The Love Dom
by Amber Loves Ocean
Summary: Kurt was paired on Marriage Day with a dom that he didn't expect. Then just when his life seemed to be going fine, he lost his spouse and was alone with two children and no dom, sad and alone. His friends rally to support him but it takes an accidental meeting during a barely averted tragedy for him to find support he never dreamed could happen to him. Dom/sub, AU
1. Chapter 1

It was so hard to get up in the mornings. Kurt knew he had to, it was the right thing to do, but it was still so hard. Levi and Holly needed to be taken care of, they needed to have their dad. Kurt sighed and struggled out of his bed. He washed and dressed quickly so he wouldn't have to think about it, then walked down the hall to his son's room.

Levi was sitting up, holding out his arms to his daddy. Kurt went to him, picking the little boy up and brushing his thick black hair from his eyes. He looked so much like his mother it made Kurt's heart hurt.

"Daddy's here, Levi. How are you this morning, sweetheart?" he asked, holding the boy close and kissing the top of his head.

"Holly. She was crying, Daddy. Go get Holly," the little two year old asked. He was very bright for such a young child and Kurt was proud of him.

"Okay, but she's not crying now, so let's get you dressed first," Kurt said. He had gotten out a clean diaper and fresh clothes to put on his son. After cleaning him up and getting the day's clothes on him, Kurt held out his hand and they walked down the hallway to his daughter's room. Holly was awake, but just quietly cooing to herself in her crib. She had a sweet smile on her face as she looked up at her daddy. Her big brother was excited to see his baby sister this morning.

"Lift me up, Daddy! I wanna see Holly!" Levi asked and Kurt lifted him up to see his sister. Setting Levi back down, he picked up the baby. She snuggled into his warmth, cooing and waving her little arms. It brought tears to Kurt's eyes seeing her, knowing her mommy would never hold her again.

"I don't know if I'll be enough for you, my precious daughter. I'm going to try my hardest, but I just don't know." He held her close, picking up the scent of her. He kissed the top of her head, then put his cheek next to her impossibly soft one. Sighing, he took out the clothes he had decided on last night and got busy getting her ready for the morning.

"Daddy, can I have pancakes?" Levi asked in his sweet little voice and Kurt couldn't turn him down. Levi was a cuddly child, which was perfect for Kurt because he loved to hold his son. They would lie on the sofa together, and Levi fit in Kurt's arms perfectly as he read Beatrix Potter or Babar the Elephant to him at bedtime. Kurt often thought that his son's voice might turn out to be a lot like his own, a clear, high pitch that was just right for both singing quiet lullabies or belting out Broadway ballads. Levi would even try to sing when Kurt was particularly sad. He would climb in Kurt's bed and stroke his face, singing a little song to try and cheer his dad up. I always worked.

"Of course we can have pancakes, honey. Let me feed Holly and then I'll make you pancakes. Here, drink your milk first," Kurt said, handing his son the sippy-cup of milk and cupped the little boy's chin for a moment. He didn't know if it was just that it was because the boy was his own blood, but he thought Levi was the most beautiful child he'd ever seen.

Holly ate her breakfast, drinking the formula and burping as Kurt held her against his shoulder and rubbed her tiny little back. She usually got sleepy after eating, so he set her in the bassinet he kept in the kitchen, pulling the soft quilt over her, and turned to make the pancakes. He'd gotten up on time, which was difficult at best, after singing at the club last night. Brittany had stayed with the kids while he was working, but he knew that was in no way a permanent solution. He was giving more and more thought into returning to Lima, but it was a big decision for a submissive to make on his own and he was still not sure. He would call his dad later maybe, he needed his dad's dominant support to help him through this.

#*#*#*#*#

_Five years ago..._

_It was the end of Kurt's senior year. The Glee club had won Nationals and most of the kids were still riding that high, happy to have gotten a last hurrah out of school before their life as adults began. The first of May was quickly approaching and with it the apprehension that almost all seniors secretly dreaded. The Pairing._

_Every year, on May Day, the Overseers came and announced the Pairings. For most of the seniors, it wouldn't come as a surprise. They knew from puberty if they were a dom or a sub and classes were built around that – each learning how to conduct themselves to the best of their ability and to do credit to their families and country. _

_Teenagers usually knew who they wanted to be paired with and formal applications were filled out and sent to the Overseers Central Office up to a year in advance. Those few who had not applied for a certain spouse, and were not claimed by anyone, were just paired together at the end of the day and married at the Wedding Day Ceremony on June first. _

_This year had been as usual, most couples that fell in love had applied together for marriage rights. It was to no one's surprise that on May Day the Overseers – standing in the auditorium filled with the senior class – announced the Marriage Pairings of some of the most popular couples: Tina and Mike, Mercedes and Sam, Artie and Sugar, Finn and Quinn. There were a few Pairings announced of people that didn't go to McKinley. Brittany was a dom and her girlfriend, Santana, was also a dom: which was against the rules. They had apparently come to terms with it, though, because when Brittany's name was called it was with a girl from a school in New York that Britt had met when they went to Nationals. To Santana's credit, she didn't shed a single tear as Brittany marched across the stage to the arms of her future wife. She may have stumbled a bit at the end, glancing over her shoulder at Tana, but there was no one willing to mention it. Santana sat, dry-eyed, and accepted it as fate._

_In the back of the auditorium, now sitting by himself, was Kurt. He had been sitting next to his brother, Finn, their arms around each other as Finn tried to support and comfort Kurt as much as he was capable of on this day. But when Finn's name was called along with his future wife, Quinn, he had to leave Kurt alone to face his future by himself. He leaned down before he walked to the stage, hugging Kurt as hard as he could and actually kissing him on the cheek in an attempt to leave a lingering dose of support that he hoped might carry Kurt through the rest of the day._

_There were just a few people left in the auditorium as the Announced Couples left to the government-hosted party down the hall in the gym._

_Kurt looked around the room, finally gathering his courage to look around the room and see who was left. At this point he wasn't really caring who he was assigned. The worst nightmare of his life, Dave Karofsky, had already been Paired – to a boy from another school. It surprised Kurt that they looked very happy as they left the stage after hugging at the Announcement and their ceremonial kiss lasted just that shade too long. The woman on stage was shuffling the last of the paperwork, looking a bit bored as she glanced over the forms. Her face brightened a bit and she leaned over to the man that was announcing, and she meant to whisper something, but forgot her microphone was still on._

"_Phillip, look. There are no leftovers this year. I can't remember the last year that every person in the whole class was claimed," she said, then realized her mic was on and blushed. Phillip gave her a disciplinary look and she wilted in her chair, starting to slide to her knees when he touched her arm. She read his unspoken message and sat still._

"_We'll go on." Phillip said into his microphone with a look at the woman beside him. "The next couple is Rick Nelson and Wendy Koch. Please come forward to the stage," he said in a commanding voice. Rick was a hockey jock and it was the talk of the school when he had appeared one day with a submission cuff on his wrist. Wendy was never a surprise, she had been a dom from the minute she was born and everyone knew it. There had been speculation about her ability to calm her temper down enough to marry anyone, but this might just work. Rick blushed and put his head down, following her to the stage where Wendy sat in the chair provided and Rick knelt in front of her, his forehead just touching her knees. She put her hand on his head in a caress and they were Announced. There was the hug and ceremonial kiss, just a brush of Wendy's lips across Rick's mouth as they turned to wait for further instructions._

"_Please follow the attendant out the side doors to the party. Congratulations," Phillip said in a monotone. He had been an Announcer for years and it was a good job within the Overseer office, even if it did get dull sometimes. _

_Kurt sat still in his chair, a bit shellshocked. He didn't know any gay boys at McKinley except Dave Karofsky, and he was already Announced. He looked around the room; he knew every one of the twenty or so people left here. Perhaps there has been a mistake? Maybe his file had been lost because he had not applied for a spouse at all – who would he ask for? He hadn't had any discussions with anyone concerning a marriage, his father hadn't applied on his behalf for an arranged marriage, surely. Burt would have told him. No, this morning his father had pulled Kurt into his arms and told him that life had a way of working out and he was confident that Kurt would be okay before kissing his cheek and hugging him close. He had hugged Finn, too, and whispered for Finn to take care of his brother._

"_The next couple is Kurt Hummel..." Phillip said and time seemed to stop. Kurt held his breath because if he was being Announced, it meant someone had applied for him. "...and Santana Lopez."_

_Kurt just sat there. Santana? But why? They were friends, but not terribly close. He was much closer to Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina – even Brittany. He chanced a look over at where Santana sat, looking at him with an unreadable expression on her face. He was lost, confused, and didn't know what to do, so he hung his head and tried to reason this out. Maybe he hadn't heard correctly? He happened to look up and there she was. Santana held out her hand to him and he took it. She didn't even have to verbalize the order, he knew instantly what she was asking of him and he did it. Hand in hand they walked up to the stage. The stage where they had sung and danced their way through the last three years together with the New Directions, but now it felt like a different country. _

_In a daze, Kurt watched Santana sit in the chair, squeezing his hand and pulling just a bit. He immediately dropped to his knees before her, as if in slow motion and rested his head on her knees. He closed his eyes, feeling cold and dizzy and wishing with all of his heart that he wouldn't faint. He felt her hand on his head, carding through the soft chestnut locks of hair to calm him. He could hear her faintly humming and it was like she had wrapped her arms around him in her ability to relax his straining muscles. He hardly heard the Announcement before she took his hand and lifted him to his feet, giving him the customary hug and a soft kiss to his lips before leading him out the door._

_The rest of the day was a clouded memory. He didn't understand, but felt grateful to Tana for taking him as her husband. He had never had any illusion: he would not have the good fortune to be married to a man – he just didn't know any and it was not his place in life to question it. _

#*#*#*#

Kurt had always been a good singer, but after his marriage to Santana, he didn't need to work. They moved to New York the summer after their wedding and Santana was signed to a prestigious record label. She had been the breadwinner and he stayed home. Now he had to do both: earn the money and take care of the family, with nobody to help, nobody to guide him through what he had to do next, and it was building the stress to the point he was afraid. He knew about Sub Weakness, and he knew if he succumbed to it that the Government Office for Child Protection could take his children. He got a job singing in a nightclub, and Brittany came to his rescue. She had always been in love with Santana and so she come to take care of her children, but it was not a permanent thing. Britt had her own life and her own wife, so Kurt was panicking about what to do. He thought New York would be full of doms looking for subs, but if that were true, Kurt was looking in all the wrong places. He was at the end of his rope, barely hanging on when his dad called to say he could work in his tire shop and move home to Lima. Not knowing what else to do, Kurt jumped at the chance.

"Here, Levi, can you hold Holly's bottle while I get her into her stroller?" Kurt asked his little son.

"Yes, Daddy," Levi said, holding it with both hands and looking important. After securing Holly in her car seat-stroller, Kurt gathered the pieces of luggage and set what he could under the seat in the stroller, tucking a stuffed giraffe beside the sleeping baby and taking Levi's hand as he moved through the airport. He was tired and had dozed off during the flight, waking when an elderly woman tapped his shoulder to tell him the baby was fussing. The panic just about choked him before he got himself together and found her bottle of formula.

Just as Kurt was getting the stroller and Levi off the escalator, he looked up to see his brother walking towards him. He couldn't think of a nicer sight in all the world.

"Finn!" he shouted, hurrying to get to his brother, Levi jumping ahead as he saw his uncle. Finn scooped the little boy into his arms and gave him a big kiss on his cheek, then held out his arm to Kurt. Kurt melted into his brother's embrace, trembling with the release of some of the tension.

"Oh, my god, Finn, it's good to see you," Kurt said, holding tightly until he heard his daughter start to fuss. They hurried out to the parking lot, Kurt anxious to get home and see his dad and Carole.

As Kurt and Finn got the children out of the car, Finn took time to watch Kurt. He was painfully thin, and his movements were jerky as he unbuckled the carseat to take Holly inside. Kurt looked up at Finn, seeing his dom brother and feeling more comfortable as Finn made decisions about who would bring in the luggage and what they needed to eat for lunch. Making these decisions was something Kurt could do, but it exhausted him to do them. It had been months of this, and he was just so tired. He picked up the car seat with a sleeping Holly in it and walked into the house. Finn was carrying Levi and came right behind, a worried look on his face.

The truth about how Kurt was doing with his two children came out over the next week. While he was obviously doing his best, forcing himself to make decisions about the basic needs of food, cleanliness, and clothing were so hard for him, he was constantly a nervous wreck. He leaned on his parents and brother, paced the hallway at night, and jumped at every little sound. It was so obvious that he needed a dom to balance him, it was pitiful. Yet, his family was amazed at what he was able to accomplish, in spite of the chaos in his mind over not having a dom.

Burt was a dom, but not a strong one in the way some are. He was helped immensely by being married to Carole who, while being a sub, was a strong one and together they just worked. Burt had never felt he had a handle on what made his son tick. He accepted that Kurt was gay, it had never occurred to him not to, but he hadn't been able to help him in terms of what was expected from a sub. Elizabeth had died before Kurt's sub personality had been revealed and Burt had married Carole too late for her to have much influence on Kurt's upbringing. Without a sub there to help Kurt understand how it worked, he had been left to do things by instinct or to emulate those around him. He tried his best, but with some things, he was simply unable to cope.

Santana had seen this in him. She was a dom, and her mothering aspect had been such a big part of that, she had seen how much Kurt needed her. When the days for choosing her life mate went by, and she saw that Kurt was not chosen, it hurt her. When Brittany made her plans to start a new life in New York, Santana could see that the best thing she could do with her life would be to take Kurt, and she never regretted it. He not only obeyed her, doing everything she asked of him with a good attitude, but he did it as if he adored her. And maybe to a certain extent he did.

Kurt had no delusions that he would have been swept up by some dom knight in shining armor. He was lucky he wasn't taken by someone who would have abused his tender nature, and taken advantage of his willingness to please.

Santana might have appeared to be all rough edges and no soft corners, but Kurt had come to know she had them. In bed, she was gentle and did her best to make him feel good. He might dream of being with a man, but his Tana knew that and encouraged him to talk about it and to try fantasies with her. He came to like their nights in bed together and even looked forward to them after a fashion.

Kurt remembered the days when Tana was pregnant. He was so proud, knowing that baby she had inside her was _his_, that a tiny piece of himself, handed to him by his father, would go on to live on in this world. He became unbelievably cuddly and sweet during her pregnancy, taking tender care of her. When Levi was born, Kurt cried as much as Tana did with the birth pains, chewing his nails for the first and only time in his life as she struggled and cried out, Levi coming out with a gush of birthwaters and then into Kurt's loving hands as the midwife handed the baby to him.

Then with Holly, the same thing, Santana going through labor while Kurt held her and supported her until he was holding this little miracle of a baby and cuddled close to his Tana.

Now, he dreamed about Santana at night, wishing he could tell her how hard he was trying, how much he missed her and needed her. Kurt knew he had to be strong for the children, he loved them so much and wanted the best for them, so maybe it was just fate that he move back here with his parents.

#*#*#*#

_The first year of their married life, Kurt had made some adjustments. He was completely resigned to his fate, but he was surprised to find himself happy. The reasons for Santana choosing him were never discussed; it was her decision to speak of them or not and it would never occur to Kurt to question her. _

_The wedding night had been a revelation. He was gay, and had been attracted to boys for as long as he could remember. He never had that "Aha!" moment when something clicked in his brain and he discovered he liked boys, no. He had always liked boys from the time he could remember anything. So, when he had stood beside Tana at the Wedding Day Ceremony on June first he was terrified. The couples were all gathered in a large room at the Court House, holding hands and listening to the official reading the legal declaration. Sixty-two couples were married that day in Lima. Kurt wondered if any of them were as afraid as he was._

_After the Ceremony, they went with Finn and Quinn to the Hummel house for a party thrown by Burt and Carole. Kurt's new in-laws were there and very nice to him, giving him formal hugs and Tana's mother and father both danced with him. The whole thing went by like the rest of the time since May Day – a whirlwind of emotion and confusion. When the party was finally over, Burt had driven them to the airport so they could catch their plane to New York. Tana had signed the record deal a few weeks before and had gone ahead to rent an apartment and get things ready._

_The cab pulled up outside the building and Kurt saw the loft for the first time. He fell in love with it. As a part of this new part of their lives together, Tana had told him to decorate it in any way he thought she would like it. It sounded like an order, but Kurt saw through it, knowing instantly that it was her way of making him feel important and giving him free rein to make the space comfortable for himself._

_That night, as he lay in the big bed waiting for Tana to join him, Kurt was shaking with apprehension. He was terrified that he wouldn't be able to perform his duties, and he closed his eyes and tried to conjure a picture of a gorgeous man so he could get hard. He removed his pajama pants and ghosted his fingers over his cock, willing it to get hard enough to please Santana._

_She appeared a few moments later and he was scared. She was well known for being not only sarcastic and impatient, but caustic and mean in her words. He had witnessed countless times when she reduced a rival to dust with her ability to cut them down. He was genuinely afraid as he felt the mattress dip with her slight weight. It was dark in the room, he could hardly make out the edge of the blinds at the window and not much else, and he shuddered when she touched his shoulder._

"_Kurt, don't worry so much. We are going to take things very slowly and I promise I will make if as good for you as I can," Tana reassured him. She stroked his cheek, gentle in a way he never thought was possible from her hands. Her kiss was strong and pulled emotions from him that he had never felt before. Her hands on his body were soft but strong and he began to relax. _

_Tana took her time, coaxing feelings from him, touching him in a way he could not resist. Then she began to speak to him._

"_Kurt, I know this is not what you wanted for your life, and for that I am truly sorry. I didn't see an alternative and I think we can make the most of what we have. Is that okay?" she almost pleaded. It made him feel bad. She was the dom and here she was, not only asking him to act against his nature, but it was almost submissive. He lost the erection he had tried so hard to build and was ashamed, turning in the bed so he didn't have to see her disappointed face._

"_No. Come back here, Kurt," she demanded. "We are going to do this. I can help you. Tell me one of your fantasies. I know you like boys..men...and while I can't grow a dick, I think I can do things to make this okay for you." _

_As her insistent and demanding voice came through, he was more relaxed in a way. Responding to exact requests was his nature and it made it easier, fulfilling a basic need in him. _

"_Now, tell me about your fantasy man, what he looks like, how his hands feel, what he does to you," she encouraged and Kurt told her. He thought it would be difficult to speak of things like that, but with Tana it wasn't. She was nurturing and loving in a way he had never dreamed of, letting him pretend and fantasize so that in his mind he was making love to that man. After a while, he thought more and more about Tana, and in years to come it was her that made him hard at night and no longer the fantasies of his childhood. While she never said it, he believed that she was happy with him, too. He had soft skin and a high voice, and he did his best to help her with her fantasies, too. _

_They ended up the night of their wedding in a loving embrace, and while neither was fulfilled to the best of their dreams, they were both satisfied. Kurt fell asleep in the arms of his wife and he felt safe there for the first time in months._

#*#*#*#

It was late, maybe eleven when Kurt woke from a light doze. He wasn't sure for a minute why, then heard Holly fussing in her crib. Living with his parents again, Kurt was more secure and that made life easier. However, the house was not overlarge and so he had his old room, which was the larger of the two he and Finn had as teenagers. He still had his twin bed, but instead of the large oak desk of his youth, Holly's crib was in the corner by the window.

She was just beginning to fuss, not really crying, so instead of picking her up he shuffled to the kitchen to warm a bottle of formula for her. It took a few minutes, and he thought she probably went back to sleep.

Holly was a sweet baby, rarely making much noise or causing any trouble. Even at four months, she could smile when she heard her brother's voice and Levi loved her beyond measure. He would sit beside Kurt when he fed her, asking to hold the bottle and when allowed, he stroked her cheek as she drank, her eyes focused on his face.

Kurt wondered if this was an early indication of Levi being a dom and Holly a sub, but dismissed that. It was a well known fact that it was impossible to predict which way a child would go until puberty had set in. At least that was what the so-called experts said.

The water in the pan was getting hot and so the formula was probably warm enough. He took the instant read thermometer and tested it. Yes, just right. He took the bottle out of the warming pan and screwed on the lid. It was a small bottle, 4 ounces, but he thought Holly would be needing an 8 ounce one before too long and he had to plan to go to the store to buy one.

This was one of the things Kurt hated about himself. He knew full well that if Santana were here, she would just jump in the car, go to the store and bring home the larger bottles. But that was well nigh impossible for Kurt. He had to think about it, try to find a way to force himself to make the decision to do the required action, then execute it. It was exhausting. He had found that if he closed his eyes and conjured Santana to mind and imagined her telling him to go do it, it made it a bit easier sometimes. Kurt sighed and padded back to his room.

Holly was lying in her crib, a tiny smile on her pretty face. She looked so much like her mama. There were the sparkling eyes, not huge and round like some babies, but large and almost an almond shape. Her little pink lips were what his grandmother called a 'Cupid's Bow', soft and plump. She was darker in complexion than her father, even at this age, her skin a golden color that Kurt marveled at. Her soft wisps of hair were chestnut like his, but a bit darker in color and her cheeks had a perpetual pink circle on each one, as if someone had applied rouge to make her look like a china doll. Kurt was absolutely besotted with his baby girl. He picked her up against his shoulder, propping her against the soft cloth and rubbed her back. When that didn't produce the wanted burp, he patted her gently and she cooperated.

"Oh, that's my baby girl," he cooed at his daughter, kissing her sweet smelling neck as he supported her head against his chest. She smiled that baby smile he loved so much, his heart melting as he gazed at her eyes. "Oh, Holly, I wish your mama was here."

#*#*#*#

_It had been two months now, and Kurt was even more lost than he had been the day it happened. He remembered the day his wife had been so happy when she found out that this time she was pregnant with a girl. Kurt had been happy, too, thinking of their son having a baby sister now. A picture of a perfect family – at least as far as any outside observer would think. Kurt thought that as far as the fates allowed, it was as perfect as it could be. _

_It was after Holly was born that things didn't seem right. Kurt was able to care for their children and Tana, but his wife just didn't bounce back like she had with the birth of their son. She was tired and irritable, finally telling Kurt to take Holly to the doctor to get her started on formula because her breast milk was failing. Worried, Kurt took Tana, too, and they found she had an infection from the birth. By the end of the week it was worse than originally thought and she was taken to the hospital where all the doctors and all modern medicine had to give wasn't enough. Kurt had left the children with his dad the last day and sat in the hospital room with Brittany, taking turns holding Tana as her life drained away. Santana died in his arms a few hours later. It was every bit as bad as the day his mother had died, he had the same dismal feeling of never being able to do anything. He was helpless in the face of illness and it scared him. He buried his wife in the grave next to his mother in Ohio, then took his children back to New York and tried to go on._

#*#*#*#*#

"Daddy?" Levi called, sneaking down the hallway to his father's room. It was three in the morning and Levi knew he should be in bed asleep, but the tigers came to his dreams and he was afraid. It wasn't as good to come to Daddy as it had been to come to Mommy. Somehow she was more of a tiger-fighter, but now she was gone, so he had to depend on his father.

"Daddy?" The little boy called again, pushing the door to the room open and tiptoeing in to climb up on Daddy's bed.

"Hey, Levi, what's going on?" Kurt asked, though he could see the boy's eyes, huge and wet with fright, his lip quivering. "Aw, did those tigers come back?"

"Yes, Daddy. I wanted Mommy, but can you get rid of the tigers? I'm scared," Levi said, and who but a two year old could be so truthful?

"Oh, I don't think tigers can come in here. Mommy would have kept them out, and I know she's looking down from heaven to make sure you're okay. Hey, how about you come under the covers with me and we can go back to sleep, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy."

Kurt pulled the boy next to him, stroking across his eyebrows with the tip of his finger until Levi fell back asleep. Kurt sighed. He wished Tana was there to keep his own tigers at bay, too. He waited until Levi was sound asleep before getting out of bed to go make a bottle for Holly. The baby would be awake within the hour, expecting her breakfast. He would rather get this done now than go to sleep and have to wake up again to feed her. He yawned and walked to the kitchen.

#*#*#*#*#

Finn and Quinn were over for dinner, Finn trying to spend as much time as possible in supporting his brother. He was sitting in the family room, showing Levi how to kill zombies in Dead Island on his Playstation3. Not that the little guy understood what a zombie was, or anything else about it, but he was thrilled to have his uncle paying attention to him. The doorbell rang and Finn scooped Levi up and walked to the door, carrying the little boy like he was a sack of potatoes. He opened the door and, seeing who it was, said, "Catch!" and pretended to throw Levi to Puck. Puck grabbed the boy and swung him around before hugging him to his chest and grinning.

"Levi! Hey, Dude, are you playing a zombie game with Uncle Finn here?" Puck asked, tickling him lightly. Levi giggled.

"Yes, Uncle Puck. Oh..." the boy looked like he'd been caught doing something bad. "I mean Uncle Noah," he corrected himself. Daddy had just told him that morning that he should call this man "Uncle Noah", even though everyone else got to call him 'Puck'.

Puck rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to confuse the kid. Kurt was having enough trouble giving the kid boundaries without undermining him in any way. As a dom, Puck understood how hard it was for Kurt to set these boundaries, and he needed all the help he could get.

Puck walked into the kitchen sitting down at the table and sending Levi off scurrying to find Carole to play with him. Finn sat down across from him. He'd asked Puck to come over today to talk over something very serious.

"So, how are you getting along? I was sorry about your divorce, but can't say I'm surprised," Finn started. Puck was a dom and had married one of his pool clients, a dom with too much money on her hands and too few ways to spend it. It had worked for a while, but in the end they didn't travel in the same circle of friends and had so little in common...it just wasn't a good fit. They parted as friends and Puck got a settlement from her, so he wouldn't have to work for a year. Of course, that wasn't his style, Puck liked to work and in addition to the pool business, he worked part time at Burt's tire shop. Business was booming and Burt was thinking of opening another one.

"Finn, I think I'm okay. I have someone in my life, and we see eye to eye on so many things, you'd be surprised," Puck said, looking at his best friend. Finn grinned at him.

"Good to hear it. Well, I was just wondering how things are going..." he trailed off. Puck was no idiot, he knew there was a reason Finn would call and ask him over.

"How is Kurt doing?" Puck asked. He had seen Kurt at the grocery store the night before and he looked bad. Worn out, too thin, frazzled, and Puck was worried. It was the main reason he came over when Finn called. He had an idea, but wanted to run it by Finn first.

"Kurt? Not so well. I think he's still grieving for Santana. We might not have understood their relationship, but I think they did love each other. Plus, with her gone, there is nobody to dom Kurt, and I think he's falling apart," Finn said bluntly.

"I was wondering about that. Finn, I think of Kurt as more than just a close friend, like a brother really, but I can put aside those feelings to help him. Do you think a temporary solution might help him pull himself together?"

"I couldn't ask you to do that, Puck. You might be a dom, but you're not gay. We'll think of a solution," Finn argued.

"I might not be, but Kurt was married to Tana, if he could do that, I think I can put aside my preferences long enough to help someone I care about as much as I care about Kurt. Honestly, Finn, I can't just sit by and see him struggle like this. And that's not to mention the kids. They need him to be as strong as he can be – and without a dom, he's losing it fast. Even I can see that," Puck told his friend. He had made up his mind.

Finn didn't like it, it was just another temporary solution, but it looked like Kurt would need it before it was too late.

"Just ...just be careful. He can't take much more, Puck. Why don't you talk to him tonight, Quinn and I will take care of the kids."

#*#*#*#

Kurt was sitting on his bed, exhausted from taking care of a 4 month old baby and a two year old. He was working at his dad's tire shop doing the inventory, ordering, and accounting, and he was so tired. He knew in a few minutes he would need to go in Levi's room to try and decide what clothes to set out for him to wear in the morning, but even that sounded like too much right now. He closed his eyes, beginning to doze when there was a knock at the door.

Puck came in before Kurt had time to ask who it was, and he wasn't too happy. He was tired, but couldn't bring himself to say that to the dom that he had known for so many years.

"Hi, Noah," Kurt said, trying for a smile but not quite making it.

"Kurt, how are you?" Puck asked, sitting down on the bed next to Kurt. Kurt made a sort of noncommittal noise and looked down. Puck sat on the edge of the bed and removed his shoes before climbing up next to Kurt to see what he was watching on TV. It was an old movie from the 1940's. Puck moved so he was right next to Kurt, his leg pressing against Kurt's and his arm going automatically around Kurt's shoulders.

"You look kind of tired, Kurt. Are you taking care of yourself?" Puck asked, looking straight into Kurt's eyes.

The tingle that started with the first touch was running down Kurt's spine now, warmth gathering in his stomach as he wondered what Puck wanted.

"Yes, I think so...but it's hard with the two kids, you know," Kurt found himself telling Puck.

"Well, you don't have to worry tonight, you can relax because Finn and Quinn have offered to care for them for the evening," Puck assured the young father. Kurt smiled, he knew how much Finn loved his kids.

Puck leaned closer to Kurt. "Can you turn off the light now?" he said, but it really wasn't a question and Kurt found himself doing as he was bidden before he even gave it a thought. It was so easy to follow what a dom told him to do. He sat back up on the bed and Puck took Kurt into his embrace, leaning forward and catching Kurt's lower lip between his teeth and biting softly, then kissing Kurt. Kurt kissed back, his body responding in ways he had almost forgotten.

Puck deepened the kiss, then gently shifted their weight and moved Kurt until he was lying down on the bed, Puck covering Kurt's body from shoulders to hip. The more Puck kissed him, the more Kurt relaxed, not thinking about why Puck was here, what would be the purpose of this - Kurt was well aware that Puck wasn't gay. Kurt thought about it, but it was too hard to try and rationalize it.

"Kurt, you know you need this, and as one of your closest friends, I can give it to you. Are you okay with that?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Puck deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue aggressively to the back of Kurt's mouth, then gently shifted their weight and moved Kurt until he was lying down on the bed, Puck covering his body from shoulders to hip. The more Puck kissed him, the more Kurt relaxed, not thinking about why Puck was here, what would be the purpose of this? Kurt was well aware that Puck wasn't gay. Kurt thought about it for the barest moment, but it was too hard to try and rationalize it. _

"_Kurt, you know you need this, and as one of your closest friends, I can give it to you. Are you okay with that?" _

"Yes, Noah." Kurt said, his anxiety fading as Puck held him closer. He could feel Puck's muscles, flexing when he moved, strong and powerful and there to keep Kurt safe. He closed his eyes, absorbing all the strength that was flowing off of Puck in waves.

"Do you want me to kiss you some more?" Puck asked, just a bit nervous. He had learned a lot being married to the socialite, but it all had to do with women. He had never given much thought to what a man might need or want, so he just went with what seemed natural for him.

Kurt didn't speak, but Puck knew he was agreeing.

If Puck had been his dom, things would have been different, he would not ask, he wouldn't need to ask, he would already know what Kurt needed and he'd be there to provide it. The line between domination and abuse could be very thin and Puck was praying he was on the right side of it.

The room was dark and the sounds of people moving around the other rooms was quickly drowned out by Puck touching the button of Kurt's stereo, music filling all the empty spaces in the room as he pushed Kurt deeper into the mattress and pressed his lips back on Kurt's mouth. Puck opened his mouth, his tongue pushing into Kurt's causing a desperate whine. Just that one sound was enough for Puck to get hard, and he slid his hands down to Kurt's ass and held him still as he rutted against him.

Kurt's hips bucked against him, and he could not have stopped it if his life depended upon it. He cried out, grasping at Puck's chest and throwing his head back as soon as Puck's mouth let go. The submissive position was almost too much for Puck, seeing that pale, vulnerable skin stretched out before him ready to be a sacrifice to this time they were together. It was overwhelming to have someone so willing, so needy, in his arms and Puck took what his instinct forced him to take.

Sucking the blood to the surface of the pale skin was amazing, and Puck licked the bite to soothe the sting of it. He not only needed to dominate Kurt, he felt a need to nurture and comfort him: that had never played a part in Puck's marriage. That woman, even though she was a sub, didn't need comfort – which was probably why they ended things.

Kurt's shaking had stopped. He was lying there, under Puck's body, panting as his eyes met Puck's silently asking what was required of him next.

"Kurt. You know I'm not gay. I am not going to swallow any come or let you put your dick in my mouth...or my ass. I can help you, though, if you tell me what you need. I will do anything else, just not those. Do we understand each other?" Puck asked.

"Yes, Noah, I understand. I...I don't know what I need. Santana always told me and I did what she said," Kurt told him, looking away as he said it, afraid to look at the contempt that Puck must be feeling for him.

Puck took Kurt's chin in his hand and firmly turned his head to look at him.

"Look straight into my eyes, Kurt. Now. There, now tell me what you need. Are you doubting me? That I can give you something?" he asked in a very quiet voice, laced with a touch of anger. Kurt shuddered.

"No, Puck. I don't doubt it at all. I just meant that because the only person I've ever been with was Santana, I might not know what men do together," Kurt said, still looking in Puck's eyes. They were beautiful eyes, a bright shade of brown with sparkling gold.

"Did you like me kissing you?" Puck asked, though he knew the answer. He could feel how hard Kurt was against his leg.

"Yes, oh god, yes."

"I want you to take off your clothes, Kurt. All of them. Now."

Kurt jumped to comply before he had given it so much as a thought. He was starving for this, for orders to follow, for the strength that had been drained out of him to be replenished. Tana had been gone for months now and even before, they hadn't had sex for months due to her condition. She had a difficult pregnancy and the doctors thought it might be detrimental for them to engage in anything as strenuous as sex, so Kurt had just held her close every night and kissed her.

He was pulling his briefs off, setting them on the chair when he heard Puck drumming his fingers on the bedside table in frustration. Kurt sank down inside himself, feeling unworthy as he hurried to get back on the bed. He lay down beside Puck, who had shed his own clothes quickly and was waiting for Kurt.

"Suck me."

Kurt was in position in seconds, taking Puck's cock into his mouth and sucking, moving his wet tongue all around. It was the first time he had ever had another man's dick in his mouth and he was at a loss as to what exactly to do. Puck stared at him for an instant and pulled him back.

"You've never done this, have you?" he asked, incredulous.

"No. You don't understand, Noah. I was married to Santana at the June Ceremony, just like you. When would I have had the chance to learn to do this?" Kurt said in a small voice, feeling inadequate. "You know I never dated or had a boyfriend in high school."

"Oh. Well, come up here and I'll teach you." Puck offered. Kurt complied, somewhat embarrassed at the irony of it – he, being gay, having to learn how to give a blowjob by a straight man. He rolled his eyes but paid attention. Puck gave him verbal instructions, then gently pushed Kurt back on the bed, taking a deep breath. He looked Kurt in the eyes and said, "Don't come. Do you understand me? I do not want jizz in my mouth. Ever. Are we understood?"

"Yes, Noah," Kurt said, the excitement in his voice betraying him. He wanted this, wanted to have sex with a man – even a straight man if he was dominate, to alleviate some of the stress that had been building up these months. If he was being honest, it was also because he wanted to _experience_ being with a man. The masculine scent, the muscled hands, the deeper voice...all of it.

Puck put out his tongue and licked up the under side of Kurt's cock, bringing a whine from Kurt's throat. He looked down at Puck, seeing him swallowing, and the jolt to his cock was immeasurable. Puck closed his lips over Kurt and swirled his tongue for a moment, making sure every bit was slick and would slide easily before he pulled back. Puck went along showing Kurt all the best ways to please and at the end, when he was seriously pushing and pulling, bringing Kurt close to the end enough for him to grab Puck's hair, Puck stopped. Kurt practically growled at the ceasing of the movement. Puck glared right back and Kurt looked down.

"I told you I do not want you to come. I don't know what any methods of stopping an orgasm are, so let's not have to test them today, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did you learn something?"

"Yes, I think I did, but we'll never know unless I try," Kurt said matter-of-factly. He sat up, scooting closer to Puck and placed his hand on Puck's hard cock, then slid his whole hand around it to hold it for stroking. He leaned down, placing his wet lips on the crown and pushing ever so gently as he worked it all the way in his mouth. He could not help but moan in the satisfaction of having a real live penis in his mouth for the very first time. It was amazing. Hard and silky to the texture, a clean scent that was overlaid with masculine arousal. That alone was enough to get Kurt hard if he wasn't before. He conjured up the best blow job Santana had ever given him and emulated it to begin with, licking up the front, circling around the head and then taking it into his mouth, warming it as he rubbed the tip with his tongue, moving to stimulate all the parts from head to root. Puck was moaning, thinking this was better than any blow job he'd gotten from any girl, ever, and he'd had a lot. Must be that a person owning a cock would best know how to pleasure one, right?

Working Puck up and down, Kurt got into a rhythm and when he pulled back to catch his breath for a moment, Puck whined in frustration – a sound Kurt would have bet his life that he would never hear outside a gay bar. Kurt went right back to what he was doing for a few minutes before Puck tried to push him back. Kurt looked up through his long black lashes and licked his lips, softly, showing off his ability to use that tongue in wondrous ways.

"Shit, Kurt, how are you doing this? Black Magic? My dick hasn't been this hard since I had Brittany and Quinn at the same time! Ahhh..." Kurt smiled a bit – as well as he could with his mouth full of Puck's cock.

Kurt sat back to the count of ten, giving Puck the space to call the next shot. Puck hadn't come, as per his instructions to Kurt, but he was on the edge of it several times. He would need to rein himself in more, not let emotions get in the way of his goal, which was to help Kurt, not to pleasure himself.

"Kurt, on your knees in front of me," Puck said in a stern but not unkind voice. Kurt felt his knees drop before he had taken a breath to think about the order. He didn't hang his head, but he did look down. He could hear Puck moving through the room, shuffling through drawers before finding something, then coming back. He sat on the bed in back of Kurt, who was kneeling, on the floor, facing away.

"Kurt, have you had your yearly checkup yet?" Puck asked, referring to the government mandated medical exam every person was required to do once a year to check for disease of any kind.

"Yes, Puck. I was free of any maladies," Kurt answered. He knew Puck was asking so he wouldn't have to use a condom.

"I did, too, and I'm clean. Are you okay with that?" Puck asked and Kurt nodded.

"Then come up here on the bed and I want to see you on your hands and knees, facing away from me," Puck commanded, and Kurt obeyed, beginning to tremble. He wanted to ask what was coming next, but his sub nature wouldn't let him. He'd find out eventually.

Puck was warming the silicon gel in his hand, steeling himself for this. He had thought at one time that he'd experienced everything a boy and girl could do together. Wow, was he naïve. The socialite had introduced him to some new things he had never imagined two people could do. In all those nights, she had never allowed him to touch her ass. Ever. He had to admit it had been a fantasy for a long time, but he had given up hope of ever actually experiencing it himself. But now, with Kurt in front of him, so willing and needing. Maybe.

He put a hand on Kurt's ass cheek, anticipating the jump as he startled his friend, and stroking to calm him down a little.

"Spread your knees apart, Kurt, so I can get my hand closer. I need to prepare your asshole for me to stick my cock in it," Puck said, being deliberately blunt to excite Kurt with the forceful words. The trouble was, he was beginning to excite himself just as much. He closed his eyes for a brief moment to collect himself so he would appear dominant. Perhaps more dominant than he actually was.

Kurt moved his knees apart on the bed, his thighs shaking, although he knew Puck would never intentionally hurt him. He felt Puck's strong hand smack his hip, not hard but just so he knew Puck was there. Then he was surprised as Puck came next to him, leaning close so Kurt could feel the warmth from Puck's body. Puck's fingers ran along the split in his ass, softly and gently moving deeper until he was touching his hole. He let out the breath he was holding. Santana had done this, helping him with his fantasy as she made love to him, but this felt different. Instead of her small soft hands with thin fingers, Puck's hands were large and the skin was not soft. His fingers were much bigger than Kurt's wife's had been and each motion and pressure were more sure, more forceful as Puck invaded Kurt with silicon-slick digits, pushing in so far, then slowly back out, more slowly than Kurt could imagine as he wished the big fingers to go away and stop stretching him.

Kurt might as well have wished to marry the queen of England for all the help wishing might do him. Puck was there to fuck Kurt, and there was no backing out now because his dominant nature had taken over and Puck was determined to get a screaming orgasm out of Kurt as if his life depended on it.

"Is it okay, I'm not hurting you?" Puck asked. He was on his knees beside Kurt, who was on hands and knees. Puck's warm chest was leaning on Kurt's side and Kurt leaned back, the contact now feeling good and necessary. Puck's gentle touch was getting easier to stand, beginning to feel good to Kurt. He couldn't help leaning back a little more towards Puck.

"It's good, Puck, so good," Kurt whined before he gave it thought. He did not intend to let any emotions show, but that was proving impossible. Puck looked Kurt directly in his eyes and used his dominance to make Kurt be quiet. He pushed a second finger in, slick with the silicon lubricant and finding it's way so deep Kurt was amazed. For years, with Santana, he was limited by the length of her small fingers. She had suggested they try a dildo, but Kurt was very afraid and Tana didn't want to upset him by forcing him to comply.

Kurt thought that it was possible that Santana had been with Brittany, sneaking to see her during lunchtimes or after rehearsals late at night. Tana never came home smelling of sex, never got unexplained phone calls, nothing like that. No, it was a look in her eyes that she might be satisfied in a way Kurt could never provide. His ego was so fragile that he never questioned her. He was actually not upset with the thought of the two high school sweethearts getting together, he knew he would never be the person Santana needed, he just hoped he would be enough.

"You have never been with a man before, Kurt?" Puck asked, slowly working the stiff muscle, helping it to relax. He had not anticipated the length of time it would take for this step and maybe he could help it along by getting Kurt to talking about what his fantasies were.

"No. After the June Ceremony, we moved in together and I was never with anyone else," Kurt said, feeling a little ashamed but not sure why.

"We will change all that today," Puck said in a low voice, using his other hand to stroke Kurt's cock a few times.

Finally, Puck judged that Kurt was as relaxed as it was possible for him to be and pulled his fingers out. He got the warm tube of lubricant and squeezed out a fair amount, covering his own cock with a thick layer.

"Okay, still on your knees, ass towards me," he ordered. "I want you to tell me if anything hurts. Tell me right away so we don't damage anything, okay, Kurt?"

"Okay, Noah, I will," Kurt said. "Can you do it now, please?" he begged, pulling at Puck's arm.

"Yes, Kurt. Stay on your hands and knees, I'll be as easy as I can, let me know how it feels," Puck told him.

Puck was almost shaking, he was so nervous. He'd been worried he might not be able to perform, but he was excited to do this now, as he pulled Kurt's pink cheeks apart and lined his cock up against his entrance. He could see that Kurt was ready, not only the pink flush to his skin, but the mewling noise he was making. Puck gathered his courage and pushed.

Bright lights lit up Kurt's vision, like an explosion as he screamed, amazed at the feeling of being owned. It didn't hurt like he thought it might, his dom had taken the time to prepare him correctly, he had the feeling inside that everything was now going to be all right. Kurt bucked his hips back, forcing Puck to bottom out, his balls slapping obscenely against Kurt's ass and forcing Puck's already overworked dominance to explode in his belly. He felt it more deeply than he had ever felt his wife's submission and it was like a powerful drug. He pulled back, out of Kurt slowly so as not to hurt him, but when he was at the proper point to re-enter, Kurt made that noise again, the one that filled Puck with a desire to own him, to push inside of Kurt, filling him and owning him, making him safe, giving him the strength to carry on. He was careful, but pushed back inside Kurt in a rush to completely envelope himself in Kurt again. It was a feeling Puck didn't want to stop.

Kurt was now whining, making little noises of satisfaction and pleasure. Puck had never felt anything so powerful from any woman, and he was seriously starting to wonder if he was actually gay. This was better than any woman he could remember.

"Kurt, are you okay?" he asked, a bit stiffly as he tried to sound caring but not really achieving that. He would not have asked his own sub, but this was different, he had to be more careful because he wasn't connected to Kurt in the way of a sub/Dom pairing.

"Yes, Noah, yes...yes...yes..." Kurt chanted, his mind a bit preoccupied as he concentrated on not coming. He did not want to disappoint Puck, but pretty soon he wouldn't have a choice. He moved a tiny bit so Puck wasn't touching his prostate with every movement.

Puck realized what Kurt had just done and moved that micron back so he was stroking Kurt's prostate with each thrust.

He leaned over Kurt's back, very close to his ear and said In a seductive low voice,"You can come now,"

The response was electric. Every fibre of Kurt's being was suddenly aware, suddenly on the edge awaiting further instructions. Kurt groaned loudly and started to reach for his cock. Puck saw what he was doing and said, "No. I will do that for you, relax and feel me, Kurt. Feel me inside you, Kurt, feel me _own_ you."

Puck barely touched Kurt's engorged cock, ghosting his fingers down from the tip to the root and a bit firmer going back up before Kurt was spilling himself all over the bed in great spurts of milky semen accompanied by groaning and a high pitched, "Noah...oh, Noah..." and although it had never been his goal, he felt himself on the edge, feeling Kurt all around him, squeezing and squeezing...his high clear voice calling his name and Noah came with a force he hadn't felt since high school.

They collapsed, utterly spent, lying still and just breathing to regain their ability to speak. Puck expertly turned Kurt in his arms, and laid down beside him. He held Kurt tightly to his chest, pinning his arms to his sides so he could not move away, and kissed the top of his head.

"There, Kurt, is that better, Babe?" Puck asked in his best dom voice, trained to give confidence and a feeling of absolute safety.

"Yes, Noah, yes. Thank you," Kurt said, in a daze of submission, barely able to hold his head up. Puck was worried at Kurt's lack of strength. In fact he looked less able to lift himself to a sitting position than Holly. Then he remembered his dom training: Kurt's strength would most likely return when he woke up in the morning, it wasn't instantaneous.

Puck leaned over to get a packet of wipes and quickly cleaned them up, then pulled back the blankets on the bed and maneuvered Kurt underneath. Puck had time now to think, Kurt would probably sleep until morning, he was so spent. The release of all that built-up stress must have been amazing for the poor man, but exhausting just the same. Puck was thankful that his new bride wasn't here in Lima yet and he had this opportunity, and he felt happy – he had no idea what they would have done for Kurt if he hadn't been available.

Puck had been a bit reluctant to come over and dom Kurt, but being without a real sub for the first time, it seemed like fate for him to do whatever he could to help. The mad rush he felt at domming someone so submissive was a healing balm for Puck, too. Just an added bonus of helping his friend.

It was late and Puck was kind of tired, too. He would not risk leaving Kurt to wake up by himself, so he settled down for the night. Kurt's children were being taken care of, so there was no reason for him to wake up early.

"Come close, baby, I'll keep you safe tonight," Puck said as he spooned Kurt to his chest, once more kissing him on the top of his head.

Kurt sighed in his sleep, a small content noise escaped from his throat as he snuggled in to Puck and relaxed all of his muscles.

#*#*#*#*#

Kurt woke up feeling strong. It was strange at first and thoughts of Santana came to him, but he felt a muscular arm wrapping around him, holding him close to a warm body and remembered he was with Noah Puckerman. His shoulder was cold where the blanket had shifted off of him during the night, and he pulled it back in place, making sure it covered Noah's shoulder as well. He snuggled back down in the warmth of Noah's naked body, thanking the fates for providing him with someone so perfect.

An hour later, Puck opened his eyes, feeling the warmth of Kurt curled next to him. He was still asleep, but had rolled over several times during the night. Each time he had settled back into Puck's arms with a contented sigh. It was intoxicating. Puck told himself that he would have to tread very carefully here, he didn't want to get in too deep, didn't want Kurt to become attached to him because that was not what this was about. Puck had a bride on the way and he was not gay. End of story.

"Kurt, how are you today?" he asked when he heard Kurt's breath become quicker, indicating that he was awake.

"Good, Noah, so good. Thank you, I was at the end of my rope, fading fast, but I guess you knew that. It was kind of you to help me," Kurt said, tentatively moving his thin arms around Puck's neck and leaning in to make contact with as much skin as possible. He kissed Puck's cheek, blushing and giving his friend a big smile.

"Kurt, I know you feel better, but you'll need to have around four or five more sessions to bring yourself up to strength. Today is Thursday, so I will be back on Saturday. Is that okay with you?" Puck asked, looking into Kurt's eyes for as long as Kurt allowed, which was only a handful of moments, not even a full minute.

"I know. Thank you, Noah, you're my best friend."

"It's early yet, I don't think even Burt is out of bed yet. Roll over and we can do it one more time before we go in for our morning showers. We can make this quick, I think," Puck told Kurt as he helped put him in position and took the tube of lubricant out of the bedside drawer.

Kurt moved to his hands and knees, ready to comply with anything Puck told him, knowing he had Kurt's best interest at heart. He was so grateful, he was almost in tears.

#*#*#*#*#

At the breakfast table an hour later, Kurt sat with Holly in his arms. He and Noah had showered, sharing another intimate moment before rinsing off and getting dressed for the day. Holly had just finished her bottle and was up on Kurt's shoulder for her after-meal burp. Quinn was making them all pancakes and Levi was sitting on his Uncle Noah's lap, explaining to him why it was that eating tiger shaped pancakes would now dissolve all tigers from his nightmares, a fact that Uncle Finn had told him last night. Kurt grinned at Finn, and Finn wore a relieved smile to see Kurt so relaxed. This might work for a while.

"Daddy, I heard you yelling last night, were you having a nightmare?" Levi asked, searching his father's eyes for any lingering fear.

"No, honey. I was just feeling good and decided to yell because I was happy," he told his son, not wanting to lie to him.

"Uncle Noah must have been feeling good, too, because I heard him yelling, too," Levi turned to look up at Puck. "Auntie Quinn told me you were busy and I musn't knock on the door when she found me in the hallway, but she took me away from your door and cuddled me with my Eeyore blanket and I fell asleep."

It was hard to say which man was redder in the face, but both bore it well, reassuring Levi that they had been doing grownup things and all was well.

"Oh, I know. You used to make the same yelling noise with Mama, but not as loud," Levi observed before going on, "I think Grandpa and I are going to the park today, is that okay, Daddy?"

"Of course it is, Levi. I can pack you a lunch if you like, you can help me," Kurt said, glancing at Puck long enough to see him puff out his chest and grin. Kurt rolled his eyes at the large man, then smiled. He was feeling so much better today, and he could attribute it to Puck's kind ministrations the night before.

Holly was asleep now, and Kurt rubbed his cheek against hers, very gently, and held her close. He loved his baby and wanted to do the best for her. Today he actually felt as if he had the strength to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt was sitting in his room, rocking Holly in his arms. He had worked at his father's shop all day, coming home exhausted but eager to see his children. Quinn stayed with them most days and they were beginning to love her. Kurt hadn't gotten to know Quinn very well in the days after he got married. Santana had rushed them off to New York as soon as possible, having signed the recording contract just before their marriage. Finn stayed in Lima, working in Burt's garage and Quinn stayed home. Actually, Finn had just shared with Kurt that Quinn was pregnant and the baby was due in six months.

Quinn was very quiet, a little shy compared to how she was in school. Kurt still saw the beautiful but fragile girl she had been back then, and she was happy to be married to Finn now. Kurt wondered which one of them had applied for the marriage, but it wasn't something most people spoke about. It certainly wasn't something you asked questions about.

Levi was napping, but had been at the park later than usual playing with another little boy. Quinn had allowed him to do that and just put him to bed a little late. Kurt wasn't sure if he approved of that. He couldn't bring himself to confront Quinn, so he let it drop. It was only one day, after all.

Holly fussed a bit, pushing the nipple of the bottle out of her mouth and let milk drool down her cheek.

"Hey, now, little one. None of that. Let's finish our dinner, my pretty angel," Kurt cooed at her. She smiled up at her daddy and waved her arms, letting him wipe her face before he put the nipple back into that little mouth. He patiently sat rocking a bit as she finished the bottle and then put a soft cloth over his shoulder to prop her up to burp. He rubbed the tiny, warm back and she complied right away. "Good girl, Holly. Are you tired now?" he asked. As if in answer, she yawned.

Kurt put her down in her crib, checking to make sure she was still dry before pulling her bunny blanket up to her neck and tucking in the edges. He always put her on her tummy just as Santana had insisted. She had told Kurt that it was safer because the baby could not inhale if she spit up. Kurt smiled at the memory: Tana telling him what to do to watch out for their babies. He believed she must have been the best mother they could ever have had and it made him sad to think Holly wouldn't have any memories of her.

"Good night, my angel," he said, patting her little backside before turning out the lamp and leaving the room

#*#*#*#*#

Puck walked into the living room, having had supper with the family. He sat down next to Kurt and Kurt automatically folded himself in close to Puck's side, receiving a smile in return and a squeeze to his knee.

They had been getting together several times a week and Kurt felt stronger and less lost with each encounter. He realized on some level that Puck was not his dom, never could be, but it felt so right to tuck himself up close whenever Puck was in the room with him.

"Puck, can we...ah...do something tonight?" Kurt asked, which was something he never believed in a hundred years that he could do. A dom had the right to break a bond with a sub for less than that. "Oh, I am sorry, Noah...I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean for that to sound like a demand, just a gentle hint at something I was hoping for," Kurt said. Then he stopped altogether before he embarrassed himself any more. He hid his face in his hands and held back the shame of it.

"Kurt, it's only the two of us here, and given what we've been doing the past several weeks, I would think it would be okay for you to ask me. We are friends, Kurt," Puck told him. "Okay, have you asked Quinn if she can look after the children until morning?" Puck asked, stroking his hand down Kurt's leg in invitation. .

"Yes. I just left her room. She and Finn were staying the night, and she will watch them until I come to wake her in the morning. Levi was very excited to sleep with Auntie Quinn in her room, and Holly was already asleep," Kurt said, looking at Puck with wide eyes.

"Come with me, Kurt," Puck asked, but it was more than a question, it was a command. Kurt got chills as Puck stared at him.

Puck got up and walked to the guest room he had been occupying whenever he came to visit and dom Kurt. It had a lock, which didn't matter because nobody in the house would walk in on them. Everyone knew why Puck was there and knew it was what Kurt needed to be able to function.

Kurt followed behind, his eyes on the floor as he tried to calm his beating heart. While he loved Santana, this is what he had dreamed of as a child: a man to make love with. The masculine scent, the rough stubble on his chin at the end of the day, the deep voice moaning his name, the muscles that played across his chest and arms when he lifted Kurt into the bed, it all coalesced into what Kurt had pictured as he lay in his bed frantic with the desire to just bring himself to orgasm.

He had given up on all of those dreams when he married Santana. He was satisfied that this was as good as his life was going to get, and he knew he could live with it. Forever if need be. He was sad beyond words that his Tana had died, and felt guilty for craving Noah now. But he just couldn't help it. He needed to be dommed, like he needed food and water. It was the strongest drive inside a person, and although he knew that, he also knew it wouldn't last. Noah had a wife on the way, and when she got here Noah would leave, and then what would Kurt do?

All of this was on his mind as he entered the bedroom. Puck smiled a little, shutting and locking the door behind them.

"Kurt, you know that we are at the far end of the house, right?" Puck asked. Kurt had no idea what this was leading to. Of course he knew that, he grew up in this house. He nodded his head.

"The other bedrooms are on the other side. That is why I picked this one. Everyone else is in bed. And not one of them can hear what goes on in here, okay? I checked it out this afternoon. I just wanted you to know," Puck said.

Kurt shivered. Quinn had explained that the first night, Levi had gone in search of his daddy and she found him curled up in front of the door where Puck had taken Kurt. Other than that he had no idea why Puck didn't want anyone to hear him, or maybe it was for his benefit? So he wouldn't be self conscious if he was loud during sex, not wanting his father to hear what he was doing? Yes. That must be it. Puck was keeping him safe, was taking the best care of him.

"Kurt, take off your clothes. All of them."

Kurt complied, then stood in front of Puck, waiting.

"Kurt, did you tell me it was time for me to come in here with you?" Puck asked, tapping his foot on the floor.

"No.." Kurt started to say, but then remembered he had done just that. "Yes, sir."

"Do you know that doms have ended a bond with subs over less?"

"Yes, sir."

"I cannot end this bond because we have no bond, Kurt, so I will have to punish you," Puck said, a frown on his face. He wasn't actually angry with Kurt at all, but to keep up the dom/sub walls that must be there, he had to do something. He had asked Finn earlier in the day what the best thing to do was, and Finn had shared a phone number of a counseling service that dealt with this type of problem. It was mainly for subs looking for doms and having to accept the domination of friends or hired doms to regain strength to live their lives until they were in a marriage again.

The man on the phone was very helpful and even gave Puck advice on where to go to get the proper equipment. Puck hoped this would be the right thing. He'd gone home and practiced on a leather chair until he felt his stroke was right.

Kurt stood trembling, but it wasn't just with apprehension, and certainly not with fear. He knew and trusted Puck. Santana had never once punished him. He didn't know if that was because he was unbelievably good or if she was afraid to go too far. He thought he had earned a lot of punishments in the early days, but she never administered any. It made their marriage difficult, and it had been difficult before without the mixed messages of her domination looking a whole lot like submission sometimes.

"Kurt, bend over and grab your ankles. Close your eyes and do not open them until I tell you to," Puck said in his best dominant voice. Kurt complied immediately.

Puck wasted no time, he went to the closet where he had put the things and removed a riding whip. It was made of bullhide and sported three tails and a braided leather handle with golden wire wrapped tightly around for a better grip. It looked scary and made a slick whistling sound as it hissed through the air. Puck had practiced until he could snap it and make a really loud sound, but the strike was very minimal. It might sting, but not really hurt. He would never hurt Kurt.

He took the whip and cracked it in the air and Kurt jumped a mile. Puck grinned. This was going to be fun.

"Don't move, Kurt. I want you still like a statue," Puck said in a deep voice and Kurt froze.

Puck snapped the whip so it barely made contact with Kurt's buttocks, though he was sure it must have stung a bit by the way Kurt leaped in the air, but his dick was now rock hard. He continued to whip Kurt, just barely making contact with the whip, until Kurt looked ready to collapse. He stayed bent over, quivering in every inch of his body, holding his stomach muscles taut and letting his head fall limp on his neck. He held his eyes closed as commanded, so he didn't know when the next blow would land except for the eery whistling sound of the whip cutting through the air. He had never felt so aroused in his life.

"Come here, Kurt. Open your eyes and come up here on the bed with me," Puck said in a firm but kind voice. He laid Kurt face down to look at the marks across the backs of his thighs and his ass. There were a few red streaks, nothing that broke the tender skin, but Puck was sure he had felt it.

"I hope that's the last time I have to punish you. Can you try harder to behave yourself?" he asked, showing no mercy.

"Yes, sir. I'll behave. I won't ask inappropriate questions again, Noah. I'm sorry," Kurt said, his face down.

Puck leaned over Kurt's naked backside and licked the length of the whip mark on his left buttock. Kurt gasped. Puck continued to lick and kiss across all of the scant marks until Kurt was trembling. Then he rolled Kurt over and put his mouth over his cock, sliding down as far as he was able, sucking slightly as he felt the hard muscles with his tongue. Puck continued administering the blowjob for a few minutes, but pulled back as soon as Kurt started to moan.

"Open your legs, let me stretch you out," Puck directed as he slicked his fingers with a lot of the lubricant he'd purchased that morning. He wasted no time on nice seductions, but he was gentle as he pushed his finger into Kurt. In high school he would have kicked anyone's ass if they dared to say he would one day have his fingers up Kurt Hummel's bum, but here he was. Enjoying it, even.

"Can you take me, Kurt? All of it, right now?" Puck demanded.

"Yes, Noah," Kurt replied and got into position, hands and knees on the bed. Puck looked at Kurt in this vulnerable position, the pale creamy skin of his ass right in front of him with his pink puckered hole relaxed and waiting in anticipation of Puck breeching the rim and pressing down inside of him. He quivered with anticipation, but tonight he decided he might want something different.

"Lie down on your back, Kurt." Puck demanded and Kurt flipped over quickly. Puck pushed Kurt's heels up close to his buttocks and spread his legs wide. He saw Kurt wince as he adjusted his back on the bed and wondered if he'd been too rough with the whip – but each time Kurt moved and winced, he got a look in his eye of inner strength that Puckerman had never seen before. This was working.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked Kurt, who nodded and spread his legs just a tiny bit wider.

Puck took his cock and set the head just on Kurt's opening, then began to press forward. Kurt gasped. It felt different when he was lying in bed, facing Puck as his erection slid very slowly into Kurt's body, drawing a Hallelujah! from his lips. As good as penetration with Puck felt, this added an intimacy that Kurt wasn't familiar with. Of course he had been close to his wife, but that was very different. This was a man, and all kinds of bells were going off in his head. He waited to be kissed, but was not able to bring himself to lean forward those last few inches to initiate the kiss, but his mouth was burning with the desire for Puck's lips on his, for Puck's tongue deep in his mouth.

The steady pushing, in and out, in and out, was building friction and heat and fire in Kurt's belly. He could feel that the orgasm he was craving would be there, and he would not have to wait long for it as long as he stayed focused and Puck didn't slow down. Kurt was almost panting when Puck closed the gap between their lips and kissed him - all soft lips, scratchy stubble, masculine scent, and Puck's eyes, too close to Kurt's face as he got sensory overload and pushed himself back.

Puck stopped abruptly. Kurt gasped as he realized that he had pushed Puck away from himself and he sat up, shaking as he thought over what he had just done and why Puck stopped.

"Oh, Puck, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that, to push you back like that. It was a reflex."

Puck rolled so Kurt was on top, and he didn't push Kurt off of him.

"What happened? I didn't hear a safe word," Puck stated, looking at Kurt with concerned eyes. Yes, his friend seemed better, but he was visibly upset.

"I don't know. I didn't mean to push you back, Puck. I was overwhelmed," Kurt mumbled.

"Okay, I have no objection to that – only to the lack of communication. What happened?"

"I'm..not used to that level of intimacy, Noah. If we were married, it would be fine. Or even if we had a claiming contract, but this is not the same thing and I'm afraid I might fall in love with you," Kurt said, shaking at having to speak to Puck this way. Standing up to a dom like this, it wasn't in his nature.

"Kurt, I did that deliberately. I needed to know how strong you've become. Now, let's get back to fucking and we can talk about it later," Puck told him. He pushed Kurt gently back on the bed and pulled his legs apart, burying his cock inside Kurt's ass as soon as he was settled. Puck made no move to kiss Kurt again, understanding how sensitive he was and not wanting to break down the careful walls they had built. Kurt not only needed to be dominated, he needed to feel safe. With his hand stroking Kurt with each thrust, he had Kurt screaming an orgasm in a few minutes and he himself came as the vibrations and clenching of Kurt's muscles provided stimulation.

Puck fell into Kurt's arms for a few seconds while he regained his balance and breath, then he got up and reached for the warm washcloth he had ready.

Cleaned up, Puck lay down in the bed and motioned for Kurt to cuddle next to him. While this was all done for Kurt's benefit, it had been pleasurable for Puck, too, and educational. He was about to get married for the second time and she was his age – but had never been married and he would be expected to teach her everything he assumed. He pulled on Kurt a bit to see if he needed to come closer and was not surprised when he felt a warm bundle of nervous boy paste himself to his side. His arms went around Kurt automatically and he pressed a kiss to Kurt's head. His hand went down to caress across Kurt's ass, just to check on any damage done by the whip – but Kurt didn't even flinch. Good. It wasn't meant to hurt him.

"Kurt, we need to talk. Are you going to be okay with that now or do you need to rest?" Puck asked quietly.

In spite of the subdued tone, Kurt got a shiver that went up his spine. This did not sound good at all and he tried to keep any fear at bay, but it wasn't easy.

"Okay, Noah," he replied.

"Kurt, I know I've been pushing you these last few times we've been together. I needed to see how strong you've become because I won't be able to do this for much longer. But I need to know that you can be okay if I stop," Puck said. Kurt curled into a ball and got even closer to Puck. He started to shiver, unable to speak for a few minutes. In his mind, he knew this would happen. He had known since the first day that Puck was a short term solution and they had taken precautions so Kurt did not fall in love. But in the end he found he was attached to Puck.

Puck ran his hands down Kurt's back in an attempt to be gentle and soothing.

"Puck? I understand. You never presented yourself as anything else. It's me, I didn't want to believe it would come so soon, and I let myself hope. But the bottom line is that I know you are not gay and would never be fulfilled in a marriage with me. Santana and I loved each other, but I am not so naïve as to believe our marriage was fulfilling for either of us. Oh, I loved her, don't get me wrong, but the reality was that neither of us was born the right person – or at least in the right bodies to be perfect together.

"I know what you did for me, you did out of love. I appreciate it more than I can express, Noah, and I will be forever grateful. You gave me enough strength to carry on to be a father to my children, Noah, and how can I ever repay that? You are truly my best friend," Kurt said, and kissed Puck on the cheek.

They lay together for a while, just breathing in and thinking about what the next step might be.

"Puck?"

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"Are you scared about getting married again?"

"No. Well, yes and no. I'm not afraid to get married. It's _who_ I'm marrying that scares me a little. I have a contract with her parents, so it isn't exactly a love match, but I think I can make it work," Puck said with a lot more confidence than he felt. "She's never been married so I assume she's a virgin."

"Oh, is she young then?" Kurt asked, imagining a young high school graduate and how afraid she would be – especially with a large and gruff man like Noah Puckerman.

"No. Our age. She went to McKinley with us, but her parents sent her to relatives in Israel to avoid the May Day Pairings. She's been there ever since, but she wants to come home, and her folks wanted her to have a Jewish husband. They spoke to me and I agreed. I think her dreams didn't come true, Kurt, and she just doesn't want to come home in shame. So they found me and we wrote a contract. But that doesn't mean I won't love her. If I can. Even if I don't love her, I can be a good husband. I didn't leave my marriage to my former wife, she left me." Puck looked away, not wanting Kurt to see his vulnerability.

Kurt understood, and he put his cheek down on Puck's chest and slipped his arms closer around Puck's ribcage to try to comfort him. He had heard rumors that his wife had left because she thought he was too low on the social scale for her. She was quite a bit older than Puck, had been one of his pool cleaning clients. Supposedly she thought a younger man might be able to impregnate her. But it was found to be her body that was at fault, so she had no more use for Puck and filed for divorce. Kurt didn't know how much of that was true, but he did know Puck had been devastated when she left. Kurt hugged his friend tighter and tilted his head up to kiss Puck full on the mouth, making him smile.

"Your new wife? She's going to be a lucky girl, Noah. You are a mighty dom, but you still have a heart of gold," Kurt said as he kissed Puck's chest. Puck's fingers found their way to Kurt's hair and carded through the silky strands in a comforting motion.

"So, do I know her?" Kurt asked. "I mean, that would be likely if she went to McKinley?"

"Yes, you know her. It's Rachel Berry."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been decided. Despite his hesitation, Kurt was on his way to New York. He had to sign the paperwork to sell their apartment in Manhattan. It was going to be heart wrenching, having to let it go, but there was no reason to keep it. Kurt was miserable in New York without Santana and they had shared that apartment since their second year of marriage when her recording contract was picked up by a better label.

Levi was staying with his brother and Quinn back in Lima, but Holly was with her daddy. Quinn had been having a little trouble with her pregnancy and she was ordered by her doctor not to lift anything, so here was Kurt at the airport, looking for a taxi and hauling a ton of baby things around with him. Stroller, diaper bag, toys, bottles and formula: all the things a dad would need for a baby. Holly was, of course, having the time of her life, as everyone from the doorman to the stewardess fawned over her. It was exhausting.

Just as he set foot out the door into the pick-up lanes at the airport, Kurt spotted Brittany and waved. She pulled up and bounced out of the van to hug him, then scooped Holly out of her stroller and give her a kiss.

"I have a car seat all set up, Kurt. Just put her things in the back of the van and I'll strap my little princess in. It's good to see you, Kurt," Britt said.

"Good to see you, too, Britt. You know how much I appreciate your taking us in like this. With having to close the door to our old apartment, it has taken so much out of me. The stress is just...well, you know," Kurt told her. He waited while the skycap finished putting all the luggage in the van then tipped the man and climbed into the front seat.

Brittany pulled out into traffic and started back into the city, smiling and singing to herself. Kurt recognized the song and sang along. By the time they reached the neighborhood, both of them were smiling and Holly was fast asleep.

"How is Mandy?" Kurt asked. He missed Brittany's wife. They had been good friends over the past few years.

"Oh, she's doing fine. I talked her into taking some classes at the art school and she is now knee-deep in painting and drawing. It's fun to see her work on something she loves so much," Britt told him. "How is Levi taking to Ohio?"

"He is happy to be with his grandpa, I think, and Quinn has helped with the nightmares. I think he's going to be okay. I wish there was something more I could do, Britt, but I don't know what it would be. He goes to a playgroup twice a week with Carole and Dad takes him down to the garage to visit. I remember loving to be at the garage with Dad when I was little. With Finn there, Levi is happy enough to spend time with them," Kurt relayed.

"And you, Kurt?"

"I guess I'm okay. I was really starting to fade, but Noah came and dommed me. It's not the best situation, but it worked for now. I'm not struggling as much as I was when I left New York," Kurt said, looking at his fingernails.

"Ah, is Puck even gay?" Britt asked, glancing over at Kurt.

"No. But he is my friend," Kurt answered, maybe a bit sharply. Britt was going to ask another question, but stilled her tongue when she saw how visibly upset it was making Kurt.

"I think its going to be warmer today, maybe you'll let Mandy and I take Holly for a walk in the park?" Britt asked instead. She really missed Santana and having her daughter to dote over was a help.

"Of course, Britt. I might even walk with you if that's okay," he said, trying to give her a smile but it just didn't make it to his eyes.

"It's a date," she said, reaching over the console to grasp his hand and squeeze it for a moment. Kurt gave her the closest thing to a smile he could muster.

#*#*#*#*#*#*

Kurt had met with Santana's lawyers and had been given a thick Manila envelope to take back to Brittany's and look over. There was a trust fund set up for both Levi and Holly and the funds Santana had set aside for her retirement along with properties they owned and several bank accounts, certificates of deposit, and bonds. Santana may have been brought up in Lima Heights Adjacent, but she was smart and had a financial wizard of an accountant. There was no reason for Kurt to worry about money, he had plenty. _But, _he thought to himself, _I'd give up every dime and live in a shoebox if I could have my Tana back. _

Kurt decided that after the meeting, he might walk for a while before getting back on the subway. It was a warm day and Holly had slept through the meeting with the lawyer, which was not usual since she had been due for her bottle over an hour ago. Kurt strolled along, looking at the tall buildings of lower Manhattan and feeling a sort of nostalgia for it. But Lima was where he belonged now, with his family and people who cared about him, people who would provide a steadfast loving environment for his two children to grow up. It was true that during high school, Kurt had been bullied almost non-stop for the first year. All of that calmed down a bit when he joined glee club and his new friends were a bit more supportive. It had helped even more when his father married Carole Hudson. Finn, the Titan's quarterback, became his brother.

Things had changed a little in out of the way Lima, though. He liked to think he may have had something to do with that, being the pioneer out gay kid at McKinley. He would occasionally see a gay or lesbian couple walking hand in hand near the school or at the mall and thought the town had made some progress.

Kurt was a little light-headed. It had been a few weeks since Puck had dommed him, but he thought he would be okay, after all he went almost four months after Santana had last dommed him before the baby was born. He wasn't feeling very well, but maybe it was just low blood sugar. He would find something to eat when they got home.

Shaking his head out of his reverie, Kurt saw a bench near a very small park – well, really a half-block sized lawn with a few benches serving as respite in the middle of the tall buildings made of concrete and glass. He sat down on the bench, trying to catch his breath. He really wasn't feeling very well. He leaned forward, pulling the stroller close to his side as he patted Holly. She didn't even move, which startled him and he leaned to pick her up.

Holly sighed, babbling out a few noises, but didn't wake up. Kurt brought her little face close so he could cuddle her to his chest, brushing her cheek first. It was red hot.

"Holly, baby, wake up for Daddy, wake up," he cooed at her, feeling instant panic and using everything he had inside himself to stay calm. He pinched a bit of her skin on the back of her hand to determine if she was dehydrated. She was a little, he'd have to get some liquid into her soon. He took his cell phone out of his pocket, still holding his baby close to his body to give her comfort if she woke up. He dialed her old physician's office, which was still programmed into the phone, and waited for someone to answer.

"Dr. Dimes' office," the cheerful voice of the receptionist came through his phone.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel and my daughter, Holly, was a patient there." Kurt's panic was beginning to show as he spoke faster and lost the clarity in his speech. "We are visiting in New York and I'm sitting here in a park and I picked her up and she is sleeping past her feeding time and her cheeks are screaming hot..."

"Sir, SIR. Mr. Hummel, calm down. Is she breathing?"

"Yes, but it seems kind of shallow. And she is so hot..."

"Okay, do you have a thermometer with you?" she asked.

"Yes. In her diaper bag. Should I take her temperature?"

"Yes. I'm going to switch you over to the nurse, so hold on. Everything will be fine. Mr. Hummel," she said, remembering the sad story of Kurt and his children losing their mother when Santana died. She had always liked Kurt. He was polite and kind and brought her and the other receptionists flowers when he brought the kids in for their check-ups. She hoped this was just a fever and could be resolved quickly.

Kurt took Holly's temperature and reported to the nurse it was 103.7°F.

"Mr. Hummel, I can have an appointment for you today, just come right in and we will see her as soon as you get here. Where are you now?"

"I'm on the Lower East Side, so I can be there in half an hour. I'm on my way," he said, calculating the taxi speed from Lower East Side to Morningside.

"She will be fine. Babies tend to run pretty high temperatures as a rule. She probably just has a minor respiratory infection. I'll see you soon."

"Thank you."

Kurt hugged Holly close to his chest, holding her in his arms and beginning to shake. He knew he had to get her back in the stroller and walk quickly to the subway or just hail a taxi. Lying her down on her back, Kurt tightened the straps, making sure she was secure. He decided on the taxi and turned to push the stroller towards the sidewalk when he saw a taxi making its way down the street. He hurried to put up his arm and get closer to the street when he tripped on a break in the cement of the sidewalk and fell, severely twisting his ankle and plummeting to the ground unable to catch himself. His face hit the cement and he looked up, dazed for a moment, then grabbed for the handle of the stroller that had gone flying out of his hand. It wasn't there.

It was the worst thing he could ever imagine in his worst nightmare. The stroller with his sleeping baby was slowly rolling towards the traffic on the downtown street, nothing between her and the oncoming cars and buses that came streaming down the street. Kurt tried with everything in him to get up off that sidewalk, torn trousers and bloody knees, skinned palms and broken nose. He almost made it, a burst of adrenaline helping to lurch himself forward to grab the stroller.

Almost.

But he was too late and the stroller went skidding out onto the street and at the last second Kurt told himself to close his eyes as the limousine came bearing down on her. Time had made everything stop and he could not close his eyes, much less look away. His life flashed in front of him as his voice, the highest pitch he had ever achieved, came screaming out of his mouth. He blinked.

_[Author's note: I seriously considered stopping here and not updating until sometime next week, but I guess I'm just not that mean. Do you love me now?]_

Then he saw the limo screech to a halt, turning sideways as the driver realized what was about to happen. The driver saw that would not stop the heavy car from hitting the stroller, so he punched the gas and drove into oncoming traffic on the other side of the street, narrowly missing several cars. The back door opened as the limo was slowed down and someone jumped from the door, landing near the stroller and grabbing it, jerking it towards the sidewalk to avoid any other vehicles hitting the stroller. The man sat down abruptly on the sidewalk next to the stroller and took a big breath. He looked up as Kurt reached the stroller, grabbing the straps to unhook them and lift a crying Holly into his arms. He slid to the ground, his face buried in his daughter's tummy, sobs racking his body as he thanked God she was saved. He looked up to see the Samaritan. Kurt's eyes locked on rich hazel eyes staring back at him, the man still panting from his exertion. He smiled at Kurt.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Earlier that day in the offices of Anderson, Dawson, Giles, and Pierce. Attorneys at Law, Midtown Manhattan.**

Blaine Anderson was sitting in his lawyer's office. He spent a lot of time here, but that would not be surprising since his lawyer, Cooper Anderson, was also his brother.

"So, Squirt, let me give you the run-down. Arthur's lawyer and I have worked out an equitable settlement, I think. Here are the details: since Arthur is gainfully employed, making a salary equivalent to yours, there is no need for spousal support on either side. Because you never had any joint banking accounts or property, you each leave the marriage with what you brought into it. Since you did not agree to my suggestion that you are the injured party, I did not ask for any monetary consideration on your behalf. Really, Blaine, I don't know why you asked me to be your lawyer in this since the two of you already agreed to everything before you even filed for the divorce," Cooper said, giving his brother a sad look. He had felt guilty about a lot of the way Blaine's life had turned out and he didn't feel like this was any help at all.

"It's fine, Coop. We are remaining on speaking terms, we don't hate each other. We just had irreconcilable differences that could not be talked out or solved by either of us. I don't see how it could have been resolved, Coop, no matter what, and I'm not getting any younger. I just got tired of waiting and he was digging his heels in deeper," Blaine said, not for the first time. "Cooper, I know you want the best for me, and I appreciate that, but I do reserve the right to decide what defines "the best" for me. Okay?" Blaine said, looking around his brother's office, smiling at the Michael Parkes prints he had given Coop last Christmas.

"You know what we had fought over since the first week of the marriage," Blaine said, looking sad once again and Cooper, who was leaning against the back of his green leather office chair, stood up and walked around the oak desk and pulled his little brother into his arms.

"It's going to be okay, Squirt. I promise I won't stop until everything in your life is the way you dreamed it. Okay, Bee?" Cooper promised. Blaine hugged him back, knowing Cooper could promise no such thing, but the sincere look on his brother's face stopped him from saying anything more. He just nodded and pressed his cheek against Coop's shoulder.

_**Twelve years ago, Westerville, Ohio**_

"_What are you planning to do this summer, Blaine?" Sylvia Anderson asked her son as the family sat at the breakfast table. _

"_Sit by the pool, read that last novel by Stephen King, go skateboarding in the park?" Coop said. Blaine rolled his eyes. He had turned fifteen a few months before and was having problems in school. Oh, his grades were fine, all A's and well on the path to be valedictorian if everything went as planned. He had worked weekends on the Habitat for Humanity project to help out in a meaningful way, although he told his father it was something to put on his college application. Blaine was savvy enough to know that his father would slip a check with enough zeros to get him a place in the freshman class of any University he wanted Blaine to attend. He'd gotten Cooper into his own Alma Mater, Harvard. _

_Like most brothers, there was a friendly rivalry between Blaine and Cooper. They kidded around, had a real fight complete with slugging each other once in a while, but for the most part one always had the other's back. Until this summer._

"_Actually, Cooper, I am not planning to have another summer wasting time in spite of the example set by my esteemed sibling. I plan to take some extra classes at Dalton in their summer program in hopes of getting a leg up on my classes for next year," Blaine snapped, glaring at Coop. _

"_Now, boys, there is no reason for this bickering. Stop it at once," Sylvia said, irritated that her sons were forever picking fights. She was oblivious to the fact that they might not be so quarrelsome if she didn't force Cooper to give up summer after summer to be a free babysitter for his brother, who was a decade younger. Cooper, quite naturally, blamed Blaine for this and Blaine resented his brother lording his position over him. Summers were sometimes torture for Blaine as Cooper egged him on, pushed and cajoled Blaine into doing things that got him in trouble with their parents. Coop had bought the bottle of Annie Green Springs wine that Blaine got caught drinking in his room one evening. Coop had brought along Linda Woodruff's little sister on a 'double date' and Blaine got in trouble for kissing in the poolhouse – in spite of the fact it was just a cover-up for Cooper who was having sex with Linda in the back of the changing room when Blaine got caught. These incidents happened too often to be funny, and they had built a wall between the boys. _

_As much as they fought, Blaine and Cooper did genuinely love each other. They thought of themselves as a united front against their parents, who in their minds didn't care two hoots whether they got into trouble or anything else as long as the sacred Anderson name wasn't dragged through the mud. Outward appearances were everything to Carver and Sylvia Anderson. _

_Cooper was at Harvard now and Blaine was not in need of close supervision, but they did plan to have some fun this summer. Cooper would start his last year of Harvard before law school and Blaine would start high school at Dalton. Blaine had been spending a lot of his time with his friends at Dalton that lived close. A few of them had cars now, being legal driving age, most had gotten a car as a present for their sixteenth birthdays. _

_One night last weekend, David and Wes had taken Blaine with them to a bar. Nick had gotten everyone a fake ID, and they were good ID's, not the tacky ones Blaine had seen before. They had a bit too much to drink, and were trying to think of something to do. They started out at the batting cages, but all the wine had made them very uncoordinated. Nicky insisted they go pick up their friend, Jeff, and the night was still young when Jeff suggested they go get tattoos. Jeff knew a place and Nicky wanted to go with his boyfriend so they all agreed to go._

_In the shop, they chose small designs: Wes a tiny tiger on his ankle, David refused to get one, but did get his ear pierced. Jeff and Nicky got Calvin and Hobbes on their shoulders. When it came to Blaine, he was undecided and spent some time leafing through the binders filled with tattoo designs. He finally found one he could really embrace and got it on his left hip, just below the waistband of his jeans._

_Several hours later, everyone a bit more sore for the evening, David dropped Blaine off at his house. Cooper heard him sneaking in and was waiting in Blaine's room when he got there._

"_Hey, Squirt! Where have you been? Dad is here and he was looking for you earlier. I told him you were at a swim meet," Cooper told his brother. Blaine had been on the swim team last year._

"_Thanks for having my back, Coop. I owe you," Blaine said. Coop was going to give him a high-five, but Blaine stumbled and Coop reached out to steady his tipsy brother. His hand came in contact with Blaine's hip and he yelped._

"_Hey, Bee, what's wrong? Did you get beat up at school again? I don't get why the kids keep picking on you," Coop said, rucking up Blaine's shirt to see what he thought might be a bruise. Blaine scrambled to get out of Coop's grasp, but it was too late. There on his hip was the new tattoo._

"_Blaine? Is that what it looks like? Why would you get that?" Cooper said, being an idiot since there was precisely one reason Blaine might get the design he did._

_There on his hip was a tattoo of two circles intertwined. But they weren't just circles, they were the signs that indicated males. Two circles with little arrows pointing to two o'clock. Around the two male gender symbols were a vine with tiny flowers and hearts. Cooper stared at the tattoo, barely breathing. All the kidding he had done...calling his brother a fag, making insinuations about his lack of masculine qualities suddenly came home to roost. To Cooper's credit, the first thing he did was gather his scared little brother in his arms and hug him tightly to his chest. _

"_Blaine, why didn't you tell me?" Cooper asked._

"_I was afraid of what you might say, of whether you would still love me," Blaine whispered, big tears beginning to form in the corners of his hazel eyes. He blinked and the tears began their path down the rosy cheeks, past the long thick eyelashes, to drop one by one onto Cooper's shirt. _

"_Oh, Blainers, you will always be my brother, no matter what. And I will love you until the end of time," Coop said with every bit of sincerity in his body. _

_Blaine hugged his brother back, so relieved that he still loved him._

_~#~#~#~#~#~#~_

"Blaine, I do understand why you wanted the divorce. When you were approaching the May Day Pairings of your senior year, you didn't ask for anyone in particular. Why not?" Cooper asked. He had been away at law school when Blaine came out to his parents, and Cooper knew it had not gone well, but Blaine had never told him the details.

"I was in the pool with a bunch of the guys. Nicky and Jeff were making out, just a little but kissing underwater and holding hands. Dad walked out to the edge of the pool, sat down in a chair with his newspaper. He kept frowning at Nicky and Jeff and I waited until he was reading again and asked them to cool it for a while. They did, but I felt really bad about it. All the guys knew I was gay, but none of them knew my father didn't know. Anyway, Jeff got ticked off about me asking him to cool it and started a game of Marco Polo, but he was cheating so he could catch me every time. It got kind of wild and Trent lunged for me, just kidding around, and he got a hold of my swim trunks and pulled them down a little in the back.

"He let go right away, but he'd pulled them down enough for Dad to see my tattoo," Blaine explained. "He just stared at me for a minute, then he asked the guys to go home, the party was over. Trent felt bad, but he had no idea – either about Dad's homophobia or about my tattoo. I was pretty drunk the night I got that tattoo, but I often wonder if I just subconsciously wanted Mom and Dad to know and I was afraid to tell them."

"For what it's worth, I still don't understand their reaction. Blaine, you are still the same person. Why can't they see that?" Coop asked.

"That, my dear brother, is a mystery for the ages, isn't it?" Blaine said, shaking his mop of black curls.

"So, did Dad ever say anything about how badly he treated you?"

"No. When it came time for the May Day Pairings, I found out he had made a contract with Arthur's father. They knew each other through the firm, and Arthur's father didn't want him applying for the boy he really loved, Robbie. Dad had given up trying to change me by then – after the summer camp for "confused teens", where the only confusion was why our parents were so ignorant. I didn't have anyone to ask for, Cooper. Nicky and Jeff were in a claiming contract already, and they were married in a big wedding the next week. I might have even asked for Trent, we were and are best friends, but he was in another district by then and I'd lost touch with him. So, Dad made the match with Arthur's dad and we got married," Blaine said.

"Blaine?" Cooper said, not sure if he could ask the next question or not, but what the hell. He was Blaine's brother and he needed to know.

Blaine looked at his brother, his hazel eyes shining. He knew what Cooper was going to ask, and he didn't want to talk about it, but Cooper was his brother and he had his best interest at heart. Maybe this was how Cooper felt closer to Blaine instead of all the hugging many brothers do.

"You want to know why I had to leave Arthur." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Blaine sighed.

"Cooper, ever since I was a little kid, I have wanted to adopt a baby. I love babies and all their craziness: all the feeding and cuddling and such cute little faces. I have always wanted to hold a tiny baby in my arms and know it's life is my responsibility – to keep the baby safe and to love him or her with all my heart. I just don't know if it's possible," Blaine confessed, his eyes tearing a little. He'd kept this bit of information to himself for so many years. He turned back to Cooper, but before he could go on, Cooper raised his hand in a gesture to quiet Blaine.

"And Arthur didn't want kids. Right?" Cooper asked his brother.

"Nope. It was non-negotiable with him and after five years of marriage, I gave up hope. We argued all the time about it. Well, I argued. Arthur got up and left the room. If I brought up the possibility children, he shut down. He wouldn't even entertain the thought of being foster parents. It just got to be too much. We've had separate bedrooms for two years now, Cooper, and that is not the way I want to live my life. I know I was a good dom to Arthur, but he had a stubborn streak a mile wide and there was no getting past it. So I decided to quit fooling myself and file."

"Does Dad know? Cooper asked.

"Yes. He didn't say anything, Arthur's dad left the firm right before that, so Dad didn't care. I do my work, keep my nose to the grindstone and don't kiss at office parties, so Dad is not saying anything to me. He'll support this, I know. He doesn't care if I'm alone, he just cares if I flaunt my true self in front of the clients," Blaine finished.

"Well, it's all done but the judge's signature, Squirt, and we'll have that by morning. I'm sorry it didn't work out, but I know you'll find someone. You're almost as handsome as I am, so the guys will be falling all over you. I bet by tomorrow at this time, you'll be in love already," Cooper foretold with a silly grin. He had succeeded in making his little brother smile, so he was happy. He pulled Blaine in for another hug, patted his back and led the way to the elevators for their lunch.

After lunch, Cooper offered to have the company limo driver take him home. Jeffers was waiting outside the building, having dropped off an important out of state client and Coop asked him to drop Blaine at his townhouse on his way back to the garage.

"Hey, Jeffers! I haven't seen you in a while. How are Brent and kids?" Blaine asked, an easy smile on his face. He liked Carver Anderson's two sons, but Blaine was his favorite. He had been the driver for the family since Blaine was born. He used to drive Cooper and Blaine to the swimming pool or the movies during the summers. Blaine was always smiling, a real happy-go-lucky kid with a kind word for everyone. Today was no different.

"Brent is doing fine, Bridget is expecting again. Todd is going to be graduating in May," Jeffers told his boss's son.

"That's great! Is Brent's arthritis better? I remember last time I talked with you he was having some pain issues," Blaine said with a sad face. Jeffers remembered last time they had talked. He had mentioned Brent's arthritic pain and the next morning a man was at his door to measure for a heated spa tub to be installed in the bathroom. He had thought it was a miscommunication, but when he looked into it, he found Blaine had ordered one and it would be installed the next week. That was the kind of person Blaine Anderson was. He truly had a heart of gold.

"You know, Mr. Anderson, Brent is so much better after you gave him the spa tub. He can move around more and it relieves so much of the pain he was experiencing. Thank you so much," Jeffers said, but Blaine brushed it away as just a small token of his gratitude of all the years of service from the Jeffers family. Brent had been one of the cooks when Jeffers started as a driver and the two had fallen in love. It was years before they became spouses, and even then they didn't tell their boss, Carver Anderson. It wasn't until Blaine had told Jeffers about the accidental coming out to his dad over the tattoo incident in the pool that he was able to tell Blaine he and Brent were living together. Blaine had been over-the-moon excited for them, even if it had happened years ago.

Blaine came to the christening of both of the babies Jeffers and Brent adopted. Bridget first, then Todd. Blaine kept up with the family when he could between school and obligations that took him back to Ohio, but he was there when Bridget got married and now he would get to see her baby. The relationship between Jeffers and Blaine was a long standing one, even though they didn't talk very often, so they were deep in conversation when Jeffers looked up and saw the baby stroller roll into the street. He had special training in evasive and defensive driving due to his job working for the law firm. They had many high-profile clients and needed to protect them from time to time.

As Jeffers saw the stroller, started to swerve but realized it would still hit the stroller sideways, he punched the gas, driving into the oncoming traffic on the other side of the street. Blaine saw what was going on and on instinct he threw open the door and jumped, landing my sheer luck upright and was able to move the stroller out of the way of the taxi and buses coming behind them.

He saw a man, probably the father, drag himself over – bloody and terrified – and take the tiny baby out of the stroller, holding her close and losing it completely. Blaine understood. If that had been his child, he'd have done the same.

By the time Blaine could breathe again, he was kneeling in the middle of the sidewalk, staring at the man holding the baby. This man had looked at him with those wide blue-gray eyes full of terror and was sitting on the sidewalk, bleeding heavily from several injuries but not letting go of the baby.

Jeffers had managed to move the limo out of traffic. He hadn't hit any moving cars, just two that were parked at the side and the damage was minimal. He had rushed to see if Blaine was okay and was faced with the man holding the baby.

"Sir, is the baby okay?" Blaine asked. There was no response, the man just sat there in shock, trembling in every muscle of his body. He was holding the baby too tightly, and Blaine was afraid he might harm her.

"Here, let me see. Loosen your hands so I can check her, okay?" he asked in a soft voice so as not to startle the man. Kurt just turned away from Blaine, as if to shield the baby from him.

Blaine watched him for a few moments before he realized what was going on. This was a sub and he hadn't been dominated in a long time. He was lost and it was up to a dom to make sure he was safe.

"Where is your dom?" Blaine asked, worried but willing to go get the person if needed.

Kurt's terrified eyes looked at Blaine. "I don't have one anymore. My wife died," he said, swaying back and forth on the sidewalk but holding Holly to his chest for dear life. He was having problems stringing words together and somewhere in his subconscious he knew the next step would be problems thinking of how to do things. He was panicking.

Blaine reached forward to try and coax the man to let loose of the baby for a minute and he brushed her cheek.

"Oh! She's burning up!" Blaine said, startled.

Kurt turned to him once again.

"I know, I was taking her to the hospital, but I fell. Can you...?" but he never finished his sentence. He was dizzy and nauseated and starting a panic attack. He couldn't breathe, and struggled with each bit of air he was able to suck into his lungs. Most of all, he needed to keep his Holly safe, so he curled around her and just sat still.

Blaine had to do something,so he looked over at Jeffers. The man he had known all of his life was looking back with an air so confident that Blaine could fix this, he had to try. He took a deep breath and took charge.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine was not the kind of man to panic. He was well known in the business circles he traveled for being made of ice, and he used this to his advantage now. He needed a few answers first, so he plowed ahead, his mind racing. He turned to Jeffers.

"Call Mt Sinai Hospital and tell them we're on our way with an injured man and a baby with a high fever. Have them page Dr. Wes Montgomery, and use my name, tell Wes I might have a sub in crisis," Blaine said in a clear and patient voice. Inside he was scared, but he knew Wes would make this right, plus Wes was a specialist in cases of subs in crisis.

"My name is Blaine. Tell me yours?" Blaine asked in a clear voice.

"Kurt."

"And this is your daughter?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, this is Holly," Kurt answered, but he maintained his grip on her.

A crowd was gathering, but Jeffers asked them to move along. The last thing a frightened sub needed was a crowd staring and pointing.

"Kurt, when was the last time you were dommed?" Blaine asked. When Kurt didn't answer, he rephrased the question into a command. "Tell me the last time you were dommed, Kurt."

"A few weeks, back in Ohio," he answered, but there was no inflection in his voice.

Blaine thought for a moment. A few weeks surely wouldn't send a sub into this much trauma. But, the man had said his wife died and he had a very sick child. That could account for it. Add in the fright he must have felt when the stroller rolled into the street -well, even a dom might be in trauma over that.

"Kurt. I won't take Holly away from you, but we need to get into my car and get her to a hospital. Do you understand me?" Blaine asked.

This resonated in Kurt's confused mind. Someone was taking control, someone was giving commands and would take him to get help for his baby. He tried to get up, but he couldn't while he was holding her. He looked up at the man with the golden hazel eyes and asked silently for help.

Blaine sighed in relief.

"Kurt, I need to take Holly. I will hold her right here and Jeffers will help you up. Then I'll give Holly back," Blaine said.

Kurt allowed him to take the sick baby from his hands and then the large man helped him up from the pavement. His ankle buckled and only the man's strong arm kept Kurt from tumbling to the street again. The man helped Kurt to the bench, almost carrying him, and he sat down. Jeffers took the car seat part of the stroller and installed it in the back of the limo, then folded the wheelbase and put it in the trunk. Blaine explained to Kurt they were putting Holly in the car seat to be safe and then Jeffers and Blaine carried Kurt to the open door of the limo. He sat down across from Holly, shaking. Blaine got in and sat down next to Kurt.

"Sir, I was able to get hold of Dr. Montgomery directly and he will be waiting in the ER for us. The hospital is expecting us," he said.

"Thank you, Jeffers," Blaine said, then turned to Kurt.

"Kurt, I am going to take you and Holly to Mt Sinai Hospital where a friend of mine is a doctor. He is a specialist for subs in crisis and there will be a pediatrician to take care of your baby. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you. I don't know how I would have gotten her there. Thank you from the bottom of my heart...ah...Blaine is it?"

"Blaine Anderson. You are very welcome. Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Yes."

"How long has Holly been sick?" He asked.

"I was in a meeting this morning and afterwards I was walking through that little park. We used to live here and I missed it. She hadn't taken her bottle on time, so I went to pick her up and she was so hot. I called her former doctor's office in Morningside Heights and they told me babies sometimes spike high fevers, so I shouldn't worry too much, but that I needed to bring her in right away. I was going to hail a cab when I tripped," Kurt said. His voice was shaky and high, and his nose was still bleeding from where he'd hit the pavement.

"You mentioned your wife passed away?" Blaine asked as delicately as possible.

"Yes, Santana Lopez was my wife, but she died of an infection after having Holly. I moved back to Ohio to be with my family," Kurt said, tears welling up in his eyes at the thought of Santana.

"Oh, I heard about that. She was a marvelous singer, Kurt. I admired her very much. My condolences," Blaine said, but when he looked back at Kurt, he realized Kurt couldn't hear him. He was lying back a bit, as far as the seatbelt would allow and his eyes were rolled up in his head. He looked like he had fainted.

"Kurt! Are you okay?" he asked, then realized what he had suspected all along, that Kurt had not been dommed recently and he was getting weak, then the sudden adrenaline-producing stresses one after another: realizing Holly was sick, and the fall followed by the stroller going into traffic. This was too much on the constitution of a healthy sub, but Kurt didn't look healthy at all. The loss of his wife and having to move...and he said he hadn't been dommed in weeks. It all added up in Blaine's head and he knew he had to take action or Kurt was going to wind up in a coma.

"Kurt, can you hear me?" Blaine asked and Kurt woke up enough to grunt. "You need to be dommed, and I'm going to have to do something quickly. We are still half an hour from the hospital, and I don't know any female doms near here. Is it okay if I do it? I'm a strong dom, Kurt, and I can get you to a safe level until we get you to the hospital. I'm sure they can take care of you, but for now, I don't want you to slip into a coma. Holly needs you," Blaine said in a clear voice. Kurt followed with his eyes and mumbled something, but Blaine couldn't hear it. He had to have permission, so he tried again.

"Kurt, can I dom you? Holly needs her dad," Blaine said practically in his ear.

"Yes. Please, Blaine. Please," Kurt mumbled. Then he said something so quiet Blaine had to strain to hear it. "It's okay, I'm gay."

Blaine's mind stayed with that revelation for a moment, but he had no time to contemplate it with a crisis at hand. He reached over to a compartment in the side of the limo and took out a blanket. Undoing his seatbelt, he sat next to Kurt, spreading the blanket over them both so Kurt could stay warm.

"Okay, Kurt. Do I have your permission to do this?" he asked, and Kurt mumbled out a reply that he did.

"I'm going to unbuckle your belt and undo your trousers now," Blaine said, reaching to do just that, then he stopped talking as he lowered Kurt's underwear so he could touch his penis. Kurt startled for a second, then made a small sound as Blaine began running his hand up and down Kurt's shaft to stimulate him, but Kurt was too far gone. Blaine was getting scared and stepped up his game. He leaned forward ad placed his mouth on Kurt's plump, kissable lips. He kissed his lips, sliding along the soft mouth of Kurt, who was very good looking. It took just a few moments and Kurt was kissing him back.

The screen was up between the driver and the back and the windows were frosted, so they had complete privacy, Holly had fallen asleep. It wasn't something Blaine had ever thought he would do, but this was a desperate time, so he pulled away from Kurt's luscious lips and put his mouth on Kurt's hardening cock. Blaine was good at a lot of things. He was a crackerjack businessman, played a mean game of racquetball, and could sing with the pros, but his real calling in life – or so his ex-husband always told him – was giving blowjobs. He wasn't just good at it, he was amazing at it. Kurt wasn't in any shape to be critical by now, but he was amazed. Blaine had him moaning and panting by the end and when he cupped Blaine's cheek to let him know how close he was, Blaine used his hand to finish him into his handkerchief after pulling his mouth off with a reluctance that surprised him.

They laid back in the limo seat, Blaine wiping his face and searching Kurt's eyes to see if he was any better. Kurt was still breathing heavily, but his eyes looked much clearer and the intelligence was back.

"Are you feeling better, Kurt?" Blaine asked, helping him tuck himself back into his pants and zipping him up. Kurt was able to do his buckle.

"Thank you, Blaine. Is there something I can do to repay you for...everything? I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to Holly. She and Levi are my life," Kurt said, feeling as if there was nothing he could do to pay such a large debt.

"No, Kurt. We all need to help each other in this life, and I am just blessed that I was there when you needed me."

"Mr. Anderson, we are just pulling up to the ER entrance of Mt Sinai Hospital," Jeffers' voice came through the intercom. Blaine hit the switch to open the privacy screen.

"Thank you, Jeffers, if you could help me get all of the baby things?" Blaine asked.

"Of course, sir," Jeffers said.

"Thank you for your amazing driving, you saved my Holly's life," Kurt said.

"I'm just glad she is safe now, sir," Jefferes said, but he smiled.

Blaine helped Kurt unbuckle his seatbelt, then looked at him to try and determine if Kurt was able to make intelligent choices or if the sub weakness was still there. Domming was not an instant cure by any means, but he did look a little better. Perhaps Blaine could make suggestions. Detailed suggestions.

"Kurt, they are coming with a wheelchair for you, but would you like me to carry Holly for you? You still seem a bit unsteady," Blaine offered. Kurt was better, but he was in no condition to hold his daughter.

"Please, Blaine, can you hold her? She seems to have taken a shine to you," Kurt said, a bit in wonder because Holly was usually very fussy with new people. Right now she was calm and staring at Blaine's big doe eyes, and he was looking back at her. He had always wanted a baby, and Holly was so pretty and sweet tempered.

"I'd be honored, Kurt. Now, here's the wheelchair, I've got Holly," Blaine told him.

Once inside the hospital, Blaine saw Wes waiting at the door of an exam room. He hurried forward with Holly and whispered to Wes about the things that had gone on up until that point. Wes listened intently and then followed the orderly into the room as they lifted Kurt onto the gurney.

"Now, Mr. Hummel, I'm going to take a quick look at your daughter and then I'll be right with you," Wes told him.

He took the baby and set her on another gurney in the room, removing everything but her diaper. He felt how hot she was, then listened to her heart and lungs. He spoke to the nurse and then turned to Blaine.

"I'm not sure if Mr. Hummel can take responsibility for his daughter right now. In most of these cases, we call in Government Child Services. Blaine, is Mr. Hummel a friend of yours?" Wes asked.

"No, Wes, I only met him a little while ago. When he fell and the stroller went into the street, Jeffers almost hit it. He was able to steer away and I jumped out of the limo and grabbed the stroller. We avoided any more traffic and by the time I got it back on the sidewalk, Kurt had crawled over on his ankle to get her. We called the hospital and started over, but he was almost comatose by then. I think it's sub weakness, but I've never seen anyone that far gone. I dommed him as best as I could in the time and he seemed marginally better," Blaine explained.

"I haven't examined him, but I can see he's pretty far gone. I can call in Government Child Services, but I can see in your face, Blaine, that you care about this guy and his kid. I'd hate to see him lose custody if you care about him. What do you want me to do?" Wes asked his old friend.

"If it's okay, put me down as his dom for now, but not claimed status. That isn't exactly a lie, and I can straighten it out later. I'll be responsible for Holly as well and send the bills to me. Sending them through insurance channels might red flag something and this guy doesn't need any more problems in his life. Wes, I've just got a feeling about him."

"A feeling in your pants? He is pretty to look at," Wes grinned at Blaine.

Blaine turned red, but brushed away his friend's comment.

"Shouldn't you be sending him to X-ray or something?"

Wes turned and got to work. He looked at Kurt's nose and determined it was not, in fact, broken, just bruised. He dressed the abrasions and cuts on his hands an knees and put his ankle in an air cast. It was also not broken, just mildly sprained. He should be able to walk on it by morning.

"Now, Mr. Hummel. We need to address your other problem. I want to reassure you that this is completely confidential between you and I. I can ask Mr. Anderson to leave the room if you wish, but we need to talk about your sub status," Wes said gently. This was what he did best, put subs at ease and find out the best way to treat them.

"Blaine can stay. What about Holly?" he asked. She had been taken behind a curtain so the nurse could administer an IV without the added stress to Kurt of seeing them poke needles into his daughter.

"She will be back with us in a moment. She was very dehydrated due to her fever. She has an ear infection, so there is no way you could have known she was ill until she got fussy today. I understand you called her doctor immediately, which was the right thing to do. You did everything correctly, Kurt," Wes told him. It was very important that subs understood they were not to blame for things beyond their control.

"Now, I need to speak to you about a few serious matters. First, are you understanding me?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. I do understand what you're saying," Kurt answered.

"Okay, you came in with some injuries from a fall, but that does not account for your condition. I read from your chart here that your wife passed away a few months ago and you had an unclaimed dom association in Ohio that ended a few weeks ago, then Mr. Anderson assisted you in an emergency capacity on the way here. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir. I am feeling much better," Kurt said.

"Yes. But not good enough. In most cases like this, a sub in charge of two children with no permanent dom can have those children removed by Government Child Services if the sub is deemed to be in a state of weakness. However, Mr. Anderson has volunteered to sign for you and take on the responsibilities of unclaimed dom for now. This makes him responsible for you and in this case your daughter, since your son is in Ohio, for the period of one month. Do you agree to this?" Wes asked.

Kurt looked around him. Was he hallucinating? He could lose Holly to GCS? He couldn't let that happen. He looked at Blaine, begging for his help. Blaine was strong and had helped him on the way here, maybe he could do it again, the doctor had even said so.

"Blaine? Is that okay? I'll find a way to pay you back. I promise. But Holly likes you and I can't do this on my own," Kurt said in a very soft voice, hardly hoping that this might work. Blaine Anderson didn't need him, he was a big city businessman.

"Yes, Kurt. It was my idea, actually. I can take care of you and Holly and keep you safe, Kurt."

Kurt agreed and signed the paper.

"Now, for the second problem," Wes said. "You are extremely, even dangerously depleted and need to be dommed. I know you had an emergency session in the limo, but that is not enough. With the stress of losing your wife, having a sick child and your other child in Ohio, and then falling and the averted tragedy...Kurt, you are lucky I'm not inserting a breathing machine right now," Wes said gently but very clearly.

"I can do one of two things. I can give you an injection of synthetic dom hormones to kick start your system and then you can hire someone. That will probably work, but getting the synthetic dom hormones out of your system isn't easy and in your weakened condition, it is a risk. The other thing you can do is the natural way, but it will need to be soon. Do you have someone here in New York? Holly will need to stay here for at least several days, but given your condition you don't have time to go home to Ohio. I can set you up with a service if you would like."

Blaine knew that what Kurt needed was someone who cared about him. The synthetic 'juice' as they called it, would work but the side effects weren't good. It was more difficult with a paid dom because they didn't actually care, and it was not the good connection that delivered the best dom hormones and so it had to be repeated more often – resulting in a lot of expense and could be very damaging to a sub's psyche after a while. What Kurt needed to get back to his normal self was an individual that cared about him, was a strong dom, and had the time on their hands to develop a rapport with him.

Blaine had no idea where the urge came from, but suddenly he had to find a way to convince Kurt that he, Blaine, could be the answer. Blaine did care about Kurt, and he had just about fallen in love with little Holly. He could do this.

He got in front of Kurt, his hands on Kurt's knees. He locked his eyes on those beautiful silvery-blue eyes and saw there were bits of gold, like sunshine peeking through clouds. Kurt looked back. He might be a sub, but he had a steady gaze and somewhere Blaine could tell, this man had strength.

"Kurt, I am willing to do this. I am not married or in a claim. I was, but I'm divorced now and so I can commit to this. I really don't want anything to happen to Holly, so I am willing to take care of her – and you – until you are able to take care of yourself. Is that agreeable to you?" Blaine asked.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Kurt, I am willing to do this. I am not married or in a claim. I was, but I'm divorced now and so I have the time. I really don't want anything to happen to Holly, so I am willing to take care of her – and you – until you are able to take care of yourself. Is that agreeable to you?" Blaine asked._

Kurt was still a bit out of his head, but he understood what Blaine was saying to him. He wanted with every fiber of his being to have a strong dom. For whatever reason in his life he had not been granted this one thing, the thing he had dreamed about every day until May Day Pairings the year he graduated. He was grateful for Santana, he'd even come to love her, but it was not the thing he needed most in his life.

His eyes sought out Blaine's, trying to determine just how serious this man was. The last thing Kurt needed was to get into a situation where he fell in love and then found himself abandoned. Did Blaine say he was divorced? That wasn't common at all in this society, so he wondered about it.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" Kurt mumbled out, trying to keep his eyes focused on Blaine's hazel eyes. Blaine came closer and took Kurt's hand in his.

"Of course, what can I tell you?" Blaine said very sincerely.

"Why are you divorced?" Kurt asked.

It was a rather straight-forward question for a sub to ask, but Blaine admired how difficult it must have been for Kurt to gather the courage to ask.

"I was in an arranged marriage and we tried to make a bond for over five years. Arthur, my ex-husband, and I disagreed on a fundamental aspect of our lives. It was a question of a life choice, not something that we needed to work out between us, just a difference of what path we expected our lives would follow." Blaine tried to explain.

He was met with a look on Kurt's face that clearly said 'cut the bullshit'. Blaine nodded.

"I wanted children more than anything, he did not – ever – and was not willing to negotiate or even talk about it. I couldn't live with that."

Kurt nodded.

"I live in Ohio. If we do this, this bond, are you willing to move? Or would you expect me to come back to New York? I don't think a long distance relationship would work..." Kurt tried to smile at his joke, but it didn't work.

"Kurt, I would consider moving if it works out. I travel a lot. I have established myself here, but I would be perfectly willing to discuss and compromise," Blaine answered.

"Okay. Yes, Blaine, I accept your offer, please be my dom," Kurt said, sighing with relief. They were not in a legal claim or a marriage, but more like a trial. For some reason, Kurt felt extreme, utter relief and felt tears sliding down his face. Blaine leaned forward to brush them off with his thumbs and kissed Kurt in the formal seal of a trial dominance-submission bond.

Blaine went to the coffee bar in the basement with his old school chum, Wes, to discuss the situation. They had left Kurt feeding Holly but being supervised by Ellie Sterling, the sister of Jeff Sterling and a nurse here at the hospital.

"Blaine, are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into?" Wes asked, concern showing on his face. He had felt sorry for Blaine, considering the rift in his family and had truly hoped the arranged marriage with Arthur would work out. However, when Blaine had been so unhappy for such a long time, Wes wasn't surprised that he had chosen to end it. Blaine wasn't the kind of man to sit around feeling sorry for himself forever.

Blaine was about ready to answer when he got a text from his brother:

**B- judge signed all the papers. You're a free man. Want to celebrate with a drink? It's on me and we can do dinner. C.**

**C- Thx, I owe you. I'm knee deep in something, can you come over tonight? I might need your legal advice again. B.**

**B- No problem. You okay? C.**

**C- Yeah. Maybe for the first time. See you at 7, bring Chinese for three. B.**

**B – I'm intrigued. I'll be there with bells on. C.**

Blaine turned back to Wes.

"Sorry about that, it was Cooper. I'm a free man," he said.

"Wait...your divorce is just final today? Hmm...sounds like fate." Wes gave him an encouraging grin.

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I know you think I'm crazy, Wes, but really, this feels like the right thing to do. I knew the minute I looked into his eyes, he is _the one_. Let's just hope he agrees with me," Blaine said.

"Okay, well he is a pretty man, and god knows he needs somebody. I wish you the best," Wes said, patting Blaine on the back and taking another drink of his coffee.

"Now, about his care. You can take him home. I want the baby to stay over night. Ellie Sterling just came on duty, so she'll be Holly's nurse for the next twelve hours. After that, I think you can take Holly home, too. It's a bad ear infection, but I think we can nip that in the bud thanks to Kurt's quick action and the boatload of antibiotics I'm putting in her IV. She's a pretty baby, isn't she?" Wes mused, then looked over at his buddy.

Blaine has a dreamy look on his face. He was really taken with the little girl. He shook himself out of his daydream.

"Oh. Yeah, she is. You know she's Santana Lopez's daughter? You read about that in the newspaper, didn't you?" Blane asked.

"Oh, yeah. That was so sad. Then Kurt? He's Santana's widower? Oh, that's a shame. But wait? I thought you said he was gay?"

"He told me he was, and he did respond to me...I don't know any of the details, though. I guess I'll find out. In the mean time, I better get him home for some rest. You have a schedule for domming set up? I don't want to just guess at it."

"Yeah, sure. I'll have it for you before you leave. Let's get back up there, I need to get back to work. Nicky came in to cover for me when you called earlier, I need to get back so he can get home, can't keep Jeff waiting, you know how they are," Wes said. Blaine grinned at the thought of his old friend, Nicky Duvall. Funny that the whole gang from Dalton had stayed in touch all these years. Nicky had married Jeff Sterling and they lived in Brooklyn.

"Alright, Wes. Thanks for not calling Government Child Services. If they got hold of Holly, we wouldn't see her for months if not years. You know how they are. Cooper has sued them so many times, their lawyer plays racquetball with us now," Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

The two friends walked back upstairs to the ER room where Holly had just finished her bottle and was sleeping in Kurt's arms. Kurt looked up, sleepy himself as exhaustion slowly took over. Wes nudged Blaine and he stepped forward.

"Kurt, I need to take you home. Holly is going to stay the night, partly because she has to stay under observation and partly because you are too sick to take care of her now. Ellie will be her nurse for the next twelve hours, but we'll be back long before then, okay?" Blaine said, taking Holly gently from Kurt's arms. Kurt kissed his daughter, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Good night, my sweet girl," he said. It was something he had said to his Tana every night for their entire married life.

Blaine didn't want to give the solid little bundle up, either. She was asleep but still had a look of content about her, a tiny smile as if she knew a secret. Blaine rocked her in his arms for a moment, his voice clear and rich as he began to sing:

_La la lu, La la lu  
Oh, my little star sweeper  
I'll sweep the stardust for you  
La la lu, La la lu  
Little soft fluffy sleeper  
Here comes a pink cloud for you  
La la lu, La la lu  
Little wandering angel  
Fold up your wings close your eyes  
La la lu, La la lu_

_And may love be your keeper  
La la lu, La la lu, La la lu_

Kurt smiled up at Blaine, content to let him take over some things. Kurt knew he was still in charge of his children, but it was nice to see that the curly-haired man was so fond of Holly. Blaine handed the sleeping child to Ellie, kissing the baby's tiny pink cheek before she left.

"She's in room 402, Blaine. Call me anytime if you want to check on her tonight. I'll take good care of her," Ellie said, then turned and left.

Wes handed Blaine the paperwork clipped to a board to sign, then handed him several sheets of instructions.

"Good night, Blaine. Best of luck, Mr. Hummel. I'll probably see you again. Stay off that ankle for a few days, it should be fine. You should actually be able to walk on it by tomorrow morning," Wes said, then he left, too.

Blaine picked up his cell phone: "Jeffers? We're done. Meet us at the ER entrance, okay? Mr. Hummel will be coming home with me," Blaine directed.

Back at Blaine's townhouse, Kurt was able to walk on his ankle with his aircast on it, so he got out of the limo and started to follow Blaine to the staircase in his building.

"No, let's use the elevator, not wear out your ankle, Kurt," Blaine directed. They got on the elevator and went up to the top floor. Blaine inserted a key and the door opened, leaving them in a wide hallway.

"Come in and sit down, Kurt," Blaine offered, showing him the way to his bedroom and pointing out a comfortable chair. Kurt sat down, barely taking in where he was or why he was there. He kept looking around as if in surprise, as though he were looking for something that he expected to be there but wasn't.

"Is everything okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, I was just looking...oh, he's in Ohio with my folks," Kurt's eyes looked a little glazed.

"Who is, Kurt?" Blaine asked, although he was pretty sure he knew the answer. He thought if he kept Kurt talking he might get over his anxiety a bit quicker.

"Levi. My son. Levi is always with me, he's so cute and cuddly. He's like my shadow and when he's not with me, I miss him," Kurt said.

"Do you have a picture?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, here in my cell," Kurt got his cell phone out of his pocket and thumbed through the pictures. Blaine could see some he recognized of Kurt's wife, Santana. There were a few of Holly, one of Santana holding Holly and Kurt with a darling little boy on his lap. There were a few of other people, a man in a flannel shirt and baseball cap, grinning at the camera while wearing a very obviously incongruent bow tie. Kurt's lips worked their way into a smile when he stopped for a moment at that picture, then hurried to find the one he was looking for.

"Ah, here he is: Levi. He is holding Holly the day she was born," Kurt smiled again, but this time it wasn't the wistful one he had at the picture of the man. This time it was a father's pride in his son that shone through. Blaine felt a tiny bit of jealousy for a moment but it was quickly replaced by a warm feeling of pride in the man before him. A man faced with all the heartbreak and broken pieces of his life, but still able to function for his children's sake. This, Blaine realized, was a man to admire, and he knew now that if there had ever been any doubt in his taking responsibility for Kurt Hummel that those doubts were now gone.

"Kurt, you know the doctor said you needed rest. Can I get you anything before we take a nap? I don't know when you last ate," Blaine asked.

"Ah, I'm not sure, sir. I need to contact the people I'm staying with and let them know where I am. They might begin to worry if I don't show up. I am hungry though..." he blinked sleepy eyes, but looked stressed at the though of having to take care of all of this first.

"You don't need to worry. Here, let me step out for a moment and get lunch arranged, then I can help with your phone calls. Okay?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded his agreement. He closed his eyes for a moment and thanked fate for letting Blaine find him. He knew it was too much to wish for that Blaine be 'the one', but it was so good for now.

"I want you to change into something comfortable. Here, I think I have something that might fit you," Blaine suggested and found the yoga pants and t-shirt that Cooper left at the townhouse in case he decided to stay the night. "Do you need help changing with your ankle in the cast?"

"Ah...maybe. I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can manage on my own...ah...Blaine," Kurt said, looking forlorn.

"It's okay, Kurt. I'm not judging you, we all need help from time to time and I'm glad I'm here to help you," Blaine said, standing up again to come and see what he could do for Kurt. In the end, he had to do just about everything as Kurt was on the edge of consciousness. Blaine unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders and then taking off each piece of clothing in turn as Kurt tried in vain to help.

When Kurt was stripped down to just his briefs, Blaine thought he might as well make another suggestion, not sure how it would go over with Kurt.

"As long as you're this far, why don't we get you into the bathtub. Then you can relax for a little while while you wait for lunch. How does that sound?"

"Just a little bit like heaven if I'm being truthful. If it isn't too much trouble?" Kurt asked.

"Not at all. Just rest for a minute and I'll get this started," Blaine stepped out of the room, calling his housekeeper to request that she fix a light lunch of sandwiches and soup. He then went into the main bathroom and turned the water on in the sunken oversize bathtub, adjusting the temperature and pouring in some bath salts to ease aching muscles. He walked back in the bedroom, finding Kurt dozing just where he'd left him in the overstuffed chair.

"Kurt, wake up, honey. Let's get you a bath, okay?" Blaine said, touching his cheek gently.

Kurt snapped awake, looking around himself in confusion. "Holly? Where's my baby? Where's Levi?" he said in a panic and Blaine sat down to put his arms around Kurt to comfort him.

"It's okay. Levi is with your folks in Iowa, Holly is in the hospital. My friend Ellie is taking care of her while you get well," Blaine soothed.

"Ohio," Kurt murmured.

"Ohio?" Blaine repeated, thinking Kurt had somehow lapsed into Japanese.

"Ohio. Levi is in Lima, Ohio with my dad. Not Iowa," Kurt corrected and Blaine smirked.

"Okay, I forgot. Yes, Levi is in Ohio."

Blaine managed to maneuver Kurt into the bathroom and get his briefs off, taking off the aircast very gently and lifting Kurt into the tub so he didn't put any weight on the swollen ankle.

"How's that?" Blaine asked, not sure how comfortable Kurt was with being naked with him in the room.

"Blaine, if you're going to be my dom – at least temporarily – can I ask you something?" Kurt looked over at the man taking care of him.

"Of course."

"Can you get into the tub with me. I'm sleepy and a little afraid I might slip under if I fall asleep," Kurt said with huge blue eyes questioning whether this was overstepping or not.

"Yes, if that would make you feel better. Just give me a moment," Blaine said. He removed his clothing, set out a few towels and two fluffy white robes and then got into the tub. He slid down in the tub behind Kurt, pulling the man so his back was against Blaine's chest. He took a washcloth and soaped it up, rubbing across Kurt's chest and down his arms gently. He hummed a quiet tune to relax the sub, taking care to touch him and draw him into a conversation. Kurt told him about growing up in Lima, about the May Day Pairings and his surprise when Santana had applied for their marriage. Blaine in turn explained his relationship with his parents and the continued estrangement that still existed today.

The whole time they were in the hot water of the tub, they were talking and Blaine distracted Kurt by washing his hair for him and gently caressing him, rubbing his back and legs, keeping almost constant contact between the two of them. This was important in the beginning of a relationship between two people in a sub-dom arrangement because the sub would draw strength from the dom in a steady manner. Having sex was essential and a good way to kick-start a weak sub into health but it was like drinking coffee instead of eating. It would keep you going on the short term, even make you appear rested and healthy, but after a certain amount of time it was not going to sustain you.

This was a temporary arrangement with Kurt, but Blaine wanted to do everything he could to make Kurt well and strong again. He knew in his bones that this is the man he needed and wanted, and he was going to build the proper foundation for them.

Kurt was now lying back against Blaine, with the dom's arms wrapped around him.

"Are you feeling more relaxed, Kurt? Is there anything else I can do for you right now?" Blaine asked.

"No, I'm beginning to get a bit chilled, though," Kurt said.

"Let's get out and go get some lunch then," Blaine offered. He got out and helped Kurt to get out. Wrapping a fluffy towel around his sub, Blaine sat him down on a bench by the wall in the bathroom and patted himself dry, putting on one of the fluffy robes before coaxing Kurt to stand on one leg, leaning against Blaine as his dom dried him off and helped him on with the robe. Before tying it closed, Blaine came close and put his hands inside the robe, pulling Kurt to him and running his hands down Kurt's back. His own robe was open in the front, too, and their skin was warm from the shower. Blaine cupped Kurt's chin in his hand, holding him steady as he placed kisses along the strong jaw and over to Kurt's dusky pink lips. Kurt sighed into Blaine's kiss, his eyes closed and a contented look on his face. He kissed back, never increasing the pressure until Blaine did. He was enjoying the warmth of Blaine's skin against him, his half-dizzy state making it all seem like some amazing dream. Blaine ran his hand across Kurt's flat belly, feeling the muscles just under the skin and then trailed down further as Kurt showed the first signs of arousal.

Blaine stopped then, moving his hands back up to Kurt's hips and finally to his shoulders, then pulled his face away. As much as he wanted to have Kurt right now, the man needed to eat and rest first.

"Let me get you ready, Kurt. Here's a pair of briefs for you," Blaine instructed as he opened a package of new underwear he kept there for Cooper. "Then we can go in the sitting room and eat."

Kurt smiled. He was really hungry.

Blaine made sure Kurt was comfortable on the loveseat in the little room adjacent to his bedroom. There was a small table for eating and some nice overstuffed chairs and a loveseat. Mrs. Rose, the housekeeper, came with a tray and several dishes and plates with covers to keep them warm.

"What do we have today, Mrs. Rose?" Blaine asked, a smile on his face for the middle-aged woman in a bright colored apron and serviceable black shoes. Her long, long hair was braided and pinned up in a bun at the back of her head.

"There are grilled cheese sandwiches made with Jarlsberg and smoked Gouda cheese on sourdough bread, butternut squash chowder, and an assortment of fruit, grapes, pears, and blackberries. I brought your hot tea, Mr. Anderson and a carafe of ice water. Will there be anything else?"

"Kurt, would you like anything else?" Blaine asked.

"No, this all smells so divine. Thank you, Mrs. Rose," Kurt smiled. He had stood up when the woman entered the room and she had nodded for him to sit down again. Blaine was happy that Kurt had apparently been raised with gentlemanly manners and smiled his approval of his sub's actions.

"Thank you, Mrs. Rose. You may come for the dishes at three," Blaine directed.

Kurt made some headway in the first half of his sandwich, but when he started to eat the soup it was several attempts that landed the scalding chowder in his lap before he set his spoon down and closed his eyes in frustration. He was feeling very weak and jittery and just decided to give up on the soup when he felt a spoon touch his lip. He opened his eyes to see Blaine holding his spoon steadily and offering him a bite. The soup smelled heavenly and he was so grateful, he opened his mouth and Blaine slid the spoon in. The smell was nothing compared to the taste, it was by far the best soup Kurt had ever had in his life and he wanted more.

"Thank you, Blaine. I'm afraid I'm a lot weaker than I believed at first, and you are so kind to help me," Kurt tried to smile, but he just looked tired and sleepy.

Blaine gathered Kurt into his side, as he would a child, and continued to feed Kurt his soup, one spoonful at a time until it was gone, then Blaine offered his. Kurt was reluctant at first, but ended up eating Blaine's soup, too.

"Feeling better?" he asked Kurt, patting him on his back.

"Yes, Blaine, I do. Thank you," he said, a weak smile on his lips.

"Okay, then let's get the phone calls done next. Would you like me to help with that?" Blaine offered.

"If you would. I'm so tired...but I need to tell Brittany where I am. Her number is in my phone," he said, looking around for where he might have left it. Blaine got up and went into the bedroom and brought it back. Kurt looked up at him, sleepy and begging for Blaine to take over.

Blaine dialed.

"Hello, Kurtsie!" Brittany's bright voice came through the phone.

"No, this is Blaine Anderson. I am calling about Kurt, however."

"Oh, no...did something happen to him?" Britt asked, concern painting her voice.

Blaine explained a bit about what had happened with as little detail as possible, all Kurt-approved. Blaine had arranged for Jeffers to go and pick up Kurt's things later that afternoon. Brittany was adamant that Kurt come to her place, but when Blaine told her about the sub weakness, she immediately acquiesced to Blaine. Blaine was surprised at her attitude, thinking she was a friend of Kurt's, but Kurt explained that she was really a friend of his late wife and the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. Probably a lesbian who was a friend of Santana's would not be the most ideal person to dom him right now.

"Now, my dad. He's a tougher nut to crack, Blaine. Maybe you'd rather I spoke with him?" Kurt said, a slight tremble in his voice. He was on the edge of exhaustion and only his love for Levi and Holly was keeping him going now.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel? No, this isn't Kurt. I'm calling about him, though. No, he is okay for now. Let me explain what happened today..." Blaine went on to tell Burt of the sub weakness, Kurt's motivation to get things done and get back to Ohio, even his accident and Holly's ear infection.

"Okay, Mr Hummel. I will call in the morning when Kurt is able to speak to you more clearly. Would that be okay? You have my number if you need to get a hold of Kurt. Alright. Oh, wait...Kurt wants to say something," Blaine handed Kurt his phone, getting ready to end the call.

"Dad, I'll be okay. I promise. No, Holly is at the hospital still, I left her in the hands of a lovely nurse, Ellie, who is taking care of her. No, I didn't hire her, she's a nurse at Mt. Sinai Hospital. Yes, she was fine when I left and I'll see her first thing in the morning. Goodnight Dad. Oh, Dad...no, he's very nice. No, he's taking care of me. No, I'm very comfortable, yes. Dad! You would hear it in my voice if something were wrong, wouldn't you? Okay. Yeah, I love you, too."

It was sometime later when Blaine had spoken with a few more people and was now getting concerned for Kurt. He dialed the phone one more time.

"Ellie? How is baby Holly doing?" he asked in a stern voice.

"She just took another bottle and her fever is down. I think she feels better," Ellie said.

"Can you put your phone on speaker?" Blaine asked, switching his own.

"Sure, okay it's on," Ellie said.

Blaine nodded at Kurt.

"Holly, baby. Daddy misses you, dumpling. Get rest, honey, and I'll be there in the morning. Ellie, can I sing to her?" Kurt asked in a shy voice.

"Of course, Mr. Hummel. I think it would relax her, I know she's missing you, please go ahead, she can hear you," Ellie told him. She wished all parents were so attentive.

Kurt cleared his throat and hummed for a second, then began to sing in a high, clear voice:

_When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you_

If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do

Fate is kind  
She brings to those to love  
The sweet fulfillment of  
Their secret longing

Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees you through  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams come true

Goodnight, my little star sweeper. I love you."

Ellie and Kurt said goodnight, even though it was only four in the afternoon. Ellie wiped her eyes and tucked the baby in her crib to sleep for a few hours until the next feeding. She had already cooled down, her temperature going back to normal and her ear wasn't hurting anymore. Ellie smiled, thinking this Mr. Hummel might be just what the fates ordered for Blaine. She could hardly wait to tell her brother, Jeff.

Kurt pushed the button to end the call, sniffing a bit and trying not to think of what Tana would say about him letting the baby get this sick before he took her to get help. He was so tired, and now he had called everyone required – and Blaine had stepped in to take charge – he felt as if he could take some time for himself and sleep.

Blaine sat quietly, his mind running over what he had just witnessed. This man, this sub, who a few hours ago was on the verge of a coma, had managed against all odds to stay alert and take care of his children in spite of everything life had thrown at him. It was amazing the strength Kurt possessed. Of course Blaine was well aware that being a sub by nature was not an indication of weakness, but that is the way society painted them. No, Blaine knew that to be a sub, to let someone else control you took more strength of character and emotion than the one being in control. It was funny how the two balanced out that way. His father had never seen or understood that.

Blaine looked over at Kurt, his eyes drooping as he tried to stay sitting in the chair. Blaine was amazed at his singing voice, he had not heard such an amazing, clear countertenor voice since he was in show choir and there was one in the competition. He had never seen the boy's face, by the time he was dressed and on the stage, there was no way to tell which of the choir members dressed in black and red had sung the song, but he would never forget it. He sang "Defying Gravity" and hit every note exactly right. Blaine shook his head to bring himself back to the present.

"Kurt, let's get you to bed, okay?" Blaine asked as he helped the man up from the chair and over to the big bed in the main part of the bedroom. Kurt was beginning to fade once again and Blaine hoped that the domming he had done earlier might begin to work, but it looked like he needed more. Blaine sighed. As much as he would enjoy it, Kurt looked too far gone to have sex right now. Well, Blaine could do something.

Kurt took off the robe and slipped into the bed of fresh linen sheets and crisp pillow cases. He was wearing only the briefs Blaine had given him and was a little chilled by the air in the room.

"Kurt, I'm going to get in bed with you and hold you now. I want you to totally relax and I'll be here to keep you safe. Okay?" Blaine said with a firm tone and Kurt smiled.

"Okay," he said.

Blaine turned on some quiet music and shut the blinds and drapes. It was pitch black in the room with those closed and he climbed into the bed next to Kurt. Each step felt unbearably hard to do – he hardly knew this man, but he knew he could do this, he knew he could be the dom that Kurt needed. Getting ready to have to explain and then command Kurt to sleep close to him, Blaine was pleasantly surprised to find that as soon as he got in bed, Kurt's butt nestled its way to Blaine's crotch, his back against Blaine's chest. Blaine wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's shoulders and felt his sub relax his entire body against him. There was a deep moan from Kurt as he closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds. It took Blaine a little while longer, basking in the warmth of the man in his arms. He moved a little closer and kissed Kurt's neck, the man snuggling back against him in his sleep.

Around six that evening, Kurt woke up. He was feeling panicked and disoriented as he struggled to see where he was but the room was inky black. Gasping and pulling his arms close around his own chest he tried to breathe, but there was no air in the room and it seemed like everything hurt. He was afraid to scream, so the sound died in his throat as he tried in vain to sit up.

"Kurt! Kurt, it's okay, I'm here. I'll keep you safe. Listen to my voice, Kurt and stop struggling. This is Blaine..." he said in a calm voice as he found the switch for the bedside lamp and clicked it on. "Hey, everything is okay. You are just kind of disoriented from sub weakness. Do you understand?" Blaine asked, trying to keep Kurt's eyes focused on his.

Kurt looked at Blaine and his breath began to slow a tiny bit. He was still agitated and pulled at himself, the anxiety of the stresses of the day eating him from the inside out.

"Blaine?"

"Yes, Kurt. Do you remember me? I helped you with Holly. We took her to the hospital, she was sick. Do you remember? You did the right things, you called her doctor. She is going to be okay because you did the right thing, okay?" Blaine kept up the steady praise, hoping the weakness hadn't taken more of Kurt's memory away. He would have to dom him soon, but he had seen the man needed rest first. Well, it had been a solid five hours now.

"Oh...yes...Blaine. You're my dom and I made a month agreement with you. I'm so sorry, sir, can you forgive me? I'm really very confused."

Blaine took Kurt in his strong arms and held him.

"It's okay. Let me help you, Kurt. You know Holly is sick, but is getting better. We can call her nurse to check on her if you would like. Your son, Levi, is in Indiana with your folks," Blaine teased to gauge Kurt's reaction.

Kurt sat up straighter.

"No, not Indiana. He's in Ohio. With my dad and my brother's families. Ohio, okay?" Kurt said adamantly. Blaine only grinned. This was good.

"I do know, Kurt. I know where Ohio is," he smiled and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Now, how are you feeling? Any stronger?"

"Ah, yes, I think so. I don't feel that tingling, fuzzy feeling in my fingers and toes any more," Kurt said.

"Then it must be working. How is your memory? Can you tell me what happened yesterday?"

"I was at the lawyer's and decided to walk through a little park before going back to Brittany's apartment. Holly wouldn't eat, then she was so hot. I called her doctor and was taking her there when the stroller got away as I fell. Oh, that must be why I hurt so much? A limousine almost hit the stroller but you came from nowhere and saved her. I'm afraid mostly after that it's just a jumble. I know she's in the hospital and we are going back tomorrow. I know I was in trouble with sub weakness – I've never had it like that before," Kurt said. Then his gaze clouded over for a moment.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"Ah...yeah. I know I entered into a month contract with you. I think there was a hot bath? All I remember was - your arms were around me and I felt so safe. There was food, really good food, and then...you were wrapped around me when I was sleeping, I think. Was that part a dream?" Kurt looked at Blaine with wonder in his eyes. In all his years of marriage and even with Puck, he had never felt so safe, so cared for.

"No, Kurt. It wasn't a dream. I was there, and I'll be there as long as you'll let me. I know this is a month contract, but I look at it as more of a testing to see if I can provide what you need and to see if you are what I need. Does that sound fair to you?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. It does, I don't know what you need, but maybe we can talk about it in the morning?" Kurt asked. He was anxious and it was unsettling to be in the dark as to what would be expected of him. He wasn't afraid like he thought he would be, he was actually feeling quite calm about it. It must be the sub weakness breaking.

"Can we call to check on Holly?"

"Of course," Blaine said, finding his phone by the bed and pushing the buttons. Soon Kurt was speaking to Ellie and getting an update on his daughter. He spoke to her for about ten minutes and the ended the call, looking so much better.

"Thank you, Blaine. I appreciate it so much," Kurt said.

'Ready to go back to bed?" Blaine asked.

"Yes," Kurt said and cuddled under the covers.

Blaine turned off the lamp again and scooted close to Kurt.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, placing his hands on his chest.

"Yes, Blaine?"

"Dr. Montgomery spoke to you about the things you could do to make your sub weakness better. Do you remember?"

"Yes, he said I could use synthetics but they could be dangerous, he could send me to a service, or I could find a dom. That was when you kindly volunteered to dom me for a month."

"Well, he gave me a schedule for the best way to get your strength back. He suggested I do it before tomorrow morning to keep building a steady strength and not to shock your system. Are you okay with that?" Blaine asked, a bit apprehensive. He had only had sex with his ex-husband and it had not really been very satisfying. While it wasn't unpleasant, both he and Arthur were under no false pretenses that they were a match made in heaven. Arthur had been forced to marry Blaine when his powerful father didn't like the boy he was in love with and Blaine had been forced to marry when his father arranged a money and power play with another lawyer in his firm. Blaine hoped with all his heart that he could be the right one for Kurt. He was falling for the strong, intelligent sub.

"Of course, sir. What do I need to do to please you?" Kurt asked in a rehearsed voice.

"Oh, Kurt – we need to talk about that. I know it is conventional for a sub to call his dom either sir or master. I don't really care for that. It is a silly tradition and just brings about unwanted resentment between two people that could have a caring relationship. Is it okay if you just call me by my name? I feel as though you are showing me respect in calling me that instead of the degrading terms sir or master. Okay?"

"Alright, Blaine. I can do that," Kurt said, thinking it over. He agreed with Blaine, but it was a new concept and he'd have to get used to it.

"Would you like to tell me what you want me to do or would you prefer I make the decisions, Kurt?"

'For tonight, I'd prefer you did, I'm so worn out, Blaine, I don't think I can take on anything new like that," Kurt said truthfully.

"Okay. Have you had your Government check-up this year?"

"Yes, and I am free of any maladies. I have my card in my wallet if you..." Kurt started to say automatically with the conditioned response required by law, but Blaine stopped him.

"No, I trust you. I only asked because it's required for me to ask. The other thing I need to know from you are your safe words," Blaine asked.

"Persian means stop. Tabby is slow down," Kurt said automatically. They had to pick the words when they were in sex ed classes in seventh grade so that everyone was familiar with their own. Kurt had been interested in cats back then.

"Persian is stop, Tabby is slow. Okay, I can remember that. I think tonight we will be easy and simple. You are still exhausted and we will do something that doesn't take too much out of you. Let's take off those briefs and see what we have..." Blaine moved the covers back and brought in a small blanket to place on the bed. He indicated that Kurt should lie down on it, then removed his briefs. Kurt got a tingling feeling, but not the numbness of sub weakness, no...this was a warmth that spread inside his body at the thought of having actual sex with another gay man for the first time in his life. It was like drinking vodka, so strong and amazing as he felt his cock harden at the very thought of having the other person enjoy what he was doing to Kurt. It was intoxicating as he saw Blaine remove his own briefs and climb back on the bed, looking at Kurt's body on display before him.

Kurt was beautiful, there was no denying it. He was pale but of a warm hue, not cold at all. His muscles were well developed with years of aerobics and yoga, and his very obvious attraction to Blaine was a seduction all by itself. Blaine was hard-pressed to stay calm. Even in the thin light of the bedside lamp, Blaine knew he had never seen a more beautiful man.

"I want you to stay on your back and relax, okay?" Blaine continued.

He leaned over and took Kurt in his hand, stroking slowly up as he increased his grip then loosened it as he went back down again. Kurt took in a breath. Blaine continued, his own cock hard in his briefs, then Kurt opened his eyes and saw how aroused Blaine was. He tried to lean forward, but Blaine saw what he was doing and placed a restraining hand on his chest.

"Easy, Kurt. Let me..." Blaine said as he lay down close to Kurt, bringing their straining cocks together and slicking his hand with the lubricant he'd placed near his side on the bed.

Tanking both in his hand, he started out slowly, building towards their climax as Kurt began to toss a little back and forth on the bed. Blaine shifted so he could be closer to Kurt and kissed his neck – the only part he could reach. Kurt immediately threw back his head and let a noise out of his mouth like a moan and a whine. The noise wrapped around Blaine's heart and brought one out of his own throat as he was feeling better and warmer and ...ahhhh..."Kurt..." came out in a breath as he increased the friction...Kurt tossing his head harder and moaning more.

"Bllaaaaiiinnnnee..." Kurt shouted as he climaxed and the look on his face of such pure bliss with the sound of his name was enough to rush the feeling over Blaine's body and he followed soon after. They lay in each other's arms for a few minutes, pulled close to stay warm in the chilly room, until both of them were rested enough. Blaine got up and brought in two washcloths and cleaned up their bodies, placing the small blanket in a hamper to be washed before getting back in bed to hold Kurt a few more minutes. He could feel that Kurt was stronger now and smiled.

Just as they were beginning to doze off, an intercom buzzed and Blaine leaned over to pick up the receiver from the bedside table. He spoke to Mrs. Rose briefly and acknowledged something she said, then placed it back in the device and got out of bed.

"Kurt, are you up to getting out of bed? Our dinner is here," Blaine explained. "And we have a guest."


	7. Chapter 7

"Dinner?"

"Yes, I hope you like Chinese," Blaine said in answer to Kurt's question.

"Ah, yes, of course I do," Kurt answered. "We have a guest?"

"Just my brother," Blaine answered.

#*#*#*#*#*#

"Cooper!" Blaine said, smiling at his brother.

"Blaine. I brought all your favorites: Sweet and Sour Shrimp, Moo Goo Gai Pan, Moo Shu Pork, Egg Rolls, Hot and Sour Soup, Beef with Broccoli, and Sesame Chicken. Now, tell me why on Earth I had to rush over since I just saw you this morning? You mentioned some legal trouble?" Cooper said, just as a man entered the room.

The man was tall with glossy chestnut hair, finely chiseled but handsome features, and big blue eyes – which were trained on Blaine. Honestly, they never left the curly haired man for a moment as he came in and stood in front of him. Blaine gestured for him to sit next to him.

This man, who was thin but had well-muscled arms showing from the short sleeves of his T-shirt, just sort of melted into Cooper's brother as if he had belonged there for years.

Coop just watched in fascination as Blaine blushed just a tinge, something nobody else would notice unless they had known Blaine for years. He continued to watch as his brother leaned toward this man, who was not just handsome but actually beautiful – like a Japanese painting or a fine sculpture. If the man hadn't blinked his eyes, Cooper might have thought he wasn't real. Blaine reached his arm around the man, gathering him in to his side and cuddling him as if he did this by habit, not design.

Blaine observed his brother's shock and gave him a smile.

"This is Kurt Hummel. I am his dom," was all Blaine got out before Coop was on his feet, "What? Your divorce was final six HOURS ago...and you? You? What the fuck is going on here, Blaine?" Coop shouted, staring at his little brother as the man he was sitting beside curled closer into him, but looked defiantly at Coop. His blue eyes turned a bit darker and snapped in anger.

"Hey, calm down a little, Coop. I can explain. It all makes perfect sense. Now, please sit back down and we can eat our dinner and discuss this," Blaine said, verbally standing up to his brother.

"Kurt, this is my brother and also my attorney, Cooper Jay Anderson. Coop, this is my sub, Kurt Hummel. Let's eat and I will tell Coop how we came to be here in this room together."

After the lengthy explanation, Coop was polite and shook Kurt's hand but both Kurt and Blaine could tell that Cooper wasn't buying this new development in Blaine's life. Blaine tried to play it off as if he didn't care, but he wasn't fooling anyone. Kurt, for his part, was wary of the new person in the room and, brother or not, didn't trust him. Cooper was super polite and cold, and Kurt burrowed into Blaine – sometimes going as far as to bury his face in his new dom's shoulder when Coop was particularly obnoxious. To say the evening was tense was an understatement. Finally the dinner was eaten, Blaine and Cooper were sipping their after-dinner sherry while Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Kurt, are you tired?" Blaine asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, Blaine," he said, his dom barely able to discern the words.

"Okay," Blaine said and laid a warm hand on Kurt's thigh. He got up, excused himself from Coop for a few minutes and motioned for Kurt to follow. He walked towards his bedroom, holding Kurt's hand. At the doorway, Kurt stopped and turned around.

"It was nice to meet you, Cooper. Thank you for a wonderful meal and the pleasure of your company," Kurt said in a firm voice before turning back to Blaine and walking swiftly down the hall to catch up.

"Kurt, that was so nice of you to say that to my brother, especially since he wasn't very nice to you," Blaine said, quite surprised at Kurt's gentlemanly manners once again.

"Blaine, he's your brother. How else would I treat him?" Kurt asked, tilting his head in an inquisitive manner.

"Just that way. I am so proud of you, Kurt. I don't mean that in a condescending manner, just that one doesn't encounter people with true manners very often any more. Especially in New York. I appreciate it that you at least kept a civil tongue in your head while Cooper was acting like a spoiled brat," Blaine pulled Kurt very close and kissed him on the mouth. Kurt kissed back, letting just a tiny little moan seep out. That was enough for Blaine's body to let him know he'd better make it fast with Cooper because Kurt would be here waiting.

Blaine tucked Kurt back into his bed with a promise to return in a little while, as soon as he finished discussing the legalities of Kurt's and Blaine's month contract. Blaine was happy to keep the agreement verbal, but it was insurance for Kurt that everything was put into a legal document in case something happened to Blaine during the tenure of the contract.

Before returning to his brother, Blaine sat on the edge of the bed. He was very sure of what he wanted to have happen and was willing to go to extreme measures for it. He looked at Kurt for a moment. Yes, it was a little crazy to think that a chance encounter would result in this feeling - this _need_ to have Kurt for himself. Blaine could tell himself it was just the chemistry of a sub in weakness, in need of a strong dom, but he knew down to his bones it was more than that. Much more. He hardly knew Kurt at all but he knew he was already in love with him.

Blaine placed the palm of his hand against Kurt's cheek, stroking very gently down the side of his face. He ran his thumb over the soft skin of his cheek where he could see a few freckles and cupped his chin for a moment as he looked into those deep blue eyes with splashes of golden light. They were so expressive, that soulful gaze from under his long eyelashes that Blaine could feel all the way inside himself. Kurt smiled up at him, so accepting and yet not a cowering submissive look, not at all. It was a look of strength, of expectation and trust that pulled Blaine in like a magic spell. He blinked his eyes, realizing he had to get back to the dining room – Cooper was waiting for him.

"You'll be okay here for a short while, Kurt. Try and rest. There is a carafe of cold water and a glass here on the bedside table and you can ring the bell if you need anything, okay?" Blaine asked.

"Thank you, Blaine. Is it okay if I take off these sweats? They're kind of hot," Kurt asked.

"Of course. Here, wait a minute..." Blaine stepped over to a dresser and found a pair of summer-weight silk pajamas and set them on the end of the bed. "There, you may use these. I will be back as soon as I can. Here's your phone if you'd like to call Ellie and check on Holly. The number's on the pad," Blaine said. He realized he was delaying having to go back to Cooper, so he took a breath and turned to go.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked and Blaine turned back. Up on his knees in the bed, Kurt held out his arms in an attempt to get one more comforting touch before his dom left the room. Blaine stepped back, hugging Kurt to him one last time. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, melting into him as if this were the last hug he would ever have. It was warm and soft and absolutely sensual. Kurt gave Blaine one last kiss and Blaine patted him on his backside very softly before regretfully leaving him.

_Back in the living room:_

"Okay, Blaine. I do understand the dire circumstances of your month contract, and I'm fine with drawing up a simple form for the month. However, Blaine, I don't think that look you were giving Kurt was a short term look. Want to tell Big Brother what's really going on here?"

"Well...no. I don't know if you'll even understand me, Coop. It doesn't make any sense at all. As soon as I set eyes on Kurt, it was just different. I mean, you hear all the time about love at first sight. I would be the first to say that's crazy, but that is exactly how I felt about Kurt. As if he was put here on this Earth for me. I want to talk to him and touch him and be with him all the time. When Wes told me they might have to take his baby away from him because of his sub weakness...I felt like ripping them all apart before I'd let that happen. Do you see what I mean?"

"Hold up, mother bear. First: no, I would not let that happen. I can set something down to give you custody of the children as long as you stay in New York. I don't have jurisdiction anywhere else, well, except for Ohio. So, if his son is staying with the grandfather, I can't help with that," Cooper said.

"Ah...I meant to tell you. Kurt is from Ohio. Lima to be exact," Blaine grinned and Coop thought about it and grinned back.

"That's only a skip and a jump from Westerville! He was our neighbor all along...and it took you to get to New York to find him? Must be fate," Coop said, laughing.

"Very funny. But you still have a license to practice law in Ohio?" Blaine asked his brother.

"Of course I do. I just renewed it a couple of months ago. You never know when you'll need such a thing, right? Plus Dad keeps his office there just in case he gets a hankering to go practice small town politics again."

Blaine smiled.

"So, can you write it up for Kurt and I to sign in the morning?" Blaine asked.

"Of course. I'll drop it by on my way to the office tomorrow. Now, what else did you need?" Cooper asked, knowing that Blaine wasn't done by the look on his face. He was still apprehensive about this man, Blaine hardly knew Kurt and all Cooper could think was that his little brother had thrown caution to the wind and jumped with his eyes closed. And that was what was strange, too. Blaine was a planner, a meticulous man that knew what his next move would be ten moves ahead. This was so completely out of character for him, it bordered on scary.

Cooper knew arguing with Blaine would gain him no ground at all, he had always thought that Blaine should have been the one to pursue law as a career. So he didn't waste his time, but instead vowed to watch Kurt like a hawk. Coop sighed and turned back to Blaine.

"I need to go shopping before tomorrow, at an all-night department store. Wanna come with?"

"Sure. For what exactly?" Blaine asked.

"I'll tell you when we get to the store," Blaine said. He summoned Mrs. Rose to look after a sleeping Kurt and left with his brother. Two hours later they returned and an hour after that an entire nursery was set up in a spare bedroom, complete with a crib, dressers, changing table, and everything a baby could use for its first year. By this time Blaine was exhausted and still had to stick to the schedule the doctor had prescribed if he wanted to strengthen Kurt back up to the robust health Wes suggested. Weakened subs were susceptible to so many more illnesses when their immune systems were down.

#*#*#*#*#*

It was after eleven that night when Blaine was satisfied that everything was ready for Holly. He wanted Kurt to be comfortable and he wanted Holly to be comfortable, too. If he was telling the whole truth, Blaine would admit that he was exhausted. Beyond exhausted.

"No rest for the weary," he quoted to himself as he hurried down the hallway to his own bedroom. He carried the 'parent' half of a nursery monitor system with him. Slowing down his pace as he reached his doorway, he stopped and looked into the bedroom. The fire in the fireplace was low but still burning. The white raw silk bedspread was folded neatly and set on a table across the room from the bed, leaving the celery green fluffy wool blend blanket covering the forest green Egyptian cotton sheets. Blaine came in and set the baby monitor on the dresser close to the bed, plugging it into the wall. He didn't know all the things a baby would need, but after several phone calls to Ellie, he was fairly confident he'd done a good job of it.

Kurt was curled up asleep on the very edge of the bed. His long lashes spread across the luminous cheeks and his face had a calm and serene quality to it that made Blaine's heart thump a bit harder. He was beautiful. Blaine went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and got ready for bed. He pulled on a pair of pale gold silk pajama pants and went back into the bedroom. After turning off the lights, Blaine sat in the old wooden rocking chair that had belonged to his great grandmother and perhaps a few generations before that. Many babies had been rocked to sleep in the arms of their mothers or fathers over the years in that hand-hewn rocking chair. He needed to regroup and relax before getting into bed with Kurt. He needed to be calm and not bring nerves and chaos into the bed with him.

He closed his eyes and pictured a few boys he had been attracted to when he was a teenager. Roger was nice, a compact boy with a million freckles and a thatch of thick copper-penny red hair. He played sports with a wild abandon, perhaps not very skillfully but with enthusiasm. Roger was in love with another boy, however, and Blaine had never stood a chance with him. Jon was a nice boy, a little on the plump side with big dark blue eyes and dark pink lips that were thin but always posed in a kind of hidden smile that made you wonder just what he'd been up to. Jon moved away before Blaine could really make friends with him. There were a few boys he dated, but nobody special, so when his father matched him up with Arthur, he was still very much a virgin.

Arthur was good looking in a classic sense. He had dark blond hair cut very short with greenish gray eyes and thin pink lips. Arthur had a mustache that he kept trimmed but shaved his chin. He was tall and lanky, as if he was still in the midst of a growth spurt even though he was now twenty-five. Blaine remembered his wedding night, and although he was actually looking forward to it, the much anticipated act of sealing the marriage had about as much romance as shaking someone's damp hand. Over the years, he had some nice times with Arthur, but it was never anything that made his blood sing like it did with Kurt. Blaine had come to believe that all sex was like it was with Arthur – a sort of obligation to relieve tension rather than showing your deepest feelings with someone you adored and worshiped. Blaine thought he was relegated to this for the rest of his life until Cooper had finally sat him down and explained that there was no reason for him to keep up the charade of a marriage and he should end it while he still had some pride.

Blaine had gone so far as to insist that Arthur hire a dom lawyer so he wouldn't be taken advantage of...even inadvertently by him. He always tried to do his best for other people because he thought doms sometimes used their positions in life to get ahead in unfair ways. He was determined not to do that. Blaine was pretty sure he could stay friends with Arthur. Not much more than that, they had so little in common in spite of six years of marriage. Blaine had hoped they might go out to lunch once in a while, just to keep in contact, but if not he was okay with that, too. Blaine wasn't the kind of person to be ambivalent about anything, so it was unusual he would feel that way about something in which he had invested six years of his life.

Then came the day he was catching a ride home with his brother's driver in the company limo and fate stepped in. He tried to think of when the exact moment was that he realized he was in love with Kurt Hummel. Was it when he saw the desperation in his face, or the relief when he saw Holly in her daddy's arms? Blaine wasn't sure, and wasn't even sure it mattered because with each breath it was turning into an obsession. He wanted Kurt – not in terms of _owning_ him, but because he wanted to be important to him. Blaine's mind was swirling by now – the tiredness, the confusion, the anticipation, and the strong pull of the the sub/dom chemistry...he needed to rest.

He got up and padded over to the bed, across the thick cream colored carpet, climbing up on the mattress between the luxurious pima cotton sheets. He scooted over toward the middle of the bed and put out his fingertips to touch Kurt. It was just the barest skin on skin as Blaine's finger made contact with his sub's inner wrist and Kurt let out a startled breath in his sleep. His face contorted as if in surprise before settling into a blissful smile. Blaine was encouraged by that, feeling a spark within himself, and placed the back of his hand gently across the tender skin inside Kurt's forearm. This time Kurt made a whine and when Blaine pulled his hand away, a frown crossed Kurt's face.

Now intrigued, Blaine got closer but didn't touch Kurt. He leaned over and set his lips softly on Kurt's cherry pink mouth, the lower lip looking as if he had been worrying it between his teeth. Blaine just brushed the full, soft lips and pulled back to see his affect and Kurt followed him like a baby calf whose mama pulled the teat from it's mouth. Kurt's eyebrows wrinkled and he looked confused, even in sleep.

Apparently he'd crossed some sort of line because Kurt shifted his weight and unconsciously moved into Blaine's embrace, restless for a moment as if looking for something, then resting his head on Blaine's shoulder and sighing as his face returned to its former blissful state. Blaine was mesmerized by this...maybe he wasn't alone in his love for a man who was a perfect stranger less than a day ago.

Lying back with his head on the pillow, Blaine tried to relax. His back was all knots and strains from assembling the crib, his legs were tired from walking so much today, and his mind would not stop racing. He looked over to see the bicep on his right arm twitching with muscle spasms. Maybe he needed to go sit in the jacuzzi for a while with steaming hot water? No, by the time he got that all ready, he'd be so stiff it wouldn't help. Restless once again, he tried to focus his mind on what he could do for Kurt to bolster his sub strength. Just as his mind was picturing his fingers caressing Kurt's thighs, he happened to glance over at Kurt.

One sparkling blue eye looked back at him, then closed for a brief second before flashing open to stare.

"Hello, sweetheart. How are you feeling? Rested?" Blaine asked with a subtle smile on his face.

Kurt smiled back.

"I'm fine, thank you, Blaine. How are you?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, I'm okay. A bit tired, but really happy," Blaine said, winking at Kurt and receiving a startled look in return.

"How late is it? Ellie told me I could call back at one to see if Holly took her bottle okay," Kurt's sweet face clouded with worry.

"It's only eleven, but I can make sure you get to call her. I'll set an alarm to remind us," Blaine told him and picked up his cell to do it.

Setting the cell back down, he took the carafe of water and poured a glass then handed it to Kurt who in turn drank most of it.

"Thanks, Blaine. I was so thirsty, that tasted great," Kurt said, his tongue moving out of his mouth and licked the few drops that still clung to his lips. With that simple, innocent little movement Blaine felt himself getting hard.

"Do you feel rested? It's only eleven, so it's not like a full eight hours, but you're okay?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, actually, I'm feeling better than I have in a long time. Not over-the-top buzzing like it tended to be after an intense session with Noah," Kurt said, then regretted saying anything. He had been so rude to say that, he hung his head in shame.

"Kurt? Is that the straight friend that dommed you in Ohio? His name is Noah?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, sir," Kurt resorted to formal politeness in his confusion. It was better than babbling even if his dom had asked him not to call him that. So, another strike. Kurt shivered in embarrassment and turned his head away.

"Kurt. Look at me," Blaine said in a firm but not angry voice and Kurt's head jerked up so his eyes could lock on Blaine's. "Kurt, I am not upset if you mention either Noah or Santana. I know they were a part of your life before you and I met. Actually I am grateful that you were able to find two such wonderful people to help you along the path. They obviously loved you, so how can I fault them...or you? I can wish that I had met you first, but that would never get me anywhere, would it? No, and because that is so, I also cannot wish that you had never met anyone - - and how selfish can that possibly be? So, if you occasionally mention the people in your life that have loved and cared for you, Kurt, I can only share in your celebration of them. Okay?" Blaine said, holding Kurt's hands to stop him from fidgeting.

Blaine laid back once again in the bed, this time pulling Kurt closer to himself. He might have scooter closer, it was hard to tell, but he ended up flush against the warm skin and silk pajamas. The silky feel of the pajamas as they slid over Kurt's naked skin was arousing him in such a different way than he had experienced before, and he moved so the friction would go across his erection, then closed his eyes and let a tiny whine escape.

Goaded on by the small noise, Blaine began kissing Kurt: starting on his head, down his temples, and concentrating on his lips. Kurt began his whimpering because he was craving more, but could not articulate his need to Blaine. He didn't really need to in this case...Blaine could not get it out of his mind that he needed to be everything Kurt needed from now on. He didn't want Kurt to ever need another dom, he wanted Kurt to be in love with him - - and he also knew to his very soul how unfair it was to actually expect it of him.

Mildly frustrated that he could not just plug Kurt's finger into his mouth or something equally silly and absorb all there was to know about Kurt in a few minutes. Alas there was no such thing invented yet, so he was out of luck. He finally came to the conclusion that he was wasting time, and was determined to impart some dom strength into Kurt's needy sub body.

"Kurt, lie on your back for me and spread your beautiful legs, okay?" Blaine asked. Kurt shivered, the command was given in a soft voice, not a harsh demand, but he moved immediately to obey with no hesitation. If Blaine's warm hand smoothing down his leg to rest on his groin was sexy, having it followed by Blaine's lips through the silk was erotic. Kurt felt a little overwhelmed and his legs started to close but a sharp look from Blaine sprung them apart before Kurt had time to think about it. It was as though his body was on some sort of wavelength with Blaine that his conscious mind didn't share. After removing the pajamas, Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt's long legs for a while, kissing at his ankles and the dimples by his knees, finally the kisses made their way to the tops of Kurt's thighs, going over the crinkly skin of his testicles and Blaine's lips gently gathered one ball as he sucked it gently into his mouth to caress with his tongue and return it to do the same with the left one. Kurt was panting by now, the new sensations a jumble in his head.

Not stopping or letting Kurt adjust to anything, Blaine's hands stroked his hips, moving down the bones and feeling the taut muscles under the skin. Kurt had flawless skin, which had a sexy flush right now as Blaine kissed over the surface, sometimes licking a ticklish place or nipping an inviting one. For his part, Kurt had started to run his hands over Blaine's shoulders, but a word from his dom and he let his hands fall motionless to his sides.

When Blaine had determined that Kurt was relaxed, he moved his sub's feet closer to his body. This position with bended knees made Kurt's most intimate places accessible to Blaine, but it really did not make him feel vulnerable. It was funny, Kurt had expected to feel afraid or threatened but that was not what was happening. He felt a strange compulsion to do what ever Blaine asked of him, wishing he would even ask more, or make it more difficult. He had never experienced this with either Santana or Puck. Did it have something to do with the Sub Weakness? He wasn't sure.

"Kurt, I'm going to use the lubricant to open you for me," Blaine said in a soft voice, stroking along his inner thigh before taking a fair amount on his fingers and rubbing softly over the dark rosy entrance hidden between Kurt's cheeks. Blaine pulled the cheeks farther apart to make sure he was doing it correctly, or maybe just because he wanted to watch. He used just one fingertip to circle the puckered skin and begin to breech the tight sphincter muscle. Slowly he pressed in, his finger sliding maybe a bit too fast – but it was challenging to do things slowly when the silicon lubricant made it so slippery. Blaine had slicked up fingers on both hands and used the index finger from his other hand when the time came to add another. He found this made it easier to loosen the muscle actually, giving more control than the scissoring motion used by most people, and it tended to give a different feel to the whole thing. Kurt was appreciating it very much if the sounds were any indication.

"Is that okay for you, Kurt? There isn't any burning or pain is there?" he asked and Kurt's wild eyes turned and looked at him for a minute. He was startled, thinking Kurt's lack of comment was an inability to speak because of the pain. He looked closer and realized it must be more like a startled amazement.

"Kurt? Is it okay?" Blaine asked again, worry lines crossing his forehead.

"Oh...yes, Blaine. Sorry, it is just..new...it just feels so good for just stretching me, I kind of expected...pain?" Kurt stuttered out, not wanting to talk about it but just experience it. He was so terribly shy about discussing things like his enjoyment or fulfillment. That wasn't in his experience, and it felt foreign and strange.

Blaine frowned a bit...Kurt had expected Blaine to hurt him? Blaine made a mental note to talk this over with Kurt later, but for now to pay close attention in case he triggered something unpleasant for him. Adding a panic attack on top of sub weakness might end Kurt up in the hospital with synthetic dom shots, and nobody wanted that.

Blaine continued his prepping Kurt, placing sweet kisses on his body, stopping to nibble at a nipple and watch it pull into a tight bud and then lick over it until Kurt moaned.

"Is it feeling good, baby?" Blaine crooned, and Kurt moaned back, leaning up to kiss Blaine. When he judged Kurt was properly ready, both in terms of his physical state and his mental, he moved his knees up between Kurt's legs he leaned over Kurt's torso and began rubbing his cock next to Kurt's. The friction was delicious and Kurt showed every sign of enjoying it...from his closed eyes to his arched back, from his panting breath down to his toes which were clenching bits of the sheets like tiny fists.

"I'm going to enter you now, Kurt," Blaine whispered and his cock suddenly got much harder. He guided it to Kurt's entrance and slid in just the head, watching intently for any sign of pain. There was none, only a slightly nervous anxiety and a lust in the deep blue eyes. Blaine didn't want to wait any longer, it felt like he'd waited a lifetime to be inside Kurt, even if it had been less than a day.

Blaine pushed in another inch, then another. Kurt lay as still as he could, which wasn't even that still considering he was new at this, had never had an experienced gay man make love to him, and all the feelings that were stirring in his belly made him feel dizzy and a little weak. But in spite of it all, he was having serious problems finding the right way to do things. He worried he was just a joke. He wanted to pull his knees in tighter, to arch his back a bit more to get a better angle, but he didn't know if that was allowed.

Blaine was trying so hard not to scream. Kurt was perfect, and each movement within his body made Blaine hotter and more turned on. It was tight and warm and Kurt's noises and just looking at his face as he showed his enjoyment was so intoxicating, Blaine could hardly breathe. His only worry was if he could make Kurt feel this good. He wanted to be fantastic, amazing for Kurt, he wanted Kurt to crave him and want to stay with him. The foggy haze that fell over Blaine's brain because he was in love with Kurt only got harder to navigate as Kurt's moans and sighs got louder.

Kurt was losing his inhibitions, letting himself enjoy it more and more. He moved by tiny increments to guide Blaine's thrusting so it rubbed over that sensitive place he had only discovered when Puck had accidentally pressed against it.

"There...oh, Blaine...right there..." Kurt whimpered, blown away by the feeling that went on and on, a feeling he had only had once for a few moments, but got to indulge in now. Blaine was magic.

Blaine increased his thrusts, watching closely for Kurt to show any kind of pain, but he could only see Kurt getting closer and closer, starting to lose his rhythm and now babbling words instead of saying them. Kurt tensed for a second, then his eyes flashed open and he looked into Blaine's eyes, worry written all over his face.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked in a whisper, slowing down his stroke to find out.

"Ah...I...I'm about to come, but you didn't give me permission..." he managed to say before screwing his eye tightly shut in his efforts to control himself.

"You don't need permission, come when you want to, baby. Come with me now..." Blaine said, this last exchange of words sending him to the very edge. Kurt closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them wide – locking onto Blaine's sincere hazel ones and Blaine could see the orgasm seize Kurt and set him to trembling as he came. Blaine was thrusting harder and faster. Tonight he didn't want the slow building of his orgasm that would heat him up and consume him in gentle waves until it took his whole body and end in shuddering ecstasy...no, tonight Blaine wanted fireworks. He wanted it to build so fast he hardly noticed it before he exploded and that is exactly what happened. Like the Fourth of July. Skyrockets exploding across the heavens.

It was a moment before Blaine could stop his hips from pounding, stop his eyes from closing, stop his heart from beating out of his chest. He lowered himself to the mattress beside Kurt and let out the breath he'd been holding. Eyes closed and muscles still tense as he clenched them to keep them from spasming, Blaine lay face down on the bed. After a few minutes, he felt a soft, warm hand caress his cheek.

"Are you alright, Blaine?" Kurt's voice found him through the fog. He could feel Kurt massaging the muscles of his back, then rest on the backs of his thighs to keep those muscles from trembling. Blaine let out a deep breath.

"Yes, Kurt, more okay than I've been in a long time. How about you?" he asked kindly.

"Oh...I'm so much better than okay, Blaine. You were so good to me..." Kurt whispered, then kissed the back of Blane's sweaty neck. He rubbed the muscles in his back for a few minutes and finally the spasming muscles in the back of his legs. Blaine moaned his pleasure for a short while, then sat up.

"Let's change the linen...I should have made preparations, sorry. I was thinking about just going to sleep after such a rough day, then you were there next to me, warm and beautiful and...well, I could not resist.

They changed the linen, took a quick shower, and were back in bed inside of twenty minutes. Blaine held out his arms and Kurt nestled his body close to his dom, sharing all the strength he's garnered in the past few minutes. There was no doubt the two were good for each other.


	8. Chapter 8

It was early, the sun just showing over the horizon, when Kurt woke up. His first thought was where were Holly and Levi? He shook his head just a bit, trying to clear his vision and his mind. He was lying in a soft bed, the feel of silk pajamas and quality cotton sheets surrounded him as he turned to find the source of the delicious warmth at his back. He stretched his muscles, feeling pampered.

Turning over, he remembered the night before. It was a whirlwind of memories: good and bad. He remembered the lawyer's office and then walking to the little park with Holly, the terror he had felt when he tripped and Holly went into the street, then the man that came and took charge, getting them to safety, taking charge...Blaine.

Blaine was still asleep. His curls were tousled and covered part of his face. Kurt brushed them back so he could see the beautiful face once again. He guessed Blaine was just about his same age, but there were the beginnings of little lines next to his eyes. Did he smoke? No, Kurt would have been able to smell it on him. No, it was because he laughed so often, Kurt was sure. He looked at Blaine's mouth, dark pink lips, full and pouting in his sleep. Kurt wanted so much to just kiss them, his whole body was tense with the desire to just touch those lips. Before he knew it, he had given in to his desire and was brushing his lips across that sensuous mouth.

Blaine woke up to Kurt kissing him. He wished with all his heart that he could wake up in just this way for the rest of his life. Wait...Kurt was kissing him? Did that mean Kurt felt the same thing for him that he felt for the beautiful man that had walked into his life just yesterday?

He concentrated on kissing Kurt back and got a smiling face. Obviously, Kurt was feeling better. He hoped the Sub/Dom chemistry between them was as good as he thought it was because that would just be perfect.

"Good morning, Blaine," Kurt said, lying back now.

"Good morning to you, too, Kurt. How did you sleep?" Blaine asked, although he knew. Kurt had been tossing and turning for a good part of the night.

"I slept better than I have in a long time. But...I have a question..." Kurt said in a soft voice, as if he didn't want to ask, but couldn't stop himself.

"Of course, what is it?" Blaine asked, curious to see what Kurt might want to know at this hour of the morning.

"Can I call the hospital? I miss Holly," he said, looking away as though it was too much to ask.

"Yes, let me get you the phone," Blaine said in a reassuring tone. He grabbed his cell from the bedside table and handed it to Kurt. "Do you need privacy? I can go if you'd like."

"No, I just want to check on my daughter. Thank you, Blaine."

After the phone call, Kurt was smiling when he turned to Blaine.

"Ellie said she took her bottle this morning and her fever is gone. The doctor wants to see us at eight, if that's possible?" Kurt relayed. Blaine could see how excited Kurt was to go and get Holly, and to be truthful, Blaine was almost as anxious.

"Let's get cleaned up and dressed, Mrs. Rose will have our breakfast on the terrace in a few minutes and we can go right after that," Blaine said.

"Now, can I call my dad? I want to check on Levi, too," Kurt asked.

"Of course," Blaine said, cupping Kurt's chin and giving him an encouraging kiss.

Kurt called his family and spoke to Levi, his dad coaching the small boy to speak to Kurt. He hadn't used a telephone before and was confused about the concept. Kurt promised to Skype him later so Levi could see him on the screen. For now, Kurt was just happy he'd heard his son's voice.

After breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, fresh cantaloupe, and toast they were ready to go.

"Ah, Blaine? Can I ask you a few things?"

"Yes," Blaine said, looking at Kurt as he pulled on his shoes. He just wanted to melt whenever he saw Kurt's sweet face, but they had a lot to get done today.

"Ah..I was kind of out of it yesterday and I'm confused...I understand that we agreed to be in a month contract, and I do appreciate that. I was wondering what all that entails? I need to have my children near me, and Levi is in Ohio. Are you going to go back to Ohio with me?" Kurt looked scared. "And if we're here for a while until Holly is better? I know she can't fly with an ear infection, or at least Levi couldn't, are we staying here in your apartment? I don't want to impose, Blaine. I know you made the agreement so I could keep my children safe, and I will always be grateful for that, but what do I do about my children now?"

Blaine saw the concern in Kurt's face and rushed to comfort him. He wrapped his arms around him and lowered Kurt to sit on his lap.

"You don't need to worry at all, Kurt. I have the nursery all set up for them. I can fly Levi here with whomever you want: your dad or mom, or I can hire a nanny to bring him. I want you to be comfortable, sweetheart. Here, come with me," Blaine invited and Kurt stood up. Blaine took his hand and walked to the nursery. He opened the door and went in, wanting to see Kurt's eyes when he saw it for the first time.

Kurt's eyes got huge. There was a soft meadow green carpet and cream colored walls. In frames all around the walls were pastel pictures of baby animals. On one side of the room was a baby crib, a cherry wood Jenny Lind crib with soft pastel blankets and sheets in shades of pink and peach. There were two rocking chairs with needlepoint seat cushions and a table between them. A cherry dresser and changing table were on each side of the crib.

Across on the other side of the room was a small bed that matched the crib, but with blue shaded blankets and a quilt with stars embroidered on it in golden thread. It also had matching furniture: a dresser and desk with a small chair.

"I got him a few toys, but I wasn't sure what a little boy of his age would like, so we can go shopping for him later. I have another room we can make into the play room – this is just for sleeping of course. Do you think it will be okay?" Blaine asked, hoping it would meet with Kurt's approval. He may be a Dom, and a very strong one at that, but Kurt's approval meant a lot to him.

"Oh, Blaine...I don't know what to say. Oh?" Kurt suddenly looked crushed, quickly changing his focus to the floor and almost trembling with nerves. Tears threatened to fall and Blaine was not sure what had caused this change in Kurt. It just came on so suddenly. He held out his hands and Kurt fell into his embrace, shaking with the tension of trying to calm himself down.

"Hey, hey now. Kurt, what's wrong? Don't you like the room?" Blaine was anxious and needed to know where all this was coming from.

"Oh, Blaine. This room? Did you...did you have children? Did your ex-husband take them? I don't mean to pry into your business, but this room is so beautiful. Oh! Did something _**happen**_ to them?" Kurt looked absolutely stricken.

"No, Kurt...no. There were never any children. I bought these things last night when you were sleeping. I wanted Holly to have a place to come home to, a place you would feel comfortable with her. Oh, Kurt, I should have told you. I'm sorry. No, my ex and I never had children," Blaine said and tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Kurt was very sensitive to underlying emotion and picked up on the smoldering anger of Blaine's statement immediately. He slipped his hand back into Blaine's and gave him a shy smile.

"Blaine, this is beautiful. You did all of this last night? That is amazing! I know Holly will like it, but you didn't need to go to such expense. I can pay you back as soon as the legal work is done on Santana's estate. It was so kind of you to do this," Kurt looked around one more time, almost bewildered by all the things he saw in the room. It honestly looked like Blaine had gotten a designer and spent months getting it all right. Blaine was just...well, amazing. Kurt was completely in awe of him.

"Thank you, Kurt. Shall we go and collect your beautiful little daughter and introduce her to her room?" Blaine asked and held out an arm to escort Kurt out to the limo. Jeffers was waiting and Cooper was sitting in the back. Blaine handed Kurt in first and then followed, settling Kurt in and making sure of his comfort before turning to Cooper.

"I drew up papers for the month contract as you specified, Blaine. There is also the usual paper to be filed with the court to provide for the minor children in case of misfortune or the illness or incapacity of Mr. Hummel while in your Sub/Dom contract. The other things you asked for in addition are included as per your instructions and the hospital bills have been taken care of," Cooper said in a formal tone. Kurt was staring at him for a moment, they he looked away, not sure if he was allowed to say anything or if he needed to wait and discuss this all with Blaine afterwards. He decided to wait.

"Thank you, Cooper. I appreciate it more than you know," he said, placing his hand on Cooper's shoulder and then pulling him into a hug. Pulling back, Cooper studied Blaine's face for a few long minutes.

"Of course, Blaine. You know I'd do anything for you. Now, Jeffers is dropping me off at the office and I won't need him until he picks me up around seven to go home. You are welcome to use the car for the rest of the day. Kurt, I hope the nursery things met with your approval?" Cooper asked.

"Oh, you helped Blaine pick them out? Thank you so much, Cooper. I love them. Thank you," Kurt said, reaching his hand out to shake with the lawyer. Cooper smiled a little. He had a lot of reservations concerning his brother getting involved with this man, but he could see that Kurt was a kind and honest man, well bred with perfect manners, and Blaine had not looked so happy in years. He shook Kurt's hand and then got his papers together to leave.

"I'll file these with the court and everything should be fine. Here is your copy for the hospital about the Sub/Dom contract so the child will be safe from Government Child Services. I wish you the best of luck, Kurt, but you won't even need luck with Blaine taking care of you," Cooper finished.

"Well, Cooper and me you mean," Blaine smiled at his brother.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. If there is anything I can do to repay all of your generosity, Cooper, please let me know," Kurt said. Cooper nodded at him and turned back to Blaine.

Blaine knew Coop disapproved, but he also knew his brother would have his back no matter what. They dropped Coop off at his office and Jeffers turned to drive the twenty minutes to the hospital. Cooper kept the privacy screen between the driver and the passengers up, so Blaine and Kurt were now alone.

"I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you for this, Blaine. It's because of you that I still have my daughter and that means more to me than my life," Kurt said to his Dom, tears filling his eyes again.

"Oh, baby, you don't owe me a thing. I wanted to do this for you," Blaine held out his hands and Kurt once again fell into them gratefully. He just could not believe that Blaine was doing this out of the goodness of his heart. Were there people like this left in the world? He put his hands on Blaine's face and lifted his head to kiss him. Blaine kissed back with passion, surprised at how eager his whole body was to react to Kurt's every move. He pressed his lips hard against Kurt's, then licked across them, finding a way to enter. Kurt parted his lips, ready to give himself to Blaine in whatever capacity he was needed. Blaine unbuttoned a few buttons on Kurt's shirt and kissed down the soft skin, lingering over the left collarbone when he heard Kurt whine.

"I want you to tell me what you want, Kurt," Blaine said in a firm voice. Kurt's veins filled with adrenaline at the sound of his Dom's voice and he had to answer. He looked deep into Blaine's eyes, to the dark lust that he'd seen there last night.

"I want to suck you, Blaine," Kurt told him and Blaine's heart skipped a beat. He sat still for a full minute, trying to process what Kurt had just said. He could see, when he finally looked, that Kurt was ready, his eyes dark, his cheeks flushed, and his lips slightly swollen and cherry red. There was a look of anticipation evident in his whole demeanor as Blaine slid down his trousers and briefs.

Kurt was on his knees in front of Blaine before he'd even gotten his clothes arranged. With his hands pressed into Blaine's thighs for a moment, he just looked at the cock in front of him, the veins pulsing with all the blood pumping in to make him hard. He could almost hear the throbbing as he leaned in close and kissed the tip of Blaine's leaking cock, then put his tongue out to place a wet lick around the top. Blaine groaned, arching his back and waiting for more. Kurt licked all over the cock, like he was lapping ice cream from a cone, and getting it wet and slick. Once that was done, he took the head into his mouth, and Blaine began to feel the vibrations of a low hum.

Taking more into his mouth, Kurt was able to swirl his tongue in a way that made Blaine moan out a magnificent noise. This encouragement was going to make everything end too soon, a fact that Blaine was very quickly becoming aware of but he kept silent, trying to hold on to make it last.

It was evident that Kurt was a beginner, but his raw enthusiasm made up for a lot. Just watching his face as he took his job so seriously, Blaine was a the edge of his seat, his fingers combing his hair.

His moans got louder until he finally leaned down a bit to tell Kurt he was about to come. This just made Kurt redouble his efforts and sucked lightly as he moved his tongue over the rim around the head, knowing from last night that was a stimulus Blaine could not resist. He was rewarded in his effort with an amazing howl from Blaine as he shot his semen down Kurt's throat. Kurt, trying not to choke at the sudden cascade of pearly liquid, pulled back and grabbed his handkerchief, holding it over his mouth for a moment. He recovered gracefully and was able to discreetly let some of it go into the folded handkerchief before Blaine recovered enough to open his eyes.

"Oh, Kurt..." was all he could manage to say and he placed sweet kisses all over Kurt's face.

"Now, come here and sit beside me," Blaine invited and when he did, Blaine pushed his clothes down and he gave Kurt a very similar treatment, ending in a loud shout and two panting young men. They cleaned up with wet wipes and were dressed and presentable by the time they reached the hospital.

Kurt could hardly contain himself when they got to the third floor and were walking towards Holly's room. They were met in the hallway by Dr. Wes Montgomery, smiling at the men as they walked hand in hand and stopped by the room.

"How is she?" Kurt asked, unable to contain his anxiety.

"She is doing so well, Mr. Hummel. Holly is one bright-eyed little girl this morning. Her fever is gone and as long as you keep up with the medications, she should be fine. If she gets another ear infection, we might need to talk about the possibility of having to place ear tubes. Right now, I don't think she will need them, but it might be something on the horizon and you need to be aware of it. Otherwise, she is ready to go home with her daddy."

"Thank you, Dr. Montgomery. I appreciate it so much," Kurt said, shaking his hand.

"Now, if you don't mind, I need to assess your Sub Weakness levels before I can sign the papers to release Holly to you," the doctor said seriously.

Blaine stepped forward. "Wes, I have the papers all in order here. As Kurt's Dom, I have drawn up the forms that show I am the responsible party for Holly. Of course we want to check Kurt out, but there won't be any problems with releasing Holly today, right?" Blaine asked.

Wes smiled. He knew that Blaine would find a way to get exactly what he wanted, and he could tell that Kurt was what he wanted.

"I suppose Cooper drew them up?" Wes asked.

"Of course. I'll have them all in your office by this afternoon," Blaine smiled back.

"This way," Wes directed.

After drawing Kurt's blood and sending it to be checked in the lab, he asked a series of questions, nodding at Kurt's answers. He tested his blood pressure and a few other things, and when the blood test came back within the correct levels they all rejoiced.

"Kurt, you just barely squeaked by the level for the Sub Chem blood count. I am letting you take Holly because I know Blaine will take care of both of you, but you need to be careful. The sub level can drop quickly, so you need to follow the schedule I gave Blaine last night. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Kurt blushed. He hated talking about such a sensitive subject in front of a virtual stranger, but he knew it was necessary. "Blaine got a whole nursery set up for Holly, so we're taking her home to a good place. Thank you, Dr. Montgomery," Kurt said.

Kurt went to find Ellie and speak to her before he went in to see Holly and Blaine stayed behind for a minute to talk to Wes.

"How do you think it's going?" Blaine asked, anxious in spite of the better levels.

"It's unusual for a man to bounce back so quickly. Kurt's blood levels were in the serious range, but now...if one night with you can make that much of a difference, well, your instincts must be right on this one, Blaine. It's rare to see two people in a Sub/Dom relationship that work this well in terms of chemistry. I can't really say about your heart, my old friend, only about solid facts that can be measured like blood levels, but if you want my opinion – off the record? I say there is some magic going on between the two of you. Now, let's go give that man his baby so he can go home and rest," Wes said with a huge smile, clapping Blaine on the back and enjoying the glow of happiness that emanated from his friend.

Back in the hallway, Kurt was practically bouncing outside Holly's room. He was speaking to Ellie, who was getting ready to end her shift. She was telling Kurt every detail of Holly's night in her care and Kurt was hanging on each and every word. Blaine could tell that he was anxious to go in and see his daughter, but politeness was keeping him from mentioning it.

"Hello, Ellie, honey. Can we just go in and see the little dumpling now?" Blaine asked point blank. Kurt gave him such a look of relief and thanks that Blaine felt weak in the knees.

Ellie was astute enough to blush at keeping the anxious father from his baby and ushered them both into the room. Holly was sleeping. She looked so tiny, just a morsel of a baby in the huge iron crib, barred sides surrounding her as she lay there, knees under her and round little butt in the air. Blaine had to smile at how cute she looked, her tiny fists curled up with one next to her mouth, a bit damp where she had obviously been sucking on it.

Kurt rushed over to the crib, looking for the way to put the side down so he could hold her. Ellie came over and showed him the catch and as soon as the side was down, he was leaning across the mattress to speak quietly to his baby girl.

"Oh, Holly, baby, I missed you last night. It was the first night we have ever been apart and you are too little to ever have that happen again. No more getting sick, my sweet, Daddy can't take it. Wake up, honey, so I can take you home..." he crooned to the baby.

Holly opened her eyes, trying to focus when she heard her daddy's voice. She scrunched up her face when she realized she was alone in the bed and before she could get enough energy built up to cry, Kurt had scooped her into his arms, holding her gently against his chest, her little head with the fuzzy bits of hair next to his heart as Santana had shown him. She gave a tiny huff and then nuzzled her way closer to her daddy. With a contented sigh, she fell back asleep.

For Kurt, the rest of the world faded away. He was here with his darling daughter and that was the only thing that mattered to him. Rocking her slowly in his arms, he sang a quiet lullaby to her, although she was already sound asleep. The sweet sound of his voice cut right to Blaine's soul. He had never heard anything so beautiful in all his life. He wanted to hold Holly in his arms and rock her, too. He wanted to sing to her, but one look at Kurt's face and he knew he couldn't ask.

"Where are her things?" he asked Ellie and she helped him get them ready. He walked ahead of Kurt, carrying the car seat and bag. At the limo, Jeffers got out and placed the seat in the back next to where Kurt was sitting so he could be next to her.

"Do we have everything she needs?" Blaine asked. "Her formula, enough bottles? I didn't know what to buy."

"I think I have everything but the formula. If we could stop by a grocery store, I can just run in and get it?" Kurt said.

"Sure," Blaine agreed.

When they got there, Kurt was torn. He wanted to stay with Holly, but he had to buy the correct formula – and there were so many to choose from. He looked up at Blaine.

"I can stay here and be with her, if that's okay," Blaine offered.

"Okay. I'll be right back," Kurt said and reluctantly left.

With Kurt gone, Blaine was alone with Holly and he was totally besotted with her. She was asleep and he looked at her tiny face. It was so peaceful, as if she didn't have a care in the world. Well, she probably didn't. Her eyelashes looked like Kurt's, long and fanning across her cheeks which had that porcelain skin brushed with the palest pink flush. Her small rosebud mouth was busy, even in sleep, as she smacked her lips a tiny bit. Maybe she was dreaming of her next bottle. He wondered briefly if she missed having her mother's breast to suckle, a plastic bottle seemed so cold in comparison. He held his hand above her for a minute, afraid to touch her, she looked so delicate.

While he waited, Holly began to wake up again. Her little fists began to pound the air and her face wrinkled a little, trying to decide if this required crying or not. Of course, at four months she didn't really have the capacity to have such thoughts. Blaine's heart hurt to see her struggle so much and he ran his finger down her cheek to try and soothe her.

"It's okay, little princess. I'll take care of you until Daddy comes back. You'll be okay, I promise. Hey, little sweetie, no crying," Blaine cooed at her, but to no avail. He finally concluded that she needed to be held and unstrapped her. He scooped the tiny girl into his arms and held her like he had seen Kurt do and Holly stopped crying. She looked around a little as if she were trying to find her daddy and Blaine started to worry. Kurt had been gone quite a while it seemed for someone buying just a can of formula. He hit the privacy screen button and it slid away.

"Jeffers, did you see Kurt go in the store?" Blaine asked.

"Yessir, I did. But he hasn't come out again," he answered. He looked over the seat to see the baby in Blaine's arms and smiled. Blaine would make a good father to some lucky baby one day. Jeffers hoped that maybe it would be Holly because Blaine was obviously besotted with Kurt. He smiled to himself to think that Blaine might be happy one day soon, his marriage to Arthur had never been happy and Jeffers thought Blaine deserved more.

"He's been in there for a while. Can you go check to see if he's okay?" Blaine asked and Jeffers got out of the limo to go see.

"See now, Holly, Jeffers went to go get Daddy. He'll be back in just a minute to hold you, honey," Blaine smiled a the baby, and she made a smiley face back at him, or at least she appeared to. He couldn't resist it, he had to feel that little cheek, so he held her up and rubbed her cheek against his. He was freshly shaved, but as soon as he did it, he worried he might give her tender skin a burn. He held her in front of himself and inspected her cheek, but it was none the worse for wear and she was smiling her baby smile. Did such young babies know they were smiling? He'd have to ask Kurt.

Blaine was surprised at how heavy she was for her small size. She looked like she would be light as a feather, but she was a sturdy, healthy baby under all the lacy layers of pink and white. He looked at her with a critical eye, seeing that although she resembled Kurt in many ways – her luminous skin, her blue eyes and long lashes, the tiny nose that had promise of being like Kurt's. Blaine held her hand out and saw how incredibly long her fingers were compared to her hand. Maybe she would be a piano player? She certainly liked music, even at this young age. As he looked, he could see Santana in her, too. While he hadn't know Santana on a personal level, who wasn't aware of the beautiful Latina singer that had made a name for herself in a world where most singers were just a flash in the pan? She was a classic from the first album she released and her photograph was all over the papers. He idly wondered how she had kept her personal life off the pages of the rags, but had no idea.

Looking back at Holly, he could see her hair was the shiny black her mother's was, and her mouth was the same shape. She was a baby, but even Blaine could tell she had long arms and legs – but that could have come form either parent. He wondered if she would inherit her mother's famous fiery temper or her father's more stoic face on the world.

Holly was amused by Blaine for only a few more minutes, then she began to fuss again. Tears welled up in her blue eyes and then she made a sniffly noise that broke his heart. He wanted to make everything all right for her, but he just didn't have the means. Cuddling her close to his body, he rocked her back and forth for a little while, then remembered the Kurt had sung to her. What song was it? Oh, he'd sung two Disney lullabies to her last night. The one from Pinnochio, that was it. He cleared his throat and began to sing softly to the tiny girl in his arms:

"_When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are..."_

Holly tried for a moment to focus on the man singing, she was tired and had been handled by strangers for over 24 hours now. While she did not process and reason like an older child, she knew these people were not her daddy. He had been here, but now he wasn't so she cried. It was the only communication she had, but it was tiring, so when Blaine sang a familiar song, Holly relaxed and closed her eyes, rooting into Blaine's shirt for comfort. He held her against his chest, her head on his heart the way he'd seen Kurt do it and she fell asleep. He was afraid to move.

Jeffers came back out, still searching for Kurt. He walked over to the limo and stopped by the open window.

"I didn't see him in there, sir. Did he come back out?"

"No. I didn't see him. I am getting seriously worried. There is no way in hell he would leave without Holly unless something dire were happening. Do you think we should call someone?" Blaine asked. Holly was fidgeting in her sleep and Blaine lowered his voice. "Let me think..."

When Holly fussed again, Blaine sang to her again for a moment while he tried to think of what they needed to do.

"Oh, did she wake up?" Kurt said and Blaine startled.

"Where have you been?" he demanded in a voice that was too harsh. Holly's eyes opened wide and she started to cry once again.

Kurt jumped, not expecting Blaine's anger.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was in the store and I had Holly's prescription with me. She will need it in a few hours, so I thought it best to get it now. I didn't mean to upset anyone," he choked out, looking contrite and a little mystified at Blaine's sudden sharpness.

Blaine had the good grace to blush at his mistake. Kurt had done nothing but try to take care of his daughter and here was Blaine, shouting at him for it. He knew better, a good Dom never takes his frustration or anger out on his sub. It was unthinkable.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I was just worried when you didn't come back. I sent Jeffers in to find you, but he didn't see you," Blaine explained.

"I was in the store pharmacy, it has chairs around the corner a bit and I was waiting for her medicine, it seemed to make sense to me then...now maybe not," Kurt explained.

"No, no. It's okay, I didn't send out the state troupers, just sent Jeffers to find you."

Kurt was looking at Holly. He looked to Blaine for permission and when he nodded, Kurt opened the door and got in. He wanted to snatch his daughter back, but held his tongue, knowing Blaine was taking good care of her. His fingers itched to readjust Blaine's hands, to tell him to hold her head just so. But as his nerves ate away at him, Blaine cuddled her again and sang a little more of the song. She fell back asleep and Blaine placed her in the car seat. Kurt buckled her in and Blaine signaled to Jeffers to go ahead home.

An hour later, Holly had been fed, cleaned and changed, and was ready for another well-deserved nap. It had been a long process to get her back home and settled, but between Kurt and Blaine, with a little help from Jeffers, all was done.

Blaine had asked Kurt to show him how to feed Holly and Kurt was flattered that he would ask. He thought Holly hung the moon, but was also well aware that as her father, his opinion was biased. Blaine had mentioned several times that he had always wanted children, but it was not possible with his ex. Kurt could tell that Blaine was falling in love with his baby, and didn't blame him a bit. He thought maybe he should be feeing some jealousy, but he searched his soul and found none. Instead, he was happy that someone else in the world found her so irresistible.

After drinking her bottle, Kurt went on to show him how to change a diaper and was amazed that even a full diaper did not seem off-putting to Blaine as he cleaned her and put on a fresh one, taking the soiled one out to dispose of it without a complaint. Kurt taught Blaine how to wrap her tightly in a receiving blanket to go to sleep and leaving her in her new crib with freshly washed linens and a small nightlight.

It was still very hard for Kurt to put her down to sleep by herself in a crib. He wanted to hold her, or if he couldn't do that, he decided to sit beside the crib until she had fallen asleep. She was still fussing, although not as badly as before her bottle.

"Kurt, let's sing to her," Blaine suggested and Kurt agreed. Blaine hummed the beginning to the lullaby from Lady and the Tramp:

La la lu, La la lu  
Oh, my little star sweeper  
I'll sweep the stardust for you

La la lu, La la lu  
Little soft fluffy sleeper  
Here comes a pink cloud for you

La la lu, La la lu  
Little wandering angel  
Fold up your wings close your eyes

La la lu, La la lu  
And may love be your keeper  
La la lu, La la lu, La la lu

Their voices sounded so good together, it brought a tear to Blaine's eyes as they finished. He looked at Kurt for permission, then kissed he fuzzy little head.

"Good night, Princess," Blaine said.

"Sweet dreams, my little star-sweeper," Kurt said and they went back to their bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine followed Kurt down the hallway, walking into their bedroom. He had shown Kurt how to use the baby monitor, setting it up so they could hear if Holly made the slightest whimper. Kurt smiled to himself, appearing to hang on Blaine's every word – his Dom was so excited at this amazing contraption. Kurt didn't have the heart to tell Blaine that he had been using one for years, first with Levi and then with Holly. Blaine was just bubbly and excited with every aspect of caring for Holly. It gave Kurt a warm feeling to know his Dom liked kids, because that was not always the case. He'd heard some less-than-pleasant stories of matches made where the Sub brought his children to the new union, only to have the new Dom dislike children that were not his own.

Exhausted after the morning spent getting Holly and bringing her home, Kurt wanted nothing more than to go to sleep for a few hours before Holly woke up again for her next feeding. He felt bad, a grown man having to take a nap like a child in the middle of the day. He did that sometimes before, but that was when he worked nights as a singer to pay the bills. He sighed. What must Blaine think of him? He's been contracted to Blaine for only a day so far and here he was a giant disappointment, sleeping all the time. He sat down in the chair in the bedroom, having wandered in here when Holly had fallen asleep.

Well, he could perhaps read or something to stay awake. He looked at the bookcase across the room and picked something at random, sitting back down to read. It wasn't but a few minutes before he was sound asleep, slumped over in the chair.

Several hours later, Blaine had been in his office trying to find the best way to get Kurt's son to New York. He narrowed it down to two things and wanted to ask Kurt's opinion which would be better. Walking through the house he looked in Holly's room. She was awake, so he went in and wound up her mobile that had a music box in it. It played "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" and there were stars and angels that moved around on the wires for her to look at. She kicked her little legs and smiled as she watched them. Blaine thought she probably needed to have her diaper changed, so he checked and sure enough...he was going to call Kurt, but decided he could do it himself.

It wasn't as easy as Kurt made it look. He could swear Holly was laughing at him as he wiped her clean, then patted her dry and tried to fit the diaper on. For some reason it was impossible. He finally admitted defeat as Holly started to get fussy with being moved around and picked her up, cuddling her to his chest. He put a blanket around her so her little backside wouldn't get cold and went to look for Kurt.

"Kurt?" he called and walked through the library, the dining room, the office and finally to the west hallway and to their bedroom. There in a chair, sound asleep with a book in his lap, was Kurt. Blaine didn't want to wake him if he was so tired, but Holly really did need to be seen to so he sat on the ottoman in front of the chair and called Kurt's name a little louder.

Before Kurt could wake up, Holly decided it was time to christen her new caregiver and let go – soaking Blaine's silk shirt that Cooper had given him for Christmas. He just sat and stared at her.

"Holly? What is this? I thought we had something between us? How could you do this to my favorite shirt?" Blaine asked, trying not to laugh. Holly giggled.

Blaine was pretty sure that giggle was not all coming from the tiny bundle in his arms and turned around to see Kurt, his hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh out loud. His eyes were big and he was snorting in his attempt to stop the laughter. Blaine scowled at him.

"Oh...Blaine...what happened?" Kurt giggled. "You're supposed to have a diaper on her_ before_ you take her for a walk!"

"Very funny. You better have a miraculous way of getting baby pee out of silk!" Blaine said in a mock rage. He tried so hard to look offended, but he ended up laughing instead.

"Let's get you situated, my love," Kurt said, taking the baby from his Dom and laying her on the bed. He was able to get the diaper on correctly in a matter of moments and then came to help Blaine get his shirt off. I'll just put this to soak for a minute if you can hold Holly?" Kurt asked. "Oh, do you have a bottle of club soda?"

"Of course. In the bar over there," Blaine answered, pointing to the cupboard underneath the sink of the built-in bar. Kurt looked where he was pointing, wondering who on Earth needed a built-in bar in his bedroom. He found the bottle and took the shirt in the bathroom, sponging the club soda into the silk until the stain was gone, then rinsing it carefully.

"Okay, the stain is out. It will need to be laundered, but I an fairly certain I got it out in time," Kurt smiled.

"Thank you, Kurt," Blaine said, relieved Kurt was taking care of the shirt.

"Your daddy will be right back, darling," Blaine said, holding her close to keep her warm since all she had on was a diaper and her blanket was wet. He started back to the nursery to get the little one a new sleeper. Kurt caught up with him as he got back in the room, getting a clean undershirt and nightgown. This one had a Tigger embroidered on the front and Kurt couldn't help but think it reminded him of Blaine. He smiled to himself and his own heart melted as he saw Blaine look over at the baby once more. He was just going to go get her something to eat when Mrs. Rose came in the door.

"Here's her bottle, Mr. Hummel. Mr. Anderson called me to get it ready a few minutes ago," Mrs. Rose told him as she handed it to him with a smile.

"Thank you," Kurt returned.

Kurt sat down in one of the rocking chairs and was going to feed Holly when he saw the need in Blaine's eyes. He smiled at him.

"Would you like to feed her?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, yes!" Blaine said, grinning.

Kurt walked over to the rocking chair where Blaine was sitting and settled Holly in his arms, showing him how to hold the bottle correctly and how she needed to have her neck supported by his arm. Holly was very hungry and sucked the formula down in greedy gulps as Blaine looked on. When she was done, Kurt put a cloth over his Dom's shoulder and showed Blaine how to prop her against him and rub her back until she burped. She cooperated with him and when she was all done, Kurt took her and set her on the changing table.

"Can you show me how to change her diaper properly? I can do the cleaning part, but how does it fit on?" Blaine asked and Kurt showed him.

By this time, Holly was sleepy and Kurt held her to his chest, cuddling with her and singing. He looked over to the hungry look in Blaine's eye.

"Would you sing with me?" he asked and so Blaine moved closer and they sang "Baby Of Mine" to her until she was sound asleep. Blaine asked if he could put her in bed and Kurt allowed it, but he was beginning to feel a little like Blaine was trying to take the baby's affection from him. He told himself that was ridiculous, but it just kept cropping up in his mind. Looking to see that Holly was okay, Kurt turned on the baby monitor and slipped out of the room, Blaine close behind him.

Blaine took Kurt's hand as they left and Kurt let him, but the creeping doubt was beginning to fill him. Was it strange to have a man so enamored with a baby that wasn't his? Was it weird that he was trying so hard, why would Kurt's children mean so much to him? Kurt tried to stop these things from entering his mind. He felt almost ungrateful after all the trouble Blaine had gone to on his account, all the time and expense. He was thinking about all of this and a million more things as he went down the hallway, Blaine grasping his hand.

Blaine felt his reluctance to follow and turned to look at his Sub. Kurt was the picture of hesitance and sadness. Blaine did not understand, but was willing to give him some space to figure them out. He might just be tired. That was one of the symptoms of Sub Weakness: loss of strength, loss of the ability to concentrate, waning self-worth. It all fit with the acute illness Wes had described to him. True, Kurt had made huge strides in getting strong again, but he was not well. It took him months to get so weak, two nights with a Dom was not going to fix him. Blaine had been treating him like he was all well when in fact Kurt was actually just recovering and would need so much more.

Kurt needed something to eat, so Blaine led him to the kitchen and asked Mrs. Rose to fix him something while he went to his office to make a few phone calls.

"Cooper? I need your advice," Blaine started.

"My advice? Since when?" Cooper replied, a little short since he did not approve of Blaine getting himself balls deep in another Sub/Dom contract the day after his divorce, even if it was just for a month. He just didn't understand Blaine at all.

"Oh, come on. You're my big brother. If I can't depend on you, who's left?" Blaine asked, knowing the insult aimed towards his parents would make Coop try harder to help him. It was a low blow, but Blaine was feeling kind of desperate.

"Alright. Is this about Kurt?"

"Yes. You know the story, how I met him and about his wife dying and him being alone with the two kids and all, right?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Coop said.

"Well, I don't know exactly what to do right now. I want to do what Kurt needs, but I'm not the kind of man that can just get out a whip and beat him, you know? I don't believe that a Dom has to be that. I think that a real Dom can be gentle and kind and loving, but still give a Sub the dominance he needs to stay strong. Do you know what I mean?" Blaine asked.

"Well, yes...I know you've always had that theory. It didn't work on Arthur, though, did it?" Coop said.

"That was a very different matter. Cooper, you know why we broke up. I wanted children, he hated kids. There was no middle ground in that discussion at all. I tried, but he just didn't need what I had to give and he threw it back in my face every chance he could. He made it about my masculinity – or he tried to. It wasn't fair, and it wasn't true. I had little attraction towards him, he had poor grooming and just did not take care of himself. It was not sexy, not attractive, and I didn't feel aroused by him. That isn't to say I never had sex with him – of course I did, it is part of the marriage contract, but it was damn hard," Blaine said, getting angry and really losing site of the reason he had called Cooper in the first place.

"Hey, Squirt, settle down. I'm on your side, remember? I know what a prick Arthur was. Just like his dad before him. I used to have to work with that man – I'm glad he left. Now, if you still want to talk about this, I think we need to meet. I have a brief to read over before court tomorrow, but how about we have dinner, just the two of us, at La Parisian tomorrow night? Say, eight?" Cooper offered.

"That would be good. I really feel kind of lost right now, and I cannot let that kind of doubt sneak into this relationship if I'm going to be strong for Kurt. He needs a lot of care and I want to make sure I give him the right kind. I think I'll call Wes and get a bit of advice, then you and I can talk about it. I don't want to mess things up with Kurt – you know how much I love him," Blaine said.

Cooper coughed. "Little brother, I don't think you can be that in love. You hardly know him!"

"I know enough, Coop. I know how I feel when he walks into a room, I know I felt a certain way when I woke up this morning with him in my arms. It isn't like anything I've ever felt before, and I don't want to lose it. I want to show him how much I love him – but I don't want to smother him, or scare him away. Oh, Coop, I don't even know how to tell you," Blaine said. "Now, I'll let you go and we'll talk tomorrow night. Thanks for being there for me, Cooper. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'm always here for you, Squirt. Tomorrow."

"Hello, Wes. Yes, it's me, Blaine. I wanted to pick your brain for a moment if you can spare one? A minute, not a brain..." Blaine started, calling his old high school friend.

"Blaine, old man – did you come up for air? What's the matter, did you wear that poor boy out already? Pace yourself!" Wes laughed. He was so happy to hear the lightness in Blaine's voice. It had been literally years since he had seen Blaine so happy.

"Well, I have some questions, but they have to be off the record. I need to know some medical information, but it is purely hypothetical, okay?" Blaine asked. He didn't want anything he said to be used against Kurt, but he needed some real answers, not just opinions.

"You are my oldest and dearest friend, Blaine. You know anything you say to me will be held in the strictest confidence. Is it about a Sub?" Wes asked. He wasn't surprised that Blaine was calling. He'd been privy to some of Blaine's wilder theories about how the whole Sub/Dom Chemistry works and they had argued good-naturedly for years. Now he had Kurt as his Sub, of course questions would come up.

"Well, first, suppose you have a sub with a bad situation and he is so tired and so weak, he is about done in. You know the type?" Blaine asked.

Wes knew he was talking about Kurt. "Yeah, I see that every once in a while. It isn't as prevalent as it was in my dad's day, the discovery of the Synthetic Dom Chem shots has changed the whole field. They aren't perfect, but they can save lives. Lucky bastard who finds a real Dom is much better off, of course. You know the withdrawal a Sub goes through after being on the synthetic shots. I wouldn't wish that on a dog."

"You know the theory I have, the one where I think a Sub is better off with slow buildup of his chemistry so there is no shock to the system, that he does not feel such a high-low-high. It makes no sense to me to do that. After all, that much shock to the system cannot be good. No, I just think that a steady, gentle, powerful but safe infusion of natural Dom Chemistry must be so much better for the Sub if he's already so close to crisis. Doesn't that make sense?" Blaine asked.

"I know what you're saying, Blaine, but there has to be something behind the kind face. There has to be a passion for it to work and that doesn't happen in the euphoria of slow and gentle. I'm not saying you have to give up your dreams, just that there is a certain amount of _passion and strength_ required to fulfill the needs of any Sub. We can talk about this, Blaine, and if Kurt agrees we can keep a close eye on how it's working. But for now, you better stick to the schedule I sent you. We don't want to see Kurt in here with Sub Weakness after all that's happened to him, do we?" Wes said. Blaine was quiet for a little while, and then came back into himself.

"I'll do it. I'll start tonight with something every night, then work my way up to the hard stuff. Thanks, Wes, for being there. Maybe we can have dinner next week," Blaine found he was just as lost as he had been when he started.

Blaine walked into his bedroom to find Kurt back on the sofa, reading the book he had been reading earlier. He yawned and put out his arms to stretch. Blaine stepped between them and smiled as Kurt wrapped his arms around him.

"Hi, angel," Blaine said.

_This is just the beginning, _Blaine thought.

"Hi, Sir...ah, sorry. Hi, Blaine," Kurt said. It was still hard for him to remember to call Blaine by his first name. He was feeling weak and tired, the nap he got earlier didn't help at all since he was sitting propped up with the book over his face. He really just wanted to get back in bed.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look sad. Is there something you need?" Blaine asked.

Kurt hesitated. Blaine had already spent a ton of money on him, not to mention time and resources. He didn't feel as if he could impose any more on this kind man. He looked away with a bit of a guilty face, striving to hide the shame that he felt for being so weak. He did need so many things – and they were things that Blaine could provide with a snap of his fingers, but Kurt was reluctant to ask. It just wasn't in his nature. So he stood there in front of Blaine and practically shook with nerves.

Blaine could see that Kurt was nervous, and was hiding what he wanted to say. It irritated him at first and he frowned, which made Kurt feel worse. Blaine took Kurt's hand and walked to the bed, nodding at the mattress for Kurt to sit. Then he lifted Kurt's legs by the ankles and pulled them up on the bed so Kurt's legs were in Blaine's lap. He held out his arms and Kurt snuggled into his chest with a heavy sigh. Blaine gave him a few kisses on his temple and cheek, then just held him close.

"Kurt, I know something is wrong. I don't know what it is that you need or want, but I can see it in your eyes, in the way you move. I want you to look at me now," Blaine said, his voice firm.

Kurt turned, still with Blaine's arm around his shoulders giving him something steady to lean against. His eyes met Blaine's and he felt better to have his Dom so close.

"Now, I know we don't have many rules, but I can see we're going to have to establish a few. When I ask you a direct question, you will answer it. If it is something you cannot answer either because you don't know or it is something you wish to keep private, then you must tell me that. Okay?" Blaine said, still using the very firm tone. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Blaine," Kurt answered, then ducked his head a bit. He was thinking of how to tell Blaine what he had been feeling – or even if Blaine would care about the way he felt. He wasn't even sure exactly how he felt. He wanted to trust Blaine, more than anything in the world. It would be so easy to have that kind of relationship, to have Blaine tell him what to do when he was unsure. To know that Blaine would take care of him so he could take care of Holly and Levi.

That was another thing, he wanted Levi to be with him, but what if Blaine only liked Holly? She was easy to love, so soft and vulnerable. Levi wasn't like that at all. He was a cuddly toddler, but very much an energetic and rambunctious youngster. And he was a boy. What if Blaine didn't like him?

All of these thoughts and doubts crossed Kurt's mind and he was practically frozen, not knowing what or how much to tell Blaine. He was ready to break down from the stress of it, starting to lose focus and the trembling in his muscles had started.

"Kurt. Kurt, listen to me. Are you listening?" Blaine asked, sensing Kurt's break down coming. It was caused by stress, this much he knew, and he needed to do something right away.

"You need to tell me what you need, Kurt. I may be your Dom, but you have needs that may not be apparent to me. I cannot read your mind and the things they told us in school? About Doms always knowing what a Sub needs? Bullshit. Complete bullshit. We have to communicate, Kurt."

Kurt looked away, not sure how to take what Blaine was telling him.

"Hey, you understand how much better this will be if we tell each other what we need, right?Kurt, look at me." Blaine said in a voice that could not be denied. Kurt looked.

"I'm going to help you right now. Just relax and we'll get through it together. I'm going to take off your clothes, then we're going to get under the covers together. I'll just hold you for a while," Blaine said.

He unbuttoned Kurt's shirt, kissing down his chest and massaging his fingers into the bare skin as he went. Kurt sighed, but the trembling was getting worse. Blaine removed the rest of his clothes down to his bare skin and pulled up the covers for him to lie under. Then he made quick work of his own things and slid in next to Kurt.

He slipped his arm underneath his Sub, tugging him closer and kissing him. Kurt began to respond, kissing back and sighing more, almost a moan. Blaine started touching Kurt's skin. He started at his face, stroking his thumbs over his cheeks and eyelids very gently. He moved his hands down over Kurt's neck and along the thin collarbone, followed by kissing that same skin.

Kurt was nervous at first, Blaine did appear to be upset at him and he didn't know what kind of temper Blaine had. He guessed from the way people reacted to him at the hospital that he was used to getting what he wanted. The nervousness was starting to leave, though, as Blaine's kisses got hotter and he was beginning to use his tongue to lick parts of Kurt's skin. He made his way down to Kurt's belly, running his palms over the planes of muscles in Kurt's chest and stomach. He pressed hard, then very softly as he continued his tour of Kurt's body.

Just as he got to his hipbones he stopped.

Moving the blanket out of his way, he turned and moved to the other end of the bed, starting to massage Kurt's feet, taking particular care of his ankles. He stroked them and moved to his calves and knees, then began kissing the inside of Kurt's thighs. By this time Kurt was no longer trembling, just waiting with anticipation. Blaine stroked up and down the strong thighs thinking that Kurt must have ridden horses, his thigh muscles were so developed. The skin on his thighs was amazingly soft, almost to the point of rivaling Holly's. Blaine wanted to bite him, to suck a large mark to say that Kurt belonged to him, but then he could not bring himself to do such a thing to Kurt, to mar this soft skin, so he used his tongue to caress the inside part of his left thigh. He took his time, enjoying everything, and then paid attention to Kurt's face as he licked warm, wet patches on his upper thigh. If he read Kurt's expression correctly, he was enjoying all of this a lot.

"Tell me what you want, Kurt. What would feel good to you just now?" Blaine said in a deep gravely voice. Kurt was strung very tight, like a bowstring and anything Blaine did now might set him off.

Kurt just whined, not having the courage to say out loud what he wanted. Blaine went on to ghost his fingers along the tender skin of Kurt's thighs, making sure Kurt could feel his breath as he got closer to his cock. He knew exactly what Kurt wanted, but he wasn't giving it to him until he answered.

"You have to tell me, baby, I can't read your mind. What do you want me to do?" Blaine asked again. Kurt started to tremble again, the anxiety coming back. He knew what he wanted, but the words would not form in his mouth. This was torture.

Blaine moved one hand so his fingers were stroking so lightly along Kurt's belly, avoiding any contact with his cock, but making sure to touch his hipbones and down the ab muscles. With his other hand, he was stroking the inner thighs. He got very close, but no contact as he waited. It was difficult, he was so hard and he needed this as much as Kurt, but he had to wait. It was important.

His stroking was slowing down, then he stopped touching Kurt, there was only his breath ghosting over his balls and cock to remind Kurt he was still there.

"Please, Blaine...please. Touch me..." Kurt asked in a shaky voice, barely heard.

"Touch you where?"

"Touch my cock, please..._please," _Kurt whined, his voice rising in pitch.

Blaine wrapped his fingers around it, exerting just light pressure and began to slowly move his hand up and down. Kurt let out a moan, his cock getting harder and his hands twisting in the sheets and he strained his muscles, bucking his hips forward to get more friction.

"Now what, baby?" Blaine asked.

Kurt was desperate. He thought Blaine touching him would alleviate the need, but it didn't. It made it worse. Much worse.

"Blaine...please..." Kurt said again, not sure what he wanted.

"Tell me, Kurt. I can't do it if you don't tell me. Let me help you feel good, Kurt. I'm here for you and you know I will do anything...just say it," Blaine told his Sub. He could see the strain in every muscle now. Kurt was trying so hard, but he had to be the one to get past the barrier, to break down the wall. If Blaine didn't care about him, he would just suck him off or pump him until he climaxed...but that was not the case. He loved Kurt and he knew they had to get past this wall or they would never have an intimate relationship. Blaine wanted to scream, this was so frustrating, but he never showed that. He was determined to be calm and reassuring and above all he was determined to be patient. He closed his eyes and gathered himself again.

"Kurt, what do you need from me? You can ask for anything, you know," Blaine said.

Kurt was shaking now. He was getting weaker and he was desperate for release. He was also determined not to cry, but it was getting closer.

"Blaine...please. I need more, I need your mouth. Can you put me in your mouth?" Kurt finally got out.

Instead of speaking, Blaine took Kurt into his mouth, his very warm, wet mouth. He moved his tongue, swirling very slowly all around the head and rubbing harder on the edge where it was the most sensitive. Kurt shuddered at the contact, never having had anyone do that before. It was amazing and his blood vessels dilated to bring in more blood to his throbbing cock. It was in one way a relief that Blaine was finally doing what Kurt had been wanting, but Kurt wasn't used to asking for what he wanted and it was shaking the very foundations of what he knew his role to be. He didn't know what to do in this new type of relationship, one where he got a voice, and he was very much afraid.

Blaine continued to suck and lick and stimulate Kurt's cock, but he knew Kurt wanted more. He wasn't giving him anything unless Kurt asked.

"Can you?" Kurt asked, but that wasn't enough. Blaine made a sound in his throat to ask what it was Kurt needed. Of course, Kurt knew that, but he had to gather his courage once again. He was losing his ability to reason a little, he was so weak, but this he understood.

"Can you hold my balls and maybe lick them too, a little?" he asked and Blaine instantly did as Kurt asked. He began by massaging them very gently, just enough so Kurt could feel it. Then moved his mouth off of Kurt's cock and laid his tongue on the back of his balls, just licking forward and nibbling with his lips. He tenderly took one in his mouth -very careful not to do it too roughly and massaged it with his tongue. Kurt, meanwhile, was panting and moaning loudly. Blane's mouth was magical and Kurt was amazed with every new movement. He was getting carried away when he thought how good it would feel if Blaine was stroking him, too. He closed his eyes for a moment, took a breath and asked without being prompted:

"Put your hand back on my cock and stroke me, please. Softly at first," he managed to get out and Blaine complied. Kurt saw white stars behind his vision. It was so perfect and he was absolutely amazed at how good it felt.

"Blaine...Blaine..." Kurt said between panting moans.

Blaine made a noise, "Hmmm?"

"Can you get the lube and put some on your fingers?" he asked and Blaine let go, moving to the bedside table to get the tube. He covered his fingers and went back to Kurt, who was lying on his back in a sheet dampened with his sweat and practically shaking with anxiety and anticipation. Blaine sat down and looked at Kurt expectantly.

"Please, Blaine, kiss me," Kurt requested and Blaine was right back beside him, kissing him. He was so hard, but he was sure Kurt knew that. He was pushing against Kurt's leg just a little.

"Can you get me ready, Blaine? I need you, need to have you get me prepared," Kurt asked, blushing so much his chest was pink. Blaine complied, very gently placing his finger and pushing in. Kurt pushed back, but it was so tight. He might have been married, but this wasn't an aspect of sex he had been able to do very often. Santana had tiny fingers and she did not understand how if felt, so she wasn't as sensitive to Kurt's needs. It wasn't until Puck that Kurt had experienced how good this could be and he wanted more of it. Blaine didn't know that, but suspected something of the sort and was more than willing to help Kurt with the experience.

"Oh...ah...there, oh, Blaine, Blaine!" Kurt panted, amazed at how good this was. "Can you suck me while you do that?" Kurt asked.

Blaine was smiling, Kurt's enthusiasm was contagious and Blaine was getting so hard watching Kurt he could hardly contain himself. After a just a few moments of sucking, Kurt gently took Blaine's head in his hands and pulled him away, he brought Blaine's face up to his own and kissed him.

"Do you think I'm ready, Blaine?" Kurt asked him with such a sincere face that Blaine stopped what he was doing to put everything into a kiss.

"Yes, Kurt. Tell me what you want..." Blaine said.

Kurt didn't even think first.

"I want you to fuck me. Hard."

Blaine almost came.

"Ah...how do you want to lay?" he asked.

"Can I...can I lie on my back? I want to see you, Blaine," Kurt answered.

Blaine took Kurt in his arms and laid him down in the middle of the bed. He moved between his legs and positioned himself, then began kissing Kurt. Kurt kissed back with eager lips, his hands on Blaine's back, stroking down to cup his ass every few strokes. He pressed gently on the arch of Blaine's back, urging him to enter.

Blaine took a breath and pushed in just a tiny bit, then a little farther. He could see the pain on Kurt's face but the man didn't say a word. When the wrinkles were gone from his brow, Blaine pushed a little more until he was all the way in. He pulled back, then pushed again, following Kurt's pressure on his back for guidance. Kurt was so warm, it felt so good to Blaine, he was a little dizzy. It seemed like they had been doing this for so long...all the anxiety of Kurt struggling to say what he needed, and now Blaine was struggling not to just slam into Kurt. Blaine wanted to do that in the worst way, to disregard Kurt's needs and just take what he wanted. But Blaine could not do that, he'd worked too hard to gain the few little bits of Kurt's self-esteem. He knew he had to listen to Kurt's body now. He could have what he wanted another time, this was important.

"Blaine, oh, that feels so good...now angle just a little this way," Kurt said and he shifted his hips a bit, and Blaine's cock fell in line with that place that made being a man the most delicious thing in the world. Blaine could see it in Kurt's face, feel it in his response.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh...oh, my stars! Oh, Blaine, please don't stop, ahhhh..oh..." Kurt, eyes twisted shut and jaw clenched, muscles taut and breath heaving, hoping with all his might that Blaine would not stop. And Blaine didn't. He kept the rhythm steady and didn't change the angle. All he did was ghost his hand over Kurt's cock, his lube-coated fingers sliding along the shaft and over the top, then circling the ridge around the head with his thumb rubbing the most sensitive place as Blaine kept going, feeling his own climax gathering pressure first in his belly, then in his balls as the inevitable conclusion crept up on him. He had to make sure Kurt came first today, he needed to take care of Kurt...it was playing like a mantra in his head as he never stopped the steady rhythm that was making his Sub come apart.

Kurt's high-pitched whimper goaded Blaine towards his goal and even though his muscles were getting tired and he was getting increasingly more dizzy, he could not possibly stop. Kurt's moan was a stark contrast to the high-pitched whine, it was low and guttural and animalistic as he reached the height his body could stand and he came in pearly spurts of semen, growling deep in his throat as the orgasm overwhelmed him for a moment and his heart pounded like a wild animal in his chest.

With that, Blaine's body reacted with jerking and trembling as he finally allowed the pent-up pressure to release and he filled Kurt with the hot seed he needed, adding to his climax and making him feel as if he were going to pass out. He closed his eyes to the feeling of the bed spinning, knowing that this act shared with Kurt might be the best moment of his entire life. He was dizzy and half blind with the release of tension and he held Kurt close to his chest, not able to kiss him yet due to his inability to breathe. Kurt seemed to be in the same predicament, so they just lay there, trying to calm down and get their breath and heartbeats back to normal.

"Blaine..." Kurt said and Blaine understood what he meant better than if he had spoken a thousand words. Kurt closed his eyes in exhaustion. Blaine slid out, making Kurt jump a bit, and lay down next to him. He just looked at Kurt's beautiful face, wondering why this happened to him, why he fell in love the minute he met this amazing man. Kurt turned to his side, burrowing into Blaine's chest, burying his nose in Blaine's neck. Blaine pulled the blankets up around their chins, covering their shoulders and making a warm nest.

The last thing Blaine heard was, "Can you put your arms around me, Blaine? Please?" And he gathered Kurt in close before they both fell asleep. For this isolated moment in time, everything seemed perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt woke up several hours later, feeling pretty good. He took a deep breath, then hugged a sleeping Blaine tighter. It was warm and secure in the nest they had made, and Kurt didn't want to move an inch. Blaine was still sound asleep, the baby monitor was quiet, so there was no reason for Kurt to have to move. He snuggled into Blaine's arms, shifting his weight to fit better, and closed his eyes again.

Sleep wouldn't come. His mind was too busy turning things over, asking why and how and too many questions to think about all at once. That had been the best sex he had ever experienced. It far surpassed anything his brain had made up for his fantasies in the years of his marriage to his beloved Santana. He stopped there for a moment, thinking that such thoughts might be some kind of betrayal to Santana, but decided they weren't. His Tana had acknowledged it herself and they had done what they could. He had loved her then, and loved her still, missing her caustic wit and the quiet love that she shared with him and very few others. He missed what a good mother she was. He just plain missed her.

He knew, however, with no doubt in his mind or heart that she would want him to carry on, to find a soulmate to fulfill his needs as a man. She had told him so that last week, but he still felt a tiny pang of guilt that he was moving on and living his life.

He thought about what had happened in this bed...how Blaine told him that he needed to speak his mind and tell him what he wanted or needed. That was such a foreign concept, it would take some getting used to. It was confusing, even now. It did occur to Kurt that Blaine was teaching him a lesson, and he wasn't resentful about it, he was more like grateful. It had reaped Kurt a huge reward. He wondered if he could voice other wants or needs without incurring Blaine's anger. It was not how he was taught to be a sub, and while on the surface it might appear that Blaine was giving up his dominance, Kurt suspected that it took more balls to give a sub the gift of being able to have a voice in a relationship than most Doms were capable of. He was getting a whole new appreciation of his Dom, and his admiration of Blaine was growing in leaps and bounds.

Still, it would prove to be a delicate balance. Kurt could see pitfalls in the way Blaine was acting. Yes, he was laying the foundation for a more equal relationship, but with Kurt being on the verge of Sub Weakness every few days, he was worried that Blaine's approach might not be the best one at this juncture. Kurt thought about the jolt of strength he got when Puck used the whip on him. He was scared at first, truly afraid, when Puck had shown him that whip.

Of course, Puck didn't hurt him. Puck was his friend first and would never inflict pain on Kurt, and Kurt had known on a deep level that he could trust his friend. Thinking about that whip was making Kurt hard. Too hard. He was starting to ache, his balls wanting what they wanted and Kurt was thinking about a cold shower now, to calm himself down. He stirred in the bed, trying to ease himself out from under Blaine, but it wasn't working. He had moved a few inches when Blaine's arms pulled him back. Kurt was nestled up against Blaine's back, his arms around the smaller man. Blaine was holding on to Kurt's arms that were tight around his waist and pulled Kurt closer. Kurt's very aroused cock met up with Blaine's very naked ass and sparks flew.

Kurt bucked his hips forward by instinct before he could think to move away and Blaine woke up as he felt the insistent thrust of his sub. Taking only a moment to realize that Kurt was the one holding him, Blaine let a smile cross his face. This was the way to wake up! In all the years of his marriage, he had never woken up like this. He hummed in anticipation as he pushed back against Kurt.

Kurt was frozen. He knew this was not the way a sub was supposed to act. Hadn't Puck told him that subs had been forced out of their contracts for less? He was embarrassed that he let his body control how he acted. He knew better. He pulled back, turning away from the warmth of his Dom, and put his face in his hands. He needed to apologize, right now before he caused any more damage to the relationship.

"Sir, I'm sorry. I know there is no excuse for my behavior. I was half asleep and I acted before I thought..." Kurt was saying into his hands, his voice muffled but clear enough for Blaine to hear what he was saying.

"Kurt. Everything is fine. Come back to me, I liked that. You can wake me up to that every day if you like. Kurt?" Blaine asked.

Kurt was rolled into a ball, so ashamed of himself and his needs. That was all he was – a bundle of needs with nothing to give in return. He was disgusted with himself. He knew he was required to answer Blaine, but he couldn't articulate his answer at all right now. He tried to take a deep breath to center himself, but it wasn't going to work. He was too jangled in his brain, so he closed his eyes and let his body shut down. He relaxed into a limp rag on the bed, too far gone to even shed tears.

"Kurt? Honey, what's wrong? What happened?" Blaine asked. He gently turned Kurt towards himself and saw the dazed look in his eyes. "Hey, are you okay? Talk to me," he asked.

Kurt could hear Blaine, but he could not respond to him. He was using everything he had, all of his strength to just breathe in and out, to blink and swallow. There was no room in his brain to do anything even close to reasoning now.

Blaine gathered Kurt against him, kissing his forehead and stroking his cheek. Kurt was able to look at him, but not much else. Blaine appeared to be calm, but inside he was in full panic. He made Kurt as comfortable as possible, tucked the blankets around him and kissed his cheek one more time. Kurt didn't move, he just looked at Blaine for a second, then closed his eyes. His eyes looked tortured and that made Blaine's heart wrench in his chest.

He told Kurt he'd be back in a minute and quickly left the room, bringing his sweats to put on.

Standing in the hallway, he dialed Wes' number.

"Wes, this is Blaine," he whispered into the phone.

"Blaine? It's five in the morning - -what the hell?"

"Wes, I need you. Kurt is...I don't know. He's bad, really bad. I don't want a bunch of strangers to come put him in an ambulance, can you come and bring your doctor bag? Please, Wes. I'll never be able to repay you, but you know I will do anything. Anything at all. Please come save my Kurt. _Please_," Blaine begged. He might have gone on begging forever if Wes hadn't shouted at him to stop.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Get back in there with Kurt. Actually, if he's as bad as you say, go get Holly and put her next to him. Make sure he can see her and lay as close as you can to him. Blaine, I don't know what happened, but this sounds serious. Hold him and I'll be there in a few minutes," Wes promised.

Blaine went down the hall to get Holly, who was lying in her bed, just waking up. Blaine grabbed a clean diaper and a nightgown and picked her up. She snuggled into his chest, cooing and babbling. He kissed the top of her head.

"Your daddy needs you, Princess," he said, hurrying back to his bedroom. Kurt hadn't moved an inch.

Blaine spoke to Kurt, telling him he was there and Holly was there, too. He quickly changed her diaper and put on the clean nightgown. He turned on the intercom and asked Mrs. Rose to fix a bottle. Then he carefully arranged the sheets so they covered Kurt from the waist down and placed Holly against his chest. Kurt moved – his arms wrapped around Holly and he took a deep breath. Holly was batting her arms around and one hand touched Kurt's face. She tried to focus on his face, her little grin so happy. Kurt looked at his daughter and a ghost of a smile crossed his pink lips. Blaine let out the breath he'd been holding. Kurt was still with them. His weakness was bad, even critical, but he was still there.

The thought that he was sad that Kurt had such a strong bond with his daughter, but not with him, went through Blaine's mind – but it was fleeting. He had known Kurt for a few days, how could Kurt have a bond with him already? It was too much to ask for. Blaine knew this, but he couldn't help but wish it was different. He loved Kurt. He knew it was unbelievable, that it made no sense, that Kurt couldn't possibly feel the same way. Blaine knew it made no sense, but what was this if it wasn't love?

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered, his eyes on Blaine.

"What, baby? What can I get you?" Blaine asked. Clearly Kurt required something, he looked almost desperate. Blaine stroked his cheek, kissed his temple.

"Holly...bottle," Kurt managed to say, then closed his eyes. In all of his sickness, all of his weakness, Kurt was still thinking only of his children. If Blaine was in love with Kurt before, that was increased tenfold at the thought that he would spend his last ounce of strength to take care of his children. Blaine was so moved by that, he could no longer hold back the tears.

"It's coming. Mrs. Rose is bringing her bottle. I'm going to take care of Holly, Kurt. Just like I'm going to take care of you. Wes is coming to help, and I will be here for you and I will be here for Holly, don't worry," Blaine explained to the beautiful man he was holding.

Mrs. Rose came in.

"Here's her bottle, Mr. Anderson. Would you like me to take her back to her room and feed her?"

Kurt's eyes flew open and a look of panic widened them as he tried to focus. Blaine held him closer, giving him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"No, I'll feed her. Thank you, Mrs. Rose. Dr. Montgomery will be here in a few minutes. Can you show him in here directly as soon as he arrives?" Blaine asked.

"Of course," Mrs. Rose said, looking at Kurt for a moment, then away.

"He's very weak, but Wes will help him. Having Holly next to him is helping. I think he'll be okay, but only time will tell. Thank you for all your help," Blaine said. Mrs. Rose might be a servant, but Blaine treated her like she was his grandmother. He knew she was concerned about Kurt, that she had liked him from the first day. He smiled at the woman and she smiled back, cupping his chin in her hand.

"You'll fix him, Blaine. I know you will," and she left. He smiled to himself. If she liked Kurt, he must be marvelous.

He turned his attention back to Kurt. Holly was hungry and there was no problem getting her to take the bottle. Blaine lay in back of Kurt, propped up on a pillow as he held the bottle for the baby who was snuggled against her daddy's chest still. She drank quickly, her eyes focusing on her daddy's face. Kurt had a little bit of a smile on his lips, watching his daughter but feeling Blaine so close to him. He was beginning to feel a bit better. Not much, he was still unable to speak and his head was swimming and dizzy. He kept closing his eyes and finally didn't open them again.

Blaine wondered if that was a bad sign, but he had no idea. He prayed that Wes would hurry. If Kurt got any worse...

"Blaine!" Wes' voice sounded down the hallway as he rushed in with Mrs. Rose on his heels.

He took one look at Kurt and opened his bag, looking for things as he spoke, "How long has he been like this? Tell me in detail what happened last night before you went to sleep," Wes asked. "Here, Mrs. Rose, please take Holly back to her room. Kurt, don't worry, it is only for a few minutes. I need to examine you, then Holly can come back."

Kurt's eyes were wild as he followed Holly. He liked Mrs. Rose, but that was is daughter and he wanted her.

Blaine came closer and wrapped his arms around Kurt, whispering in his ear, "Holly is going to take her after-breakfast nap, honey. She is tired, it's only a quarter of six in the morning. We need to let her sleep. Okay?"

Kurt nodded, then closed his eyes in exhaustion.

Wes took his temperature, then poked at his belly a little. Kurt jerked back and moaned as if in pain at one point and Wes' face got very sober. He tied a rubber tourniquet around Kurt's bicep, talking to him the whole time in a very quiet and friendly way, explaining what he was doing. He poked the needle into Kurt's vein and took three small tubes of blood. Kurt never even flinched at the needle.

Wes took a slide and walked to the window to set up his microscope, then studied the blood smear. He took a few test strips from different bottles and dipped them in the blood, setting them on a glass slide to dry. It was all Blaine could do to sit still. He sat closer to Kurt on the bed and gathered him up, pulling the man so he could hold him closer. Kurt was almost in Blaine's lap and Blaine's arms were holding him close. He nuzzled into Blaine's chest the way Holly had done to him just minutes ago. It was a comfort to be held by Blaine when he was so scared. Even in his jumbled brain, Kurt knew he was seriously sick and that Wes was a doctor. He knew Blaine would take care of him, so he held on as tightly as he could and closed his eyes. He was asleep in seconds.

"Blaine, tell me what happened last night. When I spoke to you, Kurt was doing fine, right?" Wes asked. Blaine hung his head.

"This must be my fault. I wanted Kurt to tell me what he wanted, so I forced him into it. I thought he would feel better if he could choose the things in his life, not just wait for them to happen to him. So I got him into a sexual situation and made him tell me what he wanted. He was really resistant, and I forced him. Not forced him to have sex with me – I didn't rape him!"

Wes held up a hand. That had not even entered his mind.

"No, I made him direct what we did. That's what made him sick, wasn't it?" Blaine confessed. He had never felt so guilty in his life.

"I'd like to reassure you that you're wrong, Blaine, but the truth is that forcing him out of his sub role so abruptly when he was sick already? Yes, it's probably what tipped him over the edge. I have looked at his blood and tested it. I'm afraid, Blaine, that Kurt is in a danger zone right now and we will have to act quickly. He's past the point where Domming him might bring him back, so I'm going to have to get your permission to give him the synthetic injections."

"No! You can't do that, Wes. You know what that will do. He'll get stronger, but then he'll go through withdrawal. Isn't there anything else we can try? Please?" Blaine begged. Wes put a hand on his back and patted his longtime friend.

"I'm afraid not. I can take him to the hospital and put him in ICU and wait it out, but that is too dangerous in this instance. He needs the shots and I can do those here. I will administer one now, then come back this evening to give the second, then tomorrow morning to give him the third and last one. If he's not responding to them, I can give him up to five, but I'd like to keep it at three if we possibly can. I can't ask him if it's okay, Kurt is not capable of making decisions right now. As his Dom, you will need to sign for him," Wes explained. Then he read the paper to Blaine, explaining all the side effects and dangers of the medication. They would talk in more detail of the withdrawal when Kurt was stable once again.

"Blaine, you are going to have to be a conventional Dom for a while – maybe for six or nine months – before you try your "love Dom" hypothesis. I do believe it has merit, that slow and careful blending and sharing of your natures will make him more balanced and content in his life. However, you need to wait until Kurt is well before that can begin. Don't try it again on him while he's so sick, okay?" Wes asked and Blaine sadly agreed. He could do this for Kurt, he was determined.

"When should we start relations back up, or does the shot take care of that?" Blaine asked.

"You need to stick by the schedule I gave you. No exceptions after today. Probably give him a day to get used to the amount of Dom chem in his system and then stick to the schedule. Now, hold him tightly, Blaine. This shot is extremely painful. I'll load the syringe with lydocain to numb it a little, and there are a few other drugs mixed in a sort of cocktail - but it's going to hurt. I have to place it in the bone, so be prepared."

Wes cleaned Kurt's hip where he would insert the needle, then injected the numbing medicine. He waited a little for it to work, telling Kurt what he was doing but not sure if he understood.

Kurt could hear Dr. Wes, knew they were words that he should understand, but it was not clear in his muzzy brain. He knew Blaine was beyond upset, but not at him, and was holding him so close. Kurt liked that, and he wiggled closer. He could feel Dr. Wes cleaning a space on his hip and heard the words that it was going to hurt, but that part made no sense until the second needle went in. It was torture, the huge needle poking into him, drilling into his body, never ending as Kurt held as still as possible in Blaine's arms. He was getting dizzier and finally lost himself in a foggy cloud, his last thought was that he was glad it was Blaine holding him.

"He fainted, I think," Blaine said and Wes nodded. He was concentrating on administering the medication and had no time to talk. It was a tricky thing to do, to get the needle placed correctly in the marrow of the bone, but this was Wes' specialty and he was good at it. He finished injecting the Synthetic Dom Chem and pulled the needle gently out of Kurt. He cleaned the area and bandaged it carefully.

"Okay, now I will stay for half an hour or so to make sure it works and there are no side effects. Kurt did not actually faint, there is a mixture of drugs in with the lydocain I used to numb him, one is a twilight drug so he won't remember the procedure and one was a sedative to help him sleep for a few hours," Wes explained as he put his instruments away in his leather bag. He hated it when a person was so sick, he wanted to rage and scream about how it could have been prevented. But in this case, that wasn't true. Blaine had made a poor decision, but Kurt was so sick when they met, this was not Blaine's fault. Nobody wanted Santana to die, that was just a fluke of circumstance and Kurt was the one it hurt. Blaine was only trying to help.

"Wes, is this my fault? Should I let someone else take over? I don't want to hurt him, and I'm wondering if I'm just bad for him," Blaine said, looking at Wes with the saddest eyes Wes had ever seen. He moved quickly to hug his friend.

"No, Blaine, Kurt is so lucky he met you. I can see what he means to you. I believe you are the best thing he might ever have in his life. You just need to follow my instructions. He was so close to the edge when you found him, all the stress of his wife dying, the children, and the stress of having to live a heterosexual life for so long -that is what took it's toll on Kurt. I've seen it before. The government thinks they know best, Pairing all the kids off at a young age, but it is not natural and things happen. Kurt was never born to marry a woman, no matter that they did manage to make it work. It added stress for years and Kurt battled back in any way he knew or he would not have survived as long as he did. Believe me, he needs help now, but in the years to come you could be the rock he needs to survive. And Blaine, you have to know how strong Kurt is to be able to do what he had accomplished even though he was so sick. It's amazing. I've never seen a stronger Sub. You two were meant to be together. Not just to survive, but to be happy and live a fulfilled and satisfied life," Wes stopped for breath.

"Now, Blaine, my dear friend, I do not have the time to sit here and molly-coddle you all day. I have to stay ten more minutes and then I have patients at the hospital to attend to. Kurt has been asleep for twenty minutes and I don't see any signs of rejection of the synthetic. Go get dressed while I sit with him and then I'll go. Here are the lists of instructions to follow today and I will be back at six this evening for the next shot. Are you okay with all of this?" Wes asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I wish there had been another way, but? You know I'll stick with him through all of this and he'll be fine. Thank you again for coming so quickly and for letting him stay here with me through it," Blaine said. They sat for another few minutes while Blaine read over all the instructions to make sure he had no questions before Wes left.

"Can you come look at Holly? Just to be sure her ear is doing well before you leave?" Blaine asked. Wes followed him down the hall and he looked in the sleeping baby's ear.

"She's doing fine. Keep her close to Kurt as much as you can, maybe even move her crib in there until Kurt is out of the woods. It will help him. Where is Kurt's son?"

"In Ohio with Kurt's family – his father and I think a brother. Would it help to bring them out?" Blaine asked and Wes nodded.

"The more people who are close to Kurt, the better. He could use the support. You have enough room here, and I know you can afford it, Mr. Trust-Fund baby," Wes joked.

"Oh, look who's talking. As I recall we both attended Dalton Academy with trust funds, right?" "Okay, I'll quit teasing you. Call Kurt's folks and see if they might come out. Kurt's going to be awake in a few hours and the sooner he feels comfortable with his family around him, the better off he'll be. I will be back at six for the next injection."

Blaine hugged Wes and thanked him again before walking him to the door.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*

After checking on both Kurt and Holly – both sleeping peacefully – Blaine went to his office off the bedroom. He could see Kurt asleep in his bed, but he was far enough away to have a private conversation in case Kurt woke up.

_Ring._

"Hummel Tires and Lube, this is Burt, how may I help you?" Burt answered the phone.

"Mr. Hummel, this is Blaine Anderson. We spoke about your son, Kurt." Blaine said, dreading the things he was about to tell this man.

"Of course I remember you, Mr. Anderson, how is Kurt?" Burt said, sounding a little apprehensive.

"I'm afraid I'm the bearer of some unpleasant news. I understand you have a heart condition, so I can talk to your wife or stepson if you'd rather?" Blaine said.

"No, I'm fine. I did have a heart attack, but I am fine now. Just tell it to me straight. I need to know," Burt said. Blaine listened to the sound in his voice and it seemed strong, but he didn't want to cause Kurt any more trauma, like giving his dad another heart attack.

"Is there someone there with you now?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, my stepson is in the car bay."

"Can you call him in, just in case? I would feel better if he were there with you, okay?" Blaine asked and Burt agreed just so Blaine would finish what he had to say in the quickest way possible. Burt was annoyed, but didn't let it show.

"Finn! Get in here," Burt called and Blaine could hear the door close and someone in the background asking questions. Then he heard Burt's voice again: "Just stay in here a minute. This is Kurt's Dom and he has some news, he didn't want me to hear it alone."

Back on the line, Burt asked Blaine to continue.

"Kurt is okay right now, I am watching him sleep, but he is seriously ill. He is here at my house and the specialist has just left. Kurt was so far gone with Sub Weakness when I met him, what with the stress in his life and all, then Holly getting so ill and the accident? Well, it became critical this morning and I had to sign the papers for the doctor to administer Synthetic Dom Chem."

There was a sudden intake of breath from the two men on the other end of the phone.

"Synthetics? He was that bad?" Burt could hardly get the words past his lips. All kinds of frightening things went through his mind, and he couldn't think of anything to say. He was thinking of how much money had had in the bank so he could fly to Kurt's side, he wondered if he could bring him home?

Finn gently took the phone from his stepfather's hand and set it on speaker.

"This is Finn Hudson, Kurt's brother. Tell me what is happening now and what we can do," he said with a shaky voice.

"Finn? First, is Mr. Hummel okay?" Blaine asked with concern. He knew that aside from his children, Kurt's dad was the most important person in his life.

"Yes, he's sitting down, but he looks okay. He isn't pale or flushed. I'll call my mom as soon as we're done here, she's a nurse."

"Okay. Keep a close eye on him. Kurt is okay at the moment. He's sleeping off a sedative the doctor gave him. I had the top specialist on Sub Weakness here this morning and he's coming back this evening to administer another shot. I won't kid you, this is a drastic step but we did everything we could first. Kurt was already too ill for us to help and it was this or...well, this was actually the only option. I didn't want to do it, but it was necessary.

"I'm sure you did the best you could. Who is this doctor?" Finn asked, rummaging in the desk for a pen and paper. He found a receipt book and flipped it over to write on the back.

"Dr. Wes Montgomery. He and I have been friends since childhood and when I called him this morning, he came over immediately. I didn't want a bunch of strangers packing Kurt off to the hospital if I could help it. He gave Kurt the injection this morning at six and will be back to give him the second one this evening, then one more tomorrow morning. He believes this will work, although Kurt can have up to five injections," Blaine told Kurt's beloved brother. It was hard, but he would do anything for Kurt.

"Now, Dr. Montgomery has told me that it is essential that Kurt is comfortable and as free of stress as possible. Holly has been the only one to pull him out of the trance, and the doctor believes that if his son were here, too, it would make a significant difference. I also think if we could get Kurt's dad to come, that might be the best thing, but I know he had a business to run. Maybe if he could take a few days at the least? Do you think that would be possible?" Blaine asked, letting his desperation seep into his voice.

"I know they will come. I can arrange for the shop to be taken care of. I'll have to get on the phone and see about tickets and hotels, but..." Finn started, but Blaine interrupted him.

"No. I am sending my brother's corporate plane to the airport as soon as you can get ready. I have enough room in my house for all of you and it would be best for Kurt if you stayed here. I know you need to speak to the rest of your family, but if you could call me when you have things ready, I can arrange to send the jet. I'm sorry we aren't meeting under better circumstances, Finn."

"Yeah, I understand. Well, I'll get things rolling here and call you at this number in an hour or so. How's Holly?" Finn asked.

"She is doing fine. Dr. Montgomery checked her over this morning while he was here and said her ear is doing fine. I'm sure she will be happy to see her uncle. Here, wait a sec..." Blaine said, walking quickly down the hall to her room. He took a picture of her sleeping in her new crib, snuggling into her favorite stuffed giraffe that Kurt had told him Finn had bought for her.

"There, you can see she's doing fine."

"Thanks, Mr. Anderson. I miss that cutie pie. Okay, I'll call in a while," Finn got ready to hand up.

"It's Blaine. Not Mr. Anderson. We're kind of like family, you know," Blaine said.

"Okay, Blaine, later," Finn said and hung up. He immediately dialed his mom, who was at home right now. Her shift didn't start until ten that night. He told her what was happening and she suggested they close the shop and come home right away and Finn agreed.

"Burt? Mom wants us to come home. Do you want me to close the shop? We don't have anything due out today and I can call one of the guys to come take care of the shop while we go to New York?" Finn asked. Burt shook his head to clear it.

"Yeah, call Mark. He can take over with anything that needs to be done. I'd ask Puck, but he might want to go with us. Let's get home and figure this out." Burt was thinking about how to get this all accomplished. The phone had been on speaker, so he'd heard everything Blaine had told them and he was deeply worried about Kurt. He didn't know this Blaine fella and that was worrisome in itself. But that this guy had Power of Medical Attorney because he was Kurt's temporary Dom? That was insane. He would have to go and fix this himself.

At home, the first thing Finn did was go to his laptop and google Dr. Wes Montgomery. Everything Blaine had told him was correct – Dr. Montgomery was indeed the best Sub Weakness doctor in the area, if not the country. He was the head of several groups of researchers and was chief of his division at the hospital, not to mention being on several boards of other research hospitals. Finn had to agree that Kurt was in good hands. It also meant that if this specialist had to give Kurt the synthetic injections, he must be in trouble. Bad trouble.

An hour later, Burt called Blaine and told him they would be ready as soon as the jet got there. Blaine said the jet was already there, he didn't want to waste any time so he had sent it immediately. They could leave as soon as possible.

The jet was met at the airport by a tall black man in an immaculate uniform. He introduced himself as Jeffers and gave them his cell number in case they needed anything while they were in New York. He had a neatly trimmed beard and showed the Hummels to the limo, then loaded their luggage and took off for Blaine's townhouse.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Kurt had been asleep for several hours when Blaine saw he was waking up. He hurried in to sit next to his sub as he woke up. Wes said he would be disoriented.

"Hey, beautiful, how are you feeling?" Blaine asked.

Kurt just blinked his eyes and looked at Blaine. He didn't seem to understand the question.

"Kurt? Do you know who I am?" Blaine asked.

He shook his head no.

"Kurt, I'm Blaine, I'm your Dom. You have had a very rough couple of days, but I can explain everything, okay?" Blaine said softly. He reached out and took Kurt's hand and held it.

"Do you know who you are?" Blaine tried, but Kurt shook his head no again and looked around. Blaine recalled Wes saying he would be very thirsty in the next few days as his body adjusted to the new drugs. He poured a glass of cool water from the carafe sitting by the bed. Kurt reached for it, but his hands were shaky and Blaine had to hold the glass so he wouldn't spill it. He drank the whole glass, then looked around for more. Blaine gave him another half glass.

"Your name is Kurt. Do you remember that?" Blaine asked. Kurt gave him a little smile, but his eyes would not meet Blaine's and he didn't speak. He started to look agitated and Blaine was getting worried, but the fidgeting made sense...he probably had to use the bathroom. Blaine explained as he pulled the covers back, helping Kurt to slip into a pair of loose running shorts and practically carried him to the bathroom. Kurt seemed more sleepy than embarrassed or curious as Blaine held on to him, then brought him back to the bed. Kurt started to roll over, his back to Blaine, when the baby monitor sounded. Holly must be hungry as her cries filled the room. Kurt stiffened up, then held his hands over his ears. Blaine went to turn off the monitor but Kurt sat up. He was wobbly, but determined.

"Holly!" he said and shook his head a little. He looked at Blaine. "Where is my baby?" he asked.

"She's in her room, Kurt. I'll go get her for you. I think she's just hungry, but I'll bring her in to you. Okay?"

"Yes...Holly. Where's Levi?" he asked then, looking around the room.

Blaine thought a minute. He didn't want to upset Kurt by telling him he was on an airplane, but of course he didn't want to lie.

"He's with your dad, Kurt."

"Oh, yeah...okay," Kurt said, looking very sad. Missing his son was written all over Kurt's face and it was breaking Blaine's heart. He hoped the Hummels arrived soon.

Blaine went down the hallway and in to Holly's bedroom. She was crying, which was out of character for her. Blaine checked the time and gave her the medication for her ear infection, added a dose of baby pain medication as Wes had prescribed, then changed her diaper and picked her up. He wrapped her bunny blanket around her and snuggled her close before walking back to Kurt.

His eyes lit up as Holly entered the room. Blaine put her in her daddy's arms and walked over to the bar. He took out the things to fix her bottle: a sterilized bottle, the formula, and a jug of water that was specifically for babies. He smirked at the label. It probably came from the same place as his tap water, but Kurt had insisted. He put the water in the bottle and set it in the warmer until the buzzer went off. He tested the temperature on the instant read thermometer and then mixed in the formula powder.

"Here's her bottle, Kurt. I gave her the medication for her ear infection.

Kurt's eyebrows went up. He looked at Holly, then felt her head.

"She had a fever, right?"

"Yes. A few days ago. We took her to the hospital and they treated her. Do you remember?" Blaine asked.

Kurt squinted his eyes and concentrated. His head felt foggy and he needed to remember something very important. He turned to hold Holly with a little more support as she drank her formula and felt a twinge in his hip. It was more than a twinge, really, it hurt. He looked at Blaine and brushed against his knee...looked down to see his knees were skinned. He looked at his hands to see his wrists were also covered in scabs. Then he remembered.

"Holly! Oh, baby, you were sick and had a fever, and I was taking you to Dr. Dimes' office when I tripped and you...? Oh, my God. Your stroller..." Kurt looked like he was about to panic, so Blaine slid over to the bed and pulled him close. Kurt held on to Holly and the bottle, but his eyes were wild and he stared at Blaine. He was stiff with tension as he stared, then Blaine could see the realization of who he was come over Kurt's brain.

"Blaine. You were there, you took care of us. Oh..how could I have forgotten that?" Kurt asked, shaking his head a little. He looked deep into Blaine's eyes and his suddenly got darker. "Oh. I remember – you're my Dom." Kurt blushed deep red and looked away for a moment, then glanced several times at Blaine through his eyelashes and smiled a little. He looked scared.

"Now, don't do that. You are fine. Nothing is going to happen that you don't want to happen between us, Kurt. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I do remember that, you were so gentle and you helped me. My memory is coming back, Blaine. Thank you...?" Kurt said, not sure what he should be saying right now. Blaine cupped his cheek in his hand and smiled at Kurt. He kissed his forehead softly and Kurt leaned towards him.

"Just lean on me and we'll feed Holly and I'll explain. You know you had a bad case of Sub Weakness when I found you that day, right?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "Well, it got worse and this morning you went into a trance, similar to catatonia I think. I called Dr. Wes and he came over and he had to give you some medication to help you. Do you remember any of that?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head no.

"It's a hard thing to think about, Kurt, and perhaps even harder to talk about. What is important is that I am telling you that I will be here for you, every inch of the way. I won't ever leave you, you won't have to face this alone any more," Blaine said and Kurt smiled at him. He still looked sleepy and worn out, but his mind was coming back.

Holly finished and Kurt was going to burp her, but his arms ached and he looked at Blaine.

"Here, I'll do it," and he took the baby and held her against his chest, rubbing her tiny back. Blaine kissed her on the top of her head. She burped twice and laid her head down, but continued to look at her daddy. Kurt smiled and cupped her cheek.

"I love you, Holly," he said. He was still sitting up but leaning more and more on Blaine. His hand was on Holly's leg for a few minutes then he blinked a few times.

"Kurt, honey, you need to lie down. Here, let me put Holly down and I can help you," Blaine said and Kurt looked at him.

He set Holly on the bed and then helped Kurt straighten out and lie comfortably. He put Holly next to Kurt's chest and then slid in so he was holding Kurt in his arms. Kurt moved back to snuggle closer with a contented sigh. Holly fell asleep and Blaine kissed the nape of Kurt's neck, eliciting a sigh from the man.

Kurt was falling asleep again. Blaine was satisfied his memory was not actually affected, he had just woken up disoriented as Wes had warned.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, Blaine?" Kurt answered in a soft voice, heavy with sleepiness.

"Do you remember this morning?"

"Some of it. I woke up and I had been dreaming about Puck and the whip. It made me so hard...but then I was thinking I shouldn't think about it and I bumped into you. I was scared you would be angry that I was asking for sexual favors and then I felt so bad that Puck was on my mind. I was dizzy and feeling bad and then I don't remember much. You were holding me so tightly, and you were upset – but not at me. It was like you were afraid and wanted to save me from something. Then I remember a horrible pain. I couldn't believe anything could hurt that much, but it seemed to be hurting you, too. I could hear you crying and that was worse than the pain somehow. My hip still hurts..." Kurt stopped when he felt the bandage on his hip. He looked down at it, then turned to look at Blaine.

Blaine was lying next to Kurt, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine and locking his eyes on Blaine's. "What happened to me?"


	11. Chapter 11

_Then I remember a horrible pain. I couldn't believe anything could hurt that much, but it seemed to be hurting you, too. I could hear you crying and that was worse than the pain somehow. My hip still hurts..." Kurt stopped when he felt the bandage on his hip. He looked down at it, then turned to look at Blaine. _

_Blaine was lying next to Kurt, tears rolling down his cheeks._

"_Blaine?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine and locking his eyes on Blaine's. "What happened to me?"_

"Kurt, first I want you to know everything is going to be okay. Your memory will come back, but the drugs they gave you are strong and sometimes make your brain foggy for a while. Do you want me to tell you the details now?" Blaine asked. He wasn't sure if this was the best idea, but Wes was coming back in a few hours and he would need to know then.

"Yes. What happened to my hip and why is my memory so foggy? Am I sicker?" Kurt asked, cocking his head to the right and looking at Blaine for any clue to what was really going on. Blaine could see he was frightened, but Kurt was not going to give in to that no matter how sick he was with Weakness. Blaine closed his eyes for a moment, just trying to comprehend how strong Kurt must be to withstand all of this.

"Kurt, your Sub Weakness levels were low when we met, you knew that. With everything that happened they were continuing to drop. Even with the domming, it wasn't enough to boost them into the safe levels. Do you understand that?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded silently.

"Blaine? Can you hold me?" Kurt asked in a scared voice. Blaine held out his hands and Kurt rushed into them. The Dom sat on the sofa, hugging Kurt close but keeping him upright. He didn't want Kurt to fall asleep before he'd explained everything and sleeping was a way of hiding.

"Do you understand so far?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

"I don't want to seem like I'm talking down to you, Kurt, or to belittle your feelings in this, I just want to be clear that you know what is going on in your own life and know you do have a say, okay?"

"I do understand, tell me the rest," Kurt said, looking at Blaine as if to catch every word.

"Do you remember the night before, when I made you tell me what you needed?" Blaine asked, but his voice broke and he could hear the sob trying to come through. He cleared his throat and attempted to go on. "The night I dommed you, but made you participate by telling me - instead of doing my part the way a Dom is supposed to?" Blaine asked.

Kurt studied his face. He knew Blaine was very emotional right now, that he was trying to blame himself for something that had actually helped Kurt. It didn't make sense.

"Blaine, you did that to help me, to make me stronger. Why are you beating yourself up over it now?" Kurt asked. He needed Blaine to be flawless, to be the perfect Dom and what Blaine was implying? Kurt couldn't fathom Blaine as anything else, what was he trying to say?

"Kurt, I have a theory about dominance-submission. I truly believe in my soul that subs and Doms need to share power, that making one person the master over another just because of a chemical in their blood is wrong. I don't know how it happened, but I think it can be fixed. I will always believe that. I believed it so much, I forced you to change your nature, to go against that nature to take on a dominance role that your body wasn't up to. Kurt, do you understand that?" Blaine asked, looking into Kurt's eyes and begging him to understand.

"Yes, Blaine. I may be a Sub, but I'm not stupid, I do know how unfair life can be. I was already an aberration to society by being gay, why not heap more difficulties on top of that? The Fates not only made me gay and a Sub, but gave me a lesbian wife! I know I was not born to have an easy life, and I accept that, but it doesn't mean I'm going to lie down and give up," Kurt said with steel in his voice. "Tell me the rest."

"Well, because I did that when you were so sick with Sub Weakness, it pushed your barely safe levels down to a critical levels. You went into a trance and I called Wes...Dr. Montgomery. He came right away – he only lives five minutes from here. Kurt, because of what I did, Wes had to make a decision. He might have taken you to the ICU at the hospital, but your chances weren't good. As your Dom, I am your guardian and I did what the doctor recommended: I signed to have him inject you with Synthetic Dom Chem to keep you alive," Blaine said, his voice breaking into sobs now. He had been at fault for doing this to Kurt. Kurt, the beautiful man that Blaine was hopelessly in love with, the man Blaine wanted to love and cherish until his dying day...he had ruined him. He was so ashamed, he hid his head in his arms and slid to the floor, leaving Kurt lying on the sofa with his mouth open and his eyes wide in shock.

"You? You did WHAT to me?" Kurt shouted. He shook his head, stared at Blaine. He could not believe the man he had trusted with his life...with the lives of his _children._...had done this to him. He was aghast, almost in shock. Why did the Fates hate him this much?

Kurt got up and left the room. He was stumbling, knocking into walls, dizzy and sick to his stomach. But he had to find Holly and check on her. He couldn't do anything about Levi right now, but it would be okay because his son was safe with his dad and Finn. He'd call his dad to come get Holly.

Kurt fell a few feet from Holly's door. His ankle had been healing just fine but it was sprained and a bit weak, so when he misstepped it twisted. He struggled to get up and saw Mrs. Rose coming towards him down the hallway.

"Mrs. Rose! Can you help me up. I need to get to Holly," he said in a weak voice.

Mrs. Rose rushed to his side. She was a small woman, just over five feet tall with her gray hair pulled into a tight bun. She was not young any more, she had been Cooper and Blaine's nanny when they were babies and Blaine loved her so much he wanted her to live with him. She would not accept that role, but was happy to become his housekeeper. She knew her precious Blainey was in love with Kurt, and she would do anything to help him with his dream.

"Mr. Hummel, are you alright? Shall I get Mr. Anderson for you?" she asked, sinking to her knees to see if he needed help.

"Oh, no, no! Mrs. Rose, don't do that. I'm okay, I just twisted my ankle a bit. Here, let me help you up instead," he said, blushing as he thought what a burden he was, and now this poor elderly woman was on her arthritic knees for him. He felt so ashamed. He struggled to get up, but she was faster and, as he found out, stronger. She lifted him up almost off the ground and he was able to maintain his balance.

"Oh, thank you, Mrs. Rose, thank you," he gushed. He really liked her. "Now, I need to check on Holly..."

He walked into the room and saw his daughter was asleep. He just stood there, looking down at this small bit of humanity, so in love with her. He needed to be strong for her. He turned to pull the rocking chair closer and found Mrs. Rose was standing beside him, looking into the crib.

"She is a beautiful baby, Mr. Hummel," she said.

"Thank you, that comes from her mother. My Tana was a beautiful woman. I miss her," he admitted. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course," she smiled back at Kurt.

"What is your first name?"

"Oh, nobody had called me by my name is years. But I'll tell you. It's Beatrice, kind of an old fashioned name I know, but my mother was a sentimental woman. Beatrice was her grandmother's name. Mother always called me by my full name, Beatrice Mae, but my father called me Beth."

Kurt sat down in the rocking chair, his legs tired and his head pounding.

"Mr. Hummel," Mrs. Rose started, but Kurt put up an hand to stop her.

"Please, I know social conventions demand we call each other by our surnames, but can you just call me 'Kurt' when we're alone?" he asked and swept his lashes over his cheeks in a mock flirtatious manner, his lips in a sweet smile.

"Only if you call me 'Beth'," she smiled back.

"How long have you worked for Blaine?" he asked.

"I was the Anderson's nanny when Cooper was a child. He is fourteen years older than little Blainey," she told Kurt. A smirk crossed Kurt's face as he thought of anyone calling the astute businessman he knew "Blainey".

"Kurt, can I ask you something that is probably none of my business, but remember I am nothing more than a nosy old woman that speaks out of turn," Beth said. She sounded playful, but there was a serious tone to her voice that made Kurt sit up a bit straighter.

"Can you tell me what's going on between you? I saw Blaine on the floor in his room. He didn't know I saw him and I left him to his privacy, but I am concerned," she told Kurt. He blushed to think what he could tell her, and struggled to form words, but in the end he gushed out the whole story of Blaine and his idea of how a Sub should take control of their life and the subsequent Sub Weakness and the injection of the Dom Chem. Beth patted his back and held his hand as he spilled out all of his heart to her. All he wanted was to have his dad there to comfort him, his brother and friends to protect him, his family around him...and his son to hug. That was too much to ask for, and he knew it, but it was what he wanted nonetheless.

"Oh, Kurt, honey. I understand. You are afraid, aren't you?" she asked, holding his hand tightly and patting his shoulder.

"Yes," he said.

"I think you are more afraid for your children than you are for yourself, though, if you were going to admit the truth. Can I tell you a few things that might put some of this into perspective?" Beth asked. Kurt nodded his head, his liquid blue eyes searching her green ones to see the truth in them. He found what he was looking for, a sincerity that no one could fake, a love of the man Kurt had trusted with his life.

"Honey, Blaine did not do any of that to hurt you, and I don't believe for a second that he had an idea it could do to you what it did. He did it out of love. He truly believes what he told you – that equality of Subs and Doms is what nature intended and the politicians of the world have warped that natural instinct into the mess society is today. Can you understand that?" she asked and Kurt found himself nodding his head.

"Blaine has not had an easy life. He was born to a couple who had the family they wanted. One son to be a shining star to show the world that the Anderson name would live on. Cooper was exactly that, a dominant with a good head on his shoulders. A son that had not only brains, but classic good looks and a devotion to his parents. Then Silvia got pregnant with another baby. She was really too old for that, but they called it a miracle and Blaine was born. He was neglected as a child because they had already done the parent role and were bored with it. If Cooper was the Heir, Blaine was merely the Spare, and they treated him like that. Things only got worse when he came out. While his parents never outwardly said anything against him, there were so many hints that because Blaine wasn't marrying a woman that he could not give the grandchildren they craved that he was somehow damaged goods. A lot of boys would have given up, but Blaine was born a fighter, and he fought for his parents' recognition. He still fights to this day. He married the boy his father told him to marry. His parents were not very happy about his being gay, but they accepted it with silence and I think it hurt Blaine.

"His marriage was a sham. Arthur was from a wealthy family and he had no real need of Blaine. It wasn't as if Blaine didn't try, but Arthur was dead-set against having children, which was something Blaine had always wanted. It was heartbreaking to watch and be able to do precisely nothing to help the boy I loved like a grandson. I prayed that Blaine would find his soulmate one day and get the life the fates had denied him for so long," she went on, Kurt watching her every word.

"I don't know how you feel about Blaine, other than perhaps grateful for his saving your children, but I can tell you that if you feel anything for him, please give him the benefit of the doubt now. It is breaking his heart to think he did this to you, Kurt. He was misguided, but he did the best he knew how to do and it isn't fair to judge him. He only wanted to help you, Kurt.

"I know you're afraid because of the injections, but I can tell you that you are strong and will overcome the side effects. I've known Wes Montgomery since he was in grade school, and he will do anything to help you. He is loyal to Blaine. They have been best friends since they were five years old, Kurt, and Wes is the best in his field. Trust them, Kurt. It is a hard row to plow, but I have the feeling you've been through worse and I can guarantee you that Blaine will stay loyal to his word and be there every step of the way. You're going to need him in the weeks ahead and I don't think you could find anyone you could trust to stay the course more than Blaine."

"Thank you, Beth. I do care about him. It is all new to me in a way, and I want to trust him. I need him. Life is very hard, and this is just one more thing the Fates have chosen to torment me with, but I'm a fighter and with Blaine's help I hope I can get through it. I just wish my family was here...I miss them and I really miss my son," Kurt confessed. He was tired and a little hopeless still. He leaned his head back and bumped on the back of the chair, a sad frown on his otherwise beautiful face.

Beth leaned forward, taking Kurt's hand one more time.

"Honey, don't worry. As soon as Wes gave you the injection this morning, Blaine called your brother and arranged to have your dad and son flown here. He sent Cooper's corporate jet to fetch them and they should be here in about an hour or two. Now, Holly is asleep, so maybe you need to go back to your bed and rest. Do you need some help?" Beth asked, her kind eyes looking at Kurt. He smiled as the beautiful emerald of her eyes sparkled.

"No, I can get back there. Can I ask you to look after Holly for a while? I have something to talk over with Blaine," he asked. Beth smiled.

"Of course, my dear. She had her medication I see," Beth said, looking a the the pad of paper on the dresser where Blaine had noted down the time he gave it to her while Kurt slept. She smiled at Kurt with a sort of sad smile. She really hoped her talk with this man had made him stop and think, he and Blaine would be so good for each other if they could iron out the difficulties.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Walking back down the hallway and over to Blaine's room, Kurt was thinking. He hadn't know all those things about his Dom. It made him realize that he had only known Blaine for two days, just two days, and it seemed like months of activity had taken place. He over-reacted to having to have the synthetic Dom chem shots. Yes, he had heard horror stories about them, but he also knew that without them a good many subs would be dead now. Once a sub went into the trance, they rarely, if ever, came back out. TCD. Trance to coma to death. It had been a miracle that a scientist had discovered the serum to alleviate the worst of the effects of Sub Weakness.

Well, if Wes Montgomery was the renowned specialist that Blaine and Beth both said he was, then Kurt would put his life in this man's hands. What else could he do? He turned the corner to the bedroom and looked around for Blaine. He removed the only thing he was wearing, the running shorts Blaine had helped him on with earlier that day. At first he thought the man had left, but then he spotted him on the balcony in a wicker chair with a glass of something amber in his hand. He was sloshing the liquid around while two ice cubes clinked against the side of the glass. Blaine tipped the glass against his lips, took a large mouthful and swished it around in his mouth before swallowing and taking another. It only took three swallows to finish the amber fluid and Blaine picked up a bottle from the table and poured another glassful.

"Blaine? Sir?" Kurt said, too shy suddenly to walk out through the French doors.

Blaine's head jerked around and his eyes locked on Kurt's. He looked half scared, half angry. Then he really _saw_ Kurt, naked and beautiful. His skin was like porcelain, but flushed with a dark rosy blush; his eyes deep pools of ocean blue as he looked at Blaine and froze him where he sat. His chestnut hair was tangled and hung in his face, uncombed and abandoned. His lips, instead of the cherry red they were normally, were almost blue and swollen as if Kurt had been worrying them between his straight white teeth. He flipped the unruly hair out of his face.

Kurt's knees started to shake. Not with fear exactly, but with trepidation. Those smoldering, smoky topaz eyes were drilling into him and he wasn't sure if what he felt was fear or lust. He walked very slowly to the doors, trembling as he took each step while Blaine watched, not moving a muscle. Kurt made it to the edge of the doorway, then one step further before dropping to his knees with a moan. Blaine's breath caught in his chest with that sound and he clenched all the muscles in his chest to try and take in another breath, then again to force the air back out.

"Sir?" Kurt asked, almost bowing in front of his Dom. He _crawled_ to Blaine's feet and lowered his head so he was touching Blaine's toes with his forehead. He whimpered, unable to keep the noise from escaping his throat, and cursing himself in his mind for being so weak.

"Kurt," was all Blaine was able to say, his emotions strangling him. He stood up and walked to the bedroom door and locked it, then walked to the bed. He was breathing a bit easier now, but the thoughts racing through his mind were a blur. He suddenly felt hot and flushed and lightheaded. He looked at Kurt, huddled on the ground on the balcony waiting for him to take charge. Blaine didn't know what happened to make Kurt come back when he was sure the man was going to leave, but he was thanking the Fates for it. He closed his eyes to keep his emotions in tact. Blaine removed the few clothes he was wearing and turned to face Kurt.

"Kurt." he said again and Kurt turned and crawled to Blaine's feet. Blaine leaned over and touched him on the shoulder, just a firm tap and Kurt raised his head, eyes still down. This was the formal way for a Sub to Initiate a Declared Vow. The formal asking of a Sub for a Dom in the rite of a Declared Vow went against everything Blaine believed in, but he also knew much more was going on in the dynamics between them than simple surrender of power and acceptance of control. Kurt didn't have to come back. He chose to. He didn't have to assume the formal position, but because he did it was a statement that he was asking Blaine not just to be his Dom, but to have a permanent connection. This was so much more than what it appeared to be on the surface, so much more than either man had even experienced. Taking into account the outward appearances, it appeared that the stronger partner of the Vow was the Dom. Even if he wanted to be in a Declared Vow with a Sub, a Dom could not ask for it, could not Initiate it. It took more strength for a sub to relinquish his control over himself than it did for a Dom to wield mastery over another person.

Arthur, although he was in a marriage with Blaine, had never initiated a claim, had never presented himself to Blaine like this. Likewise, Kurt had never presented himself to Santana in spite of their love for each other and marriage. This came upon the two men so suddenly their hearts were beating, pounding in their chests and both shook with the sheer emotional burden of it.

As per tradition, the Statement was between only the two people involved in the Union. They did not need or want anyone else in this they didn't need witnesses. Blaine stood naked in front of Kurt and looked into his eyes. Their gaze was the only thing between them, guaranteeing honesty and love. Not even the fabric of clothing barred one from the other. Kurt lifted his head and took Blaine's offered hands. Blaine helped Kurt to stand and as they stood facing each other they spoke the words they had been taught practically from the cradle:

"_Blaine, I petition you to accept me as your Subordinate in all matters of the mind, body, and soul and unto you I will depend, and cling to no other man or woman on Earth as long as the Fates allow."_

"_Kurt, I accept your petition and promise as your Dominant to keep you and protect you from harm, be it from within or without, with my mind, body, and soul as long as the Fates allow."_

"_Blaine, in return I give you my respect, my trust, and my love forever."_

"_Kurt, in return I give you my respect, my trust, and my love forever."_

"_We Affirm this is our Declared Vow, a Union of this Dom with this Sub, to be between us forever." _

The words. They had sounded silly when they were children in class, saying them aloud until each one knew it by heart. They were no longer a silly convention made up by the Government to humiliate two people. No, to Blaine and to Kurt, these words that sealed their fate and their future together were like a song, like a prayer, and neither would ever forget the power of simple words to make their Union strong.

Together they held on, first just their hands, then closer and closer as they finally stood with bare flesh touching along their whole bodies. Blaine leaned forward and placed his lips on Kurt's mouth. They kissed, but beyond the formal kiss of a ceremony, Kurt leaned heavily on Blaine who ran his tongue over Kurt's lower lip, then pushed his way into an eagerly opening mouth. Kurt had been half afraid that Blaine had been drinking bourbon and maybe the Vow wouldn't be legal, but when he tasted Blaine's mouth all he could taste was apple juice.

They kissed for a long time, barely touching their bodies together but it was sensual just the same. They went from deep penetration of their tongues in mouths, running their tongue along teeth, tasting and exploring to just brushing their lips against each other.

Blaine stood back, looking at the man in front of him. He was _so beautiful_. Blaine could hardly believe Kurt was there and wondered briefly if this was a dream, if he should pinch himself. He walked around Kurt, and knew for the first time what the term "feasting your eyes" really meant because looking at his Declared Sub was indeed a feast – bountiful and promising and all laid out on front of him to take what he wanted. He closed his eyes for a moment and quickly opened them to make sure Kurt was still there. _There_, right in front of him.

He reached out a hand, touching Kurt's hair and feeling the silky texture as he ran his fingers through it. Kurt sighed and leaned into Blaine's touch. Blaine moved his fingers, tracing Kurt's face along the planes of his cheeks and chin, forehead and jawline. Kurt followed Blaine's fingers when he pulled back his hand, never taking his eyes from Blaine's.

"Kurt, can we go to bed?" Blaine asked. It wasn't the formal ceremonial words, but Kurt didn't need that any more. He nodded and Blaine picked him up in his strong arms and laid him on the bed. Kurt let a sigh loose, he was still so tired. Blaine came close and whispered in his ear, "Do we need to check on Holly before we do this?"

The fact that in the midst of all of this, Blaine was thinking about Holly made Kurt's heart warm. He smiled at Blaine, loving him more for just those few words. "No, Mrs. Rose is taking care of her for us."

_'Us'._ Kurt had said Mrs. Rose was taking care of Holly not for Kurt alone, but for the two of them. Blaine's heart soared. He kissed Kurt, trying to stop the emotional storm that was brewing in his chest from exploding.

Blaine gently pushed Kurt into the mattress, moving on top of him to just lie there, as close as he could get, skin to skin, and enjoyed the warmth and the feeling they were probably never going to be closer than they were in this moment. Then he realized they could be closer.

"Kurt, may I have the honor of making love to you?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, Blaine, oh...yes, please," Kurt answered.

Blaine thought about giving Kurt a massage first, of touching him everywhere, of kissing and licking every inch of skin he could reach, but that just didn't seem right for this. He needed to seal the Vow in no uncertain way and he needed to do it now.

Reaching into the drawer in the bedside table, he removed the tube of lubricant and set it in easy reach. He began kissing Kurt's lips, which led to kissing down his chest while his hands ran along his belly, then down to his thighs before coming back to stroke along his shaft, dragging a moan from Kurt's throat. Blaine was gentle and slow, bringing Kurt along in small increments as Kurt moaned and whined, loving Blaine's fiery touch on his skin. The kissing never stopped unless it was to switch to kissing another part of his body. Kurt was not idle underneath him, either, as his fingers ghosted along the lines of Blaine's body, too. Tracing the outlines of the muscles of Blaine's arms, then his back and down to grasp the cheeks of his ass. Blaine jumped but it caused him to push hard into Kurt's body.

Blaine had the lube on his fingers, rubbing a large amount into Kurt's crack, gently pushing a finger into him as he moaned so loud it startled Blaine.

"Oh, Kurt, do that again, baby. Is it good there? Do you like my finger inside you?"

"Yes, Blaine...yes, but I need more. I need to know who I belong to, Blaine. Show me...teach me to know who I belong to now," Kurt begged.

"Kurt, you belong to me, but that means I belong to you, too. It works both ways..." Blaine whispered.

Making sure Kurt was properly prepared, Blaine wasted no time on anything else, but rolled Kurt over and pulled him up on his hands an knees.

He put his arm around Kurt's waist to hold him steady and leaned over next to Kurt's ear and whispered, "Hold on _tight._" and rammed himself into Kurt all the way. Kurt shouted an oath and when Blaine pulled back Kurt met him halfway as they slammed together, moaning and shouting. Blaine slowed down after the first few thrusts, making use of Kurt's flexibility as he pounded into his Sub, watching closely for any signs of pain or hesitance. There were none as Kurt gave as well as he got, thrusting back against Blaine's body until they were both on the edge of coming. Blaine suddenly stopped. He withdrew and Kurt looked over his shoulder to see what was wrong.

Blaine was on his knees in back of Kurt, and he touched Kurt's shoulders, stroking softly and gently. He turned Kurt in his arms, holding him and treating him like a fragile bird, laying him down on his back as he rubbed his shoulders and stroked down his arms. Kurt was confused, but this touching, this caressing, felt like Blaine was lighting him on fire. Blaine leaned over his Sub, kissing his cheeks and chin, stroking his face and whispering to Kurt how beautiful he was, how graceful and exotic. Kurt closed his eyes and relished the gentle but insistent pampering. At first it made no sense, they were both ready to climax and now? His nerves were prickly, each touch no matter how soft ignited a spark and Kurt understood.

As gentle as Blaine could be, as soft and pliant and tender his actions, Kurt had to remember that it was a an iron hand inside that velvet glove. Blaine was, on the surface, not a firm taskmaster, almost subordinate in nature – until he wasn't. When the velvet glove came off, Blaine was that iron hand with no apology.

Teasing Kurt along, making it seem that he was an egg being held in the palm of his Dom's hand was nerve-wracking. He didn't know when Blaine might change gears and it made him jumpy and over-sensitive to the slightest movement. Blaine began ghosting his finger along Kurt's cock. Gentle, barely there. He followed it with just his breath and finally his tongue, kissing and licking in rhythm until Kurt was as hard as a brass rod. He took Kurt into his mouth, sliding in and out while twirling his tongue in the way Kurt liked the best. He followed that with more lube on his fingers, sliding down to cup his balls and caress them in the gentlest manner, like a sea anemone, then more pressure, and on back to the small patch of skin that Blaine knew made Kurt whimper for more. He was sliding his fingers into Kurt's entrance, circling the sphincter muscle and deeper until Kurt was grinding his hips down on Blaine's hand to get more. Blaine moved his finger, his long fingers just reaching to touch the nerve that held the secret of how to make Kurt forget his own name.

"Kurt, I can hardly reach that...I can find something a little longer if you would like?"

Kurt almost came. It was so hot, Blaine licking into his ear and then breathing to make him shiver. He whispered things Kurt had only imagined and he pushed himself harder against Blaine's talented hands, seeking pleasure and whimpering if he didn't get it.

Blaine finally stopped teasing Kurt and climbed back on top of him, but this time they were face to face where they could kiss and see each other's reactions. It was with great reluctance that Blaine removed his fingers from inside Kurt, but replacing them with his cock made him forget his disappointment in one swift plunge.

Teased for so long, Kurt was ready to explode and Blaine took advantage of that, pushing in with such a hard thrust that Kurt hardly had time to think before he was knocking at the door of his orgasm, once again trying to stave it off. He wanted to come when Blaine did. He didn't have to wait long as Blaine pushed one more time, caressing Kurt's prostate as he plunged deep and pulled a long whine from Kurt, who was now lying on his back with his knees by his ears and his mouth open to try and breathe. Blaine was just barely stroking his cock when it all happened. Kurt called Blaine's name, the sweetest word Blaine had ever heard and he, as a result, pushed harder into the heat and ecstasy of his Sub and the fire was lit. Two more strokes and he was spilling his seed into Kurt, who could feel the heat of it and came, too.

"Blaine! Blaine!" Kurt didn't even realize he was calling his Dom, he was so out of it. Out of it he might have been, but he felt that this time, it was right. He could never ask for anything so incredibly right. He leaned forward to kiss his Dom with all the power he had left inside, then lay back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Kurt, you are mine, MINE..forever, Kurt. You are mine forever and that makes me the luckiest man in this whole world," Blaine said softly. He wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt and thanked the Fates for giving him this amazing, strong, beautiful man.

Kurt sighed and lay back in Blaine's arms, then got up to clean up a little, returning to a clean bed as he saw Blaine removing the blanket he had placed there. He crawled in bed and closed his eyes as Blaine cuddled him close, rocking him as he smoothed his hands over his shoulders and down his long arms.

"Blaine? I know I already told you this during the ceremony, but I want you to know something," Kurt said.

Blaine watched the tired eyes flutter in an attempt on Kurt's part to remain awake. "Yes, baby?" Blaine asked.

"I do love you, Blaine. I wasn't lying at all. I love you." Kurt's eyes closed and he held Blaine to him in a grip that was amazing for someone so sick, perhaps the synthetics were working. Blaine held on to the man he loved, too, and they fell asleep. It wasn't very long before Mrs. Rose knocked at the door. She waited patiently for Blaine to come and unlock it. Before he could open the door very wide, Mrs. Rose came in, sliding the door closed behind her.

"Mr. Anderson, the Hummel family is here."

"Please show them to their bedrooms to unpack and I will be there to greet them in just a few minutes." he said formally.

Mrs. Rose looked at him for a few moments, seeing his disheveled appearance and the robe Blaine was wearing in the middle of the day. She could smell the lust in the room and then glanced over to the sleeping Kurt. She smiled to herself, an act that wasn't missed by Blaine.

"I'm glad he's feeling better, Blaine." she whispered and turn on her heel and left. Blaine rolled his eyes, but he had a smile on his face. She left the room to escort the visitors to guest rooms to freshen up.

Kurt opened his eyes.

"Baby, your family is here," Blaine told him, smiling. Moving closer, Blaine put his arms around Kurt and Kurt buried his nose in Blaine's neck. He felt so safe in Blaine's arms, a place not just of safety but of respite from the cold world that had challenged, bruised, and battered Kurt all of his life. Blaine's arms were the shield Kurt could hide behind and know he was safe, the arms that held him and made it possible in his mind to Initiate the Vows, to make Blaine his own. Blaine's arms held him tighter and they fell asleep, Kurt dreaming of the day when he would be Blaine's husband.


	12. Chapter 12

Burt carried his grandson into the building and up the elevator to the penthouse. The chauffeur or whoever the guy in the uniform was offered and so did Finn, bless his heart, but Burt wasn't letting anyone touch the boy until he could hand him over to Kurt himself.

Burt was tired, but this was nothing – he would have done anything to get to Kurt today. He loved his son more than he loved his own life and to hear that he was so sick that he had to have Synthetic Dom Chem shots was devastating.

_Finn had to practically carry Burt to his truck to get him home. Once Carole came out and he fell in her arms, blurting out as much as he knew about Kurt's condition as she packed his bags, he was anxious to leave. This Anderson fellow; Burt didn't know much about him. He'd gone to school with some guys with the last name of Anderson, but that was a pretty common name. _

_Levi was taking a nap when Burt went in to talk to him. Levi was a sweet-tempered child, hard to believe he was Santana's son, actually. Burt gently woke the small boy up._

"_Levi? Grandpa's here. We need to wake up now, sport. We get to go on a nice airplane ride," he said, his voice quiet but insistent the way he's woken Kurt up for years. Big brown eyes in a face of golden skin and wide mouth opened and he focused on his grandfather._

"_We can pack your overnight bag with a few things, then we have to go. Are you ready to go?" Burt asked. Levi nodded his little head. _

"_Can we go get Daddy and Holly?" the little boy asked, his lip trembling. He missed them so much and all of his attempts to be brave were failing. Burt pulled the boy into a soft embrace._

"_Of course we will, honey, of course we will."_

Burt, holding a sleeping Levi, Finn, and Puck followed the man who had introduced himself as Jeffers out of the elevator and down a very short hallway. The man unlocked a door and then swiped a card and typed in a password before the second door opened. They were met by another person, this one an older woman with a gray bun on the back of her head and a smile on her face. Jeffers introduced them.

"Hello. Welcome to the house of Blaine Anderson. I'm Mrs. Rose, the housekeeper. Mr. Hummel, Mr. Hudson, and Mr. Puckerman, please step this way and I will show you to your rooms, then announce you to Mr. Anderson. They walked across the entryway and down a long corridor as she opened the doors of various rooms and told each man which room was theirs. The last one was opened by Mrs. Rose and Burt entered, setting the three year old down on the bed and making sure he was comfortable. As with Finn and Puck, Mrs. Rose showed him where everything was and poured him a fresh glass of water out of a carafe beside the bed. She smiled a warm smile at Burt and mentioned that dinner would be at four, but if he required something sooner it could be arranged.

"Look, Mrs. Rose. I appreciate all of this, I do...but I just want you to take me to my son. Where is Kurt?"

"He's asleep, but I am going directly there and as soon as he is ready I will come get you. Please don't think anyone here would keep you from your son, Mr. Hummel, he needs you. I promise, I will be right back for you." she reassured the anxious man.

#*#*#*#

_Knock Knock_

Blaine got up from the bed and slipped on a fluffy white robe and answered the door, having a quick few words with Mrs. Rose. He turned back to tell Kurt his family had arrived.

"Levi? Dad?" Kurt asked.

"I assume so. I spoke to Finn this morning and he reassured me they were coming. Shall I help you get dressed?"

"Please. I'm feeling better in some ways, but it's as if I'm out of focus somehow," Kurt confessed. His big eyes followed Blaine as he moved to get dressed himself. Blaine got himself some clothes, a tasteful pairing of jeans with a button-down raw silk shirt, then a vest and a tie to top it off. He slipped on a pair of magenta and pink checked socks and his saddle shoes. Kurt watched his dom get dressed, very appreciative of how gorgeous Blaine's body was. Thoughts of how much Blaine had done for him were floating through his mind, from the first moment when he'd jumped from the limo to save Holly at the risk of his own life to everything that had happened since: the hospital, the nursery he made for her...and the sacrifices he made for Kurt himself. Kurt closed his eyes against the overwhelming emotions that threatened to choke him.

"Can I help?" Blaine asked, turning around. He saw the emotion on Kurt's face and rushed to put his arms around the pale man. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling kind of lightheaded. Can you help me get dressed?" Kurt asked again and Blaine was at his side, bringing clothes for Kurt to wear. He helped his Sub get dressed, but they both knew that wasn't what caused Kurt's emotional upheaval. Blaine took Kurt's chin and tilted his head up. He didn't even have to ask before Kurt was telling him everything.

"Oh, Blaine. I just don't know an adequate way to thank you for everything you've done for me. I am so grateful, you have given my life back to me, Blaine, and I don't know how to repay that."

"Hey, Kurt. Calm down, baby. We have a lot of time to talk about that. You are not the only one who is grateful in this partnership, you are not the only one who had their life handed back after teetering on the edge for so long. It is an even exchange I think. Now, let's think about that later, I know you want to see your family and they will want to see you." Blaine said, stroking his thumb across Kurt's cheek.

"Thanks, Blaine. Yes, I'm a lot calmer and I can't wait to see them. Can we have them come in here as soon as I'm dressed?" he asked and Blaine tousled his hair. Kurt slapped his hand away playfully and got his comb back out.

"Kurt, I have to admit I'm a bit apprehensive right now," Blaine said in a small voice, sitting next to Kurt on the sofa.

"What's wrong?"

"I meet people every day, but for some reason I'm kind of scared to meet your family. I mean, it means so much, it's so important. I want them to like me." Blaine said this with so much emotion in his voice that Kurt stared at him. One look at his face and Kurt couldn't think he was anything but sincere.

"Oh, Blaine, no...they'll like you. I know they will. You have nothing to worry about," Kurt comforted him, kissing his cheek. "Really, my dad might seem like a grumpy curmudgeon on the surface, but he's a teddy bear."

"Oh, no, Kurt. I'm not so worried about your dad and brother, although of course I hope they like me. No, I'm worried about someone much more important. Do you think Levi will like me?" Blaine was the picture of worry, wringing his hands and looking nervously at the door. He'd notified Mrs. Rose that Kurt was awake and ready.

"You don't have anything to worry about, Blaine, he'll love you," Kurt said, falling into Blaine's arms as they sat on the sofa together. Just as Kurt put his face down into Blaine's neck to snuggle, the door burst open and a small boy with shiny black hair and big brown eyes came barreling onto the room and rushed up to Kurt.

"Daddy! Daddy! I'm here to rescue you! I'm Batman and I already saved Holly and I'm saving you, too." he squealed as he tried to climb into Kurt's lap. He grabbed his daddy's hip in his effort and a scream came from Kurt before he could think to squelch it.

"What? What's wrong, Daddy?" Levi asked, turning to Blaine with a huge frown on his face. "Is this the bad guy? Did he hurt you?"

"No, no...I'm okay. I have an ouchie on my hip, we need to be careful about how you climb on me, buddy," Kurt explained. Blaine had taken it upon himself to pick the small boy up and settle him on the sofa between his sub and himself. Levi scowled at Blaine once again.

"Levi. Thank Mr. Anderson for helping you up. You know your manners, young man," Kurt admonished his son.

"Thank you, Mr. Anners. I'm sorry I was rude," Levi said and Blaine smiled at him. What a good little boy he was. Blaine looked closely at the boy. At first glance, he looked a lot like his mother. He had Santana's black hair and almond eyes. But that seemed to be the extent of it, otherwise he looked so much like his father it was uncanny. Blaine smiled, wishing he had known Kurt as a little boy. He was distracted in his reverie, however, when three men walked into the room.

The first was obviously Kurt's father. Blaine had seen his picture on Kurt's phone the first day. He was a fairly tall man with eyes as blue as Kurt's, but of a different shade. He wasn't smiling until his eyes lit on his son and it was like the sun came out.

"Kurt!" he shouted and picked the man up from the sofa and twirled him around in his arms, holding him close. "Oh, Kurt...how are you, buddy?"

"Dad, I missed you. Thank you for coming, I'm so happy to see you," Kurt gushed. He was reluctant to let go until Levi pulled at his shirt and put out his tiny hands.

"Twirl me, Daddy! Like Grandpa did you!" he begged. Another very tall man stepped up, catching the small boy into his arms and twirling him around until Levi begged him to stop.

"Unca Finn! You are making my head go like the timer on the stove!" he accused, his little hand on his hip.

"Oh, made you dizzy, little man? Like buzzing? I'm sorry. Here, let me hold you while your daddy sits back down. He looks tired," Finn said, taking Kurt's hand for a moment and squeezing it before letting go. Kurt was back on the sofa, sitting and looking up at Finn.

"Thanks, Finn. Levi, stay there with Uncle Finn for a minute until I get my breath."

Blaine was still standing when Kurt realized he was being rude.

"Dad, Finn, oh...and Noah, this is my dom, Blaine Anderson," Kurt said, nodding at each man as he spoke their names. "Blaine, this is my dad, Burt Hummel, my brother, Finn Hudson, and my friend, Noah Puckerman."

The men all shook hands and sat in the chairs, Blaine settling in next to Kurt. Levi wiggled out of Finn's lap and went over to crawl into his daddy's lap, first looking imploringly at Blaine to lift him. Blaine was quick to understand and gently set the boy on the other side of his father. Then he took the quilt that was hanging over the back of the sofa and tucked it around Kurt's lap to keep him warm.

They just sat and stared at each other for a while, then the conversation started, no one asking about Kurt's health or his status in this house. Blaine sensed the reluctance for them to talk with him in the room and leaned over to murmur something in Kurt's ear.

"I'm going to go check on Holly. Then you can speak with your family, okay, baby?" Blaine told him. Kurt smiled at Blaine and kissed his cheek. He turned back around to see four sets of eyes staring at him. Kurt forgot they had probably never seen him actually kiss a man – well, other than Noah - - and he blushed. He was so tied, he wanted to get this over with.

"I'm just going to go check on Holly," Blaine said, getting to his feet.

"I'll go with you," Finn and Puck said at the same time.

"Certainly," Blaine said as Finn scooped Levi up and they all left to see if the baby was awake yet.

"Well, buddy, want to tell me anything?" Burt asked, smiling at Kurt.

"Dad, I want you to be the first to know. I'm in a Declared Vow," Kurt smiled up at his father. Burt's first reaction to finding out his son was in this level of relationship – one Kurt had not even spoken to him about – was anger and panic.

He looked at Kurt, really looked at him. His heart jumped, Kurt resembled his mother so much. His face, as Burt studied it, was so full of happiness, his eyes sparkling and his cheeks glowing. How could Burt deny his son this happiness? He was reminded of a few lines from a book he'd read as a child. It was about a man with a blind collie. The man was going to do his duty: he prepared the shotgun, taking a leash to lead the young dog into the woods to end it's misery. The man's wife looked at him and asked him, "Does the dog look miserable to you? She has no idea she's blind, she's never known anything else. Is there so much joy in the world that you have to destroy someone who's found it?" Needless to say, the collie lived a long life. Burt thought about that book and looked once again on his son and the smile spread across his lips.

"Oh, Kurt, I'm so happy for you." He brought Kurt close to his side and the boy melted into him just like he had when he was a child. His arm was around Burt as he leaned heavily on him and in just a few moments he was asleep. Burt leaned forward a little and kissed his son on the top of his head, catching a whiff of the vanilla and jasmine he missed so much since Kurt was gone. He settled back and closed his eyes, just enjoying being close to Kurt once again.

#*#*#*#*#*#

Blaine walked down the hall. Leading the way to the nursery, he wondered what these men were thinking. They had sent their brother to New York to settle his dead wife's estate and in a few days he'd been in a narrowly averted tragedy, moved in with and signed a month contract with someone they had never heard of, Holly was ill, and now Kurt was in a critical level of Sub Weakness. He tried to put himself in their shoes – what would he think?

Blaine stepped in the room, seeing right away that Holly was awake and laughing. A smile settled on his face as he saw her watching her mobile with the angels and stars. He spoke to her as he neared the crib.

"Hey, little star-sweeper! How was your nap, darlin'?" he cooed and both men looked at him. Holly kicked her legs in excitement. Puck moved closer and put out his arms to her and she grinned her little face into a drooling smile.

"Come to Uncle Puck, Holly!" Noah said, rushing to pick her up. He was very gentle, but his upper lip curled as he held her close. Levi started to laugh.

"Take her to Daddy. She has poo!" he giggled. Puck exchanged looked at Finn and Finn looked right back, holding a little tighter to Levi in his arms.

"Hey, Hudson, you're going to be a daddy soon enough, I think you probably need the practice. You change her," Puck said, punching him softly in the shoulder.

"Nope, I'll be doing enough with my own kid, you're right. You better take this one, Dude, I bet Rachel's pregnant two weeks after the ceremony. You'll need the practice."

Levi watched his baby sister as she wrinkled up her nose and began to get ready to cry. Blaine took her from Puck, leaving the man looking at his empty arm. Blaine quickly stepped over to the changing table and had Holly in clean diaper and dress in a matter of minutes while the other two men just watched.

"There, baby, is that better? Let's go see your daddy now," Blaine said. He turned to see Levi with a look of earnest craving on his face. "Hey, Levi, would you like to hold your sister? I think she's missed you."

The smile that came across Levi's face was nothing short of heartbreaking. He looked up at Blaine with a huge smile.

"Can I Mr. Anners? I know how if Daddy helps. I can hold her bottle, too," he proclaimed proudly.

"Of course you can. Maybe your Uncle Finn will sit with you on the rocker and I can hand her to you," Blaine explained. Levi pulled at Finn's shirt and the man sat down, settling Levi in his lap as Blaine let the small boy hold his sister. Finn smiled up at Blaine, silently thanking him. He knew how much Levi had missed his sister the past week.

Blaine excused himself and walked back to the kitchen to make her a bottle. Mrs. Rose patted his hand and smiled encouragement as he went through the simple steps and returned to the nursery. Levi was still holding his sister but getting restless.

"Are you going to feed her, Mr. Anners? Daddy usually does it, or Auntie Quinnie. She's going to have a baby and needs prac – tiss," Levi grinned.

"Yes, Levi, I'd be glad to feed her. I need to give her some medicine first, though. She has an ouchie in her ear and this medicine makes her better," Blaine explained to the little boy. He measured out the dose of antibiotic and added the pain medicine and gave it to her, then looked at Finn, wondering if he should take the baby or ask Finn if he wanted to feed her.

"Let's take her to Daddy!" Levi shouted, so Blaine grinned back.

"You're right, I bet Daddy would like to see Holly."

They went back to Blaine's room. He was even more nervous this time since he was fairly sure Kurt would have told his dad about their Declared Vow. He walked in the room, his eyes seeking Kurt as soon as he crossed the threshold into the room. Kurt was asleep, curled into his father's side. He smiled at the angelic look on Kurt's face. He looked so peaceful.

Levi ran to wake his father up and his high voice filled the room. His enthusiasm at being reunited with his daddy and sister knew no bounds. Kurt blinked awake and sat up, holding his arms out for Holly.

Blaine wanted to sit next to Kurt, but didn't want to upset Burt. He closed his eyes, thinking of the dynamics he would have to navigate to keep Kurt's family happy and still be with his sub. He opened them to see Kurt looking at him. He seemed kind of weak, his eyes with deep dark circles under them. Kurt nodded at the empty place next to him on the sofa and Blaine sat down. Kurt shifted so he was leaning into Blaine while he fed Holly.

"Noah, Finn, I have something to tell you," Kurt said with a shy smile. He handed Holly to her grandfather to burp and took and took Blaine's hand. "Blaine and I...are in a Declared Vow."

It was hard to say which man was more stunned. After all the other things that happened to Kurt in the past week this was the most unrealistic. He had known this stranger for less than four days. How could he be in a Declared Vow? If looks could kill, Blaine would be laid out on the floor. He could feel the anger in the room. Even Levi looked scared, his eyes going from Finn to Puck to Kurt.

Anyone less strong would have wilted under the scrutiny, but Kurt stayed his ground.

"I am proud to be Blaine's sub, and I would be happy if you would treat him with the same respect you would afford me. Now, I think Mrs. Rose will have dinner ready, so let's go into the dining room," Kurt said with authority. Burt smiled at his son. He planed to have a word with the two men before they went to bed that night.

They all went to the dining room, Blaine sitting at the head of the table and Kurt to his right side. They held hands throughout most of the meal, stopping only to cut their meat or serve themselves something.

Mrs. Rose had come to take Holly, but the men elected to just pass her from one to another as they became reacquainted with her. Conversation was light, no one wanting to incur Kurt's wrath if they mentioned the Vow in a bad light.

"Babe, it's five thirty. I think we need to get you to the bedroom, Wes will be here soon," Blaine said to Kurt in a soft voice. Kurt looked at his dom, gripped his hand tightly for a second, and looked up at his family gathered around the table.

He excused himself, asking just his father to accompany them to the bedroom. He asked Finn and Puck to take the kids to bed and got up to leave.

"Goodnight, Holly baby," Kurt said, hugging his daughter to his chest for a moment before handing her to Puck. He turned to his son and hugged him, too. "Goodnight, Levi. But a strong boy for Daddy and I'll see you in the morning. Okay?"

"Goodnight, Daddy," Levi said, hugging his dad before taking Finn's hand.

By the time they reached the hallway outside the bedroom, Kurt was barely able to walk. He was visibly frightened, but kept his chin up and didn't complain. Blaine was practically carrying him and Burt walked slowly behind them, watching how Kurt clung to his dom.

Once inside the room, Blaine helped Kurt to the bed and began removing his shoes. Burt came to sit in the chair beside the bed.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Burt asked. He knew Kurt was taking the Synthetic injections, but he didn't know much about them.

"Yeah, Dad. I just...I don't want you to worry. Dr. Montgomery is the best. You know all the circumstances, Dad, and this will keep me safe. I want you to know that I love Blaine and I trust him, so can you make Finn and Noah understand?" Kurt begged his father.

"Of course, Kurt. I'll fix it. Do you want me to stay here with you?" Burt asked.

"No. The injections hurt, and I don't want you to watch. Blaine will keep me safe. Just keep Levi in his room so he can't hear. Thank you, Dad. Thank you for coming all the way here to be with me through this. You mean the world to me," Kurt said, hugging his father. He turned away, lying down on the bed as Blaine walked to the door with Burt.

"Mr. Hummel..." Blaine started, but got a look that told him that was not going to be tolerated. Blaine grinned for a second. "Okay, Burt. I told you a little about this medication on the phone earlier today. It is given three times, twelve hours apart. My friend, Wes – Dr. Montgomery – will be here soon to administer the second dose. It is extremely painful because it has to be injected into the marrow of the bone, but he will give Kurt some medication to help with that. My room is soundproof, so the children won't hear. That is Kurt's biggest fear, that it will upset them. Anyway, I don't know if I told you, but a side effect is that he will be very disoriented when he wakes up. He asked me to keep him isolated until he regains his memory, than let just you in at first."

Blaine swallowed, this was hard. He didn't want to stop Burt from being with his son, but it was Kurt's wish.

"I understand, son. I will do what Kurt asks. Can you let me know when he wakes up and is ready to see me? I don't care if it's the middle on the night, come get me," Burt said.

"Of course I will. Now, I better get him ready, Wes will be here in a few minutes," Blaine said, turning to go back to Kurt.

"Blaine? Thank you. I don't understand what is between you and my son, but he has never looked happier in his life, even with this looming over his head. I don't know you well yet, but you must be something special for Kurt to have asked you to claim him." Burt told Blaine.

"Oh, I can tell you. It isn't any mystery. We love each other, what else matters?" Blaine asked, then closed the door as Burt walked down the hallway towards the guest room.

#*#*#*#*#

_RING._

"_Blaine, where are you?" Cooper asked. "I'm ready to go -we're meeting at the Parisian, right?"_

"_Oh, I forgot to call you! No, I have to stay home. Kurt is really sick and Was has been over," Blaine started to explain._

"_Is this what you wanted to talk to me about? How sick is he?" Cooper asked._

_'Oh, Cooper," Blaine took another breath. He didn't want to tell Cooper, but he knew he had to. "Kurt has a bad case of Sub Weakness...and Wes has started Synthetic Dom Chem shots."_

_There was silence on the line. _

"_Blaine, are you okay?" Cooper asked in a soft, kind voice full of concern for his brother._

"_Yeah, it's bad, Cooper. Worse than you can imagine. The shots...they have to inject them directly into the bone marrow and...Kurt was screaming...and lost his memory for a while. Oh, Cooper..." Blaine dissolved in tears. He had nobody else he could be so free with, nobody to help him be strong._

"_Hey, now...I can come over now if you want," Cooper offered._

"_No, I'll be fine. Kurt's family is here and the extra support is taking some pressure off of me. I am just spending time with Kurt. Can you maybe come tomorrow night? Wes is coming for the next injection, so I will be with Kurt the rest of the night."_

"_Let me know if I can help, Bee. I'm so sorry this happened to your sub. Maybe you shouldn't get too involved with him..." Cooper started to say and Blaine hung up his phone. He did not need any more negativity right now._

#*#*#*#*#

Wes walked into Blaine's room. He hated some parts of his job and this was one of them. He was grateful that there was such a thing as synthetics, but it did give some nasty side effects. He'd gone over that a few hundred times, but the fact was that Kurt was lucky to have been born into the generation that had it as an option.

Blaine had helped Kurt off with all of his clothes and he was wearing only a minimal pair of running shorts over his briefs. He'd read quite a bit about the Synthetics this afternoon and one thing the websites agreed upon with that the more skin-on-skin contact after the injections, the better.

Blaine had simply laid down with Kurt, their bodies touching, their legs intertwined. Blaine had spoken words of encouragement and love to his Sub, making him as ready for this as possible.

"Okay, Kurt. You are more awake for this than you were this morning. Do you recall anything from this morning?" Wes asked.

"Only a deep pain. And being scared. Oh, and Blaine being afraid, but not for himself. To tell you the truth, it was all kind of a blur," Kurt told his doctor.

Wes sympathized, then told Kurt about the cocktail of drugs he would give first, and the fact the it would probably still be painful. Blaine tried not to think about the look on Kurt's face when they did the first one, or how he felt when Kurt had passed out from the pain. He was holding Kurt close to his heart, stroking his hands down his sub's back to calm him.

He had called Wes earlier this afternoon and told him about the Declared Vow, how he had felt when Kurt Initiated it, how astonished he was at the whole idea of it. It was an amazing thing, and there were not words to describe the closeness of the private ceremony. It was nothing like the public marriage he had been forced to endure with Arthur, this felt like it would last forever. Wes had been encouraged by the turn in events. Subs in a Declared Vow had a much higher success rate, especially if the Vow was new.

"All right. First, I need to check your levels," Wes said, taking blood samples and looking them over. He walked back to the two men waiting for him. "I'm encouraged, Kurt. Your levels are much higher than I would have thought possible after only one shot. Now, let's have you roll over so I can clean the site. No, the other hip," Wes directed.

Blaine lay on the bed next to Kurt. His arms were around Kurt as Wes sterilized the new site and gave him the first shot, numbing the area and starting the sedative. Kurt tried not to shake, but it was hard. All he could remember was the severe pain from the first one. Blaine was kissing him, stroking him, whispering loving things into his ear. Kurt was getting dizzy and disoriented from the drugs and Blaine held on to him when Wes placed the needle. It was hard to push a needle through bone, no matter how sharp the instrument, and Kurt tried to be still and quiet. It was just as bad this time, but he was more aware and so it hurt even more. He was trembling and crying, Blaine's knuckles turning white as he fought to hold his Sub still.

Kurt made it through the placement of the needle, but when Wes began injecting the serum, Kurt began to scream. He dug his nails into Blaine's back, still struggling to maintain his sanity. Wes had administered just over half of the dose when Kurt passed out.

Blaine was shaking and could not let go of Kurt, even though he was unconscious. Wes spoke to him in a calming voice, but could not stop to comfort him until it was over. It lasted a lifetime.

Finally finished, Wes removed the needle. He sat with his eyes closed, not wanting to see Blaine's face. He could do this to his patients, but to have to be witness to his best friend's terror and pain – it was torture of a different kind. He rubbed his eyes, then stood up and took a warm washcloth that he'd gotten ready. He washed the sweat from Blaine's face, then his back and arms. Patting him dry, he placed a chaste kiss on Blaine's mouth.

"Blaine, I know you are not a religious man, but pray this one time that we don't have to do this again. If Kurt maintains the increase in levels he did tonight, there is a slim chance he won't have to have the third injection," Wes told his friend. Together they took another cloth and washed Kurt of the sweat coating his body. While Blaine made Kurt as comfortable as possible, tucking him into the bed and getting a pillow for his head, Wes bandaged his hip, checked his first injection site, and sat down in the chair Burt had been sitting in earlier.

Wes cleaned the instruments and placed them in the cases to be sterilized later. He opened the main part of his leather doctor's bag – the one Blaine and his other friends had given him for a graduation gift – and took out a flask of his grandfather's fifty year old Glenfiddich Scotch. He then too out two crystal glasses, each wrapped against breakage, and set them on the table. He poured three generous fingers of the amber liquid into each glass, then capped the flask and returned it to the bag.

"To the Union of Kurt and Blaine, may they forever be together in their Declared Vow!" Wes said and Blaine smiled from ear to ear, clinking his glass with his friend's. "Hear Hear!"

#*#*#*#*#*#

Almost midnight and Blaine was restless in his bed. He turned a bit and felt the warmth of his Sub against his back. He tried not to move too much, not wanting to disturb him, but then felt him stiffen.

"Kurt? Kurt, baby, are you okay?" he asked in a soft voice, but was met with more sobbing. He turned around to see Kurt's face and was met with a face so dejected and sad he could hardly place it as Kurt's. Wes had warned him about this. With each injection the disorientation would get worse and the recovery period longer.

"Hey, hey...you're all right. Just come into my arms, baby. I'll protect you," Blaine cooed to his confused Sub.

"Where is Mommy?" Kurt asked. Blaine stopped. He hadn't been expecting _this_. Kurt had woken up looking for his children last time.

"You're okay, Kurt. Do you remember me?" Blaine asked and was surprised when Kurt pulled away and looked like a frightened child. Blaine had an idea then. "Kurt? Do you want Daddy?"

"Yes, please get Daddy. Please, I'm scared."

Blaine got up, pulling on pajama pants and a sleeveless T-shirt. He thought about putting some clothes on Kurt, but decided against taking so much time. Burt wouldn't care.

Blaine walked down the hallway, flashlight in hand. He didn't know which room Mrs. Rose had put their guests. He opened the first door: Finn. The second was Puck, and so he went to the third room and saw Burt asleep in the bed.

"Burt, wake up. It's Blaine," he said and Burt sat bolt upright in bed, scaring the both of them.

"Huh? What? Carole?" he asked, obviously not coherent yet. Blaine waited a minute and tried again.

"Burt, can you wake up? Kurt needs you, now. Please wake up." Burt opened his eyes and sat up.

"He's awake?" Burt asked, searching Blaine's face for clues about how his son was faring.

"Yes, he's very disoriented and doesn't seem to know who he is – but that happened last time. I'm so sorry, Burt...but Kurt is asking for his mommy and I don't know what to tell him. I was hoping you might be able to help," Blaine said. "Please hurry...I need to get back to him, I left him alone to come get you."

Burt was up and half dressed by the time Blaine had explained the situation.

Back in the bedroom, Kurt was sitting in the middle of the floor, his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms folded on top of them, his head down. They could hear him sobbing.

"Kurt, baby, I brought your daddy," Blaine whispered and Kurt stopped and turned to Burt, beckoning him closer.

Kurt took one look at his father and became a little less frightened.

"Dad!" he sobbed and was in his arms in just a second.

"Kurt, are you okay, son? I'm here for you," Burt assured him.

"Daddy.." Kurt mumbled and closed his eyes. He was back asleep in seconds. Blaine and Burt managed to get a pair of pajama pants on him over the bandages on his hips and then up onto the sofa where he snuggled into his father's lap. They stayed with him until he woke up again hours later.

"Dad?" Kurt asked, smiling at the man with the cozy flannel shirt he was leaning against. Then he turned his head and looked towards the other man in the room.

"Blaine?" he asked, then burst into tears.

"Hey, Kurt...you're okay. I'm here," Blaine assured him. Blaine got up from the chair he was sitting in and came to sit on the other side of Kurt.

"We're here for you, buddy," Burt reassured him. Kurt tried to smile a little, but it wasn't working. He hugged his dad.

"I'm glad you're here, Dad" Kurt said in a low voice, still clinging to Burt. "I was dreaming about Mom. In the dream she came to get me, but I told her I had a job to do. I needed to take care of you and my children. But most of all, I have to be here for my Blaine," Kurt said, then laid his head on Burt's shoulder, reaching across the sofa to hold Blaine's hand tightly.

"I love you, Blaine."

Blaine looked over to see Burt grin at him and nod his head.

"I love you, too, Kurt."

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

A/N: The book Burt was thinking about, the one with the blind collie, is a short story by Albert Payson Terhune entitled "Fair Ellen: Sightless -and Happy" and can be found in the book: The Way of a Dog. Yes, that was a direct quote from the book.


	13. Chapter 13

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted, scrambling around in the bed to untangle himself from the sheets. A warm hand came around his waist, pulling him back so he was close to Blaine's warmth.

"It's okay. Kurt. It will all be okay," Blaine said, trying in vain to wake up all the way.

"Blaine! Where's Holly? WHERE'S HOLLY?" he was shouting and this time it woke Blaine up. The man sat up in bed, his arms around Kurt's waist trying to stop him from falling as he tried to exit the bed with the sheets wrapped tightly around his legs.

Kurt, honey, calm down..let me help you," Blaine said but Kurt's struggles got worse.

"I have to get to her..." Kurt panted, exhausting himself in the struggle to unwind from the prison of the sheets.

"Kurt," Blaine said in a voice that was so commanding that Kurt stopped immediately. "Kurt, lie still." Blaine ordered.

He untangled Kurt's legs from the sheets and pulled them back, stroking his hands over Kurt's shoulders and back as he allowed him to sit up.

"Holly..." Kurt said in a hushed tone, his eyes beseeching his Dom.

"She's fine, Kurt, I promise," Blaine tried to reassure him.

"Where?"

"Honey, she's with your dad and brother. They are taking good care of her and we can go see her in a few minutes."

"The monitor – it's been turned off. I don't see the LED light," Kurt observed, panic in his eyes.

"I turned it off last night. You were in no shape to take care of anyone and Holly was with her Grandfather. Do you remember we talked about that?" Blaine asked, but Kurt shook his head. "Well, that's the medicine, Kurt. Do you remember the shot you got from Dr. Wes?" Blaine hated having to bring that up, but it was important that Kurt understood so he wouldn't have a panic attack. Panic attacks drained Sub blood levels quicker than almost anything.

Kurt shuddered and focused back on Blaine. His eyes hadn't left his Dom's face and now the sadness filled them, making Blaine shrink inside himself because of his part in the whole thing. If he had been a proper Dom instead of trying out his harebrained theory...but that was water under the bridge now and was unproductive. He sighed to himself.

"Yes, Blaine, I do remember. And he's coming back again this morning," Kurt just wilted in Blaine's arms, limp and lethargic.

"You know why it's necessary, don't you, baby? It saved your life. You know not all Subs who suffer a loss and then so much trauma survive, don't you?" Blaine asked, gathering Kurt into his embrace to give him warmth and support.

"Yes, I know. I was so frightened. You held me, Blaine, and it made it...bearable." Kurt looked away from Blaine for the first time. He told himself that he didn't blame his Dom for the Sub Weakness, he knew he was deep in the throes of it when he met Blaine, but perhaps Blaine had not acted responsibly when he knew how sick Kurt actually was. He could never say that to Blaine, didn't want to even think it after all Blaine had done for him...but it was what it was. Kurt closed his eyes and gave his dizzy head a tiny shake.

He remembered the other things that had happened: his Levi, his son, was back with him. For that alone he owed Blaine his life...for Levi and Holly both. His little Holly – with her smile on her pale pink lips and golden skin. She was safe. His father, Finn and even Noah were here with him. He thought about how lucky he was compared to having to have these Synthetic Dom Chem shots. They were a two-edged sword at best. While they made him terribly ill, stole is memory, and would cause him to go through withdrawal, not to even think about the pain involved in the administration of the medication – they also saved his life. Any idiot could see...he did need them.

"When will Wes get here?" Kurt asked.

"Twelve hours from the last shot – about six. We have an hour and a half. Are you going to be all right until Wes gets here? Does it hurt too much? Wes left some pills for the pain with instructions that you are to take them before your pain gets unbearable. Do you need one?"

"Yes. My hips really hurt. Thank you, Blaine. Can I see Holly and Levi?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll get you some relief from that hip pain and then we'll order breakfast and maybe eat with the children?" Blaine suggested. He was anxious to see them this morning, he was already in love with Holly and hoped to develop a relationship with Levi.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"Daddy!" Levi squealed, running into the room as soon as Blaine opened the door. "Uncle Puck said I could come wait here for Daddy," the small boy said to Blaine as he walked past him.

"Well, Daddy is waiting for you. I will lift you onto the bed with him if you like," Blaine offered.

"Thank you Mr. Anners," Levi said, his chin in his chest as he reluctantly allowed Blaine to put his hands under his arms to lift him. Once on the bed, Levi was so very careful of his dad. He moved with exaggerated care and sat as close as he could. Kurt's arms went around the sturdy little shoulders in a gentle hug. He tried not to wince as Levi bumped his bandaged hip.

"Daddy, Mrs. Rose is bringing us breakfast. She said we get Sweedish toast."

"Are you sure? Maybe she said French toast?" Kurt asked, grinning.

"Oh, yeah. That. And I can have maple or pecan or Lincoln Berry on it," Levi informed him.

"Ah...lingonberry. My favorite," Kurt said.

"Well, if we get lingonberry syrup, maybe it is Sweedish toast after all?" Blaine laughed and Kurt smiled, too. Levi just looked from one man to the other, not following the conversation.

A knock on the doorframe of the open door made them all look up to see Puck standing there with Holly in his arms. He walked across to Kurt, who was still lying in bed, and smiled down at his friend.

"Good morning, Kurt. How are you feeling, Dude?" he asked.

"I'm okay, a little dizzy and my hips hurt, but I'm okay," Kurt said.

"Are you up to holding your daughter before I steal her heart away?" Puck asked.

Kurt smiled at the gentle kidding. "Yes, but..." he looked at Blaine, standing near the bed. He looked with pleading eyes and patted the bed beside him. Blaine sat where indicated and put a supporting arm around Kurt.

"Okay, Noah. Thank you for taking care of my children, I appreciate it so much," Kurt's big blue eyes sparkled as he looked into Holly's face.

"It was a struggle. Mrs. Rose thought it was her job, but we had a talk and I got them ready. Holly already had her bottle," Noah smiled at the sight of his friend with his baby. He felt a slight burning in the back of his eyes at the site, but Noah admonished himself that he was not a sentimentalist and this was not going to lead to tears.

"Where are Dad and Finn?" Kurt asked.

"Burt was up with you most of the night, mister. Don't you remember?" Noah asked, then blushed as he remembered Blaine explaining how the shots played with Kurt's memory. Kurt looked confused and Blaine tightened his grip around his Sub's waist.

"Nothing to worry about, Kurt. Yes, Burt was here with you, but you slept through most of it. Little wonder you don't remember," Blaine said in a soft voice, giving Puck a hard look. Puck gave one back and then his face melted into a smile as Kurt looked back at him.

"And Finn? Honestly, Kurt, it's just after five in the morning – do you really expect him to be awake?" Puck asked. Kurt laughed.

"Well, I guess not," he admitted.

Just as they got settled, Mrs. Rose came in with a tea cart and Blaine ushered everyone to the chairs. Kurt asked Noah to help him – and Blaine gave him an astonished look while Noah slid his hands under Kurt and lifted him up, carrying him to the sofa and tucking him in. Blaine, carrying Holly, was quick to sit on the sofa at Kurt's feet in spite of Noah's outraged looks behind Kurt's back. He pulled a chair as close as possible to the side of the sofa where Kurt was leaning on a pile of pillows.

Breakfast was French toast and there was indeed lingonberry syrup for it. Levi was thrilled to eat sitting on a footstool and setting his plate on the coffee table. There was plenty of food, juice, tea, and coffee and everyone was eating when Finn showed up, sitting down with a minimum of words so he could eat a plate himself.

Blaine was worried about Kurt, he hardly touched the food on his plate and Blaine whispered in his ear, asking if he was feeling okay, to which Kurt replied he was a little sick to his stomach. He held his daughter once again, singing softly to her as he gazed into her eyes. She cooed at her daddy, trying to grasp his face and kicking her chubby little legs in frustration when she couldn't make her hands move where she wanted them. Finally, she was able to put her hand on his soft cheek and the astonishment on her face was comical. Kurt grinned and Blaine, ever attentive to the man he was falling in love with, saw it and a warm sensation came into his blood and settled in his belly, to see this tender exchange between Kurt and his tiny daughter. Blaine had to close his eyes to keep the tears from forming. It wasn't until later that night that he realized part of that feeling was the wish that Holly might love him like that some day, too.

Puck offered to take Holly back to her bed and Levi took her place on Kurt's lap. His breakfast done, he wanted nothing more than to sit with his daddy. They talked for a while, Levi telling him all the things he had done while he was with his grandparents and uncles in Ohio. Blaine got a text that Wes was on his way and took Levi very reluctantly to his Uncle Puck. Finn was up now and the two men decided to take Levi to a local park for a short time while Kurt was with the doctor.

Wes came, took Kurt's blood samples, and was at the window, looking through the microscope, when a knock came to the door. Blaine got up – everyone in the house knew what was going on, so he was surprised anyone would interrupt them. Opening the door he found Burt, looking nervous but determined.

"Can I please speak to Kurt?" he asked, looking Blaine in the eye. Blaine's first instinct was to deny him, to keep Kurt to himself and nail the door shut. He was already so emotional, knowing what was about to happen to Kurt and dreading it more by the moment. He looked at Burt's face and knew that this was probably the hardest thing Burt had done in his lifetime with the exception of losing Elizabeth. He knew the torture the shots were to Kurt, but he came anyway. Blaine stepped back and welcomed him into the room, ashamed he had wanted to stop him.

"Hey, Buddy, how are you feeling?" Burt asked, sitting down next to Kurt and squeezing his thigh. Kurt tried to smile at his dad, but he failed. Blaine was standing with Wes, so Kurt put his arms around his dad and held him. "I'm going to be here for you, Kurt. I can't take the pain away, but I can be here for you. I love you."

"Thank you Dad," was all Kurt could get out.

Wes walked back to the bed where Kurt was lying.

"Well, we do have some good news. I measured the levels and checked the cells. Twice. I have never seen this happen with only two shots, but your levels are in the safe zone, Kurt. I don't even want to guess at why or how long this might last, but given the jump once again in the Dom Chem levels – I am going to recommend not giving you a third shot for now."

Blaine grabbed Wes by the shoulders and kissed him. Wes staggered back from the hug as Blaine launched himself at the poor man, who smiled good-naturedly at his best friend.

Burt was hugging Kurt to him and Kurt was just lying there, a smile on his face.

"Now, don't get too confident. It might be temporary, we don't know a lot about the exact chemistry of why Subs have Weakness. I want to give you some supplements," Wes said and Kurt jerked back for a second, then looked at his doctor.

"Okay, Dr. Montgomery. I'll do what you think best," he said in a dejected voice, absently rubbing his right hip where it still hurt.

Blaine went to Wes' side and asked in a soft voice, "Do I need to get in bed and hold him? Will it hurt as much as the Synthetics?"

"No, Blaine. I can give these with a simple IV. One is a booster, but not the actual synthetic, the other is a counter measure to try to make the withdrawal less severe. Kurt, if you would lie back and relax, I'm going to set up an IV and it will take about half an hour to administer this. You might feel uncomfortably warm and you might get shivers but there should be no pain. Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir," Kurt said, turning his head so he didn't have to see the needle enter his arm. Burt held his other hand and Blaine, who had gotten in the bed next to him, held his head in his lap, stroking his back to keep him calm. Wes had it all set up and the medications dripping into Kurt's arm in a matter of moments. All four men were silent for a while, eyes on the drip. Everyone was glad about the recovery Kurt had made was so short a space of time, but no one was willing to tempt the Fates by celebrating yet.

It was only five minutes into the treatment when Kurt started to shiver.

"I'm cold," he whined, trying to burrow into Blaine. His Dom sat him up and gathered him into his lap, pulling the blankets around him before he turned his eyes to Burt in apology. Maybe he should have asked if Kurt wanted his dad to hold him. Burt looked back and shook his head no, indicating that Kurt belonged with Blaine. He went to the sofa and got another quilt, draping it over Kurt. He sat down and Kurt's hand found his father's. Blaine smiled at Burt, nodding his head when he saw.

It was about ten or twelve minutes later when Kurt whined loudly and tried to throw the blankets off. He pushed both Blaine and his dad away, saying, "Sorry, sorry," before lying down with his arms stretching out and the blankets thrown back. It wasn't long before sweat was rolling off of Kurt's body and he whined when Blaine took off his shirt and blotted him with a towel. Wes, took his temperature and put a cool hand to his forehead.

"Kurt, I know you're uncomfortable, but it's almost done. This will help you," the doctor said.

By the end of the time when Wes removed the IV, Kurt was indeed feeling better, even if it was just the ceasing of the hot flashes and shivering.

"I'll be here tonight, Kurt. Have Blaine call me if you experience anything uncomfortable or strange. Your memory should be fine this time, no problem like the SDC," Wes told his patient.

With Wes gone, Burt got up and beckoned Blaine into the hallway. It bothered Kurt for a minute, the two were obviously talking about him, but he was still too tired to care.

"Blaine, do you need any help? He probably needs a bath and the doctor said he has to keep quiet. Do you want me to sit with him? Because I think as much as I want to be here with him, he needs to have you close. You're his Dom and you're in a Declared Vow. He isn't a child any more, I'm afraid," Burt said with a bit of melancholy in his voice.

"Burt, he's still your son and always will be. I will take a short nap with him and then we'll have lunch together, all right?"

"Sounds like a plan," said Burt, shaking Blaine's hand as he put it out, then just hugging him.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

With everyone gone, Blaine went back to the bed and sat in the chair.

"Kurt, I think we better get you in the bathtub. Wes said the bandages could be left off and water won't hurt them. How does that sound?"

"Blaine, I'm still a bit shaky -can you get in the tub with me? I" Kurt asked.

"Sure," Blaine smiled at him.

Blaine took his time to remove the bandages so as not to pull on Kurt's tender skin. It was red and angry looking when Blaine was done, and he felt bad - -he had been so careful.

"Okay, baby, let's get you into the tub. I'm going to go set it up and run the tub full of water, you can lie under the blanket until I come back," Blaine said.

Once in the bathroom, Blaine turned on the water so it was just the other side of warm, then poured some lavender and chamomile essence in the water because of their calming effect.

He set out fluffy towels and robes and turned on some quiet, soothing music. He thought briefly about lighting scented candles, but the smell of the lavender and chamomile was already perfuming the air so he used unscented ones.

"Are you ready, Kurt?" he asked upon reentering the room. Kurt looked sleepy, but answered right away.

"Yes, Blaine," and started to get up. He winced in pain as his arm brushed the site of the injection on his left side, but quickly covered it up, hoping Blaine didn't notice. He didn't want to appear even weaker in his Dom's eyes, not now that he had gained so much strength. He wanted to be strong for Blaine.

Settling down in the hot water of the tub, Kurt couldn't help but heave a sigh of relief as the heat penetrated his skin and warmed his whole body. Blaine motioned for him to move forward a little, then slipped in behind his Sub, his arms coming around him by habit. Blaine closed his eyes and just thought about how lucky he was to have Kurt. Arthur had never wanted to do anything like this, had avoided Blaine's touch most times and made fun of him for being "too gay" because he was not afraid to show how he was enjoying things. Even a moan in the bedroom would cause Arthur to stop and look at Blaine with disgust, ending the interlude.

Blaine shook his head, he didn't want visions of Arthur to ruin this time with Kurt.

"How are you feeling, Kurt? Is the water too hot?" he asked, sliding his arms around Kurt, under his arms so he could clasp his hands together over his belly and pull his lover closer. Kurt leaned back on Blaine, wiggling to get settled and getting a soft gasp as he brushed against Blaine's cock.

"No, it's fine. It actually feels wonderful. My hips don't hurt now, thank you, Blaine," Kurt said, lying back on Blaine's chest while Blaine took a washcloth and used it to squeeze hot water over Kurt's shoulders.

"Are you glad the shots are over? No, never mind – that is a stupid question. Of course you're glad. Kurt, I am so sorry. I know it's my fault you went into Sub Weakness to that extent and so quickly. I don't know anything I can do to change it, but I promise I will make it right with you. I'll do anything you ask..." Blaine started to say, but Kurt reached up and put a hand over his mouth.

"No, Blaine. There is no reason for you to be either sorry or for you to make anything up to me. I was already in crisis when we met. I know that you were doing the best you could, because I believe in you. Even though we have known each other for just a few days, I know you are a good man, Blaine, and would never do anything to intentionally harm me. I do understand your philosophy of how a Dom should act in a union, and I think it has merit. I think I was too far gone for it to work, though," Kurt said.

"Thank you for having faith in me. That is something even my parents don't have. Even Cooper, my brother and the only one that has been consistently supportive all these years doesn't have the faith in me that you do," Blaine said, his head drooping.

"Oh, Blaine...I have faith in you," Kurt said, looking at Blaine over his shoulder with his eyes big. Blaine hugged him in tight for a moment, then relaxed and continued squeezing hot water over Kurt's shoulders.

"Blaine, can I ask you something? I mean, it isn't something a Sub should ask, but I think I'd like to know," Kurt said, barely audible with his chin on his chest.

"Kurt, you can ask anything. I don't have rules about what you can ask me," Blaine said in what he hoped was a reassuring tone.

"It's about what Dr. Wes said to you, that your idea about how a Dom relates to their Sub. He seemed to think it was an idea worth pursuing, but not for now, right?" Kurt asked.

"That's what he said," Blaine agreed.

"I was wondering...I don't know how to ask this, Blaine," Kurt stopped talking, his nerves shot and he started to curl in on himself. He was afraid to ask- and perhaps more afraid of what the answer would be.

"Hey, Kurt, there is nothing to be worried about. Honestly, you can ask me anything. I think we owe it to each other in this Declared Vow, don't you?" Blaine turned Kurt a little sideways so he could see his face.

"Yes, but Noah told me a Sub cannot ask for favors or anything...that they were known to lose their claim over less," Kurt said.

"I suppose that is true, Kurt, but we don't just have a claim – we have something much more sacred than that. We gave each other our vows, you can ask me anything," Blaine reassured Kurt.

Kurt sat for a while and thought. He felt better about asking, but he was still apprehensive. He thought about keeping quiet and letting things happen, but he needed to know, so he could be prepared. He let out a sigh and Blaine cupped his cheek.

"Just let me know what it is that's bothering you, my love," Blaine pleaded, trying to draw it out of his reluctant Sub.

Kurt put his head down even more and his voice was so soft Blaine had to strain to hear it.

"Are you going to hit me?" he asked. "I'm not...not afraid of being hit, I can take it, I just want to know ahead of time. Is that allowed?" he whispered, looking everywhere but at Blaine.

Tears gathered in Blaine's eyes.

"No, Kurt. I'm not going to hit you. I don't believe a Dom has to physically abuse his Sub in order to maintain his own ego...it's just wrong. I do understand the dominance role in giving strength to a Sub, at least I hope I do. I can do that, Kurt. I will do that. But as all the Fates as my witness, I will not strike you. I have too much respect for you to ever do that. I'd leave you before I would hit you," Blaine was getting louder as he got more worked up.

Kurt was sliding down in the tub, away from an over-excited Blaine. He was happy Blaine said he wouldn't hit him, but he was still confused in his mind why he was so happy about it. Kurt was not afraid of physical pain, it was something else, but he didn't know words to describe it. Blaine had understood right away though -it had something to do with respect.

Seeing Kurt huddling in the bottom of the tub, as away from him as he could get and not get out of the tub, Blaine relented and grew quiet.

"Hey, Kurt. I didn't mean to scare you. Come up here with me," he coaxed, touching Kurt on the shoulder to give him some support. Kurt complied with the request, but was stiff and cold.

Blaine recognized the fear he'd seen in his Sub several times before. He sat up straighter in the tub, let some water out and refilled it with hot water.

"C'mere," he said and Kurt drew closer. Blaine turned him so Kurt's back was toward him once again. He pulled him close and put arms around him, then began to kiss the nape of his neck, smoothing stroked down Kurt's arms, then his chest. He whispered in Kurt's ear – how much he believed in them as a couple, how he would take care of him because he deserved it, how brave he had been and how strong in the face of all the adversity.

"Kurt, I have never been more proud of anyone in my life. Here you were, so sick with Sub Weakness that you were in crisis – yet you held on and took care of your children, you maintained every aspect of your life for months. You are more than a great dad or a great man, Kurt. You are a hero in your children's eyes - -and you are a hero in mine. I have never seen a stronger man in my life," Blaine told him, and Kurt relaxed into Blaine's arms. He didn't think he was a hero – he thought he was just doing what a father should do for his children. That's what he told Blaine.

"But, Kurt, that is what a true hero is. Not the man that just swoops in and stops a car from hitting a baby on the road – that is a fluke of the cosmos, I never even thought about it, it was simple instinct. But you take care of and love Holly and Levi every single day of their lives. That is what being a hero is all about. You are there for them, come rain or shine. Don't you understand that?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked sheepish, but it was getting through to him.

"I do it because there is nothing else to do. I can't quit, they have no one else, Blaine. They depend on me, I can't let them down," Kurt said, shaking his head.

"Many people would give up, call in Government Child Services to take them. It would be the simpler path to take, but it never crossed your mind, did it?"

"No!" Kurt almost shouted.

"Of course not. This is what I see in you, Kurt, why I see us together as long as you'll have me. There is a strength in you that defies everything. It is a big part of why I love you," Blaine said.

At the word 'love', Kurt cringed a little. How could this wonderful man 'love' him? They hardly knew each other. But Kurt couldn't doubt Blaine's word – he had looked in his eye and knew he was telling the truth -or at least the truth that was in his heart.

Kurt turned once again in the tub and snuggled his face into Blaine's neck, his arms around his Dom. He might just love him, too, as scary as that was. He tried to analyze why it was such a frightening thing, after all he was the one that Initiated the Declaring Vows, had done the most important thing a person could possibly do in life: he had entered a Union that was not only a bond recognized by the Government, but a personal sacrament that bonded him to Blaine for life. And he had been so sure, he had made the decision after knowing Blaine for two days. Kurt closed his eyes at the impact that thought had on him. Sometimes it seemed too big to even understand.

Blaine's hand ran along Kurt's side, down his ribs to his hips and brushed over the injection site while he studied Kurt's face, looking for any sign of residual pain. Kurt took in a breath of air when Blaine touched it, but it didn't look nearly as painful as Blaine would have figured.

He took a washcloth once again, but this time he soaped it up, washing Kurt, rinsing him and when he was done he washed himself. Then they just relaxed with the water jets turned on, feeling the soothing swirling water. He stroked down Kurt's side for a while, gently rubbing his muscles and whispering sweet things in his Sub's ear.

He finally set the washcloth down and used his hands to skim over the wet skin, flushed warm with the bathwater and the beginnings of arousal. He slid his fingers down Kurt's chest, stopping to play with his nipples. Kurt reacted immediately, a sharp intake of breath and his hand involuntarily jerked back.

Kurt stopped and said, "No, it's okay...I am just really sensitive there, and I wasn't expecting you to..." Kurt stopped, but Blaine knew what he was going to say.

"It's fine, Kurt. Just relax. Is it okay that I'm touching you?"

"Yes, please don't stop on account of my squeaking like that. I'm not used to doing things like this and I'm a bit overwhelmed."

"Do you want to go back to bed?" Blaine asked.

"Maybe." Kurt blushed, then said in a very soft voice, "If you come with me. I feel like I need you beside me right now, Blaine. Is that okay?"

"That's fine, my Kurt. All this can wait – we'll have another day."

Kurt got up and stepped out of the tub, grabbing the towel Blaine had set out for him. Blaine was out almost as fast, taking the towel from Kurt's hands and drying him. He quickly dried himself off and they were wearing the fluffy white robes as they went back to the bedroom.

"Kurt, are you feeling okay now? I mean, does anything hurt?" Blaine asked.

"No, the hips are sore if you rub them, but otherwise okay," Kurt said, looking at his Dom with those big blue eyes.

"I don't want you to put any clothes on just yet. I want you to get into bed, but on your hands and knees," Blaine said. Kurt struggled with this for a moment. It was what Puck had said to him and while he was grateful for what Puck had done for him in an emergency, Puck was not his knight in shining armor. He didn't want thoughts of having sex with Puck to interfere with what he was building with Blaine. He carefully made his mind go blank, concentrating on song lyrics and things to occupy his memory.

He had relaxed for a few moments when he felt Blaine's hands on his back. Blaine was behind him, stroking along his back, running his fingers through Kurt's chestnut hair. It felt good.

"Kurt, I'm going to remove your robe now," Blaine said, untying the sash and taking Kurt's arms out of it. He folded the garment and took his own off. He saw the stiffness of Kurt's muscles as he waited on the bed on his hands and knees, the anxiety rolling off of him and Blaine changed his mind. He would start slower and work up to that.

After helping Kurt to lie down on his back, Blaine returned to stroking Kurt all over, down his arms, his legs, his torso. He was stroking firmly, no tickling, as Kurt let go of the tension for the day. He had been relieved when Wes said he didn't need another shot, but now he was frightened a little about what the withdrawal would be like. He had heard horror stories about that. Dr. Wes was coming back around six to take his blood levels again and Kurt prayed to the Fates that he would be in a safe range again.

Blaine rubbed and touched Kurt all over in an attempt to keep him relaxed, but it wasn't as successful as he had hoped. He went on to the next step as outlined by Wes on the paper he gave Blaine on the first day. He pulled Kurt close to himself, making sure he was touching all along their chests and legs, Kurt drinking in the feel of Blaine's skin touching his. Blaine kissed Kurt, a little worried until Kurt finally responded. He threw himself into that kiss, giving Kurt as much as he was able. Then he climbed on top of Kurt, just laying on him, his weight pressing Kurt into the mattress. He could feel Kurt unwind, feel the muscles give way as they relaxed.

"Ah, that's better, Kurt, does it feel better now?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. Blaine rolled off then asked Kurt to roll over.

Reaching across the bed to the tube of lubricant he had left there, Blaine took some and after whispering what he was doing so as not to startle his Sub, Blaine began prepping Kurt, slowly stretching and offering comfortable sounds and words to keep him calm. Kurt leaned into Blaine's fingers, letting out tiny urgent sounds of encouragement as Blaine kept up the steady rhythm of the massaging fingers. It was surprising how quickly Kurt was ready, and he was trying to turn to get better access to Blaine's body. Kurt was desperate for a touch, a kiss, anything.

Blaine repositioned himself so he could hug Kurt, Kurt on his back with Blaine on his knees between Kurt's long legs in order to lean forward to kiss whenever they felt a need to – which was pretty often.

Blaine looked down at Kurt. He looked scared, although Blaine was pretty sure it wasn't because of him or what was about to happen. No, he was probably scared of the withdrawal. Blaine meant to take his mind off of it if he could. According to Wes, the symptoms of withdrawal would start the next day and Blaine wanted to be ready for them.

First, he gently layed down on top of Kurt once more, but didn't put his weight into it. No, he was barely brushing against his skin – as much skin as he could touch at one time. Then he sat beside Kurt and once more ran his hands down the beautiful, flawless pale skin that was almost luminescent.

"Oh, Kurt, you are so beautiful, it's hard to believe you're mine. Even though I feel like I've been blessed with a real live angel, I need to know you are mine. I want you to tell me if anything is painful to you, or scares you, or for any reason you want me to stop. What is your safe word?"

"Persian".

"Good."

Blaine leaned over to the bedside table and took out a piece of black fabric.

"Are you claustrophobic at all?" Blaine asked.

"No, Blaine," Kurt replied, looking at the scarf curiously. Then something dawned on him...was Blaine going to tie him up? His heart started pounding, his head getting dizzy, his stomach whirling. He had always had a fear of being tied up. He began to shiver and no matter how hard he tried not to, a whimper came out of his throat.

"Kurt? Are you okay? Is it the withdrawal starting so soon or is it that you're cold? It is cool with the window open, I could close it," Blaine asked with concern.

"No, I'm fine, now. I just hadn't eaten anything and my blood sugar must have been down," he replied.

Blaine stopped immediately and went to get Kurt some cookies and juice. Returning to the bed, Blaine sat on the edge and watched as Kurt was rubbing himself through the sheet that Blaine had draped over him. It wasn't as if he was trying to bring himself to orgasm, no...it was more like he was just a nervous habit. Blaine watched him for a while, smiling as he could see the shadow under the sheets of what he was doing. Blaine got hotter, watching Kurt absentmindedly palming himself through the sheet.

Kurt caught sight of Blaine out of the corner of his eye and realized what he was staring at him. His hand stopped in mid-stroke and his face turned pink.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I didn't realize I was doing that," Kurt said and hung his head.

"Hey, I'm not upset at you. Why were you touching yourself, though? I've never seen you do that before," Blaine asked, just curious.

Kurt looked up into his eyes and couldn't lie. Lies never came easy to Kurt, he was raised to tell the truth even if it was painful, to never let a lie fall from his tongue, and he tried to live up to his father's expectation of him.

"I was thinking of you, Blaine."

Blaine swallowed, his cock perking up again with interest. He moved his leg a bit to try and take some of the pressure off of it.

"What were you thinking?" Blaine asked in a lower voice, his arousal beginning to choke him as he looked at his Sub.

"That I wanted you. I wanted you to touch me, to take me, to use me. I don't understand why I'm feeling like this, I do like to have sex with you, Blaine, but this is more. This is insistent and driving, I don't think I've ever felt like this before and it's scaring me," Kurt admitted, moving closer to Blaine to put his nose into his neck and hide. He wasn't used to feeling this aroused without direct stimulus and he was embarrassed by it. He felt his body was betraying him, like he wasn't in careful control the way he usually was.

"Oh, baby, it's okay. I think it's the SDC shots, Wes said they might heighten your responses. Don't worry, we can talk to Wes tonight when he comes," Blaine soothed.

Kurt was hugging Blaine around his waist as he buried his face in Blaine's neck. He moved his hand, very slowly and began to stroke Blaine's leg. Blaine hummed in pleasure and Kurt jumped.

"I...didn't mean to do that. Maybe you should leave me alone, I'm not myself right now and I don't want to do anything to make you angry with me," Kurt almost whispered, his thoughts swirling in his head.

"I will go if you want, of course, but I thought maybe you might want me to stay. I understand why you're reacting this way and I don't mind. I love you, Kurt, and I believe we can work through this together," Blaine said.

"I trust you, Blaine," Kurt said, looking up at his Dom, his eyes sparkling for the first time that day.

Blaine lifted the length of black fabric and Kurt cringed.

"That's the second time you've done that. Tell me what's going on in your head, Kurt. I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong. Tell me." Blaine spoke in a very firm voice, letting Kurt know this was a command. Kurt replied immediately.

"I'm afraid of being tied up, Sir," Kurt answered. Blaine gave him a stern look.

"Oh...I mean Blaine."

"Rest easy, I'm not going to tie you up. It is for a blindfold, but if you don't want to do this, you only have to speak up. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do."

"No, blindfold is fine, I'm just afraid of having my hands tied."

Blaine pulled back the covers and got out of bed, closing the blinds and making the room very dark. He returned to the bed, sliding up next to Kurt and touching him from chest to knees as he lay close. He began stroking, just slowly at first, over his chest, down to his belly. Kurt hummed in acceptance, his breathing getting faster, his hands twisting in the blanket.

Blaine pulled Kurt forward to sit up and tied the blindfold on him, not too tight. Kurt nodded, he couldn't see anything.

Blaine started to kiss his Sub, first on the mouth, working his way up to his temple, never letting his hands leave Kurt's body. He went back down to his neck and licked a stripe on the tender skin, biting softly, sucking gently. Kurt wanted to move, wanted so badly to do the same things to Blaine, but he didn't think he would be allowed. He was the Sub, he waited to have things done to him, he didn't initiate sex because it wasn't allowed. He began to quiver, trying to hold his muscles still.

Blaine was worried. He was trying to calm Kurt down, to get him to relax but now his body was so tightly clenched, so stiff he could feel the muscles tremble. He stopped.

"Kurt, tell me what's wrong, you are shaking. Am I doing something wrong?"

"No. Not at all. I love what you're doing. I do, don't stop."

"I need to know more...tell me what you're thinking right now," Blaine demanded.

Kurt burst into tears. "I don't know, I don't understand it at all. I have never felt like this. I don't want you to be unhappy with me, Blaine, but I want something, I can't explain. I told you, I've never felt like this, it's foreign and frightening. I want to do things that are not appropriate for Subs to do, and I cannot get them out of my mind," Kurt said, his muscles trembling from his efforts not to move them.

Blaine came closer to him, scooping Kurt up and bringing him close to his chest, removing the blindfold.

"Tell me, Kurt. What is your body telling you? What does it tell you to do?" Blaine asked in a low voice. He knew that the SDC shots gave Subs a burst of Dom Chem and one of the side effects was that it could go to his brain and make him a sort of Dom, having dominating feelings and urges. Wes had told him about this and also that one way to keep the Sub safe with this amount of SDC in his system, he should be allowed to act like a Dom. Blaine thought about that and realized it was probably what was happening.

"Tell me," Blaine said one last time, stroking Kurt's face and then down his side.

"I want to be inside you, Blaine, Not have you enter me but the other way. I have never done that, I'm frightened to even try, but at the same time I am craving it so much I can't think of anything else," Kurt said, turning his face away in shame.

"It's the SDC, Kurt. It does that to you. I can help, though. I will let you do whatever you want with me. I was serious, Kurt you can tell me anything and I won't judge you."

It was the first time Kurt had smiled since they began.

Kurt pushed Blaine down on his chest on the bed, stroking his back and waiting for him to relax. He ran his fingers over Blaine's skin and let out a sigh.

"You are so beautiful, Blaine. So extremely beautiful," Kurt cooed to his Dom for a few minutes, then gave in to the urge that had been hitting him all morning: He climbed on top of Blaine, just resting his body, being close to Blaine was all he needed for a moment.


	14. Chapter 14

"_You are so beautiful, Blaine. So extremely beautiful," Kurt cooed to his Dom for a few minutes, then gave in to the urge that had been hitting him all morning: He climbed on top of Blaine, just resting his body, being close to Blaine was all he needed for a moment. _

Kurt was frightened. Frightened of the feelings he was having, of what he was doing, of doing it wrong. He looked at the love in Blaine's eyes and he felt better. He understood that he was having these urges because of the shots Dr. Montgomery had given him, but that didn't make it any better.

"Blaine..." he breathed into his Dom's neck where he was currently hiding his face.

"I'm here, baby," Blaine said, placing a soft kiss on his temple.

"I have these strange feelings, and I don't know what to do with them. I need you, Blaine. I need to have you, my blood feels like it's boiling and the only thing that might stop it is to make love to you, to be inside you, to take you..." Kurt was whispering to Blaine, speaking quickly then shuddering and shaking as he rubbed against him like a cat. His breath was coming in gasps now and he couldn't take his hands away from stroking his Dom.

"It's okay, Kurt, you know it's the side effect of the shots, not your fault at all. I want you to tell me what you need, my love, I'm right here for you," Blaine whispered back, tightening his grip on Kurt and trying not to touch himself because this was the hottest thing he had ever experienced. He knew some people didn't trust that he was a Dom, there were rumors that he was a Sub that had gone wrong, was hiding his true identity. It hurt him a lot, but he tried to realize that those people didn't actually know him and he was free to do as he chose. These thoughts flew through his head as he closed his eyes, ready to be submissive for his Kurt if it would help him.

Kurt pulled back, an act that was almost painful as he looked directly into Blaine's eyes to measure the truth of his statement. He was met with a steady and faithful gaze, full of love and wonder and willingness to do what Kurt needed. It was all the consent Kurt needed in his condition.

"Is it okay?" Kurt asked, although he already knew the answer and his body was ready for it.

"Yes, Kurt...I'm ready. I love you and trust you, just tell me what I need to do," Blaine answered in a low voice that sounded choked as he tried to speak with the lump of excitement in his throat.

Kurt put his hands on Blaine's shoulders and pushed him back into the mattress. He took the bottle of lubricant that Blaine had set down at the side of the bed and coated his fingers in it, taking care to warm it. He knew how uncomfortable cold lube could be.

"I want you on your back so I can see your face," he whispered to Blaine, his hand shaking as he tried to slow his movements. He had never considered being on top before and so had not thought about what he had to do. He closed his eyes tight and imagined what the next step would be. With his clean hand, he moved Blaine's legs apart so he could see what he was doing, then placed his hand to move aside a cheek, placing the fingers with the lube in the cleft between. Blaine let out a sigh. He realized he had been tensing his muscles in anticipation, worried he might do something wrong for he had never been in this position before. Kurt was a little unsure, and the darkness of the room helped to hide that. It was so dark, he could barely see but his fingers found what he was searching for and he brushed his index finger over the puckered skin of Blaine's entrance. A warmth began to grow in Kurt, a searing heat that traveled from his belly up his spine and from there into his cock. He groaned at the pressure building in his body, at the newness of his motions.

As good as it felt, as driven as he was to do this thing, a lifetime of being a Sub was at war with the new feelings of wanting to dominate Blaine. He wanted to hide his face, to deny his desire to take Blaine in this way but he was also consumed in the hunger of it. He looked up to see Blaine's face and saw the same hunger in him. Blaine closed his eyes and moaned. That was the needed catalyst and Kurt pushed his finger into Blaine, gently but the passion was seeping through every motion as Kurt tried to calm his breath. There was no need for doing this fast, in spite of his desire to thrust and push and wring an orgasm out of his lover.

Kurt took a breath and used all of his strength to calm himself. He remembered that this was Blaine's first time and he needed to go slowly so he didn't hurt him.

Blaine was lying on the bed, filled up with a yearning he didn't understand. He loved Kurt, trusted him, but now he was questioning why he was so willing to be dominated. He was a Dom, and he was doing this for Kurt...did that make him submissive? Were the people that questioned his designation as a Dom right? Blaine was lost for a moment in the fear that he wasn't what he'd believed his whole life. Then the feelings Kurt was stirring up in him took over and he only thought of Kurt and what he was doing to Blaine's body.

Kurt worked slowly, afraid of hurting Blaine, but wanting to push into him so badly he was trembling. He looked at Blaine and saw the nod, knowing it meant he could add another finger, continue the stretch to make him ready. It was far more amazing than using one finger. He felt the blood rushing south, filling him, he was so hard his balls were aching with the need.

A third finger and Blaine was almost sobbing.

"Oh, Kurt...I had no idea this could feel so good...ahhhh..." Blaine moaned, trying to hold still and stop his hips from bucking. "Can we...oh, Kurt, I'm ready..." Blaine said, looking at Kurt and holding his gaze. It was more difficult in the dark, but Kurt's eyes were shining with lust and Blaine could see them above him.

Kurt stopped and pulled his fingers out. He had wanted to try and find that place that would feel so much better, but he was afraid it would make Blaine climax too soon and he wanted to be inside of him. Blaine sat up and put his arms around Kurt, resting his forehead on Kurt's chest and trying hard not to pant.

Kurt gently pushed Blaine back on the bed, moving so he was kneeling between his legs. The urge to just take Blaine was so strong he almost did it, but then thought about what he would like and moved to the bottom of the bed. Taking Blaine's ankle in his hand, he began to kiss it, licking and nipping from time to time as he proceeded up towards the top of his thigh. Almost there, Blaine was beginning to whimper again, anticipating having Kurt's warm mouth on his cock when Kurt went back down to do the other ankle. Blaine huffed in frustration, but Kurt just smiled.

"Patience, my love," he whispered and that single word was enough for Blaine to gain some calmness in his head. He relaxed his neck muscles and put his head back on the pillow. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the path Kurt was taking back up his leg. He felt Kurt take his ankle and move his foot closer, bending his knee to give him better access.

Licking at the crease between Blaine's leg and body, Kurt left sweet kisses before touching his tongue to Blaine's balls. Licking wide, sweeping swaths of his tongue and taking one at a time into his mouth, Kurt hummed his satisfaction and Blaine felt like he had left reality far behind. His head was swirling and his nerves were on edge.

He liked to tease his lovers, but having the tables turned and being the one that was being teased wasn't something he thought he'd ever have to contend with. Kurt never stopped, and was now holding Blaine's cock at the base, mouthing the tender skin under and around it without actually touching it. He moved Blaine's other foot in a similar position and blew out the breath he was holding. The warm air made Blaine's skin turn into goosebumps and then he could feel Kurt's tongue, warm, wet, and soft circling his hole. He squealed in surprise and Kurt touched him more firmly, drawing concentric circles closer and closer until Blaine thought he would burst. Kurt's tongue breeched the sphincter muscle, driving inside of Blaine and he lost all semblance of coherent thought. This was more than good, this was more than amazing. There weren't words to describe the feeling of the warm, wet caresses that he wanted to go on forever and he moaned loudly his appreciation.

Every moan, every squeal, every whimper entered Kurt like something physical to drive him to what his body said he needed, what he was here for, the end of the desire. He wanted to capture the feeling and keep it forever but he knew that was not possible. And it probably shouldn't be. If he could just take it out whenever he wanted it, if he didn't have to work so hard to get the feeling, it would lose it's worth. He dismissed this train of thought to return to what he was about to have: Blaine. Above all things, Blaine was the most important right now.

"Are you ready?" he asked, not wanting to stop what he was doing, not wanting the moans and whimpers to cease. He reconciled this in his mind, imagining what Blaine might be feeling the first time he had a cock inside him. That thought goaded Kurt into his next move.

"Yes, Kurt, yes...please," Blaine begged. Never in life did Kurt ever even imagine someone begging this of him and it went straight to his cock, making him so hard he could hardly stand it.

He moved up. Placing the head of his cock in place, holding it by the base so he could enter. He leaned down for a brief moment to kiss Blaine gently and say in soft words: "I love you, Blaine". He pushed his hips forward and Blaine sucked in his breath.

Neither of them had been truly ready for this, they had not been conditioned for this. As a matter of fact, they had been conditioned to understand that this union, this position between them was wrong and unnatural. It was messing with their brains for a few moments, each wondering why it felt so right when they had been taught it was so wrong. Kurt pushed in a tiny bit further and Blaine whined. It didn't really hurt, it was a new feeling that he did not understand. Sort of a burning and he began to squirm before he got himself in check and was still.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, brushing his lips over Blaine's nipple and licking a circle around it. That was enough to get his mind off of the burn and back to reality.

"Yes, it burns a tiny bit but it feels so good, Kurt. I cannot ...I just...ahhhh..." he stopped trying to talk in favor of moving his hips just a little to try and recapture the fleeting feeling he just experienced. He had to have that back – it was amazing. Kurt understood and moved a skosh to his left and his knees back to change the angle of his thrust. He pushed in further, watching Blaine's face intently. Blaine in turn was watching Kurt. "It's okay, Kurt. I need more, just very slowly," he said and Kurt complied. His muscles were quivering in his desperate need to stop from thrusting into Blaine. He begged his legs and hips to go slowly and finally he was there, like a sword in its sheath, he fit perfectly. He let out a sigh and Blaine smiled, his white teeth shining in the almost dark room.

"Let me know when I can move because I think when I push in again, I might not be able to do it slowly. You feel so amazing, Blaine. I had no idea...ahhhh..." Kurt stopped making sense and Blaine pulled back himself and then suddenly thrust forward. Kurt gasped and he moaned his pleasure for all to hear, forgetting he was in a house with other people, some of them his family. Nothing entered his mind but getting to do that again, getting to thrust his whole cock into the tight, hot space that hugged him and caressed him in a way no mouth ever could.

He'd had intercourse with Santana somewhat frequently and even though it wasn't what he needed in life, he enjoyed it to a certain extent and was quite capable of satisfying her. He thought this would feel the same. He was wrong, oh so wrong. Pushing and thrusting into Blaine was a whole different universe and his breath caught as he tried to think about it.

His mind short-circuited and all he could think about was the next thrust, the warm and amazing feeling of being in Blaine and the sounds entered his ears and spread all over his body with each moan. He had been moving his thrust, trying to find the right place and finally Blaine shouted, pressing down on Kurt, trying to get more inside as the electric nerve impulses took over his body.

"Harder, Kurt!" he managed to say and the command went straight to Kurt's cock as he stepped up his thrusting. Just as Kurt thought Blaine couldn't take any more, he put his hand down between them and grasped Blaine. It was only a few moments, a few thrusts, a few pumps and Blaine was spurting semen all over, shouting his release and grasping Kurt closer to him.

"Now, Kurt, please come now..." he managed to say as Kurt followed, moving inside Blaine for a few more seconds, then dropping down with his head on Blaine's chest. Kurt's ear was over Blaine's heart and he could feel the steady thump thump as he came down from the high of the climax.

Kurt was absolutely and completely exhausted and could not imagine moving, at least not in this century. Blaine finally had to stroke his face, his fingers lacing his hair to wake him up so he could pull out. Kurt sighed but did as asked, rolling over while Blaine slid out of the bed to get a washcloth. Coming back, he could see Kurt was asleep, but was able to clean him up. Returning from the bathroom after rinsing the cloth in the sink, Blaine got back on the bed and cuddled next to his Sub. Kurt curled around him, his hands possessive even in sleep as he held Blaine tight.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Burt and Finn were sitting on the park bench, watching Puck as he climbed the monkey bars with Levi. Holly was asleep in her stroller, plush giraffe cuddled close to her side.

"Well, what's your opinion of Blaine?" Finn asked Burt, keeping his eyes on Levi as he climbed a bit higher than Burt thought was safe.

"I like him. It's all so new to me, I knew Kurt was gay and I was pretty upset when Santana asked for him. I came to be okay with that, he loved her even though he was not in a proper match for him. She was good for him and I genuinely believe they loved each other. But going against nature and forcing himself to live that life? I think it took a lot away from him."

"I agree. He seemed happy most of the time, but you could see the stress eating away at him. Now? I don't know what to think. He was so lost after she died, and Puck being willing to try to help, I know Kurt appreciated that. He might have gone on to get better if that was continued, but with Puck's new wife on the way...do you know who it is? He said we knew her, but I can't think of anyone that isn't in a marriage," Finn continued.

"Me, neither. He said it was someone in his class. Must be a kid I never met," Burt said, looking at Puck. "I hope it's someone he can get along with I knew that older woman business would never work. Anyone could see she wasn't right for him, but it wasn't my place to say so. He's a hard working kid, I think he deserves more out of life."

Finn grunted his agreement.

"This Blaine. I wonder what is really going on? Do you think Kurt could fall in love in two days?" Finn put out for Burt to comment on.

"You might not think it possible, but stranger things have happened. I trust Kurt's instincts. There is no force on Earth that could have made him Initiate a Declared Vow. He sees something in Blaine that, while it might not be obvious to us, was there. Why, Finn, don't you care for Blaine?" Burt asked.

"I don't have anything specifically against him. It's just a feeling I get. Please understand that I only mean the best for Kurt, he's my brother and I need to look out for him. I know Blaine is a Dom, but he doesn't always act like one. I can't put my finger on it, but he isn't like any Dom I've ever known," Finn said, giving Burt a contemplative look.

"And because he isn't like someone else you've encountered with that label, you think he's fake? Kind of judgmental, isn't that?" Burt asked.

Finn put his head down. "Yeah, I guess it is. I'll keep my observations to myself, but I'm going to keep an eye on Blaine. Someone has to make sure Kurt is okay."

Burt didn't reply. He had seen the same thing in Blaine, but was less quick to judge. Perhaps Blaine did act a bit submissive at times, that didn't prove he was a Sub any more than crossing your feet at the ankles or wearing eyeshadow made you gay. Burt was born in a different era, perhaps a more permissive one, one less likely to make assumptions on small details and not on a man's whole merit. He sighed. He just wasn't up to making this into an argument right now. He was still too worried about Kurt to let something like a few rumors dissuade him from doing everything in his power to help his son. If Blaine was what was going to heal Kurt, Burt was going to support that all day long.

"Waaaa..waaa" Holly began to wail, having been awake for a while now and wanting her bottle. Finn moved to pick her up but Burt was there first,

"Hey now, how is Grandpa's little Princess?" Burt asked, holding her up in her white dress with pink rosebuds embroidered on it and eyelet lace sewn around the edges. She was beautiful in his eyes, an extension of his love for Kurt, but he loved her in her own right as well. Finn got the warm bottle out of her diaper bag and handed it to Burt.

The conversation moved to a discussion of the current football season and Puck came over to join in, Levi jumping between his uncles – first on Finn's lap, then on Puck's.

"Unca Puck...ah...I mean Unca Noah? Gramma said you were getting married again. What's that?" he asked.

"Well, little one, it's when two people plan to spend the rest of their lives together and they go to a judge and he says that are married. Like Uncle Finn and Auntie Quinn or like Gramma and Grandpa," Puck told him.

"Like Mama and Daddy?" he asked.

"Yes. Just like that," Puck agreed, patting the little boy on the back.

"Can you get married again if your person dies?" he asked. Puck looked at Burt, not sure how much the child should be told.

"Yes, Levi. If one of the people in the marriage dies, the other one can get married again," Burt explained. It was a hard thing to talk about but Burt didn't believe in keeping the truth from children if they were curious enough to ask.

"Did your wife die, Unca Noah?" Levi asked, putting a concerned hand on his Uncle's shoulder. Tears came to Noah's eyes from the sweet gesture. He blinked them away and looked at Levi.

"No, honey, she didn't die. Sometimes two people think they can stay together in a marriage, but they find out they can't. She left to find someone else in California. We agreed we didn't want to be together any more," Noah explained. Burt nodded his approval of how Puck had handled the question. Puck gave him a tentative smile.

"Are you getting married again?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. To someone more my age. She will be here next week. She has been visiting her family and now is coming home so I can marry her," he said. Finn and Burt tried not to look, but both of them did and saw a look of hope in Puck's eyes.

"Is it a man or a woman? My daddy wants to marry a man. He told me he's happy, and finding the right man will make him happy. Is Mr. Anners the right man?" he asked. Like all three year olds, Levi was full of questions.

"We don't know. Daddy will tell us when he decides," Finn answered. He didn't know how much Kurt had told his son, and he was pretty sure the boy didn't know about the Declared Vow yet.

"Unca Puck?" he prompted.

"Oh, yeah...I'm going to marry a woman, Levi. You can come to the wedding. It's going to be in Lima where Grandpa and Uncle Finn live.

"What's her name?" the child asked, never getting his fill of answers about every aspect of his life.

"Rachel."

Finn choked on his tongue as he stared at Puck. No, it couldn't be. Everyone knew Rachel Berry had been sent away to Israel to be with relatives because her fathers didn't believe in the Pairings. Could it be true that she was coming back? No! Finn had pined away for her for years, never telling Quinn or anyone else. He had been head over heels in love with Rachel Berry and his heart broke the day he went to her house and discovered her fathers had sent her away without even a chance to say goodbye.

Finn had been fine being paired with Quinn. He had known her longer and they had dated on and off for years. He had a very happy marriage, this was just such a shock -hearing her name after so long, and to have it linked with Puck?

"Rachel Berry?" Burt asked, well aware of Finn's feelings toward the girl when they had been in school.

"Yes. Her fathers wanted her to come home and they wanted her to marry a Jewish man. I made the contract with them and she is going to be in New York in fourteen days. I won't get to see her for another week, they want to spend time with her first, but she agreed to the contract so we are getting married," Puck said.

Levi, bored with all the adult conversation, pulled on Puck's hand.

"C'mon Unca Noah, I want to swing now. Is that okay? Can you push me to the moon?"

"Sure, little Buddy. Let's go," Puck said, smiling at the boy as he imagined his own children one day wanting to play on a swing or walk in the park.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Kurt was asleep again, his strength ebbing away after the morning with Blaine. He was very soundly asleep and Blaine was afraid of waking him, but he had things to get done today. Although he knew Burt and Mrs. Rose were taking good care of Kurt's children, he wanted to check on them himself. He slipped out of bed, having to pry Kurt's hand off of his wrist where he'd been holding him. Kurt turned over in his sleep and cried out. Blaine rushed to calm him, stroking his forehead and murmuring little sounds and words of comfort into his ear. Kurt sighed and relaxed back into a sound sleep.

Walking down the corridor, Blaine was struck with how quiet it was. Holly had been unusually fussy the past two days, probably a combination of the ear infection and all the changes in her circumstances and schedule. Blaine could hardly wait to have the house to himself with just his beautiful Kurt and the children. He sighed. It was good for Kurt to have his family around him, so Blaine was determined to make the best of it.

As he walked into the living room, Mrs. Rose came in from the kitchen.

"Mr. Anderson, how is Mr. Hummel today?" she asked. Blaine smiled. It was not in the housekeeper's duties to ask after a guest's personal health, but he knew Beth was genuinely concerned. Besides, he loved her like a mother and would let her get by with anything and she knew it. He winked at her and then told her some of the details of Kurt's apparent recovery, leaving out the personal things that Kurt wouldn't want him to share.

"Ah, you know I pray for him, Blaine. Please keep me informed, I am growing to really like that man," she said candidly and Blaine smiled at her.

"I am, too."

"Mr Hummel, Sr. and his son and their friend, Mr. Puckerman took the children to the park. I allowed it because you told me to let Mr. Hummel have free reign," she said with a snap in her voice that made no mistake she thought this a frivolous thing to do. Blaine ignored the tone, and thanked her for the information.

"I think lunch could be served as soon as they return, Mrs. Rose. Kurt is sleeping and must not be disturbed. I will take care of anything that needs to be done in that room for the next few days unless I ask you specifically to come in. Thank you," Blaine said in a firm voice that brooked no interference. He may love Beth Rose like his own mother – or better than his own mother – but they both understood that when laid down the law, she would do as he asked, no question.

Just then, a loud noise came from the front entrance, Holly crying, Levi shouting, and the three grown men joking and laughing as they entered the front hall.

Blaine was waiting as they came in, putting their jackets in the coat closet and greeting Blaine, asking about how Kurt was doing. Blaine told them he was improving but was asleep right now and could not be disturbed. Finn and Puck frowned at this but didn't comment. Blaine was well aware of their opinions, but Kurt must come first, so he stood his ground.

"Can I see Daddy now?" Levi asked, tugging on Blaine's pants leg.

Blaine squatted down to be on his level and spoke to him as though he were an adult.

"Levi, do you remember ever being sick?" he asked and the boy nodded his head.

"Well, your daddy is sick right now. What did he do for you when you were sick?" Blaine asked and Levi thought for a moment.

"Daddy gave me medicines and sat next to me and sang to me and told me to sleep when I woke up," Levi related, looking important. "Can I do that? Can I sit with Daddy and sing to him?"

"Of course you can. Let's go have some lunch and take care of your sister, then Daddy might be awake and we can sing to him. How does that sound?" Blaine said, his arm around the small boy's shoulders.

"It sounds good. What can we sing?" he asked.

"Anything you want to. What would you like for lunch?" Blaine asked.

"An olive and mayonnaise sammich," Levi said, grinning.

"Come with me and I'll see what Mrs. Rose can do," Blaine said, taking the boy's little hand in his. Before they left for the kitchen in search of the housekeeper, Blaine turned to the three men watching him. "Would you like me to feed Holly? Oh, and it's time for her medication for her ear."

Burt stepped forward, holding the baby in his arms. "I'll go with you, Blaine, she drank a full bottle while we were at the park not fifteen minutes ago, so we should get her down for a nap."

"Okay. Finn, Puck, if you would like to go ahead into the dining room, I will be there shortly," Blaine directed and the two men left.

Entering the nursery, Burt went to the changing table and set Holly down. Blaine was there, right beside him and offered to get the medication while Burt changed her. Levi supervised the entire operation, telling Blaine how many drops of the liquid to give her and told Burt how to wash her so she was clean when he put on the new diaper. He insisted on holding his baby sister for a few moments in the rocking chair, Burt holding him, before they wound up her music box and settled her in for a nap.

Levi ran ahead of the two men to the dining room, insisting he had to be there to tell Mrs. Rose how to make the olive sammich for him. Burt let him go.

"How is Kurt -truthfully, Blaine," Burt asked.

"He is holding his own. With the Synthetics there are some side effects, but they are not dangerous and he's experienced some. I am in close contact with Dr. Montgomery, so I called to see what I needed to do and followed his directions. It wore Kurt out, so he is sleeping off the effects now," Blaine told Kurt's dad.

"What are these 'side effects' exactly?" Burt asked, wanting to get to the heart of the matter and believing Blaine would tell him if he were asked. Blaine didn't want to discuss Kurt's personal sex life with his father, but also knew that Burt deserved an explanation. It was a narrow road to tread, but he would give it his best effort.

"The Synthetic can act as a stimulus to make Kurt feel as though he is a Dom. It's kind of like injecting 'instant dom' into him, and his body acts accordingly. It can be a very frightening thing for a Sub. I was ready for it because Wes told me it could happen. I allowed Kurt to work through this phase without any...ah...protest from me. It was intense, but I think it didn't hurt him. I spoke to Dr. Montgomery after and he seems to think that Kurt is over the worst. Now we have the withdrawal to get through in the next two days. We also have to pray the Sub levels are within the safe range or he'll have to have more of the Synthetic shots," Blaine explained. Burt watched his face as he spoke, observing the passion and worry that Blaine was too tired to hide any more.

"I know I can't help, and I don't think Puck should either because although he was making progress back in Ohio, it can never be a permanent thing between them. Being Kurt's Declared makes you the only one that can do this, but I have faith in you. I have it because Kurt has faith in you. Don't make me regret it, Blaine." Burt said, then hugged Blaine and walked down the hallway to the dining room.

Upon entering the room, Blaine could see Levi sitting at Kurt's place just right of Blaine's at the table. He was eating a sandwich with a gooey black filling and Blaine assumed this was the famous olive sammich. The rest of the men were eating chef salads with toasted Italian Heroes. Mrs. Rose was there, asking Blaine what he would like.

"I think I need to try one of Levi's olive sammiches, please."

"Yes, sir."

She returned with a plate upon which was a sandwich. Blaine took one bite and declared it amazing, which left little Levi with a huge grin on his face. Blaine smiled back, it actually was delicious.

"How do you make these, Levi?" he asked.

"You take a can of olives that have already been chopped and put them in the yellow bowl. If you don't have a yellow bowl, you can use the green one like Mrs. Rose has. Then put in two of the big serving spoons of mayonnaise. Not Miracle Whip. Never Miracle Whip. Daddy says so. You mix it, then spread on white bread. Cut the sammich in four pieces," Levi said, proud that Blaine had asked.

"Does your daddy like these sandwiches?"

"Yes! He used to make them for me," Levi said, smiling. "Maybe we could make one for when he wakes up?" Levi asked.

"That sounds good, I think I can do that with your help," Blaine told the small boy, making him smile once again.

"Elizabeth, Kurt's mother, used to make those for Kurt when he was a little boy," Burt said, a far away look in his eye. Finn slipped an arm around his step-father and patted is back.

Blaine finished his lunch, sending Levi to the kitchen to make the sandwiches for his daddy and excused himself to check on Kurt.

"Kurt?" he said, opening the bedroom door and looking in. Kurt was sitting up in bed, still looking very tired, but better than he had in a while.

"Blaine, I had this strange dream..." Kurt said and Blaine walked over to sit with him on the bed.

"Was it a nightmare, baby?" Blaine asked, upset that Kurt might have needed him and he hadn't been there to comfort him.

"No, I don't really want to talk about it, it is too strange and it put some strange ideas in my head. Maybe I need to go back to sleep."

Blaine scooted over so he was right beside Kurt, with his arm around him. Kurt melted into Blaine's side, kissing his jaw.

"Were you topping me?" Blaine asked, getting right to the point.

Kurt's eyes got huge. He studied the smirk on Blaine's face and a deep red blush began to cover his face.

"That wasn't a dream?" he breathed.

Blaine pulled him close and kissed him thoroughly, exploring his mouth, their tongues dancing before Blaine pulled back. He buried his face in Kurt's neck, his nose brushing along the jaw line before he answered. He got close to Kurt's ear and breathed out a few times, finally whispering, "No, baby, that was not a dream you were having; but to me? It was a dream come true." Kurt almost passed out from the dizzy feeling in his head.

"Calm down, Kurt. It's fine. It was a side effect of the medication, it won't last. And it was pretty hot," Blaine teased his Sub, pulling him back into a kiss. That went on for quite a while before Blaine put an end to it.

"Levi wants to see you, and I'm pretty sure your family does, too. Are you ready for visitors?" Blaine questioned, observing each move Kurt made to be sure he was rested enough for the kids and all.

"I'll help you to the sofa where I can put a quilt over your legs, then there is plenty of space for everyone to sit. Here, let me help you get dressed."

In a little while, Kurt was ensconced on the sofa and his family were coming in the door. Levi went straight to Blaine, carrying a plate.

"Can I give this to him now?" he asked in a loud stage whisper.

"Of course."

"Daddy, Mrs. Rose and I made you lunch!" Levi announced, presenting his father with the sandwich.

Kurt's eyes lit up and he thanked his son, so happy to get this reminder of the happy days of his childhood. He patted the sofa beside where he was sitting and Blaine lifted the boy up. Levi threw his arms around his dad, telling him all about the walk to the park, what they did, who they met, and everything he could think of in his three year old brain. Kurt listened to each and every word, smiling and laughing and putting in his own comments. Levi was so thrilled to have his daddy back the way he remembered him.

The other men watched, smiles on all of their faces. Puck and Finn put in a few words here and there, and everyone was happy.

The men began to talk, Finn and Puck expressing their displeasure in Kurt leaping into a contract with the first Dom that walked by, seeming to ignore the fact that Blaine was sitting right there. Blaine was unhappy to say the least, but didn't say anything because he didn't want to fight in front of Kurt.

After the third or fourth time Puck stated his argument, Kurt had had enough.

"Noah Puckerman, I have known you since we were five years old. Have you ever seen me do anything rash, anything that was not carefully weighed and calculated by me? I am the quintessential cautious man. I have not only entered into a month contract with Blaine, I am in a Declared Vow Union. Do you even understand what that means? How many people do you know that are in a Declared Union?" Kurt burst out.

Puck hung his head. "Only a few. Burt and Carole, Hiram and LeRoy. That's all," he answered.

"Do you think I entered into this union unwisely?" Kurt asked and the air was heavy with tension while Puck thought.

"No."

"Finn? Do you think so?" Kurt's eyes were blazing as he stared his large brother down. "Do you trust that I know what I'm doing, that I have the intelligence to chose my own mate?"

"Yes, Kurt. I do believe you did the right thing if you believe it. I apologize to you, I'm really sorry I doubted your word." Finn hung his head, too.

Kurt turned to Burt, but Burt threw up his hand. "Son, I have not said a word against Blaine. I know you know your own mind, even with the Dom Chem in your bloodstream, I believe in you."

Kurt finally smiled. Levi was curled up on the sofa, his head in Kurt's lap. Blaine was sitting on the other side, Kurt leaning on him and his arms around Kurt's waist.

"If you will all excuse me, I'm going to take my son to his bed for his nap and I'll check on Holly while I'm there," Kurt announced, glaring at Finn and Puck.

"I'll help you, baby," Blaine started to say, but saw Burt open his mouth to speak. "No, I think maybe Burt should go with you, Kurt. Okay?"

"If that's alright with you, Blaine. I want to talk with my dad anyway."

Kurt got up and Blaine lifted a sleeping Levi into Burt's waiting arms. They walked slowly out the door and down the corridor.

Blaine got up and shut the door. He turned to speak to the two men still in the room.

"I don't know what you two are thinking, upsetting Kurt like that. If you have an issue, you can take it up with me when he's not around. I will not have you disregarding Kurt's welfare in the pursuit of discrediting me. Don't you have any respect for a couple in a Declared Union? Where did you go to school?" Blaine was angry, burning with righteous passion where any possibility of harming his Sub was concerned. His golden topaz eyes flashed as he stared at each of them and Finn was the first to buckle under the scrutiny. He looked away in shame, knowing he had crossed boundaries he hadn't realized he had crossed. Puck was a harder nut to crack, but Blaine had all night and stared him down successfully.

"I will not condone your disrespect of me, of my Sub, or anyone else in this house. I would consider this none of your business, but Kurt is your brother and I will try to respect you in this. Kurt and I made the decisions about our relationship. You are welcome to come and be an honored guest in any of my houses if you show proper respect. Is that crystal clear?"

Finn and Puck nodded. Blaine might be a little guy, but he was a mighty force to contend with. Finn looked contrite, but Puck looked angry.

"Why don't you see if Burt needs some help with Holly, okay?" Blaine suggested to Finn, then turned to Puck.

"As for you, I appreciate what you did for Kurt. Dr. Montgomery told me that you probably saved his life, and I am eternally grateful for that, even if I hadn't met Kurt then. Kurt tells me you are getting married in a few weeks. Why don't you save your energy for her, okay? I can take care of Kurt. He does not need any more stress or pressure in his life right now. It was just hours ago that he was struggling for his life, Puck. Don't you understand that? He needs support, not contempt and judgement right now. If you cannot provide that, then maybe you should go back to Ohio." Blaine was all talked out by this point. He got up and stalked down the corridor to find Kurt.


	15. Chapter 15

Blaine had just left his sitting room, leaving behind an angry Puck and contrite Finn. It was all he could do not to slam the door behind him, but the thought that it might upset Kurt made him stop in his tracks and close it firmly but quietly. He fumed to himself, taking his time walking past the living room and hallways until he reached the one leading to the nursery. Just as he entered the corridor he heard Kurt shout his name. What could be wrong now?

"Kurt?" he shouted back, trying to glean enough information to tell where the shout had come from.

"Blaine, hurry! Noah, Finn!" Kurt was shouting from the nursery. Blaine, quickly followed by Puck and Finn, ran into the nursery.

Kurt was standing by Holly's crib, a huge grin on his face, his hand on his father's shoulder. Burt was grinning fit to burst, but it wasn't clear whether his grin was there for Kurt's sake or for Holly's.

"Blaine! Come see!" Kurt crowed again, taking Blaine's hand as he neared the focus of all the excitement.

"What?" Finn asked, seeing Holly in the crib lying on her back and kicking her feet.

"Just watch!" Kurt said as he reached into the crib and picked his daughter up, putting her back down on her tummy. She grunted as only a four month old can and started to wiggle. With great effort and a lot of posturing and failed attempts, she was able to get her limbs to work in her favor and she pushed hard. It resulted in her flipping over onto her back. The baby lay there, startled for a brief second, then her little face broke out in a gummy grin as she cooed up at her daddy and kicked her feet in excitement.

Kurt was jumping up and down, patting everyone on their backs as he jumped in a circle, unable to contain his elation at Holly's new stunt. Blaine was almost as excited, jumping with Kurt and grinning. To see Kurt so thrilled was an amazing thing after all the sadness and drama of the past few days.

Kurt picked up his baby girl, cuddling her close to his chest and cooing into her tiny ear.

"Who's daddy's big girl? Who can turn over all by herself? Such a good job, Holly!" he enthused. He leaned over and kissed Blaine, holding Holly between them. Everyone spoke at once, telling Holly what a clever baby she was and making predictions of her entering MIT by her twelfth birthday and other ridiculous predictions. They eventually calmed down and Blaine happened to glance at Levi's bed. He was still asleep, in spite of the noise, and Blaine went to pull the light blanket back up because he had kicked it off. He gave Kurt a look that said, "Let's get out of here before we wake him up" and Kurt turned to his family.

"Let's take our smart little girl in the living room so Levi can get his nap, okay?" Kurt said, glancing back at Blaine to make sure it was okay he took charge like that. Blaine was smiling at him and he felt instantly better.

Back in the living room, they decided to watch some television. Blaine led Kurt to the sofa and slipped off his shoes to get comfortable as the other men sat in the chairs. Mrs. Rose appeared and asked if they would like refreshments and Kurt told her all about his clever daughter and her new ability to turn herself over independently. He didn't get he joke when she said he wouldn't be so happy when she learned other things, like how to drive, but Burt laughed.

A short time later they were eating popcorn and drinking iced tea, intently watching a game of golf when Kurt fell asleep, holding Holly. Blaine felt his muscles relax and grabbed Holly just as she was rolling off of Kurt's chest. Blaine cuddled the startled baby close for a second before releasing her to her grandpa's loving hands. Burt took her to the rocking chair, wrapped her in her small bunny blanket and rocked her to sleep, humming a tune Blaine had heard Kurt use before.

Kurt turned in his sleep, his arm going around Blaine's back as he readjusted and was now asleep with his head cradled in Blaine's lap. Blaine's hand absentmindedly caressed Kurt's head, running his fingers through his chestnut hair. Kurt sighed in comfort, a small whine coming out when Blaine stopped. He began carding his fingers through the thick hair once again and Kurt moaned. All eyes went from Kurt to Blaine and the deep red blush that covered Blaine's face was not a joking matter to him.

"I think I'll just get Kurt to bed. He is tired out and the doctor said he needs sleep."

Waking his Sub gently by stroking his shoulder, Kurt sat bolt upright, startled. His eyes fell on Blaine and a slow smile spread across his face.

"Let's go to bed, Blaine. I'm so tired. I know I just got up from a nap, but now I'm just dead on my feet. Please take me?" Kurt said once more, leaning on Blaine.

"Of course, baby. Come with me," he said gently to his Sub, offering him the comfort of his arms before guiding him out of the room. Puck and Finn openly stared at the two, this was more than they had seen transpire between them since coming to New York and both of the men were baffled by how easily Kurt followed Blaine.

After they were gone a few minutes, Finn shook his head and spoke to Puck.

"I don't know if I trust that Blaine. He seems to be an awfully smooth operator, Kurt was never been a person to throw caution to the wind and just let himself get taken like that – I can't imagine he consented to a Union with that guy in just two days. Maybe we need to call a lawyer because I don't think it's legal for him to enter into a Declared Vow Union if he's being influenced by that medication Blaine's friend gave him, do you?" Finn asked. Puck frowned.

"That really does seem unlikely. What if Blaine is just looking to get his hands on Kurt's inheritance from Santana? He could have been following Kurt and just saw an opportunity to strike," Puck added.

Burt looked at the two men as if they had just grown three heads.

"Are you kidding me? Blaine certainly doesn't need any money. He owns this house, which says something considering we're in Manhattan. The man has a full time staff and drives around in a Rolls Royce, he doesn't need Kurt's money. As for Kurt being drugged into Initiating a Declared Vow? You know Kurt, and no force would ever make him do that against his will. I don't think either of you are giving him enough credit. Think this through before you make any rash decisions that you will regret later," Burt warned.

Blaine had come back to get the blanket he's left on the sofa, Kurt liked to snuggle in the soft folds of that blanket. Just as he got to the door frame, he overheard Finn start in on the debate and he was frozen in place as he heard what Kurt's family was discussing. He wanted to go in there and set the record straight, but couldn't very well just barge in and take over, could he? Well, if it was a bar or something – but this was his home and fighting with these people wouldn't end well. He decided to wait until the subject had died down before going back in.

As it happened, Mrs. Rose came just then to clear the dishes and bring another pitcher of iced tea.

"Mr. Anderson?" she asked as she got closer.

Oh, Rose, I am in a dilemma. I know his brother and friend don't like me. I can't help that and I try to tell myself that the only person's opinion that matters is Kurt's. That is the logical side of me, but somewhere inside I am still the child that wants everyone to like me. I didn't do anything wrong, Beth, so why do that hate me?" Blaine asked his old friend with tears starting in his eyes. She put her arms around him to try to comfort him.

"Honey, they just don't know you. Give them time. It has been a huge stress on everyone involved, you know. Can you imagine how scared all of them were when they got your phone call about how sick Kurt was? It's just that they are adjusting to the way things are, it will pass. I promise. Now, go in there and charm them," she said, holding Blaine by the shoulders and looking into his eyes.

Blaine smiled at her. "Thank you. I needed that," he said, his eyes dancing.

The doorbell rang and Mrs. Rose turned to walk down the corridor to answer it. "Are you expecting someone, Mr. Anderson?" she asked.

"No, Wes isn't due for a couple of hours yet."

Mrs. Rose opened the door to see Cooper standing there. He barged right in, kissed the housekeeper on her cheek, and spotted Blaine standing in the hall.

"Squirt! Just the man I wanted to see. Do you have a minute?" he asked.

"Well, yes...let's go into my office, Kurt's family is in the living room," Blaine said as he turned to walk back the way he came in.

Sitting in the office, The brothers caught up on what was going on in their lives up to that point. Cooper's office was doing some work with Jeff Sterling's office and the two old friends had gone to lunch earlier that day.

"You know Jeff's sister, Ellie, was the nurse for Holly when she was in the hospital," Blaine said.

"No, gosh I haven't seen Ellie in ages. We'll have to have dinner with her and Jeff. While I was talking to Jeff, I heard something that caught my ear. Seems an acquaintance of Jeff's works in a rival law office that sometimes concerns itself with certain people in the entertainment business. Things like wills and finance," Cooper said, giving Blaine a penetrating look.

"And why would I care?" Blaine asked.

"It seems a famous singer tragically passed away a few months ago and her estate should be going to her husband and two children. This law firm, while they usually do things honestly, has been known to have one attorney that preys on grief-stricken family members to siphon off large amounts of money and perhaps forget to tell the family how much real estate, bonds, and other holdings the deceased might have owned," Cooper continued. Blaine frowned.

"Are you telling me that Santana's lawyer is cheating Kurt and the kids out of their rightful inheritance?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying. I can't involve myself in the direct recovery of his assets without getting Jeff into some hot water, but he thinks you need to find out someone that can. I know you don't need the money, and therefore Kurt doesn't – but the fact remains that Kurt is entitled to it and if this woman is breaking the law, she needs to be punished. It's the principle of it. That estate needs to go to its rightful owner," Coop finished.

"What do I need to do?" Blaine asked.

"I can speak to a colleague and find the right person to do it. You need to speak to Kurt. As his Dom, if he is unable to do it – we'll have to involve Wes in this I think – you will have to meet with the person I find and then we can take it from there. We'll have to have the court freeze the assets as soon as possible. Where are the papers Kurt was carrying the day you met him?" Cooper asked.

Blaine thought for a moment.

"I have them in my bedroom. I just tossed them in a drawer and didn't look at them."

"It looks like he still has to sign them from what Jeff told me. Can you go get them?" Coop asked.

"Kurt's sleeping and I don't want it to look like I'm just taking over all of his things, I mean we have only been in this contract a few days – how would that look to the court? I can see a judge questioning that. Oh, I know. I'll go ask Kurt's father to join us."

Cooper sat looking out the window as a man entered the room. He was dressed in an old pair of blue jeans and a soft flannel shirt in shades of green and brown. His bald head was shiny and his blue eyes piercing as he stuck his hand out to Cooper.

"I'm Burt Hummel, Kurt's father. Blaine asked me to step in her for a minute. What's going on?" he asked, going straight to the matter with no useless small talk. Cooper smiled. He liked Burt immediately.

"Well met, Mr. Hummel. Cooper Anderson here. As you know, I am Blaine's lawyer. Also his big brother." Coop smiled and indicated Burt could sit next to Blaine's chair. Blaine was back in, Kurt's briefcase in hand.

"Burt, this is..." Blaine started, but was stopped by his brother.

"We met. Let's get down to it. Mr. Hummel, this is a delicate situation and I have advised my brother here that we need to act quickly." Cooper started.

"The name is Burt, please. What is going on, what do we have to act on, and why do you have my son's briefcase?"

"Burt, Cooper has found out through some friends that Santana's lawyer might be holding back some of her estate. This woman has done this in the past and Coop didn't want it to happen to Kurt. She does it legally, very careful to make sure she can't get caught, but finds a way to siphon off a large percentage of certain estates because she preys on unknowing, grieving people," Blaine explained. Burt was turning red.

"Why? Well, I know why, but to do that to someone who has lost a loved one? That's unbelievable," he turned to Cooper. "What can we do?"

"I need to look at the papers Kurt was carrying. If he hasn't signed them and returned them to the law office, we have a chance to get the whole estate back. Blaine has the legal right to look for them and to act on Kurt's behalf, but we agree it would be best if we included you in this. We don't want anyone thinking we are taking advantage of Kurt in any way," Cooper said.

"Okay. I see what you mean, with the two of them only a few days into the month claim and I'm guessing you haven't filed the papers about the Declared Vow yet?" Burt looked at Blaine, who shook his head no.

Cooper nodded and opened the briefcase, removing the sheaf of paper and glancing through the stack. He made an irritated humming noise and removed several pieces of paper stapled together. His eyes got big and his mouth turned into an angry frown.

"It is worse than I thought. Jeff was entirely correct, but the Fates are with us. Kurt has not signed the papers."

"Then we can stop her from absconding with Kurt's inheritance?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. It's going to take some work, but I think this might be prevented. We will have to act fast. My gut instinct is to advise you to call Nick Duvall. He does this kind of thing and you know he'll do right by you, Blaine. I can call him now and give him a heads up, then have Jeffers deliver the papers so he can get a court order to freeze the assets. It means Kurt won't be able to get any money out of the account that's in Santana's name for a while, but it won't affect his personal account. What would you like us to do, Burt?" Coop asked. He was loving this. Any time he could get his teeth into a good case, especially one that helped out a person in need, he was happy. To help someone his beloved brother loved was the icing on the cake.

The brothers looked at Burt. Burt just sat still. He was not the kind of person that rushed into things, and he was not letting the enthusiasm of two people he hardly knew sway his decision.

"How do you know this Nick Duvall and exactly how much time do we have?" Burt asked, sitting calmly and weighing the two brothers in his mind, trying to decide if he trusted them.

"I went to school with Nick. We were best friends since the second grade, like Kurt and Noah Puckerman. I'd trust Nick with my life, Burt," Blaine said, looking steadily into his eyes.

"I think at best we have a week. Cecelia Bremmer is a shark, and a smart one. The sooner the better I'd say. I've known Cecelia for years, but not on a personal level. She is known because she takes the initiative to talk now artists in New York to hire her. She gives discount rates to new clients, takes them "under her wing" as she calls it. She's smart, I'll give her that. She negotiates contracts with the artist and various recording companies or theatre groups and then offers other services such as finance advice and writing wills. It's a neat little package she has going: taking more of a percentage than a manager would, tying up the person's money and skimming off of that in he role as a manager. My guess is that Santana came to New York, Cecelia saw her as a victim and got her claws in early. What do you say, Burt? Shall we get the ball rolling?" Cooper asked.

Burt looked at Blaine. "You could do this without me. You have the legal right to do whatever you want as Kurt's Power of Attorney with the contract. Why are you asking me?"

"Because, Burt. I think Kurt has been taken advantage of enough, don't you? I have not known him long enough to feel right making this decision. I believe as his father you do. I love Kurt, but I also want to do what is morally right. Now, what would you like us to do?" Blaine said in a soft voice, thinking about the beautiful man he was so in love with. He looked back at Burt.

"Go ahead, Blaine. If Kurt trusts you enough to Initiate the Vow, then I can't do anything but put my trust in you, too."

"Thank you, Burt."

Cooper took the papers and placed them in a pile. At a nod from Blaine, he put them in his own briefcase and got up. Shaking Burt's hand he said his good-byes and left to deliver the papers to Nick's office.

Burt and Blaine sat for a while in silence. It was a comfortable silence, and Burt startled Blaine when he finally spoke.

"Blaine, I think you probably know how Puck and Finn feel about you. I saw your shadow in the hallway just before the doorbell rang. How much did you hear?"

"Enough to tell you that yes, I do know how they feel. I'm sorry about that, but it won't affect my relationship with Kurt unless he wants it to. I won't tell them lies to make them like me, even to ease things for Kurt. I also won't let them scare me off. I guess it is what it is and I will deal with it when and if I have to."

"I kind of thought you'd say that. I think I'm going to ask them to go back home. Kurt is over the initial part of this illness. I spoke to your Dr. Montgomery before he left and he told me about the withdrawal he will begin to go through and I think that Finn and Puck can't help – no matter how much they love him. Finn's wife is pregnant and needs to have him home. Puck is getting ready to get married, so he should be at home getting ready for that. I can call and start the ball rolling for us to leave," Burt said.

"Okay. No worries about them getting home, I'll have my assistant get the tickets and Jeffers will drive them. Burt, if you can stay for a while, I think Kurt needs you. I am his Dom, but with this thing he's going through...well, I think he needs his dad. I also believe that Levi should be with a familiar face while going through this. It can't be easy for a three year old to see his father in this condition. Levi looks up to you and the best things for him right now is to have you here with him. Don't you agree? If hiring someone to help at your shop is a problem, I can fund that. I would do it for Kurt, you know." Blaine looked away for a moment, letting Burt think.

"I don't need help with the shop, Puck and Finn can take care of that and I have a very competent assistant manager. I will stay for my son's sake and for the grandchildren. Thank you, Blaine, that is a most generous offer and I appreciate it. But Blaine? Don't sell yourself short. Kurt might be glad to having me here, but anyone can see that it's you he needs, Blaine. That's part of why Finn and Puck are so upset. They see it, too, and it hurts knowing a person you have loved for most of your life is better comforted by a man he's known less than a week," Burt said. He looked at Blaine, who was sitting across from him. Blaine blushed, suddenly struck dumb. That thought had never occurred to him. He had been so busy feeling sorry for himself that the two men disliked him he was at a loss to know what to say.

"Oh, Burt, I never thought of it like that. I owe them an apology. I had no right to flaunt my relationship with their friend in their faces. What kind of an awful person am I?"

"Now, don't think that. This is all new for all of us. We will learn to know and appreciate each other in time. You and I have not discussed the future other than getting Kurt well again, but I'm hoping you and Kurt won't become strangers. I miss him so much when he's gone. I know he loves living in New York, but I really depend on the days he can visit me. You understand, don't you? Does your dad live here in New York?" Burt asked, patting Blaine on his knee.

"No. Well, he has a townhouse here, but he's rarely in town. He owns the law firm where Cooper works. Well, actually Cooper is a partner. My mother and father don't visit very often, and I'm not exactly their favorite person to visit. I think Coop mentioned they were in Austria or maybe it was Switzerland, on a skiing vacation." Blaine said. His bright smile had faded into a tight, barely there polite smile.

"I'm sorry, kid. That sucks. You seem to get along with your brother pretty well," Burt pointed out, eager to steer the conversation away from an unpleasant area.

"Yeah, I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for Cooper when I was little. He was more a father to me than my own. No matter what happened, Coop was always in my corner. Still is, even if he doesn't always like what I do," Blaine let a bit of a smile creep back, turning the corner of his mouth up a bit.

"He's not happy with you having a contract with Kurt?" Burt asked, never one to beat around the proverbial bush.

"Not at first. The day Kurt fell and the stroller went in the street, I called him from the hospital and asked him to draw up the month contract so we could make me the legal guardian of Holly. Otherwise she would have been taken my Government Child Services." Blaine started to explain.

Burt blanched. Everyone knew what happened when the Government took your child. They did not often come back.

"He did it for me, but reluctantly. I guess he just doesn't have a romantic heart and thus doesn't believe in love at first sight, but I can't explain it any other way. When I looked into Kurt's eyes, I was in love. And it's been growing ever since," Blaine said, a faraway look in his eyes until he remembered to whom he was talking. "Oh, I'm sorry, Burt. I kind of forgot myself there. Anyway, Cooper did as I asked and made it legal for me to care for Holly. She only spent one day in the hospital and we went to get her the next day. Coop tried to talk me into dissolving the contract, but I had no intention of doing any such thing.

"Then Kurt Initiated and you know the rest. When he found out I was in a Declared Vow, Cooper's reservations were gone. He would never have gone behind my back to do anything to jeopardize my relationship with Kurt, but it took that for him to accept it and now I know he's on my side. I trust him, Burt, and I trust he will find a way for Kurt to get Santana's whole estate. Cooper will make it right," Blaine finished.

"I feel better about the whole thing myself, Blaine. I can see my son is in good hands. Now, I need to go speak to Finn and Puck, you need to go check on Kurt. Is that doctor coming tonight to see him?" Burt asked.

"He said he'd be here about six o'clock," Blaine said, getting up to leave. Burt got up to, and before he could turn to leave, he found his arms full of Blaine – hugging him for all he was worth. Burt was startled to say the least, but was hugging back in a moment, glad his son had found such an open and loving partner.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"Kurt?" Blaine said, walking into the dark room and over to the bed.

Kurt was wrapped into a ball, his arms around a pillow and a bunch of the blanket. He had a frown on his face and salty tear tracks on his cheeks. The covers had been thrown off and he was naked except for a pair of light blue briefs. His legs were tangled in the sheets and Blaine could plainly see he had been tossing and turning in the bed. He wondered if it was just because it was a different bed or if he'd had a nightmare.

Blaine was spared the decision of whether to wake Kurt up or let him sleep when he heard a sniff, then saw two blue eyes gazing at him from the pillow.

"Blaine..." was all Kurt said, holding the fingers of his right hand out. Blaine kicked off his shoes and straightened the sheets and blankets on the bed, gently unwrapping Kurt's long legs from the tangle on the bed.

"There, baby, is that better?" Blaine asked.

"Thank you, yes. Can you come lie down with me, Blaine? I just want to feel you next to me if that's okay," Kurt said, patting the bed next to him.

Blaine laid down, taking Kurt in his arms and giving him a little kiss. Kurt's face lit up.

"Blaine, do I tell you I love you enough? I know it has only been a sort time, but I feel like you say it to me all the time and then I feel foolish says it back. I want to be the first to say it, but it doesn't seem to work out that way when I want it to. Am I making sense?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, I know what you mean. I guess saying it too often would make it lose its meaning after a while, wouldn't it? But you can say you love me without saying a word. I know when you smile at me in just that certain way, or when you lean over and brush the hair out of my eyes. I know what you're saying. Why, do I say it too much?" Blaine asked.

"No, of course not. We just need to get used to each other and that will take time. I'm willing to wait," Kurt smiled at his Dom, his eyes sparkling. He worked his arms around Blaine's ribs and slid down in bed, nuzzling his nose into Blaine's neck. He felt safe like this, loved and safe from all the bad things in the world. Blaine kissed his head, thinking this was becoming a habit – the way Kurt cuddled him so closely and he dropped kisses on his head. Blaine closed his eyes and they rested there for a while.

Blaine sat up after a while and Kurt followed. They leaned against the head of the bed, Blaine taking Kurt's hand in his.

"I need to talk to you about a few things, Kurt. Things that might be difficult for you to understand given your Weakness and the effects of the shots, but I think you need to hear them anyway. Are you up to this?" Blaine asked, looking steadily into Kurt's eyes.

"Yes, I'll do my best. I hate it when things are kept from me, I'm a Sub, not a child. I know I have difficulty in making decisions, but I learned to do it when I had no choice. It was hard, but I did it. I wish people could see that," Kurt said with a bite to his voice. Normally he would never have expressed such a thing, but the side effects of the shots made him less scrupulous in his vocabulary. Blaine hid a grin in his hand as he pretended to stroke his chin. He loved that his Sub has the balls to say what he felt, that he wasn't completely brainwashed into thinking he had to molly-coddled the rest of his life. With every passing day, he found more reasons to love Kurt.

"The first thing is about Santana's estate. Does it bother you to talk about her to me?" Blaine wanted to know. He did not want Kurt to be coerced into an uncomfortable situation, even by himself.

"No, it's fine. You know I loved her, I told you. You seemed okay with it, so...what do we need to say about her estate?" Kurt asked.

Blaine explained about Cooper's visit and about asking Burt to come in and what they had decided.

"I wouldn't have left you out of the discussion, but you were sleeping and that is so important for your recovery. Are you okay with what we decided with your dad?" Blaine asked and Kurt agreed it was the right thing to do.

"The next thing is that Finn and Puck are going home. Burt tells me Finn's wife is pregnant and it's a bit of a risky pregnancy, although she is fine right now. She needs her husband. Puck is going to be married, as you mentioned to me, and he needs to be home to get ready for that. I know how much you love the two of them, but you can see why they need to go. I can send them in here now if you want to talk to them?" Blaine offered. Kurt nodded.

Blaine walked over to the dresser and got Kurt some pajamas to wear. He helped his Sub slip them on, the silky blue fabric feeling so cool on Kurt's hot skin. He tucked Kurt back in bed, the blankets and sheets all straightened and the pillows fluffed. Kurt held out his hands and Blaine came back. Kurt put his arms around his Dom and hugged him close, kissing him on the mouth. Blaine kissed back, trying to mask the moan that came with the feeling being stirred up inside him. He let his tongue lick Kurt's bottom lip in invitation that was quickly accepted as they fell back on the bed for a few minutes.

Blaine sat up, not wanting to leave but he couldn't be selfish and take up time that Kurt would need to say goodbye to his brother and friend.

"I'll be right back, Kurt. Are you going to be okay? Do you need me to stay with you when they come in?" Blaine offered.

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you," he said to Blaine as he left the room.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"Hey, Dude. How are you feeling?" Puck asked as he walked into the bedroom. He sat on the side of the bed and got very close to Kurt before hugging him. He kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

"I'm okay. I know I'm getting better, Noah, and Dr. Montgomery told me if you hadn't stepped in when you did back in Ohio, I wouldn't have made it. You saved my life, Noah, and I'll never forget it," Kurt said, holding his friend's hand.

"I didn't do all that much, what are friend's for, anyway, if it isn't that? I was just glad to help. I think I learned a few things about relationships that I never knew before. I hope it will help with my upcoming marriage. If you're better by then, I want your to be there. I know you and Rachel were friends back in high school, so she would be happy to see you there, too." Puck grinned.

"I wish the two of you the very best and I'll try to be there. Treat her with kindness, Noah. I know she can be abrasive, but part of that is her not wanting to get hurt, so she strikes first. You do that, too, you know. Communicate with her, it will make all the difference," Kurt advised, smiling at his friend.

"I will. Thanks, Kurt. Tell me something...now you have a Declared Vow, how did you know he was the right one?" Puck asked, never shy to ask anything.

"I can't describe it. One minute I was thinking how grateful I was that he cared about me, then the next Initiating was the only thing on my mind. I had my clothes off and was on my knees before I thought about it. It struck me like lightning, Noah, and there was no decision to make. I knew it was right and I knew it was now...and from the look on his face, he had the same thought. Noah, I know you don't like Blaine, but I hope when you get to know him a little better, you'll come to understand him. He's a good man, and he's good for me," Kurt said.

Puck gave him a shy smile that showed his true self, non of the loud bravado the he hid himself behind.

"Kurt, if you love him enough to Initiate, I trust your instinct. I know you said he was good to you, but he doesn't hurt you, does he? I mean, I hit you with a whip, but I made damn sure it wouldn't hurt you. I would hate to have anyone actually hurt you. If that ever happens, just let me know. Declared Vow Union or not, I'll kick his ass. Okay?" Puck said, looking straight into Kurt's eyes to make sure he was listening with his heart as well as his ears.

"Okay, Puck. Thank you, you really are one of my best friends, and I don't know what I ever did to deserve you." Kurt said, his arms now around Puck.

Puck finally pulled back, they had to go soon and Finn was waiting.

Puck leaned forward and whispered in Kurt's ear, "I love you, Dude, and I'll always be just a phone call away." Then he took Kurt by his cheeks and gave him a kiss on his pink lips before he turned to go.

Finn walked in, shy at first because he had no idea how to say this to his brother. Kurt had always been an enigma to him, a puzzle with no answer. He loved Kurt, but didn't know how to act when he was around.

"Finn!" Kurt called as he saw his brother at the door. Finn walked over to the bed, but sat in the chair that had been brought up to the bed.

"Hey, Kurt. You doing better?" he asked.

"Yeah, I might have some small issues with the withdrawal, but Dr. Montgomery says I'll recover just fine. I heard you're going home to Quinn?"

"She is having some problems, but she's okay. The doctor says she needs to just rest more. I need to be with her. Are you sure you're going to be all right if we leave? I won't go if you need me."

"I'm going to be fine. I was so glad you came, though. I know I can always count on you. You need to go home to take care of Quinn. Finn, you are going to be so happy when your baby gets here. There really is nothing as magical as having a baby, you'll see," Kurt smiled, his eyes dancing as he thought about the days Levi and Holly came into his life.

"I know, Bro, I have seen you with Levi and then with Holly. I can only hope to be such a good father," Finn said.

"I learned from the best," was all Kurt could say.

They sat for a while, just being together and thinking. It wasn't easy to talk to Finn sometimes, he wasn't a sentimental man, but they understood each other.

"I'm going to miss you, Finn. Take care of Dad and your mom, okay?" Kurt said. "And take care of yourself, too. You need to remember to do that, they all depend on you. Are you going to be okay with seeing Rachel now? I know how close you were in high school.

"Yeah, I think I will. I love Quinn, she turned out to be a wonderful person in spite of all the issues she had. I think I make her happy, and I know she makes me happy. I'm glad Rachel will be back, but I think she and Puck will be good for each other. I'm looking forward to their wedding," Finn said.

They hears Burt calling Finn from down the hall.

"I guess the driver is here. I will come see you again, Kurt. Love you, man." Finn smiled a genuine smile and hugged his brother.

"You, too. I'll miss you," Kurt said, finally letting go.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Dr. Montgomery had been to see Kurt and left. His levels were a bit better, so no shot. The likelihood of having to have another was slim, unless some stressful things happened. Blaine made a vow to himself that he would keep Kurt safe and nothing like this would ever happen again.

Then Wes went over the symptoms of withdrawal. It might be as simple as a dry throat and headache, but it might also manifest itself in things like migraine-like headaches, chills, fever, dizziness, nausea, painful joints, muscle aches, and a host of other unpleasant things. He thought that because Kurt had only needed the two shots, that he might get only the less severe effects, but that was conjecture. Wes had never had a patient that was able to recover on two shots. The full storm of the withdrawal would most likely start about midnight, so Blaine would be prepared.

They thanked Wes and he told them to call him if Kurt seemed too bad, or call an ambulance if he was having any trouble with breathing. It wasn't likely, but best to be prepared.

The evening meal was quiet, Burt joining them in the sitting area of the bedroom as they ate chicken rice soup and fresh baked bread. Blaine didn't want Kurt to have anything heavy in his stomach.

Blaine helped Kurt to bed, bringing in Levi and Holly to see their dad for a while before he went to sleep. Levi was cuddly and quiet, already missing his two uncles. He fell asleep cuddled next to his daddy and his grandpa carried him to bed. Kurt held Holly for a while, then placed her on the bed where she immediately flipped over, very proud of herself as she cooed at her daddy and tried to her his finger into her mouth. Blaine could see that Kurt wasn't feeling well and took Holly off to get into her own crib for the night.

"Good night, My Little Star Sweeper," Blaine whispered to her, then sang the lullabye from Lady and the Tramp. She was sound asleep when he turned on the baby monitor and went back to Kurt.

"Blaine, can I ask you a favor?" Kurt said as soon as Blaine was back in the room.

"Of course, what do you need?" Blaine asked. He sat down on the bed and took Kurt's hands in his, giving him a kiss.

"Can you ask my dad to come in here? I need to talk to him. Alone, if that's okay." Kurt turned his head, afraid that his words might make Blaine angry.

Blaine looked at him, reaching out and touching his chin. He turned Kurt's head towards himself so he could see the look in Kurt's eyes. Kurt allowed him to turn his head, but still wouldn't look in Blaine's eyes.

"What's wrong, baby? Can I do anything?" Blaine asked, but Kurt closed his eyes and asked again.

"Please, Blaine. Can you go get Daddy?"

"Of course I will," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's hand before letting go. He got up and without a backwards glance, left the room.


	16. Chapter 16

"_Blaine, can I ask you a favor?" Kurt said as soon as Blaine was back in the room._

"_Of course, what do you need?" Blaine asked. He sat down on the bed and took Kurt's hands in his, giving him a kiss._

"_Can you ask my dad to come in here? I need to talk to him. Alone, if that's okay." Kurt turned his head, afraid that his words might make Blaine angry. _

_Blaine looked at him, reaching out and touching his chin. He turned Kurt's head towards himself so he could see the look in Kurt's eyes. Kurt allowed him to turn his head, but still wouldn't look in Blaine's eyes._

"_What's wrong, baby? Can I do anything?" Blaine asked, but Kurt closed his eyes and asked again._

"_Please, Blaine. Can you go get Daddy?"_

"_Of course I will," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's hand before letting go. He got up and without a backwards glance, left the room._

_#*#*#_

"Hey, kid, you wanted me?" Burt asked as he entered the room, closing the door quietly.

Kurt held out his hands and Burt came over and hugged him.

"Can we go sit on the sofa, Dad?" Kurt asked. Burt helped his son over to the sofa, then threw a quilt over him. He sat down and Kurt just melted into his side. They sat together for a while, Burt sitting quietly and just enjoying having his son close to him.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, buddy," Burt said.

"You remember the day you brought home those pamphlets and made me read them when I was so clueless about myself?" Kurt asked, a little nervous and somewhat afraid of bringing up the things he really needed to ask his dad.

"Yes, I do. One of the most embarrassing moments of my life. But it was the right thing to do, and we got through it, didn't we?"

"Yes. I didn't use the information for a while, though, considering I was paired with Santana. It stayed in my mind, though, and that made a difference. Thank you, Dad," Kurt said.

"Well, I didn't know how the Pairings would end up and I thought you might have a boyfriend in school. Do you have a question about something...of ..ah...that nature? I don't know if I can answer it, pal, but I can try," Burt offered, wondering if it had something to do with Blaine. Were they having problems already?

"No, Dad, it isn't that. I think I understand how the...well, how the plumbing works. No, it's something else. Do you remember when you first found out you were a Dom?"

"Yes, I do. I was a freshman and it wasn't long after that I met your mom. She was the prettiest, sweetest little thing I'd ever seen. I fell in love with her the moment I saw her," Burt told his son, smiling a sad smile.

"You never had a problem knowing your roles...I mean you being the Dom and Mom the Sub?" Kurt asked.

"No. I don't think we ever did. That doesn't mean our life was free of arguments or anything, though. We had our disagreements, but she never used her Sub status to win. Your mom was a lady at all times. I was a big oaf sometimes, but she made me feel...well, that I was worth something. Like she valued me, like I mattered. That is something I wanted to teach you, Kurt."

"You did, Dad, don't worry. I know I matter. That isn't really the problem," he said, sighing. This was going to be hard to say, but Kurt gathered his courage and pressed on.

"It's this whole Sub Weakness thing. I was fine with everything between Blaine and me at first, then it just came down on me like a ton of bricks falling – I was ready to Initiate before I could give it another thought. It was the best moment in my life, Dad. The best. But since then..."

"Are you regretting that you did it?" Burt asked, he had never heard of a Declared Union being broken and wasn't sure if it was possible.

"No! Absolutely not! I love Blaine, and I want to be with him forever. No, the problem is the illness. You know Dr. Wes gave me the shots. Well, one of the side effects is that it affects my brain. I have all these Dom feelings and I acted like a Dom. It scared me, but I couldn't stop myself. I know it's just the medication, Blaine knows it is just the medication, but I'm afraid that before it all wears off I might do something to make Blaine hate me or want to get rid of me," Kurt got that out before he couldn't talk anymore with his throat swelling and his eyes crying. He hugged his father tighter and buried his head in his dad's chest.

Burt held his boy, rubbing his back gently and whispering calming things into his ear. It went on for quite a while, then Kurt pulled back, wiping his eyes. Burt looked at his son, trying to find the right words to use.

"The first thing is: did he say something to make you think he was displeased with you?" Burt asked.

"No, he seemed to like it. I didn't know if he actually did or if he was sparing my feelings, though. Even while I was doing it, I felt like it was wrong, went against my nature – but at the same time, I couldn't stop. I enjoyed it but at the same time it was tearing me to pieces and I'm afraid it will come back," Kurt said.

"Have you talked to Blaine about it?" Burt wondered.

"No! I wouldn't know what to say. I have been trying to keep my feelings bottled up so I don't scared him away by being so dominate. I don't want to lose him, Dad, especially because of this stupid illness. I want to shout it from the rooftops that I love him, that didn't deserve this. I have been the best I could be all my life – so why did all of this have to happen? First I wasn't Paired with a man even though I am gay, I get beat up in school because I'm gay, then I follow the rules and what do I get? I get Sub Weakness and have to have the SDC shots. I feel like I can't ever win. Did you ever feel like this, Dad? Like you couldn't win?" Kurt asked, his voice revealing just how angry and hurt he was.

"Kurt, did you forget? I lost the love of my life, too. I had to raise a boy all alone. I don't recommend it. From what I can see, Blaine is wildly in love with the idea of having children, and especially your children. He is wildly in love you, from everything I have seen and heard, I do believe he is the right one for you. Don't shoot yourself in the foot, Kurt, by second guessing yourself. Your first instinct is usually the right one to go with. What did you feel the first time you met Blaine?"

"I was on fire! Dad, the second he touched me, I fell for him. Here I was in just about the worst day of my life, terrified and sick and he rides up like a knight in shining armor to sweep me off my feet. A real life Sir Galahad. I had to pinch myself to see if I was dreaming."

"I remember that feeling. You are so much like your mom, Kurt, it is hard to realize she's gone sometimes," Burt smiled and Kurt smiled back.

"So, what is your question?"

"I wondered if Mom ever acted like that? Like a Dom?" Kurt asked.

"No, not exactly. We had our rough times, but on the whole, we spent most of our life without stress. She had a few times when her blood levels went down there at the last, but she never had to have the shots. Sorry, Kurt, I can't offer advice there," Burt said sadly. He wanted to help his son, he just didn't know how.

"I don't know what to do, Dad. I don't want to mess this up, I can see myself being with him for the rest of my life, but I'm afraid I'll do some stupid Dom thing and he won't want me any more," Kurt said, putting his head back against his father's chest.

"Kurt, from what I have seen in just the short time we've been here, Blaine is in love with you. If you had an injection of medication, he will take that into account if you act strangely. He will, he's a smart guy, Kurt, he'll understand. If he doesn't, then explain it to him. That is all the advice I can offer. Now, I have to go and check on the kids. Levi was fussy earlier because he wants to sleep with you, I told him he has to wait for morning," Burt tells his son.

"Thanks, Dad. I want the babies with me, but I can't take even take care of myself right now, much less the babies. With you here I feel safe," Kurt said, sitting up but still in his father's arms.

"Dad, am I ever going to be well enough to be real partner to Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Of course you will. This is temporary. You will be yourself again before you know it."

"There is another thing, kind of related..." Kurt looked down, shy to bring this up to his Dad, but he didn't have anyone else and it was eating away at his conscious.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"I...I don't know how to ask this. It's embarrassing, and I wouldn't, but I have to ask somebody. It's about sex," Kurt said, barely above a whisper. He was hanging his head, his face almost buried in his dad's side.

Burt took his chin and brought his head up. "Kurt, you know you can ask me anything. I might not be completely comfortable in hearing what you have to say, but that should be the least of your worries. Even if I don't know the answer, I will do my best to find it for you. I love you, son, and I meant it every time I told you I'm here for you. You know that, don't you?" Burt looked into his son's eyes to be sure he understood. What he saw there was relief, a laying down of a huge burden, and he felt as if he might be able to help his son.

"Dad, Dr. Wes explained about the SDC shots and how it changes my blood. It did save my life, getting the blood levels right and stopping the Sub Weakness, but the other thing it does is make me into a Dom for a while. I thought I could fight that. I thought I was strong enough, but I wasn't. I let those thoughts and feeling just take over my mind. It was terrifying. I ...well, I don't want to say what I did exactly, but I dominated Blaine. In a sexual way. Now I'm even more scared that he won't want me because of that. Noah told me Subs are thrown away for less, and I don't want Blaine to throw me away. But more than that, I don't want him to feel like I took something from him. Do you know what I mean?" Kurt said, the words spilling from his mouth in a cascade. He got out the last words and fell against his dad once again.

Burt sat for a while, stroking Kurt's back in an attempt to comfort him. He had no idea what to say, and so was gathering his thoughts. Kurt was stiff with fear of what his father might say, but also waiting to hear the wisdom his father always dispensed to him when he needed it. Kurt felt like he was a young boy once again, like the day his dad had to tell him his mother was going to die.

"Kurt, I don't know Blaine very well yet, but he does not seem the kind of man that would make a Vow and then throw away the best part of it over something that was out of everyone's control. I think Blaine is secure enough within himself that even if it went against his nature, he would risk anything to keep you safe, Kurt. I believe he not only loves you, but he cares about you. As for taking something away from him? I think he is strong and you couldn't take that from him unless he was willing to let it go. I think everything is going to be all right, son. I'd bank on it."

Kurt nodded.

"Doesn't Blaine make you feel safe?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, he does. And the kids like him, Holly has really warmed up to him. It used to be she would only get excited and kick her legs for you and me, but now she does it for him, too. She is so cute, getting excited when he comes to hold her. I guess I'm pretty lucky after all," Kurt smiled. "The bottom line is that I'm glad you're here because with Blaine taking care of me, there isn't much time left to take care of them, too, and I'm too weak right now to do it. I don't know if you understand how much I still need you, Dad. You have always been my rock," Kurt said, leaning back into his father's side once again.

"Kurt, I'm not going to be here forever. With time I think you'll find that Blaine will become that rock for you. I might feel sad about it, but that's how life is. I'm really happy – and relieved -that you have someone now. I believe that you and Blaine will work this out and come to realize that your bond will grow and you'll be closer with every year. Trust yourself, Kurt. You don't go into a Declared Union by accident."

Kurt smiled at his father. He was not looking forward to the day his dad wasn't here any more, but he knew life went on no matter what. He just hoped that day was a long way away.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

When Kurt asked him to go get his dad, he was hurt that his Sub wanted someone else. He wanted Kurt to need him -he was Kurt's Dom after all. Blaine found Burt in the nursery watching over the sleeping children. After telling Burt that Kurt wanted to speak to him alone, Burt left. Blaine sat with the sleeping children for a while, feeling so much at once he wasn't sure how to deal with it. He wanted to pick Levi up in his arms and let the sleeping toddler snuggle into his chest. He wanted to cuddle with Holly, give her a kiss on the top of her head where the thin little bit of hair was growing in wisps. He wanted for these children to love him as much as he loved their father. But he knew that being in a Declared Union didn't mean the children would automatically love him. He'd have to wait and see if he could charm them into having a relationship with him, if they would come to love him as much as he was feeling love for them.

Afraid he might wake them with his tears, he got up and wandered around the townhouse. He finally walked into the kitchen, thinking a bite to eat might settle his stomach. He fixed a small plate of scrambled eggs and a piece of toast – comfort foods since Cooper had fixed this for him starting when he was a little kid. He poured a glass of orange juice and sat back down.

Warm hands settled on his shoulders and he recognized Mrs. Rose's perfume. Chanel No. 5.

"Hi, Beth," he said. She didn't mind that he called her by her first name in private, he had called her Nanny Beth when he learned to talk and then switched to calling her Mummy Beth when Cooper did. She was a better mother to him that the woman that had birthed him.

"You're upset about something," she said, taking in the sight of the food in front of him. "I remember Cooper used to fix you scrambled eggs and toast when the kids at school would tease you, or your parents didn't come home from a business trip on time. Tell me what's wrong now, is it Kurt?"

He fell on her shoulder, his tears dropping down as he tried not to cry. She had held him like this a thousand times and this time was no different. She loved Blaine and Cooper as if they were her own children. She probably couldn't fix the problem, but she would be there for her boys whenever they allowed her to be.

"Oh, Beth...I just don't know what to do. Kurt is the one I've been dreaming of my whole life. I knew it the minute I saw him on that day. One look in his eyes, and I knew I was ruined for anyone else, forever. I have tried to do what I can for him, tried to make his life better. I tried to take care of Holly and brought Levi to him. I knew he needed his dad and brother, so I got them to come. I tried to do right by him – to let him finally have a say in his life, to have a voice in what happened to him instead of just dominating him into nothingness, I didn't want to crush him, he is so fragile, but Beth...I made him sick. I...I...I forced him to tell me what he wanted. He said he couldn't do it, and I_ forced_ him. Wes told me that is what drove him over the line. What made his Sub Weakness almost kill him. I did that to the person I love, Beth..." Blaine was rambling on, not even knowing any more what he was saying. He had held it in for so long, giving tiny pieces to a few people: Wes, Cooper, but not telling anyone the whole thing. He was desperate now and it was all spilling out.

"Oh, it was my fault. All my fault. You cannot imagine the pain he had to go through when Wes gave him the injections. He screamed and screamed and _screamed_...then he passed out it hurt him so badly. I hoped never to hear that sound again, but now I hear it in my sleep. I dream I'm the one giving him the injections and he won't stop screaming. I did that. It's my fault. Now he is different. He was affected by the shots, he became dominant and I could see it scared him, he hated it but he couldn't stop. I let him dominate me, I thought it was the right thing to do, but then he...I don't know how to put it. He is not there the way he was before, like he's scared of me now, like he doesn't love me.

"The best day I ever had was the day he Initiated the Declared Vows, but now? I don't know if he's wishing he hadn't done it. I want to do what's right for him, but I don't know what that is. I am just lost..." Blaine ended. His head hung down to his chest and he was breathing deeply, struggling to maintain his composure. He looked up at Beth with his eyes so wide and hurt, it made her gasp.

"Blaine, my boy, all is not lost. If Kurt felt you were the one person in this world that he wanted, and he felt it so deeply even through the illness and all of his confusion, that he Initiated the Vow with you? He meant it. Nobody can do that if it isn't right in their heart. He knew what made him go over the edge, what made him so sick. He is a Sub, Blaine, as we know. But he saw you wanted him to do it, and it is his nature to do as you ask, no matter the consequences to himself. You have seen how much that man loves his children, but he chose to do as you asked and risk losing them because he believed in you as his Dom, as his Partner in a Declared Vow. Blaine, he wanted this Union more than he wanted anything. He knew it might come at a cost, but he was willing to pay," Beth told him. Blaine sat with his eyes wide, he had never thought it was this way, he didn't know how Subs thought or acted very well because he had been around Dom's his whole life. He hadn't been with his parents long enough to see how a marriage was supposed to be.

"What makes you think he doesn't want you?"

"He won't meet my eyes, and when he does the light that used to be there is gone. He ...well, the other night when we..." Blaine didn't know how to say this.

"When you were in bed? You can say it, Blaine. They had sex when I was young, too. You didn't invent it," she said.

"Okay, well we were having sex, but he was being really dominating...extremely dominating..and I knew it was because of the Synthetic shots. I thought at the time it would be best to let him...ah...have his way? Now he's acting strange and I don't know if he hates me, or if he blames me for it? He just doesn't seem to want me, and it's breaking my heart."

Beth patted his back, then stroked his cheek. She kissed his head and looked in his eyes. Those smoky, topaz eyes that she loved. He'd had them since he was a baby. Some children's eyes change color as they get older but Blaine's eyes had stayed this clear, amazing color his whole life.

"Blaine, if he acts as if he doesn't want you now, it might be that he is afraid you might reject him. Can you imagine being a Sub your whole life, then suddenly your mind and your body are rebelling, acting in strange ways that you cannot explain or understand? The urges that must have built up with the injections? Well, I cannot imagine how strong they must be.

"When I was a child, they didn't have Synthetic Dom Chem. If a Sub got the Weakness as badly as Kurt had it, they usually died. The only thing that could be done was to get the Sub a Dom that could feed the need in him every day, several times a day. Even then, it took months and months for the Sub to get better. Some of them gave up – both Doms and Subs. But the ones that persevered, the ones that got better? It took a lot. So, knowing that, imagine how much Dom Chem must be running through his system. Do you still wonder what caused him to act that way, Blaine? But more important, can you imagine how scared he must be right now?" Beth patted Blaine's hand. "Maybe you better go to him, honey. I think he wasn't rejecting you, he was crying for help in the only way he knew."

Blaine stood up and threw his arms around Mrs. Rose. He kissed her soft cheek and turned to go, "Thank you, Beth. You are the wisest person I have ever known. I love you." And he was gone.

Beth Rose got up and took his dishes to the kitchen, smiling as she filled the sink to wash them. She was thankful she was still in Blaine's life, though Cooper had also asked her to live with him. She was happy she could still appear to be wise in his eyes. Humming a tune, she finished the small task and walked to her room to read for a while before going to bed.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Blaine walked slowly back to his bedroom. The door was opened a bit and he could see Kurt in the bed, covered up. He looked like he might be asleep. Blaine went back down the hall, looked in on Holly and Levi, who were sleeping, and turned to go back. Burt was standing in the hall.

"I just checked on them," Burt said. "I'm on my way to bed. I took the monitor so Kurt could sleep. I'll hear them if they wake up, Blaine."

"Thank you, Burt. I need to check on Kurt again, he hasn't been feeling very well and I have to see if I need to call Wes."

"Blaine, Kurt and I talked. I can't tell you what was said in confidence, but I'll give you a piece of fatherly advice: Go to him. He needs you, Blaine."

"That's funny, Mrs. Rose just told me the same thing. I'm on my way. And thank you," Blaine said, giving Burt a heartfelt smile.

Entering his bedroom, Blaine walked softly so he wouldn't wake Kurt up if he was asleep. He closed and locked the door, knowing Burt would take care of the children if needed. He took his time removing his clothes and then slid into bed beside Kurt. He was stiff with nerves, almost afraid to move lest he disturb his sleeping Sub. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine how he might word this, what he might say when Kurt woke up. It was up to him to mend what he had broken.

He had started to doze off a little, he was tired and the stress was wearing him down, when he felt Kurt vibrate. He stayed still and heard a sniff, and realized Kurt was crying. Before he gave it another thought, he had turned and scooped Kurt into his arms. He cupped Kurt's cheek, moving so his head was resting on Blaine's chest, his ear positioned so he could hear Blaine's heart. Blaine knew it was the place he went to when he needed comforting.

"Hey, baby, are you okay?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

"I'm trying to be, but I'm not being very successful," Kurt said and Blaine chuckled, which brought a little smile to Kurt's lips. Blaine kissed those lips softly, brushing over them and kissing again.

"Tell me what you need, Kurt," Blaine asked before he remembered the last time he'd said those same words in this bed. He looked away, angry with himself for a moment, then thought about it. He needed to help Kurt, but not make him tell everything he wanted.

"I think you need me to hold you, baby, am I right?" he asked and Kurt nodded as he cuddled closer. Blaine decided he might need more kissing, so he did just that: kissing his Sub on the temple, along his jaw, down his neck. Kurt seemed to be enjoying it, if the soft moans that were coming from his throat were any indication.

"Do you need more?" Blaine whispered and Kurt moved his head back so Blaine had more space to kiss his neck. Kissing, slow nibbling and lightly sucking on Kurt's neck brought forth more satisfied noises, so Blaine continued. He began to unbutton his pajama shirt, kissing his way down Kurt's chest as he did so. He was slow and careful, but at the same time he did it in a manner that made it clear Blaine would get what he wanted or know the reason why.

The more he took, the more submissive Kurt got, more than he had ever been. He licked at Blaine's jaw, rubbed his nose into his Dom's neck and kissed his warm skin, but he never pushed and was alert to each movement Blaine made, ready to move or adjust to make things easy for Blaine.

Blaine was quick to pick up on this, and pushed Kurt a little further by removing his silk pajama shirt without asking. He wasn't wearing anything, so there was no need for him to make time for that. Easing his mouth to Kurt's nipples, he gently licked them to begin with, and when Kurt gave a gasp in response he did it harder, carefully using his teeth a tiny bit and Kurt moaned louder, his hips bucking a bit before he brought them under control. Blaine kept that up for a while, Kurt getting louder each time.

Coming down Kurt's body with his tongue and teeth, Blaine was faced with the elastic of the silk pajama bottoms, tied with a string. He took the string in his teeth and pulled them loose before gripping the band in his strong, white teeth and pulling them off of Kurt and deposited them on the floor. Getting back to Kurt's side, Blaine resumed his exploration of Kurt's body and used everything at hand...tongue, teeth, lips, hands, to touch Kurt all over, from his heels to his eyebrows he laid kisses, accompanied by a bit of biting and licking where and when it was appropriate. Kurt moved to sit up and Blaine stilled him with one glare.

"What's wrong?" Blaine demanded.

"Nothing..I was going to do the same to you, Blaine, I wanted to make you feel good," Kurt answered. Blaine shook his head 'no' and placed his hand in Kurt's chest and pushed him back to the mattress.

"I will tell you when you can get up," he said."For now, just relax, baby. I want to take care of you," Blaine demanded and Kurt nodded in a daze.

Blaine went back to what he was doing, not allowing him to reciprocate was difficult at best, but he could hear Kurt's heartbeat increasing with each time Blane did something forceful. He licked his way down Kurt's chest and then without any warning, he took Kurt into his mouth – almost swallowing him whole in one push. Kurt went through the roof. He was moaning and whining, trembling in the best way as Blaine kept swallowing and moving his tongue around the brass-hard shaft in his mouth. He pulled back and licked into the slit, then around the crown with more emphasis on the ridge as he hummed his satisfaction of how amazing it felt to him. Kurt was panting with lust, trying to get a hold of any part of Blaine to ask him to slow down, but it wasn't possible this time. Blaine was too quick and way too determined to let Kurt up this time. It was a mere few minutes before Blaine held Kurt tightly and drawing his head up and down for a few moments until he felt his whole body get ready for what was to come.

A few moments more and Blaine sat up partially, unable to get the right angle from where he was. He shifted in the bed and came around to the correct angle and once more swallowed Kurt's entire length like he was born to do it. Kurt almost came off the bed with the sensations he wasn't used to and before he knew it the heat was raging in his belly, moving up at lightning speed and he was coming deep in Blaine's throat, wave after wave of sensation. Blaine whined in excitement and held still except for his tongue, lightly stroking until Kurt was finished.

Blaine sat back, looking at Kurt's face and finding a satisfied smile as Kurt took Blaine's hands in his own.

"Thank you, my Dom, that is exactly what I needed. I love you, Blaine."

"And I love you, my little minx," Blaine said softly as he lay back on the pillows and Kurt moved down the mattress to take his Dom in his mouth, eager to give him the same pleasure.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Puck had spent the short flight back to Lima, Ohio trying to watch the in-flight movie. It should have been easy, but his mind was in such turmoil that the movie was not even a distraction for him. Finn, sitting beside him in the plane, was asleep. Puck had always been a bit envious of Finn's ability to fall asleep any time, anywhere. The man must have the clearest conscious in the world because all he had to do was lay down his head and he was in a deep sleep I minutes. Puck sighed, thinking of poking Finn in the ribs to wake him up and talk, but decided against it. He'd have little enough time for sleeping once he got home and Quinn started demanding things from him.

Puck had dated Quinn in high school and knew what she could be like, always wanting attention and expecting him to read her mind. He hoped she wasn't like that anymore, Finn deserved better. Rumor had it that Quinn had been the one to request Finn at the Pairings, but Puck would probably never know the truth of that one, nobody spoke about who requested who at that. He had not played by the rules when it came time for his pairing, his wife was twice his age and when he told her he wanted her, she had sent in the request. Since she was older, there had to be special permission, but she had money and connections and it was done. A few years down the line and his wife wasn't pregnant – which was the whole reason she wanted Puck he found out – she was devastated it was actually her body that was not fertile. After that, he tried to get her to think about adoption, but she didn't want to. She had lost interest in him and left, giving him a tidy sum of money to tide him over for a few years.

Puck hadn't thought too much about being married again, there were still plenty of women who found him attractive enough that he wasn't lonely. Well, there's lonely and there's lonely. He had plenty of companionship for one night at a time, plenty of women to have sex with. What he was missing was someone to love. He had finally admitted to himself that he never loved his ex-wife.

Then one day Hiram Berry called him. He had done some lawn work for the Berry's back when he was in high school and Hiram remembered him when he's seen his name in the paper announcing his divorce. Hiram invited him to lunch and for some reason Puck agreed.

The lunch started out to be uncomfortable, but as time went on Puck was intrigued. He had known that Rachel was in Israel with distant family because her dads didn't want her to "auctioned off to the highest bidder" as they referred to the Government Pairings. In order to protect her from that, she had been sent away, but now she was missing her family and wanted to come back. Hiram had written to her, asking about Puck and she had written back that she would enter into a marriage with him if he chose to do so.

Puck wondered how awful her life must be if she was willing to take him on as a result of her coming home. He was under no illusions about himself: he was damaged goods. But he was more than willing to change, to try hard to better himself with the prospect of having Rachel as a wife. He wasn't one to go to synagogue regularly, although he had been through the bar mitzvah as a teen and could read Hebrew. He didn't keep Kosher, but he didn't think Rachel did, either.

Being nervous just came with the territory, but he had always been proud of his ability to rise above in any situation. This might prove otherwise, he thought, as he contemplated the wedding and what was to come.

The stewardess announced they were approaching the airport, so he buckled his seatbelt and got ready to land. He woke Finn up and he closed his eyes one last time to picture Rachel as she was the last time he had seen her.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Rachel was scared. It usually wasn't in her nature to be afraid of anything, in spite of her Sub status, but this would affect her entire life. She liked Noah Puckerman. They had gone on a few dates in high school, but he dropped her when she refused to have sex with him. Surely he had calmed down by now – seven years later? She reminded herself that she really didn't have much choice. She had loved being in Israel with her cousins and aunts and uncles for a while, but they had pressured her to get married, have lots of babies, give up her singing career. They were well-meaning, but that wasn't what Rachel wanted out of life. Plus, she missed her two dads so much, it was like a hunger to her.

This was the answer, even if it wasn't perfect. She was ready to take her role as wife and Sub to Noah, and would be the best she could be. She was also relatively sure Puck would allow her to still sing, and that was important to her.

She sat in her old room in her dads' house and looked through the magazine with bridal dress advertisements, putting an X on the page numbers of the ones she liked. She wanted simple. She wanted quiet elegance. Rachel was no longer the girl with the sweater set, knee socks, and Mary Jane shoes. She dressed to fit her new style of fashionable and understated. She had learned that simple things looked best on her because they didn't overshadow her basic beauty. Maybe she should have listened to Kurt Hummel back in high school after all. She giggled to herself remembering when Kurt had said her bedroom was "Where Strawberry Shortcake and Holly Hobby went to hook up". He was so sarcastic and funny. She couldn't count the time she had to hide her face when he made her laugh at an inopportune moment. Rachel really missed those days.

The thought of Kurt made her smile. He was her best friend senior year and she never got to say goodbye when her dads whisked her away in the middle of the night and onto a flight to Israel before she could give it a thought. They had done what they could to keep her safe, she knew, and was grateful for it, but she wished she had been able to say goodbye. Her letter to Kurt had been returned, unopened, marked "moved away".

Later her dads had offered to contact him, but found out he'd moved to New York and married Santana. At first, Rachel thought this had to be a mistake, but more and more people confirmed it and she gave up. She and Santana had never been friends, and the thought of poor, gentle Kurt in her angry claws? Maybe he would be damaged beyond recognition by the time she saw him again.

Rachel sighed to herself. She was a patient person now, and whatever would be would be. All in good time. She would be seeing Noah Puckerman at dinner tomorrow and a new chapter in her life would begin.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

It was almost dawn and something had woken Blaine up from a sound sleep. He rubbed his eyes, trying to figure out what was going on. Then he heard Kurt, calling him. He slid out of bed and followed the sound of his voice to the bathroom. There was his Sub, on his knees in front of the toilet, heaving up...nothing. Oh, he must have emptied his stomach by now and Blaine knew how dry heaves hurt. He was on his knees, arms around his Sub to steady him in a heartbeat.

"It's okay, baby, I've got you. I'm her to hold you, just lean on me," Blaine tried to soothe him, but his stomach wouldn't stop. Kurt had his arms wrapped tightly around his belly, swaying as he went through the motions again, tears falling down his cheeks.

When he was done, Blaine helped him to stand, but he was so weak Blaine ended up carrying him back to the bed. He found his phone and called Wes, in spite of the early hour.

Wes answered on the first ring.

"Blaine...is it Kurt? Has the withdrawal started?" Wes' voice came through the phone.

"Yes," was all Blaine could say before Wes interrupted.

"I'll be there in ten minutes, darken the room, keep him warm, and don't leave his side," Wes hung up and Blaine turned back to Kurt, who was shivering in the bed and moaning. Not in pleasure this time, but in pain as he stomach turned against him and his head started pounding. Blaine unlocked the door and called Mrs. Rose on the intercom to tell her what was happening. He pulled the cords to shut all the drapes at the windows and brought back a cup of warm water and a basin.

"Kurt, here, rinse out your mouth and spit it into this basin, okay?"

Kurt tried, but he was shaking so violently now it took three tries for him to accomplish the task. He looked up at his Dom, love in his eyes along with desperation, and mouthed the words 'hold me'. Blaine got under the blankets and pulled Kurt as close as he could, holding him as he shook with chills. Kurt nuzzled his nose into Blaine's neck and pasted himself to his chest. He let out a small sigh of relief and tried closing his eyes against the pain in his head and stomach and the chills in his body. Blaine held him, kissing him on the top of his head and prayed to the Fates to come and save him.

"I'm here, my love, I'm here and I'm never going to leave you," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear and Kurt held him tighter.


	17. Chapter 17

_**New York**_

Blaine was holding Kurt, trying his hardest to keep him warm and to stop the shaking, but he wasn't able to do anything. Wes had left some pills for pain, but with the way Kurt's stomach was right now, he couldn't swallow anything. Still, Blaine kept up stroking Kurt and whispering loving things into his ear to try and keep him calm. Kurt had curled into Blaine's embrace and had his ear over Blaine's heart to listen to the faithful beating. This could calm him when nothing else worked.

The door opened to admit Wes, who was dressed and brought his leather bag with him. Not taking time for chitchat, he got his instruments out and put a probe in Kurt's ear for a moment and looked at it.

"Low grade fever," he said, then began drawing a liquid into a syringe, shooting it into another bottle and shaking it to mix the contents, and drawing the result back into the syringe.

"Blaine, pull his pajamas down in back, this has to be intramuscular and it hurts more in the arm," Wes directed. Blaine sat up and did as he was directed, baring Kurt's butt cheek for the injection.

"This will stop the nausea and make the headache a bit less. I don't want to give him too much of the pain medication to start, he'll need it more later. I called in to the hospital and my partner is taking my place today so I can stay here with Kurt," Wes said, patting Blaine's arm.

"Thanks, Wes. I owe you," he said, his gratefulness showing in his voice.

"No problem, not only is it my job, but I've grown quite fond of Kurt," he said, smiling at Blaine's Sub. Kurt tried to smile, but it was a poor attempt.

Wes got out an IV set and put it in Kurt's arm. The Sub didn't even flinch.

"Okay, with this I can give you the fluids you are going to need along with a muscle relaxant that will calm those shivers down until you stop shaking. Kurt, I know this is scary but you will be just fine. Your body is craving the Synthetic Dom Chem now that you've had two injections. Remember I warned you about the withdrawal?" Wes asked and Kurt nodded.

"You body will go through this for a while, but I can give you things to treat the symptoms. Unfortunately I don't have anything to take it away completely, but I can help you. You are strong, Kurt, one of the strongest Subs I have ever seen, so I know you can beat this. I can tell you that it will last about one full day, then you will slowly regain your strength. By the time the flowers are blooming on the trees in Central Park, you'll be well enough to walk there yourself. Okay?" Wes asked.

"Yes, Dr. Wes," Kurt managed.

Blaine smiled at his Sub, then at his best friend. He mouthed 'thank you" to Wes before kissing Kurt's head once again.

A knock came at the door and Burt entered, a tray in his hands.

"I thought you might like something to eat and some coffee. Mrs. Rose and I fixed this, and I'll leave it on the coffee table over here if you want anything. How is he doing?"

Wes smiled at Burt, "He is doing fairly well. It's a hard thing to put your body through, but as I was telling Kurt, he's the strongest Sub I've ever seen and I am confident in telling you he will be better soon."

"Thanks, Doc. Is there anything I can do to help?" Burt asked, itching to touch his son.

"Come hold Kurt for a few minutes so Blainers can take a rest?" Wes suggested.

Burt moved to the bed and sat next to his son, lifting his head into his lap. He took up rubbing circles into Kurt's back to help soothe him as Blaine got up to grab a coffee cup and drain it in minutes. Kurt perked up, looking over at Wes.

"Coffee?" he said hopefully.

"Yeah, if your dad will help by holding the cup, it might make you feel a little better," Wes agreed.

For the rest of the day Blaine, Wes, and Burt took turns sitting with Kurt, sometimes letting him sleep and sometimes just holding him. For Kurt it was drugged torture. While it didn't rival the pain of the Synthetic Dom Chem shots, being constantly uncomfortable and restless was almost as bad. His stomach was upset, his head ached, his joints were painful. Even when he got the medications that kept him from the worst of the symptoms, he hurt and wanted to sleep to get away but he couldn't stay asleep for more than twenty minutes at a time. He had finally had all he could stand when Blaine came to sit with him as his father got up to check on the children who were in the care of Mrs. Rose for the day.

"Hey, sweetie, can I get you anything?" Blaine asked, stroking his Sub's troubled face.

"No, Sir," Kurt said, distracted by his pain.

"Kurt, I can tell you need something, it's okay to ask for it," Blaine said.

"Its nothing," Kurt said, turning away.

Blaine was tired and frustrated, his usual patience was beginning to fray with the stress of having to cater to his sick Sub. It wasn't that he resented having to do it, not at all, he just wanted to do something to make him feel better and there wasn't anything anyone could do apart from the medications Wes was giving him. Blaine needed to feel that Kurt needed him and that was not happening.

"Kurt, I know it isn't 'nothing'. I can see in your eyes that you want something, just tell me, please," Blaine pleaded. Burt could tell this plea was pushing Kurt over the edge and Blaine might see his son's "ice bitch' side if he didn't stop pushing. Burt considered warning him, but then he thought better he sees it now in this environment that to put it off, so he kept silent. He patted Blaine on the shoulder and left the room to go see Holly and Levi.

"I'm okay," Kurt said once again, his stubborn streak showing.

"Kurt. Look at me," Blaine snapped. Kurt's eyes locked on Blaine's immediately.

"I don't want to have to do this, but I order you to tell me what it is you need from me so I can help. Please, Kurt," Blaine said, his eyes turning to liquid.

Kurt looked at Blaine for maybe four heartbeats, then opened his mouth.

"Blaine. Sir. I want you to go away and leave me alone. I need to be by myself," Kurt whispered, then broke the gaze and turned his whole body over to face the wall away from Blaine, pulling the blanket over his head.

Blaine sat still for a moments, wondering if his heart would ever beat again, because those words coming from Kurt's mouth just about broke him. He turned to Wes, but got no respite from that quarter. Wes was watching him with a look of "well, you asked for it, fool". Kurt's words seemed final, so Blaine got up and walked from the room, dejected and sad, to go and find the children. A few steps out and Wes' hand was stopping him, clutch his shoulder. Blaine stopped and turned to look at his old friend.

"Blaine, don't take it too hard. It's actually the best thing for him. Kurt has been fighting the medication to stay awake because he knows you're there. I think if you go he might be able to relax enough to let the medication do its job and he can get some restful sleep. It's what he needs, Blaine, to fight this. Please don't be angry with him, it isn't his fault," Wes said, then pulled Blaine into a tight hug. "He's going to get well, Blaine. He's turned the corner and his life isn't in danger from the Sub Weakness anymore unless he stresses again. Let him rest and you can come back at dinnertime, maybe we can get him to eat," Wes sounded hopeful.

"Thanks, Wes. Take care of him for me, okay?" Blaine said, then to himself, "because I love him."

It was a full twenty-four hours later before Kurt was able to sit up and feel as if he would live. All of the withdrawal symptoms were gone and he lay in a freshly made bed, pillows fluffed and sheets clean. Wes had called Mrs. Rose to come fix it up while he took Kurt to the bathroom to have a shower. All signs of the shaking and trembling were gone and nothing hurt. Kurt was astonished, it felt so good to be alive.

Wes checked all of Kurt's vital signs over one last time, then did a blood test and looked at slides under the microscope. He left to go speak to Blaine, who had spent the night on a sofa in his music room.

Wes knocked on the door and entered at Blaine's voice. Blaine looked terrible. He was wearing the same clothes he had worn yesterday and he hadn't showered or shaved. He was sitting on the sofa, tiny Holly in his arms fast asleep, her empty bottle sitting on the side table next to Blaine. He was holding her firmly, just barely rocking in the chair and it was evident Holly had fallen asleep as she was being held by Blaine.

"Hey, Blainers, how ya feeling?" Wes asked, a bit concerned for his friend.

"I'm fine, I was feeding Holly and she fell asleep afterwards. How is Kurt?" he rushed to get that last bit out.

"That's what I came to see you about. I did all the tests and all the exams. Kurt is doing amazingly well. His Sub levels are good, his Dom levels are acceptable, all the other indicators are in the safe range. For all intents and purposes, Kurt is well. He isn't in the danger zone any more, but we need to continue to be cautious for a while to be sure they don't drop again. You will have to ease back into his daily routine, taking all forms of exercise slowly at first until he's built up to his best again. Kurt is young enough that he should bounce back quickly from here, and it doesn't hurt that he's in a Declared Union. Knowing he's loved and wanted makes all the difference. That along with his supporting family and those children – he's one lucky guy," Wes said.

"Thank you so much. Honestly, Wes, I don't know what I would do without you. You saved my Kurt. I owe you so much, I don't even know how to begin repaying you," Blaine gushed, overcome with happiness that Kurt was out of the woods.

"Now you know there is no need. You would be there for me, as you have been in the past. In case you forgot, you paid my tuition for the first year of medical school, remember? When my dad passed away and my family couldn't afford to send me, you came through. I wouldn't be a doctor today if it wasn't for you, Blaine," Wes said to his friend, smiling.

"That was an investment. Plus, now I have my own personal physician," Blaine kidded.

"I'm going to get home to my family. Kurt should be fine. He needs to eat and get up by tomorrow morning, take a short walk or something. Keep to the schedule, Blaine, but be careful and slow. I'll be by late tonight for a check on my patient," Wes said, turning to leave. Blaine stopped him with a huge bear hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Really, thank you, Wes."

#*#*#*#*#*#

_**Columbus, Ohio ~Airport**_

Finn got off the plane and walked next to Puck to the baggage claim area. He was tired and hungry and all he wanted was to go home to Quinn and hold her in his arms.

"Hey, dude," Puck bumped his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Finn answered, wondering what was up with Puck asking such a question. Since when did Puck have a warm side to him?

"Oh, I know - - you're missing your Quinn, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, look down the corridor, I think somebody missed you, too."

Finn looked and there, standing in the sunshine just past the glass doors was Quinn. She hadn't noticed the boys yet, so her gaze was not focused on them. She had a shy smile on her face as people walked by, most smiling as they realized she was pregnant. It was funny how being about to have a baby brought a smile to people's lips.

Walking through the door, Finn dropped his suitcase and opened his arms and Quinn flew to him.

"Oh, Finn, I missed you so much," she said into his chest as she hugged his waist with all her might. She had to stretch to do it, her very large belly in the way. Finn grinned and patter her belly and dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

"I think you've grown bigger!" Finn said without thinking.

The old Quinn might have been upset at that comment, but marriage to Finn had mellowed her and she took it as the compliment it was meant to be.

"It's been a few days, I'm pretty sure it hasn't," she laughed and took his hand as they walked to the car. Puck walked on the other side of her and she greeted her former boyfriend with a smile, too.

"You feeling alright?" Puck asked her.

"Never better," Quinn said, meaning it.

"I'll drive if you want to sit in the back with Finn," Puck offered. He knew they wanted some time to just hold each other. He might be a bit jealous, but then he thought about Rachel and perhaps having a baby with her and his face took on a sweet and longing expression.

"Thank you, Noah," Quinn said and took his hand and squeezed it.

In the back of the car, Quinn snuggled up to Finn as much as was possible considering her condition and the seat belt. She was able to lay her head on his shoulder and his arm went automatically around her.

As Puck drove down the highway towards Lima, Finn leaned down to kiss Quinn and let out a contented sigh. As much as he knew he belonged in New York helping his brother, he knew Kurt was in good hands with Blaine and his dad, and being home with his wife was exactly where Finn wanted to be right now.

_**Lima, Ohio a few days later**_

"Rachel!" LeRoy called up the stairs, then turned to Hiram, "We did the right thing, didn't we? I mean, Noah was kind of a loose cannon in high school, but the choices were limited with Rachel in Israel for the past few years. I hope we did the right thing by sending her there," LeRoy said to his husband.

"Don't worry. Noah will be perfect. He's Jewish, he's a hard worker, and the important thing is that Rachel said 'yes'. You know as well as I do that if she had any reservations, she would never have agreed to the marriage," Hiram comforted LeRoy. They sat on the sofa in the family room, smiling at each other when Rachel walked in.

"Daddy! Papa! You wanted me?" Rachel said. It felt so good to be home and to be able to see her two dads whenever she wanted.

"We wanted to make sure everything is going okay for you, sweetheart. Are you beginning to get nervous?" LeRoy asked.

"I'm fine, maybe a little bit on the nervous side, I haven't seen Noah since high school. What time is it?" she asked suddenly, looking over her shoulder at the wall clock.

"He should be here in a few minutes," Hiram said, getting up from the sofa and indicating LeRoy should do the same. Rachel sat there, a picture of calm assuredness. The doorbell rang and the two fathers went to answer, leaving their daughter to wait for Noah.

"Mr. Berry, how are you this evening?" Noah Puckerman said, smiling at Hiram.

"Very well, thank you, Noah. Would you like to come in?" he asked, taking Puck's coat.

"Rachel is in the family room. LeRoy and I will be upstairs in the library if you need us. The family room is at the end of the corridor," Hiram said and left with LeRoy to the library so the new couple could have some time alone to get used to the idea of their pending marriage.

"Rachel?" Puck said, rounding the corner to see his fiancée sitting up very straight with her hands folded in her lap. He held out the roses he brought her and a small package. She patted the seat next to her and he sat down. Rachel took the roses, setting them on the coffee table as she admired the lovely cut-crystal vase and the beautiful scent of the red blooms.

"Thank you so much, Puck. They're lovely!" she squealed, bouncing a little on the sofa. Puck couldn't help but think how young she looked, hardly changed since high school except...he wasn't sure what it was exactly, maybe she was just more mature. It might have been a sadness, well covered, lingering from her years away from her family.

"You're entirely welcome. I remembered you liked roses," Puck said.

"Oh, I do. That is so nice you remembered," Rachel smiled at him.

"I have something to ask you, and depending on what you answer, something to tell you," he said and she tilted her head just a little, as if to ask what it was. Puck took this as encouragement and plowed forward. "I want to hear from your lips that you want to marry me, Rachel. If this is just a way to escape a worse fate, I can live with that, but I want to know the absolute truth," he stared at her.

Rachel backed away a bit, startled by Noah's directness. She hadn't expected him to be so blunt. Not that he hadn't been in high school, because he was that along with being crude and full of it. The Puck she had known was also a kind and gentle person when the mood struck him and nobody was watching. She remembered his quiet help he gave freely when someone was in need: Artie, Becky, Lauren, even Kurt. That was what she was depending on. Not that she needed help, but she wanted Noah Puckerman because he did have that side to him and she could love that.

"Yes, Puck, I asked my dads to find you and see if you were available. I saw who you married and I knew it would never last. I could see she didn't really love you, and that she would never try. I will. I know you, Puck, and you are what I want. I cannot lie and say I love you right now – but I know you and I know I can love you," she said, looking him straight in the eye.

Noah smiled. If she had lied, he would have been out that door, contract or not. She was living up to all the potential he had seen in her those years ago when they were silly kids playing at life. He had felt in his bones that Rachel would grow up to be a loyal and loving woman.

Rachel smiled back.

"What I have to tell you is that a friend was in some trouble, he had Sub Weakness and needed someone right away. I'm not gay and I don't believe I'm bi, but when a friend is in need and you are the only practical one...well, I dommed him for a week to get his strength back up. I don't have any romantic feelings for him, and he is now in a Declared Union, so you don't have anything to worry about on that aspect. I just thought you should know," Puck said.

Rachel sat still for a few minutes, thinking. It was a surprise to her, but not out of the realm of reality.

"When did you have your Government health check?" she asked.

"Last week. Just before I went to New York with Burt and Finn. I'm clear of any maladies," he said. He didn't ask her because he knew she had to have one to enter the country once again and she wouldn't be here if there were a problem.

"So, I can rest assured there is no problem surrounding that?" Puck asked and Rachel nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, then, do we have an engagement?" she asked.

"Yes, Rachel, we do." Puck handed her the small box he had brought with him and she opened it. Her eyes looked up at him, then glanced once more at the empty ring box.

"I thought you might like to go shopping tomorrow for the engagement ring? I know you have specific tastes and I want to make sure you love the ring when I buy it," Puck said and Rachel's eyes teared up at his thoughtfulness. Puck took her in his arms and kissed her gently on her lush mouth, a promise he would keep or die trying. She kissed back eagerly and Puck held her closer and kissed her again, this time it wasn't so gentle and Rachel's pulse quickened.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

_**New York**_

"Kurt? Can I come in?" Blaine asked, standing at the door.

"Of course, please," Kurt replied. He had a memory of asking Blaine to leave him alone and it wasn't a pleasant memory. Then he recalled that it was a result of Blaine demanding he say what he needed and Kurt had known he needed to be alone. Well, Blaine couldn't get upset at that then, he'd asked for it.

"Hey," Blaine said.

"Hey," Kurt replied, moving over to let his Dom sit beside him on the bed.

"Have my kids eaten breakfast yet?" Kurt asked, anxious because he hadn't seen them in more than a day.

"Yeah, Levi had breakfast with his grandfather an hour ago and I just fed Holly her bottle and put her down for a nap. I think they can come in for lunch time if you feel up to it, though," Blaine said.

"Okay, thank you," Kurt smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked. He felt weird being so formal, but with all the ups and downs and strange things that had happened with his emotions and Kurt's in the past week, he was confused. He waited for Kurt to say something, but realized it was his place to do so. Kurt was probably more confused than Blaine could even comprehend. He started with gentle commands, something Kurt would probably be comfortable with.

"Let's get you something to eat. Do you have a preference?" Blaine asked, but Kurt shook his head 'no'.

"How about poached eggs on toast with a half of a grapefruit?" Blaine suggested. Kurt nodded with a small smile. "Coffee?" Kurt nodded again. Blaine picked up the intercom and asked the cook to fix it and have it sent up.

"Blaine..." Kurt started to say at the same time Blaine spoke.

"Kurt..."

The two looked at each other for a moment and started laughing. Blaine relaxed, the ice had been broken and there were no hurt feelings to smooth over it seemed. He opened his arms and Kurt snuggled into him without hesitation. They sat together and talked about the illness and how Kurt was feeling now. He felt much stronger and it seemed the strange Dom urges that had terrified him were mostly gone.

"I can't say I didn't enjoy them at the time," he blushed, "but I'm happy to have them gone. I want our Union to be right, Blaine. I want us to be comfortable with each other, and doing things like that...orchestrating things? It scares me. I don't want to be scared any more."

Blaine brought him close and hugged him as Kurt nuzzled his nose into Blaine's neck where he felt safe.

"I agree. We both know that was a once in a lifetime experience – at least I hope so – and we can now work on our Union, is that what you want or are you too tired?" Blaine asked.

"No, I'm fine. I'll tell you if I get to feeling bad or tired," Kurt answered.

Breakfast arrived and Blaine went to the door, taking the tray and leaving instructions that he and Kurt be left alone until further notice. Burt could call if he deemed it necessary or if something concerning the children came up, but otherwise Blaine wanted a morning alone with Kurt. They ate breakfast, Blaine feeding Kurt and dispensing kisses at random until Kurt began to giggle.

"Hey, I can't even eat my toast with you making me laugh, Blaine. Let me eat, I'm an invalid in need of nutrition, you know," Kurt said with a deadpan expression. Blaine started to laugh again.

"All right. Here, you have maybe three bites left, you can eat them yourself," Blaine grinned. When Kurt was done, Blaine took away the tray and pulled the curtains shut to make the room darker. He removed his clothes and slid into bed next to Kurt and kissed him thoroughly.

"Do you feel strong enough to please me, Kurt?" he whispered into Kurt's ear as he stroked down his chest and circled his nipple. Kurt took in a quick breath.

"Yes, Blaine...I want to please you. What do you want the most right now?"

"Put your mouth on me, Kurt..." Blaine said, giving him another deep kiss before letting him move down to lick the head of his cock. Blaine smiled, he had missed this in the last few days. Not just the sex, but being close to Kurt and feeling as if he was the right Dom for him, that he could be a traditional Dom when the need arose. He started stroking Kurt's back, then ran his fingers in circles on the tender skin of his belly when Kurt moved. Kurt's tongue was wrapping around Blaine's cock, finding all the places that made Blaine catch his breath. Kurt moved back and leaned over to take the cock into his mouth as far as he could, breathing deep to prevent his gag reflex from stopping him. Blaine groaned, the warm and wet sensations seeping into his psyche as he closed his eyes to imagine what Kurt looked like swallowing his cock, but he didn't want to stop him by sitting up to look for himself. Kurt was taking his mission seriously and all too soon Blaine felt on the edge and put a restraining hand to Kurt's shoulder.

"Was I not pleasing you?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, you were pleasing me – too much. I want this to last, so I had to stop you. Now, lie back and let me do something for a while," Blaine instructed. Kurt lowered his body to the bed and Blaine lay on top of him, kissing Kurt's swollen lips. He smelled good, like vanilla and jasmine and sex. That alone was almost enough for Blaine to climax.

He lowered his head, kissing and nibbling as he moved down Kurt's lithe body, admiring the muscles as they moved under pale skin. Kurt was moaning a bit, and his cock was rock hard against Blaine's hand as he stroked the shaft and ran his thumb over the top. Kissing Kurt was amazing. Blaine could be satisfied with that all day long. He pushed his tongue into Kurt's sweet mouth, holding Kurt's jaw to keep him steady. He moved to kiss Kurt's neck, pushing his shoulder away when Kurt's instinct to hide his neck got in the way. Licking the soft skin and nipping playfully for a moment before sealing his lips to suck the blood to the surface. Blaine could feel the shivers go down Kurt's arms and it made him a bit wilder.

The moans and whines coming from Kurt's mouth caused Blaine to skip from mild seduction to wanton need in a flash. Instead of calmly kissing down the muscles in his chest and tickling his ribs, Blaine went straight to Kurt's very sensitive nipple and took it in his mouth. He licked hard and when it perked up he sucked on it, running his tongue harshly back and forth to see his lover writhe on the bed and arch his back, asking for more. Blaine was all about the 'more'.

He left the right side and continued to the left, repeating his actions until Kurt once again arched his back. Tracing down Kurt's abdominals he could feel the strength in the muscles as they moved beneath his skin, Kurt was still once more until Blaine circled his naval and kissed down the light dusting of hair towards his cock. As he did this, Kurt moved his feet closer to his body on the bed, effectively spreading himself more open to Blaine. Taking advantage of this, Blaine moved to the space on the bed between Kurt's knees and lay on his stomach. He kissed up Kurt's right leg, nipping at the soft skin of his inner thigh, thinking that it was as soft as Holly's cheek. He was glad he had shaved before coming in to see his Sub, not wanting to give him razor burn on a place so sensitive. As he kissed and rubbed his shaved cheek on Kurt's thigh, he stroked his hand on the left thigh. Kurt was humming in contentment, something Blaine had noticed him doing at other times. It was a comforting sound, a sound indicating that his Sub was not stressed, was enjoying the sensations, and it made Blaine want it to go on for a long time.

Finishing with the inner thigh, Blaine couldn't help but move closer to his goal. He gently pulled a testicle into his mouth, moving it slowly so as not to bruise or disturb it but to help the seduction along as Kurt's humming slowly got louder. Blaine pulled back, letting it go as he took the other one into his mouth and hummed. Kurt jerked in surprise and a moan escaped his throat, his cock jumping at the feeling.

Kurt didn't have the vanilla scent here, it was earthier, muskier and sexier. Blaine breathed it in. It was a clean smell, but one of promise and seduction. Blaine's tongue came out, licking the wrinkled skin that encased Kurt's testicles and Blaine's lips pulled gently before he opened his mouth to lick again, this time the small patch of skin behind his balls. His hand curled around the shaft of his lover's cock, not grasping yet, just ghosting over the silky skin for a few strokes. Kurt was lightheaded now, and he could hear his heart beating in his chest, his blood heating up as it raced in his veins as Blaine made love to him.

The blood pounding in his ears made it hard to hear Blaine, but he thought it was a groan as Kurt listened. Then Blaine moved back and his tongue slipped into the crevice, his hands warm and strong as they parted the cheeks to find the place that would make his Sub lose control as he licked his warm tongue inside. Kurt was so dizzy by now, the anticipation of this was awful and amazing all at once and the thought of how forbidden this was – having Blaine's mouth, lips, tongue licking and moving over his hole was a thing Kurt could never have dreamed of. He was afraid to let Blaine know how good it felt, so he tried to be quiet and just silently hope it went on for a long time, but his shaking gave him away as Blaine pulled back and his voice, husky and sultry, asked Kurt if he likes that. Kurt could not stop himself from groaning so loud it embarrassed him and Blaine redoubled his efforts, stroking his cock adding to the sheer pleasure.

"Blaine...oh, oh, that feels so good...can you...can you make love to me now? Please, Blaine..." Kurt asked, out of his head with lust. Blaine was almost as gone and he took the lubricant, warming it in his hand so it didn't shock his Sub when it touched his skin.

"Kurt, baby..." Blaine's mouth said, but he was unaware of it as his fingers worked to prepare his lover. Circling and massaging with the greatest care, Blaine had moved to kiss Kurt's swollen, greedy lips once again. They kissed and brushed their lips across each other until Blaine slowly rolled Kurt over, helping him to his hands and knees and carefully entering him, his arm holding Kurt around the waist to steady him. Kurt grunted, pushing back in his eagerness to have Blaine inside of him, in spite of the tightness which caused a stinging burn as he was stretched beyond what he had experienced before. He gasped and Blaine stopped.

"Oh, baby...are you okay? I can stop if you need to," Blaine said with deep concern.

"No, no...don't stop, please don't stop..." his Sub begged and thrust himself back hard, burying Blaine's cock to the root. The friction of that gave Blaine a rush and he moaned, trembling as he absorbed the shock and blessed the Fates for giving him Kurt Hummel.

Blaine reached down and moved his fingers in a soft motion over his Sub's cock, getting firmer with each stroke as the lube that was still on his hand from coating his own cock made stroking easier. The added touch went straight to Kurt's brain and he moaned again, clear and loud, his head down as he used up what strength he had in thrusting in tune with Blaine as they neared the glorious end.

They were both gasping for breath when Blaine suddenly picked up the pace, pushing and pumping as his lover understood the urgency and pushed back until he felt Blaine's whole body stiffen for a blessed moment before he came, crying Kurt's name like a benediction. That pushed Kurt's sensibilities and he closed his eyes, a swirling warmth taking over as his belly filled with heat and he could swear he felt the semen rushing down his shaft and bursting forth in a climax the likes of which he had never experienced. He could hardly force his muscles to relax and let him rest afterwards as he came down from the high.

Looking at Blaine's face as they lay side by side, it was like looking at one of the Fates and knowing all of this was for him, that no one in the history of the world had ever felt that much, ever achieved that much. And it was all Blaine. Kurt felt safe and cared for in a way he never knew he could, in a bliss he couldn't explain. It was more than the sex – he'd had great sex with Puck, and he'd felt safe afterwards, even loved. He had sex with his wife and he felt bonded to Santana for all the years of their marriage. But his was different.

The bond he had with Blaine, even after just a few days, was more than he had felt in his life and he was busy thanking the Fates for bringing it to him.

Kurt wasn't sure what the best part of being Blaine's Sub was. He knew that no matter what they did in terms of sexual gratification, it was always amazing and he felt as if he was wired to please Blaine. The after part was just a good to him. He could hardly wait to snuggle, so he got up and brought back a damp towel. Kurt used the wet washcloth to remove the signs they had been making love. He stopped for a minute, thinking. He much preferred that term: making love. After all, it was closer to the truth than any other euphemism he could recall.

All clean and Blaine took Kurt's hand and pulled Kurt under the warm blankets.

"Are you feeling better now, Kurt?" Blaine asked between kisses.

"Yes, Blaine, you know I am. Can we take a nap before we call the children in?" Kurt said, knowing and accepting that Blaine would have the final say.

"I agree, I'm really tired now, my lover. I need rest and sleep for the next five hours," Blaine agreed. He pulled Kurt even closer, cradling his head in his arms as Kurt started to doze off, his beautiful eyelashes sweeping his pink cheeks. Blaine thought about it and realized that Kurt always looked so innocent when he was sleeping. Kissing that soft cheek and tucking Kurt in, then putting his arms around his Sub and gently kissed him a few times before falling asleep himself.


	18. Chapter 18

It dawned bright and warm in New York and Kurt woke up as the sun hit his face. The baby monitor was on and he didn't have to wait more than a few minutes to hear his daughter cooing to herself as she greeted the day.

"It can't be the sun in her face, her bedroom is on the west side," Blaine said, still very sleepy after the long night.

"She always wakes up about now," Kurt told his Dom. "She's hungry."

Blaine smiled.

"Would you like me to go get her before she starts crying and wakes up your dad?" Blaine asked, even though he didn't want to move a muscle to get out of bed. He liked being warm and snuggly in the mornings with his Sub. It had been a week since the last of the side effects had faded and Kurt seemed to be all well. He had more energy with every day and his interest in the world around him was gaining. Blaine didn't want to be away from him, he wanted to see Kurt blooming into the amazing man Blaine had known instinctively was there.

"I can go, do you want me to feed her in the nursery or bring her back here?" Kurt asked.

"By all means bring our little princess here. I want to hold her," Blaine smiled. He was absolutely besotted by the tiny girl. One small drooly grin and Blane's heart was pounding in his chest. He was falling in love with the two children every bit as much as he was with Kurt.

Kurt came back in, holding the bottle of formula he had made in one hand and holding Holly in the other.

"Come to Blaine, Baby Girl," he crooned, holding his hands up to catch her. "Is Levi up yet?"

"No, he was sound asleep. He usually gets up at around seven. I know his schedule was upset these past weeks with moving and going back and forth to Lima, but I think he's settling in to his old habits now that things are stable for him," Kurt said.

Blaine was holding Holly comfortably in his arms like he'd been doing it his whole life. It made Kurt happy, the warmth settling in his chest, as he watched them together. He had been so sad that Holly would grow up without her mommy, and that was still true, but the sharp pain of it was dulling with every day Kurt saw his Dom bonding with her. He thought Santana would approve.

"Kurt, I want to discuss something with you. Do you feel strong enough to talk about some serious subjects?" Blaine asked in a mild tone so as not to startle the baby in his arms.

"Of course, Blaine. What did you want to talk about?" Kurt asked, a little worried. Blaine didn't often speak to him is such a grim tone. "Is it about Santana's estate? Did Cooper find out something new?"

"No, it isn't that, although when I talked to my brother last night he said things were going forward quickly. No, it's about you and me. I know we got together in a very big hurry due to the circumstances and we signed a month's contract. But due to several things, I want to move forward with plans for us," Blaine said, looking into Kurt's eyes with a steady gaze.

"Okay, ah..should I be worried?" Kurt asked. He wasn't really, but it seemed quite serious.

"No, my love. I hope it isn't anything to worry you. I was thinking about our relationship. We are officially in a contract, but that's just paper. I did it to help you and to keep your children from being taken away by the Government Child Protection Agency. You knew that, I never made a secret of that. After knowing you for only a few minutes, though, Kurt...I knew I wanted more than that. I wanted you. I wanted you to be bound to me for the rest of our lives, and I think you knew that, too, didn't you?" Blaine said in a soft voice, stroking the back of his hand down Kurt's cheek before returning it to hold Holly.

Kurt hid his face in his hands for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts.

"Yes, Blaine. I knew as soon as I saw you that we might have more than a small connection. I could...you won't believe this, but honestly the only way I can think of describing the feeling was that I could feel in my bones that I was meant for you, that you were meant for me. Nothing else had ever made that much sense in my whole life, Blaine." Kurt leaned on Blaine, placing his hand on Blaine's where he held Holly.

"I know you spoke about it before, but that's why you Initiated the Vow, isn't it?" Blaine asked, kissing Kurt's cheek.

"Yes and no. I knew we were meant for each other, but the day I Initiated was different. At first, the knowledge of it all was just there. I could sort of 'see' us together in my mind and it was soft and warm and content to just be. The day I Initiated was a horse of a different color. It was almost violent. It was hot and screaming to me, I couldn't think of anything but that and I don't even remember coming into the room or taking off my clothes or crawling to you. All that was in my mind was a burning need for you, a moral imperative that would let me live or die. Maybe the Sub Weakness made it stronger? I don't know, it was as if I had given up all conscious thought and will and let my body go with my instinct. That sounds so dramatic, but I can't describe it any other way. If you had refused..." Kurt stopped, not able to fathom what that would have meant to him.

Blaine laid Holly gently on the bed, moved a pillow to her other side so she wouldn't roll off, and turned to Kurt. He put a finger to Kurt's lips to stop him from speaking and pulled him close. He kissed him passionately but very tenderly on his soft pink lips and smiled.

"It's okay, baby. I know what you felt on that day, because I felt the same way. Don't upset yourself, it was a good thing, a very beautiful thing. Things went on in that room – we felt things in that room that day that defy description and I don't need you to tell me in words. I think the Fates were smiling on us that day," Blaine whispered to Kurt, stroking from his temple to his jaw once again.

Kurt snuggled close to his Dom, happy he was so understood by this man.

Holly looked up at her daddy and gave him a gummy grin, kicking her legs in excitement. She tried to turn over, but the pillow prevented it and she gave him a look of total bewilderment that made the two men giggle.

"Oh, Blaine, you are so good with her. It's as if she was your baby, too," he said off the cuff and was surprised that Blaine got an almost sad look in his eyes. "Oh, no... what did I say?"

"It's nothing you said...well, it is, but not what you are probably thinking. I love that you said that, Kurt, because it is exactly what I was thinking. I wish she was my baby, and I wish Levi was mine , too. You and I are that close...we have a Declared Union and nothing is closer than that. I was trying to think of a way to ask you..." Blaine started, but he couldn't think of words to finish his thought.

"What? What did you want to ask me?"

"This is awkward. Kurt, I want to marry you. I know it's only a Government formality, the Union means more to us and is more binding in my mind, but the marriage would show everyone that we are together. The tough question is: I want to be a father to your children, but I didn't know how to approach it. Levi is old enough to have his own opinion about it, and I don't know how you feel about that – about sharing them with me. I don't want to disrespect Santana in any way, and I don't want to be the cause of any bad feelings for you or Levi..." Blaine had begun to just ramble. He had a tendency to do that when he was nervous. Kurt took his hand once again and squeezed it. Blaine stopped.

"I think that would be wonderful, and no, it is not disrespectful to Santana's memory at all. I think she would be pleased that someone loved us enough to ask. I am not sure how Levi will take it, but we can ask him. I know he is very fond of you, Blaine, but I'm not sure he even understands the implications of the legal or moral aspects of unions. He only knows who loves him, who tucks him in at night and who makes him tiger-shaped pancakes to eat so the tigers stay away from his dreams. Blaine, that man is you and I would bet my last dollar that Levi would be amazed and pleased and happy to have you as his papa. Shall we ask him today?" Kurt queried.

"If you think it's okay. I know his life has been turned upside down since his mother died, and I don't want to be the cause of any more stress for the little guy," Blaine said sincerely.

Kurt picked up his daughter and held her to his shoulder, rubbing her back and waiting for her to burp. She did and he snuggled her to his chest, humming to her as she tried to keep her eyes open. He set her back on the bed in front of him. Holly yawned and look up at the two men watching her as she got a very determined look on her face and strained her muscles, throwing out her arms and rolled to her tummy, giggling when she realized her trick had worked.

"Oh, that was so clever!" Blaine cooed at her, laughing in delight at the girl. His eyes sparkled as he watched her try and scoot, but she wasn't going anywhere. Kurt forgot to watch Holly's shining moment because he was caught up in watching his Dom. In that second, he knew the truth. That Blaine would be the most perfect papa to his children and he would accept nothing less. He melted into Blaine's side, reaching up once as Blaine turned to kiss him, and wrapping his arms around his Dom, his lover, and hopefully soon to be his husband.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Sitting in the small park, Kurt and his father were on the bench with Blaine standing next to Holly's stroller as Levi bounced over to the playground equipment.

"Look, Daddy! Look Grandpa and Mr. Anners!" Levi crowed, climbing the short ladder to the top of the curving slide. He untangled his feet and sat down, holding tightly for a moment until he had gathered courage to let go. Sliding down the curves, Blaine stepped quickly over to catch him as he came shooting off the end of the slide, giggling because it was so fast and so scary and because he had known Blaine would be there to catch him.

"Dad, don't you think they look natural together?" Kurt asked. Burt looked, not at Blaine and Levi, but at Kurt.

"That isn't the question you want an answer to, is it?" Burt asked his son and Kurt blushed.

"No, Dad, it isn't. I think from that question you probably know exactly what I want to ask," Kurt said, suddenly serious. He took the handle of Holly's stroller and rocked it back and forth as she whimpered in her sleep.

"Well, if you know, then are you ready for my answer?" Burt asked and Kurt nodded. "When are you going to get married might be in there, but I don't think that's what you're worried about. You want to know if I think Blaine would be a good father to Levi and Holly."

"Yes. You always did know exactly what I'm thinking, Dad. Well, what do you think? Give me both barrels, I want to know it all."

"You're probably thinking I will say it's too soon, but I'm not going to. Yes, it is not a very long time since you lost Santana. I know you loved her, Kurt, but she was never the right person for you to marry. You knew that and she knew that. You did your best and I believe in her way, she did, too. I didn't think at first it would work and I thought of getting the paperwork to break the Pairing before the wedding, but then I watched the two of you. You might have been scared, even bewildered, and although she was the one to request the Pairing, she was every bit as scared. Kurt, the two of you made it work. I know how much you loved her. Just watching you at her funeral made me ashamed that I had doubted the two of you.

"I think you did the best you could, and you were a loyal and loving husband to her. But now? I think Blaine is what is right for you, Kurt. In spite of the strange circumstances that brought the two of you together.

"Furthermore, I know that you know it. How many days did you know Blaine when you Initiated a Declared Vow? That tells me everything. I know you, my son, and I know that no force on this Earth would force you into a Declared Vow unless you were positive in your mind and in your heart that this was the right man for you. So, yes, I believe you were meant for each other, and further I believe in my heart that he will be a good father to Levi and Holly. It isn't up to me, though. You have to believe it, Kurt. You have to believe within yourself that it's the right thing," Burt told him.

Kurt hugged his father, knowing he had his answer. He would tell Blaine tonight.

"Kurt, there's something else we need to talk about. I need to get home. Carole needs me, the shop needs me. Quinn is getting ready to have this baby and Finn will be home with her for a while. Puck is getting married and he will need time off to go on a honeymoon. There really is nobody else I trust to run the shop, so...I'm leaving tomorrow. I'm sorry, kiddo, but that's life. Are you going to be okay?" Burt asked, moving Kurt's chin up by cupping it in his hand. Kurt looked into his father's eyes. He knew his dad would be leaving soon and he tried not to think about it. His Dad was needed elsewhere, had other obligations, and Kurt was brought up to respect others' obligations. He felt a little guilty to want so badly for his dad to stay, but he knew his duty.

"I'll be fine, Dad. Go home to Carole, she needs you, too. I love you," Kurt said and Burt brushed the tears from his cheeks before hugging Kurt to his chest.

"I love you, too, son."

After the slide and the see-saw, Blaine had taken Levi over to the swings and was pushing him in one of the safety swings for toddlers that had been installed just a few months ago. Levi loved it and sang out a very loud song as he swung back and forth. He finally ran out of steam and wanted down. Blaine lifted him out, taking a second to hug the little boy close to himself before setting him lightly on the ground and asking what he wanted to do next.

"I think we should go home. I'm hungry and maybe Mrs. Rose will make me some olive and mayonnaise sammiches, do you think?" Levi asked, looking into his Dad's friend's eyes.

"I bet she will, my friend," Blaine assured him.

They walked back from the park and Levi, predictably, got tired and wanted to be carried. Kurt was getting ready to stoop down for him to climb on his back for a piggy-back ride when Levi turned to Blaine.

"Can I ride on your back, Mr. Anners?" the small boy asked. Blaine looked startled, then a huge smile came upon his face.

"Of course, Levi, here, I'll lean down and you can get up," Blaine offered and Levi was on his back and calling for his to 'giddy-up'. Blaine grinned and ran ahead of the group, swooping and twirling as Levi hung on with all his might. He didn't realize how tightly Blaine was holding him, but both Kurt and Burt noticed. Burt looked at his son with an 'I told you so' on his face and Kurt nodded back.

Once they were in the building, Levi was allowed to push the button for the top floor. He could reach it from Blaine's back and was rather proud of the fact that he knew which one it was.

"Daddy?" Levi asked, looking over at his dad.

"Yes, Levi?"

"Can we stay in New York? I like it here," he smiled.

"I think that could possibly be arranged. It's something I need to talk over with Mr. Anderson, Levi. Okay?" Kurt explained to his son.

"Okay, Daddy," Levi said as Blaine let him down to the ground to walk the rest of the way.

Entering the townhouse, Kurt lifted Holly and carried her into the living room, sitting on the sofa while Levi climbed up beside them.

"Can I hold Holly?" Levi asked, grinning up at his daddy.

"Sure, son," he answered, setting the baby in her brother's lap. Levi held her as carefully as he could and whispered in her ear. It was so cute, she looked exactly as if she were listening to each word. She finally turned and opened her mouth, putting it on Levi's arm.

"Eww, Holly, that wasn't nice. This is the way you kiss," he said, demonstrating a small kiss to her cheek. She turned her head and put her wet mouth on his arm again, extracting a giggle from him.

"Look Daddy, she's kissing me! She needs practice because it's icky the way she does it," he said. Kurt tried and failed to stifle a laugh.

"She'll learn with time, little one," he offered, wiping Levi's arm with a dry cloth from Holly's bag.

"Daddy, are you going to marry Mr. Anners? I was awake and Unca Puck told Unca Finn you were gonna get married," Levi said.

"Don't believe everything you hear, Levi. You shouldn't have been listening in like that. It was rude," Kurt told him.

"Oh. I'm sorry. They were being really loud and it was when you were sick and grandpa was asleep and I didn't mean to listen and I liked that you were getting married and I like Mr. Anners, does he like me?" Levi rushed it all out at once, barely stopping to take a breath. He looked up at his dad with anticipation painted all over his face and Kurt wanted to tell him. Should he wait for Blaine? Should he tell Levi his grandpa was going home tomorrow and then tell him when Levi had settled down more? He didn't know what would be the best thing and he started to call to his dad to ask his opinion, but changed his mind. He and Blaine had talked about it and Kurt knew they would get married. He just wanted to wait until his Dom was here to share the news in case Levi had any questions.

"Levi, those are some hard questions to answer. I don't know the answers to all of them because they are also about other people. I think we need to wait for Mr. Anderson to be here before we talk about that, okay? Do you understand why?" Kurt asked. He tried to remember his son was only three, and although he was close to turning four, he did not have the skills to interpret all the things he encountered in the adult world. He was very smart, and Kurt tended to forget how young the boy actually was. He has seemed to understand about his mommy dying, and about his dad being sick, about his Auntie Quinn having a new baby and his Uncle Noah getting married again. Kurt knew he could find a way to explain what his daddy's relationship was with Mr. Anderson but it would take time to think about it first.

"Levi, honey, come sit on Daddy's lap," Kurt directed. He took Holly from Levi's arms and laid her in the stroller in the inclined position so she could see the fairies on the mobile that was attached to the crossbar of the stroller. Levi crawled up on his lap, smiling as Kurt put his arm around the little boy.

"There are some things in this world that are hard to understand, some things even grown-ups don't understand very well. Do you remember when I told you about Mr. Anderson saving Holly?" Kurt had told Levi a shortened version of the day he met Blaine.

"Yes, Daddy. He was our hero and Holly loves him because he saved her. She told me," Levi said soberly, looking down at his sister as she smiled up at them.

"She told you that?" Kurt asked and Levi just nodded.

"Well, Mr. Anderson and I found out that we love each other," Kurt went on, watching for Levi's reaction.

"I know. I saw you kissing. A lot. Like when you used to kiss Mommy," he said. He didn't look upset in the least.

"We talked about it, Levi, and Mr. Anderson and I want to stay in New York instead of me going back to Lima with Grandpa," Kurt started to explain.

"Grandpa is going back on the airplane?"

"Yes, honey. He misses Grandma and he has to work in his shop. Do you understand that?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, Daddy. He has to take care of Gramma. They kiss, too," Levi whispered as if it were a juicy secret. Kurt grinned at his son.

"He has to go tomorrow, but we can go visit him again. We'll go when Auntie Quinn has her baby and we'll go when Uncle Noah gets married. That's a lot of visiting, isn't it?" Kurt said, glad he was able to steer the conversation away from Blaine for a few minutes.

Kurt caught the sight of Blaine standing in the hallway. He smiled in his direction and wondered how long he'd been standing there. Levi hadn't seen him though.

"Daddy, you never said if you're going to marry Mr. Anners," Levi was a dog with a bone when he wanted to know the answer to something. "If you two love each other, you should get married. Then I could have two dads." Levi looked happy to have figured this out.

Kurt looked over to the hallway, catching Blaine's eye and motioning for him to join them. Blaine walked in, picking up Holly and sitting down next to Kurt with the baby on his lap.

"Hello, Mr. Anners," Levi said politely, laying his head back on his his daddy's shoulder because he suddenly felt a bit shy.

"Hello, Levi. I asked Mrs. Rose if she could make olive sandwiches for you and I for lunch and she said she would if we ate her soup, too."

"Okay, what kind?" Levi asked and Blaine told him it was vegetable beef. "Then yes, I like that."

"Levi, do you have some questions for me?" Blaine asked him, not quite sure how to handle this.

"Are you and Daddy getting married?" he asked.

"Yes, Levi. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes," he said, looking at his father to make sure he hadn't overstepped his bounds.

He leaned over to pretend to listen to Holly and sat up, looking at Blaine.

"Holly wants to know if you and Daddy get married, do we still have to call you Mr. Anners or can we call you Dad?" Levi said, a little apprehensive about the answer, which is why he framed it as if his sister asked.

"We can talk about that. When your Daddy and I get married, you and Holly could be my children, too. Do you like that?" Blaine wanted to know. Levi sat still for a few moments and then got back up on his dad's lap so he could whisper in his ear.

"Daddy, is it okay if I want him to be my dad, too?"

"Yes, Levi, it is," Kurt whispered back.

"Yes, Holly and I like that. We could have two daddies to love us, but Tana is still my mommy even though she died. She will always be my mommy, right?" he asked.

"Oh, Levi, Santana will always be your mommy. Forever. Do you have a picture of her?" Blaine wanted to know.

"Yes, Daddy gave me one in a big frame with him and Holly and me and Mommy. I also have a necklace with a heart locker with her picture and one of my gramma that is dead, too. My Mommy and Gramma Elizbith are together looking over me now. Gramdma Carole told me when she gave me the locker," Levi said proudly.

"Locket, honey. That is called a locket, not a locker. When did Gramma Carole give you that?" his daddy asked. He gave Blaine a look that said this was news to him.

"When you and Holly came back to New York. I had tiger dreams and she said that Mommy and Gramma Elizbith would keep me safe. That was okay, wasn't it Daddy? You look mad."

"Oh, no, sweetheart. I'm not mad at all. I just miss my mom, too," Kurt told his son.

"Gramma Carole told me your mommy died when you were a little boy, too. That's why she is with my mommy. Is that true?" Levi asked.

"Yes, honey, that is true if Gramma Carole told you so. She is a smart person and would know that. Can I see your locket?" Kurt said.

"Yeah," Levi answered, digging down into his jean pocket to get it. He got it out, tied to a pink ribbon, and handed it to his dad. Kurt took it and opened the catch on the gold filigree locket. Inside were pictures of his mother and Santana. He tried very hard not to cry, but a few tears came unbidden and slid down his face. Blaine pulled him close, balancing Holly with the other hand so he could comfort Kurt.

"Oh, no...Daddy, I didn't want to make you cry!" Levi shouted, crawling back into his father's lap and hugging his neck. He looked at Blane, clearly asking for help.

"It's okay to cry, Levi. Your daddy is sad, but it's because of how much he loves his mommy and Tana. It's not your fault, Levi, not at all. You sometimes cry when you think about your mom, don't you?" Blaine asked, smiling at Levi.

"Yes. I have to bebember her because Daddy told me I will need to tell Holly about her because Holly is just a baby and won't bebember on her own. It's important for big brothers to do that," Levi smiled, proud to be a big brother. He leaned over and kissed Holly's cheek once again.

"That's right, honey. You are the very best big brother of all," Kurt said, his voice getting stronger and the tears dried.

"Mr. Anners, what will Holly and me call you when we're your children, too?" Levi asked.

"I hadn't thought of that. What do you think, Kurt?" he asked.

"How about 'Papa'?" Kurt said. He'd been thinking about it for a while.

"How do you like that?" Blaine asked Levi.

"I like it. Do I have to wait? Can I call you that now?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and Kurt smiled.

"Yes, Levi, you can. Okay?" Blaine was glowing with happiness.

"Okay. Papa."

"Hey, didn't you hear me calling?" Burt asked as he walked into the room. "Lunch is on the table."

Blaine got up from the sofa and held out his hand for Kurt. Kurt got up and picked up Levi and Blaine carried Holly into the dining room for Vegetable Beef soup and Olive Sammiches.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

A few weeks after Burt left to go back to Ohio, Kurt was sitting at the desk in the corner of the office checking his email account.

"I got a message from Puck. He and Rachel are getting married on the fifth of next month. Maybe we could go to Lima to attend? I think Levi would like it and Quinn is due to have the baby a week before that," Kurt told Blaine. Blaine smiled. He would love to meet the rest of Kurt's family and to welcome a new niece into the family would just be icing on the cake.

"Of course. I was thinking, when do you want to have our wedding?"

"Blaine, we are already in a Declared Union, Levi is calling you Papa, and the wedding is just a formality for the sake of the Government, so I don't mind when we do it. I don't mean to sound as if I don't want to marry you, but the fact that the Government is involved just gets under my skin. You understand, don't you?" Kurt asked.

"I have an idea. Let's just get married at the court house, then make the real celebration be my adoption of Levi and Holly, okay? That's much more important, isn't it?" Blaine asked and Kurt got a big smile on his face.

"You always think of the right thing, don't you?" Kurt grinned, getting up to go over to Blaine and sit in his lap. Blaine dropped the book he was reading and pulled Kurt closer, kissing his neck and running his hand under Kurt's shirt. It wasn't long before Kurt was lying on the sofa, Blaine on top of him and grinding his hard cock against Kurt's through their jeans as they kissed.

"We don't need to stay here on the sofa, the kids are sound asleep and we can go to bed and finish this," Blaine suggested. Kurt was able to nod his head, his lips too busy to form words. Blaine maneuvered himself off the sofa and picked Kurt up, carrying him down the hall to their bedroom and kicking the door shut behind him. Kurt leaned over to lock it and Blaine set him down on the bed.

"Now, where were we?" Blaine said and Kurt pulled him close to show him.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"There they are!" shouted Levi as he tried to let go of his father's hand and run down the concourse to get to his grandfather.

"Levi, stop," Blaine said in a gruff voice. This wasn't the place to be running away from his parents. Levi stopped and turned to Blaine.

"I'm sorry, Papa," he said and went back to take his Papa's hand. "But can we hurry?"

"Sure, pal. I'll go with you," he said and ran with Levi to Burt's open arms.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" Levi squealed, leaping into his grandfather's arms.

Kurt was pushing the stroller with Holly in it. She had just learned to sit and was always pushing herself into that position and babbling little nonsense words. Just last week Blaine had excitedly told Kurt that Holly had said "Papa", but he could not get her to repeat it. Kurt told him that babies usually said their first word around their first birthday, so there was still six months to go before she would say it.

"Besides, she will probably say "Dada" first anyway," Kurt smirked. Blaine was having none of that...he was positive she would be saying "Papa" as soon as her mouth worked properly.

Cooper was pulling a cart with all of their luggage and smiling at Levi's antics. He was here to do the legal things necessary for Blaine's adoption of Holly and Levi. Blaine had asked him to come and since he maintained his license to practice law in Ohio, it wasn't difficult. He was going to stay at his parent's home since they were out of town. Blaine and Kurt would stay at the Hummel home for part of the visit, then at the Anderson home. Kurt still hadn't met Blaine's parents and wasn't too excited to do it any time soon, either. Blaine had told him enough about them that Kurt didn't want their interference in the things he and Blaine came here to do.

Finally getting to the gate, Kurt hugged his step mother and then his father.

"Nice to see you again, Cooper," Burt said, shaking his hand and introducing him to Carole, then introduced Blaine, hugging him, too.

Greetings taken care of, they loaded the luggage into Kurt's old Navigator and everyone got in, then the long drive to Lima and the Hummel house.

Finn was the first one out the door when they pulled up, helping Levi out of his carseat and whirling him around and into a hug.

"Unca Finnnnn!" Levi crowed. Finn set him down to help with the luggage while Levi went on and on about all the things on his mind that he had to get out. "We are going to see a wedding, did you know Unca Noah is getting married?"

"Yes, Levi, I did. I'm going to be best man. You get to stand there with me and hold the rings. How's that?" Finn told the small boy.

"Yeah! I'm gonna be a ring bear. I have been practicin' my growl." Levi grinned and then gave Finn a rendition of his best growl. Finn laughed. "Well, we'll talk about that."

"Where's Auntie Quinn? Is her baby here? I know how to hold babies, Daddy showed me. Can your new baby talk to Holly since they are both babies?"

"No, it isn't here yet, but very soon. Auntie Quinn is sleeping, but she'll be up soon and come to see you. I don't know if the babies can talk to each other, but we can see if they do," Finn tried to keep up with Levi's busy questions as he took the suitcases inside and down to the basement room.

Kurt sighed. "Did you give him jumping beans for breakfast?" he asked Blaine, who laughed and kissed Kurt's cheek. He was unbuckling Holly and looking around at the house and yard. He had been thinking about selling his Manhattan townhouse and maybe buying a house a bit further from the center of town, but still in New York. They had actually discussed moving back to Ohio, but both men had left Ohio, eager to find a place that felt more like home and each had found that place in New York.

Blaine had met a lot of Kurt's friends at dinner and felt a bit of hostility from a few. He had kind of expected it, considering how fast everything had gone and how soon after the death of Kurt's wife they had gotten together, but by the end of the evening they had accepted Blaine. Kurt was glad, he didn't like conflict and all he wanted was for his friends to see how amazing his Dom was.

This time Kurt's visit was very different than the last time he was here in his father's house. The children were in his old bedroom and the guest room in the west part of the house was where Finn had taken their luggage. He was happy about this, it was away from the rest of the bedrooms and in the basement so nobody could hear him. He was still a bit embarrassed about things even though he was a grown man, and Blaine understood that.

"Well, we have one more day until Puck and Rachel's wedding, then a week before ours. Cooper sent me a text that he has filed all the necessary paperwork and because Santana is deceased, there will be no opposition to the adoption, so it should go smoothly," Blaine told him. He wanted to smile about that, it was good news, but it was also sad because of Santana's death so Blaine just pulled Kurt close and held him.

"You know I will understand if you're sad, Kurt. I know you loved her, and I don't mind if you ever want to talk about her. I can feel you wanting to say something. Can I do anything to help you feel better, Love?" he asked.

Kurt dried his eyes, he had cried himself sick over his lost wife so many times he didn't want to do it again.

"Thank you, Blaine, but I'm fine. Yes, I miss her, but I'm in love with you," he said, his eyes begging Blaine to understand.

"I know, baby, but you have a big heart and I think there's room for us both. Don't ever think I don't want you to remember her. Remembering someone you were so close to, someone you loved, just shows me how big your heart is," Blaine told him, bringing a small smile to Kurt's face.

"How do you always know exactly what to say to me when I am so lost in myself, Blaine? I couldn't think of any way to reconcile all of that in my head and you just know. I don't know what I'd do without you," he said, burying his face in Blaine's neck. Blaine just rubbed his back and held him.

"Kurt, I was thinking...do you think it would be a good thing for us to take the children to visit their mother's gave? I know Holly won't really understand, but it might be okay for Levi. What do you think?" Blaine asked.

"He was at the funeral, but I'm not sure how much he understood. I was eight when my mother died, so I did know what was happening. All Levi understood was that she was gone," Kurt said. "I'd like to go, so maybe Dad and Carole would keep the children here for us."

"You know they will. Okay, we can do that tomorrow. Then Cooper wanted to talk to us. I told him we would have lunch and then go over the papers and such. He said he heard from Nick Duvall on the Cecelia Bremmer case. He told me that because you and Santana had dual residency we can file things here, too. It might be quicker than it would be in New York. He'll tell you about it tomorrow. For tonight, I think we need to get some rest – or at least get to bed," Blaine smiled. He turned on the baby monitor in case one of the children needed them during the night and pulled back the covers on the bed.

"Here, let me help you," Kurt offered and smiled at Blaine who was removing his shirt. Blaine smiled back and Kurt began removing his own clothes. By the time Blaine had unbuttoned his shirt, Kurt was naked and on his knees in front of Blaine.

Blaine sat on the side of the bed, Kurt's hands on his knees. Blaine leaned forward, cupping Kurt's jaw in his hand and kissing him deeply. Pulling back from the kiss, Kurt took Blaine's cock in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the crown, moving down as he drew more into his mouth. Blaine sighed into a moan and put a hand to the back of Kurt's hair, gently running his fingers through the chestnut locks. Kurt pressed forward, taking more in as he licked at the shaft and pulled in his cheeks to pull back, gently sucking as he went. He could feel the blood filling Blaine as he got harder and his moans got more desperate. Kurt tried harder to please Blaine by taking his balls in his warm hands, fondling them as he stroked the inside of his lover's thigh. He kept up the rhythm, beginning to moan himself as he got more excited by Blaine's enjoyment.

"Kurt, come up here with me, baby, I need you here on the bed with me," Blaine gasped, trying to contain himself. Kurt let his Dom's cock slide out of his mouth along with a desperate whine and got on the bed next to Blaine.

"Come here, close to me," Blaine asked and held Kurt close, kissing his cheek, his neck, his lips. Kurt kissed him back, becoming more frantic as his blood flowed hot in his veins. "Do you want me to make love to you, baby?"

"Yes, please, please, Blaine..." he answered, his skin twitching in anticipation.

Blaine had the lubricant ready and reached his fingers down Kurt's back and into the crevice, to gently open his Sub, tenderly kissing his face and down his neck as he massaged the circular muscle. Kurt pushed back against the pressure, begging Blaine to be inside of him, to hurry, he needed Blaine now.

"Is that better, Kurt?" he asked as the sphincter relaxed enough and Kurt was ready. Kurt used some of the lube, pooling it in his hand to warm it and then applying it to his Dom's cock as he kissed back, licking his nipples and whining in anticipation. He was so ready, he wanted Blaine so badly.

"C'mere, let me move your legs," Blaine said, taking Kurt's legs and bringing one up over his shoulder to allow himself the best access. He pushed in, loving the noise that ripped from his Sub's throat as he bottomed out. Being so far inside his Sub, knowing it was where Kurt wanted him to be, he almost came from the image. But, no, it wasn't time. He pulled back, leaving just the barest inch inside and held still, waiting for Kurt to let him know how much he wanted it.

Kurt whined, trying to maneuver himself closer but Blaine held him still. Whimpering, Kurt tried to lick or kiss or otherwise touch Blaine and coax him to keep going. Blaine smiled to himself, the need that he felt from Kurt was like fuel and he began pushing back in, careful to stroke over his lover's prostate. It wasn't as if he could feel it with his cock, but more that he had watched Kurt's reaction so often he knew the location by his face. The hitch in Kurt's breath made Blaine feel a rush of heat go through in his body, moving like a wildfire as he got closer and closer to coming.

Kurt was whimpering and breathing in panting gasps as Blaine hammered hard into him. Gone were the gentle touches, the tender caresses and in their place was the pounding excitement, the urgency to get there, the feeling of power that came with knowing the other person, each knowing that their happiness was inextricabley tied into the other.

"Blaine, Blaine..." was all that Kurt could sob, he was so close to being overwhelmed but his saving grace was knowing Blaine loved him and would be there, always keeping him safe. For Blaine it was accepting as fact that Kurt was there for him, for only him for as long as he had breath in his body, Kurt would give all of himself to Blaine. Kurt was always giving, always forgiving, always loving.

The Declared Vow might mean one thing to people that had never experienced it: it appeared to be like a marriage, a commitment. To the few people who were Declared to each other it was such a different thing, so much deeper, something that defies adequate words to explain it. Blaine knew that Kurt's heart now beat for him, that Kurt thought about Blaine every day, every minute and Kurt knew the same about Blaine. It made them feel not just loved or worshiped, or connected on an emotional level; but as if they were two people twined together so tightly they were almost one. The term 'soulmate' was used all the time, but for those in a Declared Vow, there was a deeper meaning to the concept that was so misunderstood by the public at large.

All of these things had gone through the minds and consciousness of Kurt and Blaine, so much so that they didn't even think of them anymore. Even in such a short time, the bonds between them were too strong to break.

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered, his breath coming in a slow drag as he tried to catch it, burning his lungs as he gasped for air.

"Kurt...my love, Kurt...baby, can you feel me? Can you feel how much I love you?" Blaine asked, but he didn't require and answer, Kurt was giving him the answer, meeting each thrust with one of his own.

"Now, Blaine...I'm coming now..." Kurt breathed out.

"Do you need me to touch you?" Blane asked, reaching for his Sub, but Kurt didn't have time to answer before came with a hissing squeal, calling Blaine's name, calling, calling, and something inside Blaine answered before he knew he was ready, the heat and excitement bursting forth as his semen filled his Sub with heat and Kurt came even more at the prodding of Blaine's jerking cock.

They lay together for a little while, trying to catch their breath, relaxing as they lay so close. Kurt had dozed off for a while and felt Blaine's warm hand on his shoulder, waking him up.

"Let's go take a shower, my love, so we'll be fresh for the morning. We're going to have a long day," Blaine said, rubbing Kurt's strong back.

"Okay, I'll go get the shower going," Kurt replied, getting out of bed and moving towards the bathroom.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"It's just one more block, then take the first left. You'll see the gates a few blocks past that," Kurt explained as Blaine put his foot on the accelerator of the old SUV. He was going with Kurt to the graveyard, dreading it and placing so much hope in the healing aspect of it at the same time. He put his warm hand on Kurt's thigh, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"Are you going to be okay with this?" Blaine asked, worried the sight of the headstones might upset his Sub. His first reflex – to protect Kurt – was on his mind, but he knew it was important to Kurt, so here they were. There was no way Blaine was letting his Sub come here alone.

"Yes, I need some kind of closure, Blaine, before the wedding and I think I will finally be able to find it here."


	19. Chapter 19

Blaine drove in the ornate gates of the cemetery, driving slowly over to the parking slots and turning off the SUV. He looked over at Kurt, hardly able to see his face behind the bunches of flowers Kurt was holding in his lap, trying to keep them from tipping over. Blaine got out and walked around the vehicle, opening Kurt's door and taking the flowers from him before taking his hand to help him down.

Kurt had a dreamy look in his eyes, not the kind that made Blaine burn with arousal but the kind that made him want to gather his Sub close and protect him from all the bad things in the world. Kurt was strong but even the strongest person, Dom or Sub, has their kryptonite. Kurt almost stumbled as he walked along the crushed granite path along the rows of gravestones that spread out over the hilly grounds of the old cemetery. Blaine saw him trip and was there, holding him upright as they continued to the seventeenth row, turning west and walking until they reached two large white marble tombstones. They were very different from the ones around them, the white marble a striking contrast to the usual rosy gray of most granite gravestones. There was an angel on the top of the first stone, carved of the same marble and a small bench at the foot of the second grave.

Kurt took the flowers from Blaine's hand, walking slowly along the edge of the grave and set the pink roses on his mother's resting place. A willow hung its long branches down, almost touching the carved angel, tiny green buds showing on the branches to show spring was on its way. Blaine read the stone:

ELIZABETH CLAIRE HUMMEL

Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star

Kurt put his hand on the stone for a brief moment, then ran his fingers over the angel's wing before moving to the second grave. He placed the red roses here, then kissed his fingers and placed them on the top of the stone:

SANTANA TERESA LOPEZ-HUMMEL

"Real isn't how you are made,

it's a thing that happens to you

when you are loved for a long, long time.

Santana, you were Real."

Kurt made his way back to the little marble bench and Blaine pulled him down on his lap. Kurt curled into the man he loved and buried his face in Blaine's neck, sobs wracking his thin body as he cried his grief out for the two women in his life that were gone. Blaine just held him, murmuring little things in his ear and rubbing comforting circles in his back.

He had meant to leave Kurt here, to be alone with his memories and perhaps to mend a little as he spoke to the spirits he could feel, but it felt wrong to Blaine when he tensed his muscles to get up and walk away. He was learning to trust his impulses when it came to Kurt, and they were turning out to be the right thing to do. More and more often he stopped before second guessing himself, he trusted himself and his instincts more. Maybe it was the Declared Union connection, braiding their lives together closer and closer, maybe it was all the time he was spending with Kurt, rarely leaving his side for very long. Whatever it was, he knew now that he needed to be here with Kurt, holding him and keeping him from breaking into a million shattered pieces.

Kurt sobbed until he couldn't anymore, then he just let Blaine hold him. He could feel his strength coming from Blaine and he knew it was what was keeping him sane. His arms tightened until his muscles trembled and Blaine began to speak.

"Hey, now, it's okay, baby. I know it hurts, and that's okay, cry if you need to, I'll hold you. I'll keep you safe, my love. I will be here as long as you need me, Kurt, I won't ever leave you."

Kurt's breathing returned to his usual rhythm, his heartbeat slowing to a safe level once again. He moved his head so he was resting on Blaine's shoulder instead of hiding his face from the man that loved him.

"Thank you, Blaine," was all he said, touching his lips to Blaine's cheek.

'It's okay, baby, you're welcome."

A few more minutes and Kurt was sitting beside Blaine, looking at the graves.

"That's from The Velveteen Rabbit, isn't it?" Blaine said, indicating the lines on Santana's tombstone.

"Yes. It was Levi's favorite book and his mommy used to read it to him every night. It was my dad that said we should put it on there, and it was just perfect," Kurt said, a sad smile crossing his lips briefly as the thought about that day.

"Kurt, I think I need to ask you something, and it's pretty important," Blaine said in a sober voice, taking Kurt's hand and kissing the soft skin on the back. Kurt looked up, a look of mild curiosity on his face.

"I want you to tell me the truth, no trying to tell me what you think I want to hear. I want the honest truth," Blaine said in his commanding voice and Kurt got chills from the tone. That has been happening lately, the chills or a shiver when Blaine was in a take-charge mood.

"Of course I will, Blaine. What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Would it be better for you to be here in Ohio when we get married, rather than moving back to New York? Don't answer right away, think first, because it would not bother me to live here. We'd be closer to your family, closer to your dad when you need him. Now, I want you to think about it before you tell me, weigh the pros and cons, makes lists, talk to your family if you want. I don't want a snap decision, I want this to be well thought out. I do wonder if you'd be happier closer to your family, closer to them," Blaine said, nodding his head at the graves.

"Blaine, I don't really need to be close to these graves to be close to Mom and Tana. They're in my heart all the time. As for moving...I did think about it. When I came here after Tana died, I was at the end of my rope, Blaine. I knew I was sick, knew I was Weak, and I wanted my children to be with my family if something happened to me. I had nowhere else to go," Kurt said sadly.

"The Fates, however, had something else in store. I had to be back in New York to finish settling the estate and I could not part from Holly, she is so small and defenseless. I had to have her with me. Thank the Fates she was, because I met you. Back to the question: Yes, I want to live in New York, but I love that you asked me," Kurt's eyes sparkled a little, past the sadness and grief Blaine could see something more and he was pretty sure what that was.

"Do you want to stay for a while? We don't have to be anywhere and I can walk over on the path if you want to be alone," Blaine offered, but Kurt shook his head.

"No, I think I've had enough sadness to last a long time. I ...well, I kind of came to say goodbye because now I do feel content in leaving. I don't feel like I have to stay and keep visiting as if it was all left unfinished. You know, it always felt like that when I came before," Kurt confessed, ducking his head.

Blaine allowed that, but after a minute he cupped Kurt's jaw in his hand and raised his head.

"Kurt, you know we can come back. Anytime you want, or if you want to come with Levi and Holly, you can always do that. Okay? Do you feel better now?" Blaine asked, but he already felt the tense anxiety was gone from Kurt's shoulders.

"I do. I feel at peace for the first time since I began coming here when I was eight years old. Thank you, Blaine," Kurt said and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on his Dom's lips. They got up and walked slowly back to the parking lot and drove to Westerville to meet Cooper for lunch, holding hands on the console, just silently enjoying being in the same place together.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Blaine and Kurt walked into the small restaurant exactly at noon, spotting Cooper at a table in the back. Blaine held the chair for Kurt and they sat down.

"Well, it's a nice spring day, how are you doing?" Blaine asked Cooper, who looked over his glasses at Blaine and scowled.

"I'm fine. Okay, I ordered for us. Red wine, house salads, lasagna?" Coop said. He knew his brother would do anything for Donia's freshly made lasagna.

"Kurt, this is my brother's favorite restaurant in all of Ohio, not that there are all that many to choose from, of course, but we came here for every one of his birthdays growing up," Coop said, grinning at his brother.

Kurt smiled at Coop, then turned his gaze on his Dom and his smile increased about a thousand candlepower. "I like Italian food, too."

It wasn't until they had gotten about halfway through the lasagna that Cooper said anything more than pleasantries and small talk.

"I heard from Nick Duvall last night concerning your case, Kurt," Coop started and he got his lunch companions' full attention. "What I heard as a rumor is turning out to be correct. Santana's lawyer was bilking her out of what looks like over three million in bonuses, dividends, stock, and real estate. There are two very large trust funds for your children hidden in off-shore accounts and Nick is champing at the bit to start proceedings against Ms. Bremmer. I think this is worth pursuing, and Nick is just waiting for a phone call to get going on it. What do you say?"

Blaine turned to Kurt but it was just out of politeness, he already knew what his Sub wanted. Kurt gave him a quick nod just to confirm it.

"Yes, we'll do whatever Nick thinks is best, I trust him completely. What does Kurt need to do?" Blaine asked.

"Just a phone call, Nick is waiting and he can start today. I don't need to tell you that time is of the essence on a case like this. He already has the papers drawn up to go to the New York Bar to have her investigated. We need to start Kurt's portion first so he can get his money before the DA or anyone else gets wind of it or it will be tied up in court for years," Cooper said, looking grim. He knew what a mess it would be and he thought Nick had a bargaining chip with Cecelia Bremmer to get all of the Lopez-Hummel estate before the papers were turned over. It would all be done to the letter of the law, Nick was scrupulous about that, but he was also smart.

Blaine got his cell out and dialed Nick's number, spoke to him for a few minutes and gave the phone to Kurt. It was all over in a matter of minutes. Kurt sighed with relief, knowing Blaine, Cooper, and Nick would take care of it for Holly and Levi.

"Next on the agenda are the adoption papers for the children. I don't mean to be indelicate..." Cooper looked at Blaine for directions. Coop might think that the two of them did things a bit too fast, but he was not insensitive to what it took for a Declared Vow to take place, and he knew it was not something that would have even been possible if the connection between Blaine and Kurt were not there. He wasn't one to hold on to things that had already happened, so he dismissed those doubts from his mind and went on with things the way they were now – and this Declared Union was a done deal, so he would work as hard as he could to make it all right for everyone involved.

"Have you spoken to Santana's family?" Coop asked and Blaine got a stricken look on his face. He had been so wrapped up in everything that had happened with Kurt so far, he hadn't given thought to this possible roadblock.

"Ah...well, I see you haven't. There is no legal reason to, they cannot block the adoption since the children's father is in full legal custody and the mother is deceased. However..." Coop was surprised to have Kurt interrupt him by putting up his hand.

"I have talked to them, after...after Tana was gone. They only want the best for the children, so no, they will be fine with it. I kinda want to go see them," Kurt said in a low voice and Blaine reached over to hold his hand.

"Of course we will. We'll arrange it today, and you can go by yourself or I can take you and wait in the car. Whatever would make you feel the best about it, my love," Blaine said, his eyes suddenly brimming with unshed tears. He felt terrible he hadn't thought of it himself.

"Thank you, Blaine. I want you to come with me, if you think you wouldn't mind," he answered.

Blaine nodded and squeezed his hand.

Cooper cleared his throat and looked to make sure everything was okay between the two before going on.

"I have filed the papers with the court to have the adoption a few days after the wedding. I have set the wedding for one week from today. I understand the two of you only want a short wedding at the courthouse, only a few witnesses?" Cooper asked. His brother's attitude towards the Government was not exactly a secret and he understood, but being married in the eyes of the Government would make things easier from a legal standpoint with the children. He sighed.

"Then I need the two of you to sign these and it will all be over until next week for the wedding. I will file the adoption papers with the court as soon as you are legally married in the eyes of the Government. Now, I have to fly back to New York for a few days, then I'll be here again the day before the wedding. Are you going to stay at our house?" Cooper looked at his brother.

"Yeah, I think we could use some time to prepare for all of this, so maybe for a few nights. Is my room still there?" Blaine asked. He never knew if his mother would decide to redecorate and turn his former room into an extra office or a showroom for her antique dolls or something. Cooper smirked.

"Yes, it's more like a shrine...nothing has been touched since you moved out to go to college. I think your Warbler Blazer is still hanging in the closet," Cooper laughed. Blaine blushed.

"If that's all, I need to get a few things done in Columbus before I board that flight back home tonight. I'll see you on Sunday if you want to pick me up at the airport? I'll text you the info on flight times. It was great seeing you, Blaine. It was also great to see you, Kurt. Please rest assured we will take care of you, okay?" Cooper said, giving Kurt a hug, which surprised the Sub. He hugged his future brother-in-law back tentatively.

Blaine's blood ran hot – and nobody was more surprised than he was at the feeling. He had no call to be jealous of his brother where Kurt was concerned, he was happy Cooper was so accepting after all of his doubts, but the feeling that he wanted to grab Kurt back from Cooper's embrace and growl "Mine." was almost overwhelming.

Coop let go and hugged Blaine enthusiastically, wondering in the back of his mind why his brother felt so stiff and didn't return his hug with the usual warmth. Then it did occur to him and the corner of his mouth turned up in a tiny smile as he realized that the green monster called 'jealousy' had reared it's ugly head. Well, this could be fun. Just wait until he got back and gave Kurt a nice brotherly kiss on his pink cheek. Cooper had a smirk on his face as he left the restaurant.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"Do you want to call Santana's family now?" asked Blaine as they got in the Navigator.

"If that's okay, yes," Kurt said and pulled out his cell. He dialed Mrs. Lopez' number and spoke to her for a few minutes. Blaine had used the time to walk over to a newspaper stand and buy a paper. On his return, Kurt was smiling a little.

"Blaine, they want to see Levi and Holly the day after tomorrow. They have also asked if the children could stay for a few days. What do you think?"

"How well does Levi know them? Would he be comfortable? I don't want him to feel as if we just left him, not when he's been so stressed with all the moving and things going on and the scare of you being sick, baby," Blaine said, concern showing on his face.

"Oh, he knows them pretty well, but we could ask if he's comfortable. I have some doubts about leaving Holly, though. She's so little I think she needs to stay with us. I don't mind taking her there or even leaving her for a few hours, but not overnight. It might confuse or scare her, she's so timid," Kurt said, then closed his mouth and just looked at Blaine. He was so used to being the only voice in the children's lives, he forgot to include Blaine for a minute.

Blaine saw that and rushed to fold Kurt into his arms.

"No, Kurt...you have every right to say whatever you want to. Just because I'm your Dom does not mean you have to acquiesce to me. You know Levi and Holly better than anyone, so you should be the one to make this decision. I am honored you include me, more than you know, baby, but the truth is that you are the one to make this decision," Blaine explained, dropping a few casual kisses on Kurt's cheek.

"Okay. No, I don't think Holly should go, and we'll ask Levi. I want to include the Lopez family in their lives, they shouldn't be kept from their own grandchildren," Kurt said and Blaine nodded.

The next stop was Blaine's family's house, though the size of the structure could hardly be called a "house". Kurt looked up at it, seeing the beautiful Georgian style mansion. It had the typical symmetrical windows on each side, the columns holding up the portico roof as they walked up the stairs to the huge double doors. It was red brick with white trim and Kurt could see the gardens beginning to grow tiny green sprouts and buds. It must be gorgeous in the summer.

Blaine opened the door, holding it for Kurt to walk through, and closed it behind him.

"They made a lot of changes – plumbing and electric and things like that since I was a kid, but basically this is the house I grew up in," Blaine said, waving his hand to show the huge foyer and double curving staircases that led to the upper floors. "They did put in these ridiculous stairs, before there was one staircase and it was not curved. I was about nine when Mother had the double staircase built. Cooper and I used to race down those stairs. Once when the new ones were installed, we each took a rug and rode all the way down to see which staircase was faster," Blaine said, a grin on his face with the memory. Kurt could not even imagine the formal Cooper doing such a thing, but Blaine? He could imagine him doing it today.

"So, who won?" Kurt asked.

"Ah, the stairs? I broke my wrist tumbling down the last few feet. We never told our parents how it happened, though. Of course, Mrs. Rose took me to the hospital and I was all healed up and out of the cast by the time Mother and Father were home from Europe, so I don't think it was an issue with them," Blaine said in a slightly cold voice. Kurt heard the tone and slipped his hand in Blaine's.

"Well, Cooper said the maid only works on Tuesdays and Fridays, but he bought groceries and things, so we are fine to stay here after Puck's wedding tomorrow. I just wanted to see for myself before we came to make sure we have everything."

They walked up the stairs and Blaine gave Kurt a tour of the huge empty house. It was very tasteful and had any number of priceless things set in precise locations, like a museum. What it lacked was any kind of warmth to say people lived here.

They walked to the west wing of the house and up to the third floor. Blaine opened a door and it was like he opened a door to another dimension. The room was done in earth tones of blue, green, and brown and looked like someone lived here. There were beautiful paintings on the walls, colorful linens on the bed, a few small throw rugs on the parquet floor. The bookcase was jammed with books, sheet music, notebooks, CDs, and all manner of photographs and mementos. Blaine smiled. Nobody had touched a thing since he was last here, except maybe to dust. He could see Cooper had changed the sheets so everything was ready.

"You spent your childhood here?" Kurt asked, still looking around the room. He walked over to a shelf and lifted down a stuffed donkey. "Eeyore?" he giggled.

"Hey, he was the cool one," Blaine defended and grinned.

"This is wonderful, Blaine. It looks like you had such a idyllic childhood," Kurt said.

"Ah...no. I did not." Blaine said and turned to go.

"Hey, did I say something wrong?" Kurt asked, upset at Blaine's tone.

"No, you didn't. It looks like the perfect place for a boy to grow up, and I did love my room, but it was a very lonely place," Blaine said in a small voice, his eyes unfocused. "I have bad memories of this place."

Kurt stood still for a minute.

"We can make some good memories...can't we? Something to make it better?"

"I suppose we can at that..." Blaine answered.

He reached over and took Kurt by the waist and pulled him close. He took his hand and slid an arm around his waist and started humming a waltz, moving to the music in a box waltz as Kurt smiled and followed him. Blaine broke away for a moment and went to a shelf, removing a vinyl record and placing it on an ancient record player. Notes came out of the speakers and Kurt recognized Chopin's Nocturne. They held each other close and danced, Blaine smiling at Kurt as he whirled him around the room.

When the music stopped, Blaine pressed his Sub down on the bed, lying on top of him and kissing his lips. What started as gentle brushing of lips soon turned into something more aggressive, Blaine licking his way into Kurt's mouth and unbuttoning his shirt. Kurt could feel his pulse begin to race as Blaine removed more of his clothing, taking off every stitch before removing his own in a frenzy.

His Sub lay naked on the bed in the dim light of the room, filtered sun coming through the leaves of the oak tree outside the window to show spangled patches of light on Kurt's fair skin. Blaine's breathing was rough, and he pulled Kurt to his feet and pushed him gently so he was leaning over the dresser, just the perfect position. Blaine reached into the pocket of the trousers on the bed and brought out a small tube, opening the cap and squeezing a large dollop onto his fingers, the gel still warm from being next to his body.

Moving to place his hand on Kurt's pale cheeks, flushed pink in arousal, he could feel the hum of his Sub's blood racing through his veins, pounding in his heart, making him hard and ready for Blaine. The Dom ran his hand over the smooth flesh, excitement filling his senses as his Sub's muscles trembled in anticipation, then over his hip to grasp Kurt's cock. A moan escaped his mouth as he felt just how ready Kurt was, how much he thirsted for this. He could hear the whimpers and whines of Kurt begging him to take him, and Blaine couldn't ignore that. He knew there were times for romantic and slow but this wasn't one of those times. He ran his fingers down the crevice in front of him, finding the dusky pink entrance and rubbed the slick gel over it as Kurt moaned loudly and moved his feet farther apart on the floor to give his Dom more access.

Blaine was lightheaded, the adrenaline pulsing through him as he tried to concentrate on what his Sub needed. He closed his eyes and felt the connection in a way he never had before. Kurt's muscles quivered under his hands, but he could tell it was anticipation and not fear or unease. The air itself felt electric and he could almost hear it crackle as he circled his Sub's sphincter muscle and coaxed it to relax, his voice low and hot as he spoke to Kurt: "Do you want me, baby? Do you want me to touch you here?" and he felt his Sub answer as he pushed back, forcing Blaine's fingers deeper.

"Yes..." Kurt breathed out, hardly able to form words as his body surrendered to his Dom.

Blaine had anticipated the answer, but had no idea how one little syllable, barely leaving Kurt's mouth like a feather on his breath could make him strain to stop himself from thrusting his cock as hard as he could inside his Sub. He was ready to, but the part of him that protected Kurt was there to temper his impulsive act and it was much less forceful than it could have been. He pushed in slowly, careful not to hurt his Sub. Kurt had no such barrier to what he was yearning for and thrust back hard, pulling a moan from Blaine's lips as the searing heat enveloped him. He almost came, but managed to get hold of himself in time. Blaine took a deep breath and concentrated to set the slow rhythm, like the tide: slow but never stopping, never ebbing, always constant. He must have let it speed up a tiny bit, then more until he was pushing and withdrawing at a rapid pace and building the pressure, the pulse and drag of his flesh wringing a high-pitched wail from the man he loved.

It was a volatile pressure, destined to explode and they ran towards it with selfish abandon. Kurt knew he was ready, so close that he could feel it coiling in his belly, trying to make it wait, feeling the pressure but pushing the need away time after time until there was no going back and he cried out words, but wasn't sure what he'd said, so he just turned his mind's eyes on Blaine's. Golden honey brown, darker than their usual hazel, looked deep into Kurt's own ocean colored eyes with their hues of aqua and cornflower, navy and midnight, all with patches of sunlight. It was in Kurt's mind, but he saw it clearly and understood. Thrusting back to engulf all of his lover in the slick heat of his body, Kurt called out his name and "Blaine! Ohhhh...Blaine!" came out of his unguarded mouth with the next moan.

The pace increased as they raced to the finish line, thrusting together and pulling back only to have Kurt impale himself on Blaine's thick cock once again, panting and moaning. Blaine's gel-coated fingers came around to stroke Kurt's cock to increase his pleasure and he closed his eyes, the pressure too much as he relaxed the muscles he'd been holding so tightly. He could feel the semen, as if in slow motion as the heat and wonderful feeling came all the way from his balls, hot and amazing, up through the shaft to spill, throbbing and jerking in Blaine's hand. The internal throbbing went on, squeezing and massaging heat into Blaine's cock as he felt the same relaxing of muscles clenched too long and it came in a burst of liquid heat that he could feel in his whole body.

Blaine was still shaky, trying to still his trembling muscles so his legs didn't collapse. Kurt rested his body on the dresser he was leaning over, forehead down on his crossed arms, his eyes closed as he panted, trying to regain his breath. Eventually Blaine slid out, Kurt jumping at the tiny bit of pain that caused. His Dom turned him carefully in his arms, holding him close to his chest and kissing his beautiful mouth.

"I am so in love with you, Kurt," he said, loosening his embrace to look at Kurt once again. The sparkle in Kurt's eyes was enough to tell Blaine his love was returned a hundredfold. He took Kurt's hand and they walked on wobbly legs to the shower down the hallway.

A short time later, the two lovers were under the fresh linens in the bed, holding each other close and dozing off for a little while before they had to get back to Lima and the Hummel house. Puck and Rachel's wedding was taking place in the morning and they had wanted to get home to the children, but they needed to indulge themselves in this bonding for now and let everything else go.

"I love you, Blaine," Kurt whispered as they fell asleep and Blaine echoed back:

"I love you, too, baby."

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

TUESDAY, LIMA, OHIO. PUCK AND RACHEL'S WEDDING DAY

Kurt woke up to find Levi sitting on the side of the bed, coaching Blaine on the proper way to burp Holly after her morning bottle.

"No, Papa, you need to rub her back first. She usually burps right away and if she doesn't, then you pat here. You don't pat first, that's not the way Daddy does it," Levi's big brown eyes looking at Blaine, so serious.

Kurt tried to muffle his impulse to giggle, but it wasn't working. The look on his Dom's face while being scolded by a three year old was priceless. He even moved his hand to cover his mouth, but the giggle crept through his fingers until he was openly laughing. He got twin glares from his son and Blaine

"Okay, Mr. Expert, you get the bubble out then," Blaine said, offering the baby to Levi, who reached out his hands. Propping his sister against his shoulder, with the help of his Papa, the little baby burped on cue and Levi gave the Dom an 'I-told-you-so' look. He leaned over to Blaine and whispered very seriously, "I had to practice, too, Papa. It's okay, you'll learn."

Kurt just laughed louder. Wearing a mock-hurt look, Blaine tried to grab his Sub by the pajama leg but missed.

"Nope, I'm going to the bathroom and brush my teeth and pee. It's all yours, Papa," he smirked, dodging Blaine's hand and got out of the bed.

Walking back down the hallway from the bathroom, Kurt could hear his cell phone ringing. He walked in his room, searching for the phone by the side of the bed and answered the unknown caller.

"Kurt?"

"This is Kurt," he said, trying to place the voice he heard.

"Oh, thank the Fates. I need you to come over right now...can you come?" the voice said, desperate.

"Ah, who is this?" he asked, still trying to figure out where he'd heard the woman's voice before.

"Kurt! You were my best friend for years, now a little time apart and you don't know me?" she squealed.

"Rachel!"

"Who else? Can you come? Please?" she begged.

"Just a sec..." Kurt said, holding his hand over the mouthpiece. "Blaine, it's Rachel and she sounds upset. Is it okay with you if I leave the kids here and go see what the crisis is?"

Blaine smiled. "Of course, no problems. I can get them fed and dressed and you can call when you're on your way home?"

"Thanks," Kurt smiled warmly at his Dom, blowing him an air kiss. Turning back to the cell phone he said, "I'll be there in a few minutes. What's wrong?"

"Just bring your sewing kit and...hurry!" Rachel replied and the line went dead.

"Hello, Gorgeous!" Kurt greeted his friend, using the Barbra Streisand imitation they had laughed about in high school. He stepped back to take in the changes in his friend. He had last seen her the day they won Nationals at the Show Choir competition. Her fathers had whisked her away to a waiting plane to keep her safe from the Government mandated Pairing Day ritual that day without telling anyone she was leaving. She hadn't even known what was happening and Kurt remembered his heartbreak when he learned she was gone without a goodbye.

"Oh, Kurt! Oh, you look so great. I missed you so much, more than anyone. I'm so sorry..." Rachel started, but Kurt cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"No, honey, let's not go there. I understand what happened and I respect your fathers for doing what they felt necessary. There were some times I wished I had a family in another country to go to when the Pairing Day came. But...well, water under the bridge so to speak. I am to rescue my favorite damsel in distress. What do you need?"

"It's my dress. My fathers bought it for me, but they didn't know my exact size and it...well, come see for yourself," she whined a little. "Abba and Daddy did their best, but they didn't have my measurements, so they sort of guessed." She called Hiram 'Abba' which is Hebrew for father and she called LeRoy 'Daddy' to distinguish between them.

Following her up the stairs to her room, Kurt had thoughts of all the times he had spent here with her, parties and sleep-overs, times they celebrated and times they consoled each other. Rachel had been one of the few saving graces of his school years.

Entering her bedroom, a room he had once described as "the place Strawberry Shortcake and Holly Hobby go to hook up", he was pleased to see it had been redecorated. It was still pink, but no longer sunshine yellow and bubblegum pink. Now it was a rich shade of rose-gray with white trim and tasteful lithographs framed on the walls of ballet dancers and bucolic scenery. Gone were the shelves devoted to her awards and achievements, the posters of Broadway stars and popular singers. In their place were bookcases and a few artistic pieces she had brought back from her years in the Middle East.

While once she might have run to change in the bathroom, giggling behind the closed door, now she merely took off her robe and, clad in her slip, held out the lovely ivory gown for Kurt to help her dress.

Settling the gown around her, Kurt immediately saw the problems: the waist was too big, the darts in the bodice needed to be nipped in, the neckline needed to be altered to accommodate her larger bust, the skirt was just an inch too short. He took out his sewing box and helped Rachel put the dress back on wrong-side out so he could pin the places that needed altering.

"Abba said I could have the seamstress that made the dress come, but I wanted you. I hope you don't mind, Kurt. I wanted somebody I could trust," she said, sitting on the bed while Kurt threaded a needle and set out his seam-ripper and thimble.

"This will be done in about half an hour, no problem. I'm glad you called me, Rachel. I wanted to see you before the wedding, but I had so many things to get done," he told her, enumerating the tasks as they fell into their old comfortable way of talking.

He found out a few bits about her time in Israel, how much she loved it there, but ultimately wanted to be with her fathers again.

Kurt was working diligently on the gown, his fingers flying now that he had snipped out the seams and moved on to taking them in for Rachel's smaller waist.

"Rachel, you seem quieter, are you okay with this marriage to Noah?"

"I know we didn't always get along in high school, I was all about my ambition and he was all about being the bad boy. Talking to him over the last few weeks, I think this is the right thing to do. His behavior was probably a cry for help I think, he had nothing stable in his life. He wanted to belong. I can understand that. Noah and I have a lot in common," Rachel said, looking to her friend, begging him with her eyes to understand.

Kurt smiled.

"I do understand, Rachel. Noah is my friend, too, you know. He was there for me in one of the darkest hours of my life, with no questions or reservations. I was lost and he was just there and I leaned on him, and he held me up when nobody else could. You won't get a bad word about him out of me. I'm happy for both of you," Kurt said, getting up and motioning Rachel to put the gown back on for adjustments.

Kurt didn't want her to see the tears brimming in his eyes. He knew, without a doubt, that Noah Puckerman was one of the good guys. Rachel handed him a piece of the lace that had been left over and he stitched it cleverly to mask the place where he had let out the neckline.

"Oh, Kurt! It fits perfectly! Oh, I cannot thank you enough. You saved the day," she squealed, showing just a teensy bit of the old Rachel as she hugged his neck and kissed his cheek.

They walked down the stairs, Rachel back in her robe, and sat down in the kitchen. Kurt had insisted she eat something and offered to cook when she told him she was too nervous to fix anything.

A scan of her pantry and refrigerator and he had fixed a plate of hummus and pita bread, a small fruit salad and a big glass of orange juice for each of them.

"Tell me about your life now, Kurt. My dad's have kept me up with a lot of the things that happened to all of my friends, but it isn't the same as being with them. I am so sorry you lost your wife. At the end of the school year, just before we won Nationals, Santana and I did get to be friends. We were rivals for so long, but that just seemed to bring us closer, you know?"

"Thank you. I miss her. My life with Tana wasn't at all what you might think. She chose me, she applied for our Pairing – did you know? She told me it was because she didn't want me to be Paired with someone that didn't love me, but I think it was more. She was so many things we had never suspected, Rachel. I think she was a lot like Noah in that respect," he said and Rachel squeezed his hand, bring his fingers up to kiss them in an attempt to comfort her old friend.

"I wish I'd have been here for you, Kurt. I'm sorry I wasn't," she lamented.

"No, there's no use in regretting what's been and gone. I'm just happy you're here now," he murmured, his mind on the days of high school and what a struggle it was.

"Tell me good things, then. Tell me about your children!"

"Oh, you'll love them. Levi is three and so precocious. I think he gets that from Tana. He was devoted to her. He has her kindness, her gentle way of letting those he loves know how special they are," he smiled.

"Santana was like that, Kurt? I'd never have guessed. All I remember about her was that she built an impregnable wall around herself - and her scathing way of cutting someone down verbally when she was cornered. No, wait a minute...she was never that way with Brittany. It was like a different person, really, the way she was so gentle and patient with Brit. Oh, Kurt, I can see it now, was she that way with you?" Rachel took his hand once again.

"Yes. It may not have been a match made in heaven, but it was good for me, and I hope she got what she needed, too. She seemed happy. She gave me two beautiful children. Wait until you see Holly. She is five months old now, and sweet tempered, calm. Loving. She and Levi are both cuddly little kids. Are you and Noah planning on children?" he asked.

"Yes. One of the reasons I came home was that I wanted to get married. I was telling my dad that I wanted to raise my children in the Jewish faith and he mentioned Puck was living here again after his divorce. I asked him to contact Noah, and, well...you know," she sighed. It still overwhelmed her that she was home after so many years and today was her wedding day.

"I'm only sorry I won't be here for your wedding, Kurt. You know if it was anything but my honeymoon, I'd move heaven and Earth to be there for you," she looked in his eyes. He had seen little glimpses of the old Rachel all morning, but this was new. The glimmers of what she would be like grown and mature had been there back in school, but to see Rachel now, to understand what she had been through and what her dreams were now, it blew him away.

"Yes, I know. I am only getting married to make the adoption easier, you know my views on the Government. I don't need them, it's just to make the children safer," he said.

"Kurt, my dads told me about your Sub Weakness. Of course I don't know all the details, but I have heard from Puck and Finn about Blaine. They seemed upset it was all so sudden, that perhaps he had you under some kind of spell, like an evil Svengali, but I know the real you. You might be a Sub, Kurt, but I know in my heart that nobody would be able to force you to do something you didn't want to do. They all seemed so reluctant to tell me the rest of the story, all insisting that I ask you. So, my friend, I'm asking now. Tell me what this Blaine has that makes him the one you want to marry," Rachel said, gripping Kurt's hand so tightly he had to rub her arm to relax her enough to let him go.

"Okay. I'll tell you, just sit back. It's one hell of a story."


	20. Chapter 20

"_Kurt, my dads told me about your Sub Weakness. Of course I don't know all the details, but I have heard from Puck and Finn about Blaine. They seemed upset it was all so sudden, that perhaps he had you under some kind of spell, like an evil Svengali, but I know the real you. You might be a Sub, Kurt, but I know in my heart that nobody would be able to force you to do something you didn't want to do. They all seemed so reluctant to tell me the rest of the story, all insisting that I ask you. So, my friend, I'm asking now. Tell me what this Blaine has that makes him the one you want to marry," Rachel said, gripping Kurt's hand so tightly he had to rub her arm to relax her enough to let him go._

"_Okay. I'll tell you, just sit back. It's one hell of a story."_

Rachel took Kurt's hand and led them into the family room, settling down on a sofa with Kurt beside her. He had her full attention and told her about the death of Santana, the subsequent move home (he left out the part about Puck Domming him, that was something Puck would have to chose to tell her or not). Then he told her about the trip to New York and the accident and meeting Blaine.

"I can't really tell you what it was that day, I don't even know myself, Rachel, but I can tell you that by the time I had known him for two days, Blaine and I were in a Declared Vow Union," Kurt said and Rachel gulped for air to breathe.

"Oh, my Fates...you did? I mean, you Initiated the Vow after knowing him less than a WEEK? Kurt!" Rachel was dumbfounded. This was something that nobody did without thinking it over, it was truly a life-altering event that a person did not go into lightly. She understood immediately that Kurt's attraction, his connection, with Blaine Anderson was not a last minute bid for safety. It wasn't just a means to make him well after the Sub Weakness. This was an act of devotion that would last the rest of Kurt's and Blaine's life.

Kurt blushed hard, seeing that Rachel understood all the implications of what he had done. She put out her arms and he fell into them. He hadn't told anyone other than his family and Puck, it was a very private thing between himself and Blaine, but he was suddenly so glad he had told Rachel. He could see how happy she was for him. It was what he needed – acceptance that he had done the right thing, not second guessing and conjecture.

"Oh, Kurt. No wonder you aren't thrilled about your wedding, this is so much better. I'm so happy for you, so proud of you," she rattled on, tears of happiness flowing down their cheeks.

A little while later when Kurt had composed himself, LeRoy walked in the room, seeing Kurt there and smiling.

"Ah, you came to fix the dress. Thank you so much, Kurt," he said.

"It was my pleasure, sir," Kurt said.

"Rachel, we need to get you ready, the hairdresser is here," he smiled a proud smile at his daughter. Kurt thought he had a lot to be proud of.

"I'll get going then, Mr. Berry, it was so nice to see you again. Rachel, I will see you this afternoon at the wedding," Kurt hugged his friend and she kissed his cheek before he left.

Driving back to his father's house, Kurt had a few minutes to reflect on the upcoming days. He would be married again. In spite of his views of the Government marriage, he was actually starting to get excited a little bit. He was in a Declared Union, but that was a private thing and wasn't something you paraded around to anyone and everyone. Maybe being wed in a civil ceremony would make it easier to let people know he and Blaine were connected. A marriage was originally a declaration of love before the Government corrupted the sanctity of it by forcing everyone to get married at the age of eighteen. At least it wasn't like the times long ago when men could not marry men and women were forbidden to marry women. The Government had made some strides in the last two hundred years.

Kurt thought about what he wanted to wear to the court house. Maybe the charcoal gray tuxedo with a sky blue shirt and black tie? He would have to talk this over with Blaine in the next few days. Blaine. Kurt's mouth turned into a smile as bright as the sunshine and his eyes sparkled with joy at the mere thought of him. He was perfect. Kurt was the luckiest man on this Earth to have someone as special and amazing as Blaine Anderson.

Meanwhile, back at the Hummel house, Blaine was not the picture of a calm and relaxed Dom in charge of his household. No. Holly had been fed, but she rolled over in her crib and spit up on her white lace dress that Kurt had made for her to wear to the wedding. Blaine had rinsed it out, made sure all signs of regurgitated formula were gone and hung it up to dry. He had no idea if it could be placed in the drier, so until Carole or Kurt came home, he just hung it over the bathtub to dry.

Levi had gotten bored with waiting for his Papa to come and dress him in the new blue suit for the wedding and went out in the backyard to find the neighbor's cat to play with. He chased the reluctant kitty and fell into the muddy place at the back of the garden, sitting up and crying.

Blaine, looking for the little boy, saw the door open and heard the cries. He rushed to the rescue, scooping up the toddler and giving him kisses and hugs. He came back to their bedroom, surveying the damage and wishing that Kurt were here to take care of this in his usual calm manner. No such luck.

"Okay, pal, into the bathtub for you! Just give me a minute to slip some clothes on your sister so she doesn't catch cold and we'll get you taken care of," Blaine told the boy, smiling at him.

He dressed Holly in a sleeper and tucked her in for a nap, then put a few inches of water in the tub for Levi, stripping him down and placing him in the tub. He washed the silky black hair and got the mud off, then put in clean water and allowed him to play in the water with a few toys, sitting and watching him. At least the kid hadn't gotten the suit dirty, it was still hanging in the closet.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Kurt said in a mock-gruff voice, eliciting a grin from his son.

"I was chasing the cat from next door and she went in the yard and then she went in the garden and I had to get her out so she didn't eat all the peas and carrots and beets and there was a mud puddle and I wanted to get some mud to paint the sidewalk and so I got the pail and I slipped and then I fell and got the mud all over and in my ears and Papa came and said a bad word and now I'm in the tub to get clean and my hair is washed and Papa laughed at me," Levi said with only three breaths. Kurt was used to following his son's non-ending sentences and nodded in all the right places.

"All right, little buddy. Time to get out and dry off. We need to get you a little lunch and then we'll get ready for the wedding. Are you ready to be the ring bearer for Uncle Noah?" Kurt asked, standing by Blaine and running his fingers absent-mindedly through the silky curls. He was happy Blaine hadn't used the gel in is hair yet – maybe he could ask to do his hair and then he could style it with some of the curls in tact.

An hour later, the whole family was ready to enter the synagogue. Holly was dressed in her white lace dress, Levi in his tuxedo that matched his Uncle Puck's. Kurt had checked on Rachel and her gown was perfection. With her hair long and cascading down her back in long curls under the veil, she was a vision of loveliness.

The wedding was beautiful, the vows were romantic, and everything went according to plan. Levi was letter perfect in his role as ring bearer and smiled up at his Uncle Noah as he took the ring to place on Rachel's hand. Kurt had never seen a prettier wedding. At the reception he was thrilled to introduce his children to their new Auntie Rachel and she fell in love with both Levi and Holly.

As all of their his met Blaine, Kurt was about to bust his buttons with how proud he was of his husband to be. Blaine was charming and fun and the perfect gentleman. Even Puck and Finn were impressed with the impact he made on all of their friends.

The reception had been going for quite a while, many of their friends hadn't seen each other in a long time so they took this opportunity to catch up. A few of the couples had brought their children: Tina and Mike had twins, just over a year old and they were learning to walk. Levi was fascinated with the two little girls who looked exactly alike to him. He had fun 'helping' each one to walk by taking their hands and holding them steady. Flash bulbs went off as pictures were snapped of the cute children.

Kurt looked around for his brother, but hadn't seen him or Quinn for a while. Maybe Quinn was tired. He remembered Santana got tired just walking around with Holly the last weeks of her pregnancy. Kurt walked over to his dad and asked if he had seen Finn. Burt ushered him to a secluded alcove.

"They swore me to secrecy, but Quinn was having what she thought might be contractions. She didn't want to take anything away from Rachel's day, so they asked me not to say, but Finn took her to the hospital. They're supposed to call me if it's time," Burt shared with Kurt. Kurt smirked at his father's face, so excited at the prospect of having another baby to hold.

"Let me know, okay, Dad? I think we're going to head home. Levi is getting tired and Holly is asleep in Tina's lap," Kurt told him. They looked over at Blaine. He was obviously tired and sitting at the table with Mike and Tina, dozing off every few minutes, but trying to keep watch over Levi.

Kurt found Rachel and pulled her off into a corner to say goodbye. He hugged her and promised to visit whenever they could.

"You better keep that in mind, mister, because I've been waiting to tell you something. Noah and I are moving to New York. With all of us in the Big Apple, we'll be seeing a lot of each other. Now, take your sweet Blaine home, he looks exhausted!" she said, her radiant face showing her joy. Puck wandered over, putting his arms around his new bride's waist and kissing her.

"Kurt, my man. I'm so happy you came. You're looking good." he said, shaking Kurt's hand and then pulling him into a hug.

"You're looking pretty good yourself, Noah. Congratulations. Rachel tells me you're moving to New York?"

"Yep. Next month. She has always wanted to be on Broadway, I think she should have a chance, don't you?" he asked, beaming at his new wife who returned his smile.

"Then we'll see you there. I know Levi will be thrilled his Uncle Noah is close by. And I will be, too," Kurt said and hugged Puck tightly.

_#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*_

Kurt was driving the SUV with Holly and Levi were strapped into their carseats. Blaine was sitting in the passenger seat beside Kurt, their hands tangled together as always. It was getting late and the kids were sleepy. Levi dozed off in his seat with a small blanket covering him. Holly was cooing to herself and Blaine could tell sleep wasn't far behind.

"Hey, why don't you drop me off with the kids and I'll get them to bed and you go keep your folks company at the hospital?" Blaine offered. "I know you want to be there for your brother and Quinn."

"It could be a false alarm. I'm not sure if they need me there," Kurt said, watching the road in front of him.

"I'll call Finn and ask," Blaine smiled. He was almost as excited at the prospect of having a new baby around as Burt was.

Kurt heard him getting his cell out and dialing Finn's number.

**Blaine:** Hey, Finn. How's Quinn faring?

**Finn: **She's okay she tells me, but the look on her face says something different. She's getting ready to go into the labor room. Are you guys coming? She didn't want to wreck Rachel's wedding.

**Blaine:** No, the wedding is over, we're on our way home. I'm going to stay with Holly and Levi and Kurt's coming to be with you.

**Finn:** Oh, well, thank you Blaine, I could use some encouragement here. Tell Kurt I'll be in the labor room but to tell the nurses when he gets here.

**Blaine:** Will do. Take care, Bro.

"Okay, Kurt, she's in labor so you need to tell the nurses when you get there. And text me or call me," Blaine said.

"Thank you so much, Blaine. You're the best," Kurt grinned.

As it turned out, Cooper was there when they got to the house. He'd taken an earlier flight and just went to the Hummel house to talk to his brother, forgetting they were at the wedding. Blaine got out of the car to see Cooper sitting in his rental car.

"Hey, man, have you been waiting long?" Blaine asked as he and Kurt got the kids unbuckled.

"Naw, only about twenty minutes. I forgot you were at that wedding. How was it?" Cooper asked.

"Fine...well, actually it was fun. I'm going I to stay with the kids while Kurt drives over to the hospital, you can stay with me and we can talk," Blaine smiled at his brother.

"Hospital?"

"Yeah, Quinn is in labor," Blaine said and his smile turned into a grin.

"Well, why don't I stay with the kids and you can go with Kurt," Coop offered. Blaine turned to Kurt. He gave him a look to ask if it was okay and Kurt nodded.

"Hey, that would be great. You sure you don't mind?" Blaine asked as he followed Kurt into the house, his arms filled with the sleeping toddler.

"No problem, I love your kids, Blainers," Coop grinned at his brother. He loved kids almost as much as Blaine did.

Entering the hospital, Kurt saw his dad and Carole down at the end of the hallway.

"How is she?" Blaine asked as they caught up.

"Fine, fine. Finn just came out to say it isn't very long now. Quinn was in labor a long time before she told Finn, she thought she could get through the wedding, but no such luck," Carole told them. "Her water broke on the way to the car."

"Alrighty then, details we don't need to know there," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, come on now, Kurt. You were there for both of your babies births, don't roll your eyes at me, mister," Carole chided with a soft smile. Kurt blushed.

They turned as the nurse came through the doors.

"The Hummel family?" she asked and the four crowded around her. "I was asked to come and tell you that Mrs. Hummel is doing well and she is getting ready to push. It shouldn't be long now."

Blaine spoke up, "Thank you and could you tell them that Kurt is here, please?"

"Of course," she said and returned to the labor room.

A little less than two hours later, the nurse was back.

"Mr. Hummel is doing just fine. So is his wife, and they have a new baby. If you'd like to see them, come with me. You need to wear a gown and wash your hands before entering the room. This way..."

They all trooped into the changing room where the nurse handed out paper gowns and they washed their hands and then she ushered them into a quiet room at the end of the hall.

The first thing Carole saw was her son with bandages wrapped around his head.

"Finn!" she shouted, then quieted down. "Finn, what happened?"

Kurt smirked. It was all too clear to him.

"I fell," was all he said. Quinn giggled and Kurt gave him an understanding look.

"You fainted, didn't you?" Kurt asked and Finn blushed bright red.

"Well, sorta," he mumbled. Burt and Blaine laughed until Kurt's ice-bitch glare caught them and they silenced themselves.

"I almost did, too, the first time. It's hard when the person you love is screaming in pain and they you see what she has to go through. Don't worry, Finn, it just means you care," he said, glaring at his father and Blaine one more time. "Dad, I'd think you would be understanding here?"

"I was in the waiting room when you were born, Kurt. Things were different back then," he said.

"Let's see the baby!" Blaine was very impatient to see the bundle of joy that was wrapped up on Quinn's lap.

"Okay, come meet your nephew," she said, smiling at the excitement she saw in Blaine's eyes. He was the first there and she pulled back the blanket to show everyone. "Meet Andrew Burton Hummel."

She let Blaine take the baby from her arms, although her hands followed as he sat down in a chair beside her bed, tears threatening his eyes as he held the tiny scrap of humanity.

"Oh, my Fates...he is just beautiful, Quinn. Perfection," Blaine cooed, looking at him. Kurt's arms went around his Dom's shoulders and he laid his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine turned his head to kiss Kurt and they smiled.

"Hey, now, grandfather's turn here!" Burt smiled, holding out his grabby-hands.

Blaine kissed the top of Andy's head and passed him into Burt's waiting arms. An angelic smile crossed Burt's lips as he remembered holding Kurt for the first time. That was the best day of his life.

Kurt was a little misty-eyed thinking about Santana, but didn't want to ruin anyone's enjoyment of the new baby, so he excused himself to the hallway to get a drink of water.

"Hey, are you okay, my love?" Blaine asked, catching up to Kurt and walking slowly beside him to the drinking fountain.

"Of course, I'm just a little thirsty," Kurt said, his voice coming out a bit thick as he tried to talk past the lump in his throat.

Blaine waited until Kurt was done drinking and steered him into an empty room, closing the door quietly behind them. He looked at his Sub for a moment, feeling that he was upset or sad. He studied Kurt's face and knew he'd been correct in his insight.

"Sweetheart, you look kind of sad, are you missing Santana?" Blaine asked, turning Kurt towards himself and placing his hands on his Sub's shoulders. Kurt blinked back tears again.

"I didn't want to say anything, it isn't right. I should be sharing in the happiness, but all I could think of were the days Levi and Holly were born. Please don't misunderstand, Blaine, please. I love you and thinking about her...it doesn't take away any of the love I have for you. Really, that's not what it's about, I was just feeling nostalgic and reminiscing a little in my head..." Kurt was rambling and Blaine stopped him abruptly by the simple act of putting his lips on Kurt's.

He kissed his Sub, hard at first, forceful to show him he meant it, then a bit more gentle and ending with a few tender kisses to the corner of his mouth.

"Don't...just don't. You never, never, never need to apologize for loving someone, baby, and especially not Santana. She was your life, Kurt, and I respect that. I do. She must have been a special, wonderful person to have made you happy and to have given birth to two such beautiful miracles as Levi and Holly. I am not upset in the least, I'm just worried about you when you look so sad and I can't do anything to change it."

"Thank you, Blaine. I wasn't thinking...and then when I saw my dad take the baby in his arms and talk about the day I was born, I knew he was feeling the same way about my mother. I know he's happy with Carole, I know they love each other, but I can't help but miss my mother, too. I wanted to hug Dad, but then Carole would know and I didn't want to hurt her...I was confused and didn't know what to do, Blaine, so I left. I had to..." Kurt looked down and Blaine pulled him into a hug.

"I understand, baby. I do. Let's wait a few minutes than go say goodnight. We can go home and cuddle Levi and Holly, okay?" Blaine asked, then kissed Kurt one more time.

"That sounds like a good idea. We're going to visit the Lopez family tomorrow and I need to be prepared for that," Kurt tried to smile, but Blaine could see through the facade. He could see the stress beginning to build.

"Kurt? Come here, closer to me," Blaine said. Kurt moved closer and Blaine wrapped his arms tighter. He kissed Kurt deeply, pressing their bodies together and moving his head to kiss down Kurt's neck. Brushing the front of his jeans across the tent in Kurt's, then moving a leg to press against him and Kurt was whining and trying to get closer to Blaine.

Moving over to the door, Blaine locked it quickly and went back to Kurt. Without a word, he was down on his knees, tugging Kurt's jeans and briefs down and taking him in his mouth. It was fast and Kurt had no time to prepare, but his cock didn't seem to mind as blood flowed, burning in his veins to harden him for his lover. Blaine used his tongue to encourage Kurt to moan as he grazed over the vein on the underside, then sucked gently as Kurt's eyes closed and he ran his fingers in Blaine's soft curls. It didn't take long before Kurt was moaning Blaine's name, a bit louder than was safe, but no one came to investigate. Blaine finished, tucking Kurt back into the jeans and kissed his cheek.

"No, Blaine...let me do something for you. I can see how hard you are, let me suck you..." Kurt whimpered, still turned on by the look in Blaine's eyes.

"I can wait, there will be plenty of time for us to share each other when we get home, you just needed that now, didn't you? There's no shame in needing me, Kurt."

"I did, but how did you know?" Kurt looked at him in wonder. More and more often he found that Blaine was in tune with his feelings and he felt more in tune with Blaine. It must be the Union, his Sub chemicals getting stronger so Blaine could detect his emotions. This was all new and strange to Kurt, but he liked it. Growing closer to Blaine was the best thing about his life now.

"You'll be fine until we get home, my love, then..." he winked and turned to open the door and lead Kurt back to the room where Quinn was once again holding her baby. Burt and Carole were just taking their leave and the boys did the same, promising to be back the next evening, but promising to call first to make sure Quinn wasn't too tired for company.

Out in the parking lot, Burt walked over to Kurt and put an arm around his son.

"You were thinking of Tana, weren't you?" he asked. His dad knew him all too well and Kurt nodded his head.

"I was thinking about your mom. By the Fates, I miss her. I love Carole, but I still miss your mom, Kurt, and I still love her. There's room for both I think," Burt concluded and patted Kurt on the back as Blaine walked a little closer, making sure Kurt was still going strong. He smiled at Burt, but held Kurt's hand tightly.

"We'll see you at home, Burt. Congratulations on being a Grandpa again!" Blaine said as he opened the door for Kurt to climb in the SUV.

That night, they cuddled both of the children just a little more.

"Is this because Auntie Quinn is going to have a baby?" Levi asked, still sleepy and wondering why he had to be hugged so often.

"She had the baby tonight, Big Guy, and it's a BOY!" Blaine said, holding his boy a little closer. He couldn't help but grin because the adoption was just days away and then Levi and Holly would be his, too.

"Can we name the new baby 'Batman"? Levi asked and his daddies grinned at each other.

"Aw, that would be such a great name! But Auntie Quinn and Uncle Finn already named him. They are calling him Andrew Burton, but I think we can call him 'Andy', okay?" Kurt told his son.

"Oh. That's okay then. When we have another baby, maybe we can name him 'Batman', right?" Levi asked. Blaine and Kurt exchanged open-mouthed astonishment for a moment and Blaine rushed to answer Levi.

"That is something we need to talk about as a family, little one. We have all the time in the world to decide that," he said, looking over at Kurt who was looking back at Blaine with a shy smile and ducking his head. Blaine moved forward to give him a kiss on the cheek before Levi interrupted.

"Ewww, Papa. Don't kiss so close to me. It's icky."

"No it isn't! I'll show you!" Blaine said, winking at Kurt. They both started kissing Levi all over his face until he was giggling and squealing. When they stopped, Levi was grinning from ear to ear.

"Kissing is just a way to show someone you love them, Levi. You like it when I give you a kiss goodnight, don't you?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I do. You and Papa kiss all the time, you must love each other a lot," he said, looking from one to the other.

"We do, Levi, very much," Blaine told him, smiling at Kurt. Kurt smiled back and blew him a kiss.

"Time to go back to sleep, sport. Do you want a story first to make you sleepy?" Kurt asked.

"Yes! Can Papa read me "The Velveteen Rabbit"? I miss mommy reading it to me," Levi said solemnly, glancing at Kurt to make sure it was okay to mention her. Kurt's eyes misted but he smiled at his son. Blaine put a hand on Kurt's arm to ask him silently if he could answer and got a nod.

"Levi, you loved your mommy and I know you think about her a lot. I want you to talk about her whenever you feel like it. I'd be very happy if you told me all about her. We need to help Holly remember her, too, since she is so little and her memory isn't as good as yours. I'd be glad to read 'The Velveteen Rabbit' to you," Blaine offered.

"Yes! I can tell you all about her, Papa, and Daddy can help. Thank you," Levi stifled a yawn.

Blaine got the book from the bookshelf and Levi was asleep by the time he read the second page.

Blaine tucked Levi in, placing a kiss on his forehead. He turned to see Kurt holding Holly, the tiny girl just finishing her nighttime bottle. He set the bottle down and brought her up to his shoulder to burp, gently rubbing her back. She closed her eyes, clearly exhausted from her busy night at the wedding. Kurt snuggled her close, kissing the top of her head before Blaine took her and laid her down in her crib, adding his own kiss to her wispy hair.

"Goodnight, my little star sweeper," Kurt said and he smiled at Blaine. They sang the lullaby from "Lady and the Tramp" as she fell into a deep sleep, a smile on her rosebud lips.

"I love them so much, Kurt, thank you for sharing your children with me," Blaine said, hugging Kurt.

"Well, the adoption is going to be finalized by the courts in a few days, but I think they're children of your heart already, Blaine. I can't think of anyone on Earth I'd rather have as their dad than you. You're going to make an awesome daddy," Kurt smiled.

"Thank you, I feel like they're mine, too. I love my family," he said, turning to hug Kurt tighter. They left the room, walking quietly to their temporary bedroom in the other part of the house.

After getting ready for bed, Kurt snuggled close to his Dom, whispering, "I think I promised you something before we left the hospital. Care to take me up on my offer?"

Blaine grinned back at his Sub,"I'm all ready, my love..."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

The car entered the parking lot of the luxury hotel in downtown Columbus. The honeymoon suite was booked for one night because their plane left the next morning for The Virgin Islands, which Puck was still laughing about. His friends had all chipped in and gave them two weeks in paradise for their honeymoon, which Rachel and Puck were so excited about.

They had met several times before the wedding, always with one of Rachel's fathers in attendance or in a very public place. They had the opportunity to speak privately, but the ever watchful eyes of their chaperon were on them from across the room. It was a bit awkward at first and Rachel was so self-conscious that she almost called it off, but Puck was able to make her laugh and then it was like old times. They talked about the days after Rachel had disappeared back in high school, then about what happened on Pairing Day and the State Weddings. Many of their friends were brought up: Artie and Sugar, who now had five children and twins on the way; Finn and Quinn, Tina and Mike. Puck had been Paired with the socialite that was 18 years his senior, and they had talked about that very briefly.

Rachel told Puck that she had dated a little, but never had any physical relationships with anyone while she lived in the Middle East. It was not part of their culture, so Rachel followed the guidelines of her family.

The two talked about some of their friends who had been Paired with people from other high schools: Brittany with that girl she'd met in New York for one.

"I always thought it was a cruel trick of Fate that Santana and Brittany were both Doms. They seemed so in love," Rachel said.

"I think they were. When Santana died, Britt was holding her hand," Puck told her.

"She was? But I thought Kurt..?" Rachel looked confused.

"He was there, too. He never told me in so many words, but I think he suspected that Britt and Tana stayed in close contact after the Wedding Day. They lived close to each other and when Tana died, Britt and her Sub looked after Levi and Holly while Kurt worked nights. He was a singer in some nightclubs. He had enough money to live on, but the courts and lawyers had it all tied up and he had to feed the kids," Puck told her. "Burt offered to send him money to tide him over until the estate was settled, hell, I offered as did a lot of his friends, but you know how stubborn Kurt can be."

"Oh, yes. I do remember that about him," Rachel said, smiling at the memory. "So, what happened?"

"He just couldn't do it. He got weaker and weaker. He had the children and bills piling up, the lawyer was unsympathetic and dragging her heels. Kurt finally saw that the kids would be taken away if he got any worse, and he didn't have a Dom. He called his dad and asked to come home. Burt had been begging him to come home for weeks anyway, so Kurt packed the kids up and came," Puck had a funny look in his eye and Rachel cupped his jaw in her hand.

"Noah, I'm one of Kurt's best friends. Tell me what happened, I can see it's troubling you."

"He came home, but he wasn't the same. I saw him at Santana's funeral – she's buried next to Kurt's mother. He was bad then, but when I saw him when he came home...he was thin and his face was haunted. He wouldn't eat. Everyone could see the Sub Weakness was bad and getting worse. We were all worried – not just about him, but the children, too. They had already lost their mother, nobody was ready for them to lose their father, too," Puck said, his voice sad.

"Couldn't you find him a Dom? They have ones to hire for cases like that, don't they?" she asked.

"They do, but I talked to a counseling service. It doesn't always work for a Sub in that weakened state to have a stranger, it's more effective to have someone that already has ties to him. I talked it over with both Finn and Burt, and we could only come up with one solution," Puck looked away from Rachel, tapping his fingers on the table before ordering another drink. She watched as he drank the shot of Scotch in one gulp.

"Oh...Noah. Was it you? Did you Dom Kurt?" she asked, aghast. Her hand went to her mouth in shock. "But you...aren't...gay?"

Noah turned back to her quickly, taking her hand a little more forcefully than he had intended and she shrank back in the chair.

"Oh, sorry..." he apologized and patted her hand.

"It's okay.."

"The answer is 'yes'. And I'd do it again. Rachel, I'm not gay, not at all, and Kurt knows that. It was a matter of life and death, you understand that, don't you?" His eyes were pleading with his betrothed, tears threatening in the corners, his face a picture of misery.

"Did it...work?" she asked, unable to stop asking the questions, even though she told herself she didn't really want to know the answers.

"Yes. It did for a while, it brought him back from the brink. I think it was enough. He knew there could never be anything romantic between us, and I don't think he wanted there to be. We've been friends since kindergarten, I had to be there for him. Please tell me you understand. It was enough that he could go back to New York and try to settle the sale of their apartment and meet with the lawyer, and that's when he met Blaine Anderson. You know the rest of that story," Puck finished, hoping Rachel would understand why he'd Dommed Kurt...and forgive him for it.

"Noah?" Rachel took his hand in hers, looking into his light brown eyes and smiling. "Noah, that was the bravest thing I've ever heard. I think you probably saved his life. You are the kindest, most loving man I know and I am so lucky to be marrying you," she said in a soft voice, then kissed his cheek.

Surprised at her reaction, Puck grinned.

"Thank you, Rachel. I love you," he told her for the first time and she blushed.

That was last week, and now here they were, in the elevator on the way to the top floor. Rachel was still dressed in the lovely ivory gown and Puck was in his tuxedo. They could not stop grinning at each other. The elevator doors opened to revel the newlyweds kissing. They almost forgot to get off the elevator. Puck unlocked the door to their suite and stepped back, taking Rachel in his arms and carrying her over the threshold and straight to the bed where he set her down gently.

"You are so beautiful, my bride," he smiled. "We can order room service or watch television, or..."

"Let's get ready and get in bed. I've been awake since four this morning and I am exhausted. Is that okay?" she asked, looking demure and very young with her big eyes. Puck choked on his answer, the blood rushing to his cock as he looked at his innocent wife. His wife. He liked the sound of that.

"Alright, that sounds good. Would you like me to go in the bathroom to change into my pajamas?" Puck asked, still a little apprehensive to be married to a virgin and expected to make her first time right. That was a lot of pressure, but he was up to the challenge. He not only wanted Rachel, he genuinely liked her, which was not something he could have said about his former wife.

"No, we're married now, I imagine you'll see me getting ready for bed a lot, might as well get used to it, if that's alright?" she said shyly. Rachel was well past the age of anyone she knew to be having sex for the first time. She'd gotten all kinds of advice, but thought she would probably just do what seemed natural to her. She might be shy about it, but it was something she wanted desperately.

"Okay, Princess. Just tell me if you get shy or want me to stop." Rachel nodded and looked down. She was scared, but more excited than scared. She watched through little glances as Puck removed his clothes, his developed biceps and abdominal muscles impressive in her eyes. Noah was beautiful, his large light brown eyes with thick lashes, those lips that looked so ready to kiss her. She knew how soft they were and found she craved his kisses. And now...his beautiful body on display for her, and she appreciated it so much. Her eyes got very wide as he slid off his trousers and was left in just his briefs.

"Can I undress you, Rachel?" he asked politely, but with a command in his voice that made her quiver with wanting him. He saw it and placed a warm hand on her arm. "Are you okay? Did I frighten you?"

"No, just...please help me undo these buttons. They're tricky being all the way down my back. Thank you, Noah," she said his name with a catch in her voice, like she was almost scared to even speak it. He gently turned her and started in on the buttons, cursing the seamstress and wondering how upset Rachel would be if he just got out his pocket knife and slip the dress open. He swallowed and took another deep breath. Patience, Puck, he told himself and continued battling each of the million buttons that were keeping his new bride from his arms.

Finally, the last button. Puck was glad she never had to wear this dress again. Rachel was even more glad. Puck helped her off with the long gown, folding it gently on a chair before returning to help remove the slip with the three petticoats that made the gown stand out, Layer after layer of clothing came off until Puck had a fleeting thought of undressing Kurt and all of his many layers of clothing. He shook his head. There was no room for that in his mind tonight!

Down to bra and panties, Puck took Rachel in his arms and held her tightly. He kissed her for a good long time, until she was relaxed and pliant in his arms, then brought her to the bed. He unhooked her bra with a practiced snap of his fingers – something he learned from watching an old television show with a character named "Fonzie". Rachel was under the covers now, so he didn't get a glimpse of her breasts, but there was time. She reached down and pulled her hand back out, panties in hand as she set them on the night stand beside the bed.

Puck looked at her, her eyes sparkling and her lips in a shy smile. She was so beautiful, and she was all his.

"Do you want to look away while I take off the rest?" he asked, not wanting to scare her.

"No, it's okay," she answered. Puck stepped out of his briefs and Rachel's eyes got huge. She tried to cover her amazement by looking at the television behind him, but it wasn't even on. He smirked. She was so cute.

He turned off the lights and got in bed next to her, lying very close and reaching to hold her hand.

"Have you ever touched a naked man before?" he asked.

"No, I haven't. I have kissed boys before, and once I let a boy touch the side of my breast, but that was all. I've never done more than held hands and kissed," she told him.

"Okay. We can go as slow as you want, Rachel. All you have to do is tell me. I also need to know...do you want me to use a condom?" He asked. They had both had their State Mandated Marriage Physical and both were in perfect health, so that sort of thing was not a worry. They had discussed children and both were happy to start a family as soon as it came about, not wanting to either prevent a pregnancy nor really try for that specifically. They were happy to leave it up to the Fates when or if they had children.

"I don't really want to use one if that's okay, Noah, I want to feel you, not latex," she told him in a whisper that went straight to his erection.

"Do you want to touch me first? Find out what I feel like first?" he offered. He could be patient and wait until she was comfortable before he proceeded. They had the rest of their lives, he thought.

"Yes..." she said, and it was the last word spoken for quite a while. Rachel was curious and began by running her fingers over his chest, over the taut muscles. He felt wonderful and so warm. He pulled her in closer, so their sides touched from knee to chest as she felt down his body, finally touching the root of his cock and jumped as it moved in her hand. She slid her cupped hand from base to tip, feeling the quiver in Puck's body as she slid her thumb over the tip, surprised to find pre-come waiting. She smiled, relieved that she found him so attractive.

The evening progressed, Rachel and Puck exploring each other the way newlyweds had been doing since time began. They giggled and sighed and talked and moaned.

By the end of the evening, they had made love twice and it was a toss up whether Puck or Rachel was the happier for it. They finally fell asleep in exhaustion, tangled together in the bedsheets.

They might be surprised if they knew that each of them had the same though: "I think this marriage is going to work, I cold fall in love after all."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~


	21. Chapter 21

Blaine woke up to find a finger trying to pry his eye open. He pulled back his head, blinking and sat up as Levi came into focus.

"Papa, Papa, I was seeing if you were awake!" the little boy explained.

"Ah...well, I'm awake now, muffin, what did you need?"

"Papa, you should wear pajamas. You could catch cold," Levi said critically.

"Oh, well, okay...but I wasn't cold at all," Blaine said, still trying to wake up. He and Kurt had been up rather late last night. He glanced over to see that Kurt was still asleep.

"Gramma Carole fed Holly. She told me to be quiet so you could sleep, so I was very quiet when I came in to see if you were awake yet," Levi smiled, pleased with himself for following his gramma's directions.

"Is Daddy asleep, too?" Levi asked, starting to climb across the bed to pry open his father's eye as well.

"No, he isn't, so let's go in the other room and talk about breakfast. I can make you pancakes or ...French toast maybe?" Blaine offered, trying to distract the small boy from disturbing his daddy.

"Oh! I see why you don't need to wear pajamas, Daddy keeps you warm. He keeps me warm when I get to sleep with him, too," Levi informed his papa.

"Ah..yes, he does keep me warm. Okay, you go see if Gramma Carole wants some breakfast and I'll get dressed and come down to the kitchen, okay Levi?" Blaine asked, smiling at the boy. He noticed how much he looked like Kurt this morning. The same nose and eyebrows, a smile that he could only have learned by watching his father – or maybe Burt – they smiled just alike. Blaine was lost in thought as he gathered his clothes for the day our of the closet and suitcase. He wanted to look nice to make a good impression on the Lopez family.

He came back in the room after his morning ablutions to see Kurt still asleep. Normally he would let the tired man sleep, but they did need to get the kids ready to visit Santana's family.

"Kurt, wake up, honey. We need to get going and I'm making breakfast," Blaine called to his Sub, smiling as Kurt stretched like a cat.

"I'm up. Was Levi in here? I thought I heard him," Kurt said, blinking his eyes to wake up.

"Oh, he was here. He pried my eye open to see if I was in there. Precocious little fella, isn't he?" Blaine laughed.

"He is that," Kurt agreed. "Are you dressed already?"

"Yeah, we have to go visiting, remember?" Blaine said and Kurt groaned.

"Oh, yeah. Okay, I'll be up in a minute. If you want to start breakfast, I just need twenty minutes to get ready," Kurt said, ducking away from Blaine's attempt to kiss him. "I'll kiss you downstairs, after I brush my teeth."

It was less than an hour later that the two men were standing on the porch of Santana's childhood home, waiting for someone to come to the door. Kurt was holding Levi's hand as he held a bunch of flowers. Blaine was holding Holly, smiling down at her attempts to giggle, the diaper bag thrown over his shoulder.

A lock turned and Mrs. Lopez opened the door, smiling at Levi as he gave her the flowers.

"Oh, thank you, Levi. These are so pretty! Please come in, you are welcome in my house," she said automatically. It was what she had been trained to say as a little girl and it was just habit now.

They came in and she showed them to the living room, shaking hands with Blaine as Kurt introduced him and then giving Kurt a brief hug.

As soon as the men sat down they were joined by a woman with a scowl on her face who stood in the doorway, her hands crossed tightly in front of her chest. She was looking at Kurt, then shifting her eyes to Blaine, and back. She glanced at Holly in Blaine's arms and her scowl got blacker. Looking at Levi was what finally brought a sort of smile to her face.

"Hello, Anita," Kurt said very politely, looking back at the woman. "Please meet my Dom, Blaine Anderson. Blaine, this is Santana's sister, Anita."

Blaine got a sudden jolt in his Dom sense, and he was feeling as if he had to be on the alert for some reason. He could feel Kurt's anxiety level rising quickly and put a hand out to take Kurt's in his. Kurt held on tightly.

"You have a Dom already? My sister isn't cold in her grave and you have moved on?" she looked positively angry at this.

"Anita! You will be polite to guests in my house," Mrs. Lopez said, eyeing her daughter.

"Yes, Mama. Some people have a sense of morals and propriety in this house," Anita growled under her breath and Kurt felt a shiver. He already knew Anita didn't like him, never had, but this open hostility was more than she usually showed. Perhaps Santana kept her in check before. Anita left the room and they heard a door slam upstairs.

"I apologize for the behavior of my daughter. She is still grieving for her sister and although it is no excuse for poor manners, it is a reason for them. May I offer you something to eat or drink?" Mrs. Lopez asked.

"That sounds lovely," Kurt replied, smiling at the woman.

"I will go and get the tea cart, please excuse me for a few minutes," she said, leaving the room. "Would you like to go with me, Levi?" The little boy looked at his daddy for permission and Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Wow, are you okay, Kurt? Is that woman always this hostile?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Well, Anita has never liked me. She looked up to Tana and she blamed me for the marriage, even though it was Santana that applied for me. She could never explain it to herself, never accept that Santana liked girls. When Tana died, I had let her family know how ill she was, but the end came so suddenly there wasn't time for them to come as fast as needed and by the time they got to the hospital, Tana had passed."

Just as Kurt had finished telling this to Blaine, Anita returned, this time with her brother, Ramon. They sat down and Kurt introduced Ramon to Blaine. The air was filled with a tension and Holly began to fuss, cuddling closer to her papa. Blaine moved her up on his shoulder and patted her back, bouncing a bit on his knee to keep her entertained.

"What are you going to do now, Kurt?" Anita asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What's going to happen to Santana's children?" Ramon asked.

"I don't understand. They will live with me, I'm their father. I'm very happy to bring them to visit you, it's important that they know you. You're their family and Santana would want it," Kurt smiled at the man, but he just got a hostile frown in return.

"You are going to take them to New York. How can we see them and help them in their lives in New York? That is a bad place for children, too many weird and immoral people live there. That awful woman that tried to get with our Tana and corrupt her lives there. We don't want the children there," Anita said, her voice getting louder and more demanding.

"What? You mean Brittany? But...she loved Santana, she was so sweet to Holly and Levi. She was such a comfort to Tana in her last hour," Kurt was blinking back tears.

"You let that corruption touch my sister? You didn't take care of her, you made sure our Santana would die alone when you were done using her as a breed cow. How can you take these innocent children and...oh, Ramon..." Anita fell into her brother's arms, crying.

Kurt was sitting there, his mouth open while these people attacked him. He had no idea what to do.

Anita turned around again.

"Mark my words, Kurt Hummel, we will not sit idly by and let you take our children to corrupt. I heard all about your new gay lover and I think that will be enough to have the children taken away by the Government Child Protective Services. We know about your Sub Weakness, and that will make you an unfit parent. We'll get a lawyer, or you can leave the children here with us now and avoid any prosecution," Anita said with acid on her tongue.

Kurt was crying now and Blaine was so angry he could hardly contain himself, but he knew getting emotional was just going to make matters worse. He had been thinking quickly as he sat there and now got up to do something about it.

"Excuse me, but may I use your restroom?" he asked Ramon and was directed to the hallway in which Mrs. Lopez had left with Levi. Blaine turned to give Holly to her daddy, and whispered to Kurt to sit still and hold on to her. He walked down the hall, past the restroom and listened to voices, following them until he found Levi, helping his grandma put napkins on the tea cart.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Lopez," Blaine said calmly with a smile painted on his face, "might I borrow Levi for a few minutes? He needs to come and greet his aunt and uncle."

Mrs. Lopez smiled and patted Levi on the head.

"Levi, kiss your grandma," Blaine directed. He felt no animosity towards this woman and wasn't sure when she could see the children again. He wanted to give her what he could without tipping her off about the argument in the living room. Levi kissed his grandma's cheek and gave her a big hug, then took his Papa's hand and followed him into the hallway.

"Levi, I need you to be a good boy for me. There might be some loud talking and it might sound like people are angry. I want you to know that nobody is angry with you. We all love you, okay? But we need to leave right now. So, be quiet no matter what happens and do what I say. Can you promise me that?" Blaine knew he was just a small boy and didn't really understand what was going on, but he prayed to the Fates that he understood enough to be safe. He took Levi's hand and walked back into the front room where he had left Kurt.

It was worse than he had imagined. Kurt was shaking and Holly was crying, sensing something very wrong with her daddy. Ramon was pounding his fist into the palm of his other hand and Anita was very close to Kurt, shaking her finger in his face and threatening him. Holly was pasted to his chest as Kurt held her in a death grip. Blaine couldn't tell if they had tried to grab her away or if Kurt was just being protective.

"The children should go to us, Kurt, and we mean to take them. They will be better off here with moral people to guide them," Anita was saying when she saw Blaine walk in with Levi.

"Get away from my Sub. NOW." Blaine said in a very quiet voice that was filled with steel. His eyes were blazing. He was beside Kurt in a flash, taking his Sub into his arms. Holly was between them and Blaine was holding Levi close beside them. Kurt hid his head for just a moment, then his instinct to protect his children kicked in stronger. He stepped in front of Levi and reached down to grasp his little shoulder so he knew his dad was there for him.

"Kurt, we are going home. Bring Holly and I have Levi." Kurt was up and walking towards the door before Anita and Ramon could take a breath. Blaine escorted his family out the door and saw Kurt relax just a tiny bit. They were walking quickly toward the SUV when Ramon caught up. Blaine put himself between the angry man and Kurt. It was like slow motion to Blaine as he clicked the locks on the Navigator and grabbed Levi in his arms. He pushed the child into the SUV, then stood in front of Kurt.

"We have a right to those children, and Kurt is our brother-in-law. You need to leave us alone to discuss this with him and quit interfering," Anita said and Ramon grabbed Kurt's arm as he set Holly in her car seat. He shouldn't have done that.

"He is MINE," Blaine shouted, losing his cool at last. "Kurt is _**mine**_ and you will leave him alone. I warn you, don't pursue this. Those children...Holly and Levi...are loved and cared for and they don't need anyone negative in their lives. You never once even said their names, for the sake of all the Fates. Can't you see what this has done to them? Look at Levi's face. That child is terrified. No matter what you might think of Kurt, he is Levi's daddy and you are hurting Levi with your verbal assault on his father. What kind of people are you? No wonder Santana moved to New York."

Before either Anita or Ramon could speak, Blaine had turned on his heel and made sure both children were buckled safely in their seats, then helped Kurt into the passenger seat. He got in and started the SUV, driving away as quickly as he could. They could see the Lopez siblings standing in the street as they drove away.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Without thinking, Blaine took the highway exit and drove towards Westerville. He was well past halfway there before he realized it and then glanced over to see Kurt's face, scared and pale. He looked in the mirror and saw Levi looking the same way. Holly, thank the Fates, was asleep.

"Levi, are you doing okay, pal?" Blaine asked.

"I'm scared. That mean man hurt my daddy. Is he going to come after us?" Levi asked.

"No. We're going to go see Uncle Cooper in the house where I grew up," Blaine told the little boy and he could see out of the corner of is eye that Kurt relaxed. "Everything is going to be fine, Levi, don't worry."

Blaine had called Cooper and asked him to meet them in front of the house. Cooper had been at his office, the one his father still maintained in Westerville. Cooper drove up just as Blaine entered the driveway.

Coop rushed to open his brother's door, and Blaine fell into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're here. We need to stay here until after the court date and the adoption is legalized. I need to be able to protect Holly and Levi from Santana's family," Blaine said, the words coming out in a rush. Cooper hugged his little brother tightly and let go, holding him at arm's length to study his face and hear what he had to say.

"Did they threaten you?" Cooper asked, glancing at Kurt, who was still sitting in the SUV, pale and shaky.

"We went to visit Mrs. Lopez and her two children came while she was in the kitchen. They threatened to take the children from Kurt, saying he is an unfit parent because of the Sub Weakness and because he's with me. I don't think they can do that, but I need to keep Kurt away from them...look at him. He can't be subjected to this after the health scare."

"Okay, call Burt and see if he can bring the luggage and all the stuff for the kids...bottles and formula and everything for Holly. Get your family inside, I'll get the gates locked and the security fence turned on, then I need to make a few calls. I'll meet you in my office in half an hour, as soon as you can get Levi and Holly settled. I can stay with them if you need to Dom Kurt," Cooper said. He may not have liked the idea of Blaine getting involved with Kurt at first, but now that he could see they were meant to be together, he was totally committed to making that happen.

Cooper went to pick up Holly, cradling her against his chest as he hummed a lullaby. She was asleep, but seemed agitated. Blaine got Levi unbuckled and told him to go with Uncle Cooper while he opened Kurt's door.

"Come here, baby, everything is going to be alright, I promise," he said and Kurt cuddled close to him.

"Our kids...they're going to be okay, aren't they?" Kurt asked, bewildered.

"Of course. Cooper told me that the Lopez family can't take them away. They belong with their father and as soon as the adoption takes place, they will have two daddies. Now, come inside. I'm going to call your dad and see if he can bring the kids' stuff. Cooper turned on the security gates, so we're safe here," Blaine assured Kurt. He kissed his cheek for encouragement.

Inside, Cooper had laid Holly in a crib in the nursery. It had been many long years since a baby had been in that room, but it was all still there. Levi had followed his Uncle Cooper and watched as his uncle set his sister in the crib.

"This was my crib when I was her age," Cooper told Levi.

"It was?" Levi's eyes got big.

"Yep, and it was also your Papa's crib. I used to come in here and sing to your Papa when he was a baby, just like you sing to Holly."

Levi grinned. He looked around the large room at the toys and books on the shelves. It was clean, the maids kept everything in the house clean and dusted, but it had been years since anyone had taken a toy down or read a book. Levi went to the bookcase and pulled out a well worn book.

"Can you read this book to me, Uncle Cooper?" Levi asked. He handed Coop The Tale of Mrs. Tiggywinkle.

"Of course I can, Levi. Let's go sit in the rocking chair and I'll read it to you," he smiled. They settled into the over-sized rocking chair and were deep into the book when Blaine and Kurt walked in.

"I thought I'd find you in here," Blaine smiled.

"We're reading about Mrs. Tiggywinkle. Remember when Mrs. Rose read it to us?" Cooper asked, a look of nostalgia on his face. Blaine gave him a warm smile back.

"I do. She read all the Beatrix Potter books to us. I got confused because her name is really Beatrice and the author's was Beatrix...I thought Mrs. Rose wrote those books."

"Well, you were kind of a dumb kid," Cooper grinned and Blaine swatted him playfully.

"How about you finish this while I go make my phone calls, okay?" Cooper asked, handing the book to Kurt and getting up, setting Levi down on the floor.

"Sure, come here, Levi, where were you?" Kurt asked, sitting in the rocker and lifting his son up on his lap.

Blaine walked Cooper to the hallway and stood for a minute, "I called Burt. He's going to bring all the luggage and things. I'm not too worried, the Lopez family doesn't know where we live. I feel sorry for Mrs, Lopez, though. She wasn't in on the whole idea of taking the kids away from Kurt – at least I didn't get that impression. She was fixing us lunch when Anita and Ramon started in on Kurt. Maybe we can make it so they can't get near the kids or Kurt, but Mrs. Lopez can visit. I'd hate to keep Holly and Levi away from their grandmother."

"We'll do what we have to do, Squirt, but I'll do my best to make it amicable. Don't worry about the Government Child Protection guys yet, I know all of them in this district and I can talk to them if it comes to that. I'm going to do my best to make sure it doesn't. I'll keep an ear out for the kids if you want to put Levi down for a nap – the nursery is close enough to my office, I'll hear them.

"One other thing, do you want me to have Mrs. Rose come? I can fly her here on the company jet if you need her," Coop said, giving his brother an understanding look.

"Yeah, I think that would be best. The kids are both comfortable with her, so if we need to be somewhere..." Blaine didn't finish the thought, but Cooper understood. He hugged his brother and turned to walk down the hallway to his office.

"Did Daddy read you the book about Mrs. Tiggywinkle?" Blaine asked a very sleepy Levi.

"Yes, Papa. He got us some sammiches, too. Tuna fish. Not as good as olive, but yummy."

"Good. Well, I made the bed up for you, would you like to sleep in the bed I used to sleep in?" Blaine asked and Levi smiled.

"Yes, Papa."

"Okay, here you go," Blaine said, leading the small boy to the bed he'd just put clean linens on. Levi snuggled down under the sheets and blanket and closed his eyes. He sat up abruptly.

"Daddy, I don't have any animal to sleep with!" he said, looking stricken. Kurt looked at Blaine.

Walking over to one of the shelves filled with stuffed toys, he got down a very bedraggled stuffed bear.

"This is William. He slept with me when I was your age. Do you think this would be okay?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, he must be Real, like the Velveteen Rabbit, look at how much he was loved!" Levi said, his eyes wide and innocent. Kurt smiled, thinking of the nights Tana had read that book to Levi.

"I think he is, Levi," Kurt said, smiling at Blaine. Blaine took his hand and laced their fingers together.

"Yes, thank you, Papa," Levi said and snuggled down again, holding William. "Good night."

"Good night, my sweetie," Kurt said and Blaine tucked the boy in his bed, kissing his forehead.

Blaine led Kurt up the stairs, comforted that Cooper would be listening for the kids. They made their way to the third floor of the west wing, sitting on the bed in Blaine's room.

"How are you, Kurt?" Blaine asked, although he could feel the tension with his Dom sense. He was beginning to trust this new way of understanding his Sub more and more.

"I'm scared. I really don't know any other way to put it, I want to run and hide the children far away from Anita and Ramon. Well, I guess this is hiding them. I don't think they even know your last name, so we're safe here. What if they come to the court and make trouble when we do the adoption? Do you think the judge will listen to them?" Kurt asked, but he knew Blaine didn't know the answer.

"Cooper said he thought we would be okay. He knows all the guys at Government Child Protection here in this district, so there shouldn't be any problems even if they try to petition the judge. In addition, I am a citizen of this county, which is different than Lima. If the Lopez siblings try to petition the court, they won't know it's being held here instead of in Lima. Once Holly and Levi are officially mine, there is nothing the Lopez family can do about it," Blaine said.

"Okay..." Kurt wanted to feel better about it, but it was hard. He could feel the confidence in what Blaine was saying, and that helped immensely.

"You look tired, my love, how about we lay down while the kids are napping?" Blaine suggested. He began unbuttoning Kurt's shirt and they got undressed and slid under the sheets wearing their briefs. Kurt was tired, it had been a very exciting, busy few days and he felt like he was on an emotional roller coaster.

Lying on his back, Kurt was happy to feel his Dom close enough to lean in and kiss him. Kurt loved kissing, he had even loved kissing Santana. It was so personal, so intimate. He closed his eyes as Blaine moved on top of him, their chests touching.

Blaine brushed his lips over Kurt's, barely touching, but the warmth of his skin was enough for Kurt. He felt the temperature change and then the softness of those lips as they touched a little harder. Of everything he had experienced with Blaine, kissing was still one of his favorite things to do. He sought out Blaine's lips this time, also just brushing over them and Blaine made that gentle little humming sound that let Kurt know how much his Dom was enjoying it. A shiver went down Kurt's back when he heard the sound and he pressed just a little harder, their lips sliding against each other, the delicious friction was so good that every kiss just made Kurt kiss him again. Every kiss said, 'give me more' and Kurt was perfectly willing to surrender as many kisses as Blaine wanted or needed.

Blaine was no longer kissing both of Kurt's lips, he'd begun concentrating on just the bottom one. One more taste of Blaine's tongue and Kurt's heart jumped. Blaine's tongue was soft in his mouth, warm and wet and tasting of mint and chocolate and more that he had no name for, it was simply Blaine. Kurt's arm had been on Blaine's shoulders but were working themselves lower to grasp around his waist. The Dom pulled back a little so he could look into Kurt's bright eyes, seeing the swirling blues and greens that made them so different than anyone else's, more like they were made of seawater with dapples of sunshine. His Sub whimpered, wanting more and Blaine was willing and able to give him more.

Moving from Kurt's lips, he found the tender skin of his neck and kissed there, from that tender spot behind his ear to his Adam's apple, little kisses becoming open-mouthed and finally Blaine was just licking the skin, Kurt whimpering for more. Blaine started kissing along his shoulder, his hand stroking Kurt's chest as he kissed over to the nipple on the left side, taking it into his mouth and running his tongue over it again and again until he could feel the goose bumps raise on his arms and the nipple hard under his tongue. Kurt was now the one humming, and Blaine was feeling how the muscles that were so very tight when they began were beginning to relax. That is what Blaine wanted, so he continued his campaign to get his Sub to completely relax in his arms. He knew it was a tall order, but he also had the confidence he could accomplish the task.

"Is there anywhere you would like me to kiss you, baby?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. He loved that the warm breath made Kurt's skin shiver again.

"Yes, Blaine...kiss my back. I love it when you pay attention to my back," Kurt admitted in a breathy voice.

Carefully turning Kurt over, Blaine began by stroking down his back with the whole of his hands, just letting Kurt know he was there. Then moving closer, one arm across the strong muscles of his back, Blaine kissed the nape of Kurt's neck, breathing in the delicious scent of his cologne.

"Kurt, what kind of cologne do you use?" Blaine asked, curious since he didn't think he'd smelled it before he'd met Kurt.

"Ah...it's not...well, it's not men's cologne," Kurt said, but he sounded very hesitant. Blaine's interest was piqued.

"Well, then what is it? I've never smelled it before I met you, and I love it. I could bury my nose in your neck and just breathe it in all day long," he said.

"Mmmmmm..promise?" Kurt teased, "I was shopping with Santana and we were in a department store...I noticed the scent and had to try it, you know scents smell different on everyone...well, I kept thinking 'I want to smell _**like that."**_

"I can't fault you for knowing what you like...I like it, too. What is it?"

"It's a girl's scent...Marc Jacob's Rain," Kurt blushed bright red.

"Well, I'm going to order a gallon of it because you smell so delicious in it...wow. Amazing..." Blaine said as he began kissing down Kurt's spine, alternating kisses with open-mouth ones, sometimes licking near his ribs. Kurt was utterly content, he loved the way Blaine was making him feel. Amazing, that was the perfect word for it, too. He smiled to himself, just relaxing and enjoying his Dom. His cock was half hard, but there seemed no reason to turn this into a love-making session when he could feel so loved by Blaine with the simple caresses and gentle stroking. It was being pampered, but more than that, it was Blaine showing Kurt how much he loved him even without the sex and that was more than Kurt could have imagined a few weeks ago. Now it was enough to just be in the room with Blaine, the love was that evident.

Blaine's hand went to Kurt's hair, gently carding his fingers through the thick, silky strands, just the color of a chestnut horse Blaine had as a child. What a funny memory to have just then...of the horse he loved to ride so much, a present from his big brother for his fifteenth birthday. His thoughts were not logical, they were strung together in strange ways as he began to remember the horse and the thrill of riding her into the wind, the feeling of freedom racing through his veins. It was so similar to loving Kurt...a wild ride with the wind in his hair. Blaine blinked and came back to Earth, smiling at the memory.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, my love, I was just thinking about us...and how free I feel when I'm with you, as if nobody or nothing can get me down," he told his Sub.

"That's funny, I have the same feeling with you," Kurt smiled, turning over to see his Dom better.

Blaine lay down with his head cradled in the pillow, pulling Kurt on top of him, reveling in the weight of his Sub holding him down, grounding him to this Earth so he wouldn't fly away. They stayed like that for a long time, just absorbing the strength they got from each other, sharing a kiss every once in a while. Kurt slid off after a while, concerned about Blaine's breathing if they fell asleep...which they did, tangled together.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Blaine, hey, Squirt, you need to wake up, little brother," Cooper gently shook his brother's arm.

"What...Cooper?" Blaine woke up with a jerk, looking around. Kurt's arms pulled him closer, but he stayed sitting up, putting a calming hand on Kurt's arm.

"Hey, you've been asleep a few hours. Burt is here with the luggage and stuff for the kids. I need you and Kurt to get up and come with me, okay?" Cooper said and Blaine was suddenly wide awake.

"Why, what's wrong? Where are Holly and Levi?" he demanded.

"In the nursery. Burt is holding Holly and giving her her bottle, Levi is telling him the story of Mrs. Tiggy." Cooper smiled, Burt was just so funny when he was with the kids.

"Okay, then what's up?" Blaine asked again.

"I got a call back from Judge Henry's office. If we can get down to Family Court in the next hour, he'll rule on the adoptions. We have a bit of time, but I think the two of you need to hurry," Cooper said.

"We'll be right there, Coop. Thank you, you're the best brother," Blaine grinned.

Kurt was awake, too, and smiled at his Dom's brother.

"Thank you, Cooper, you don't know what this means to us. I can't say enough..."

"No need, Kurt. Just hurry," the lawyer said and left the room.

Kurt and Blaine were dressed and waiting, both Levi and Holly were dressed, too. Cooper offered to drive the SUV since it had six seats. Arriving at Family Court in enough time, everyone got out, Kurt carrying Holly and Levi holding Blaine's hand. They hurried up the stairs to the courthouse and then up to the third floor where the judge's chambers for family court were housed. They found Judge Henry's chambers and knocked on the door. Cooper had a brief conversation with the bailiff and then everyone was ushered into the room.

"Hello, I'm Judge Henry and I assume you are the Hummels and the Andersons?" the judge asked.

"Yes, Your Honor. This is Kurt Hummel, father of Holly and Levi. This is his father, Burt Hummel," Cooper introduced.

"Hello, Your Honor," Burt and his son both said.

"This is Blaine Anderson, Kurt's Dom. They are to be married on Saturday morning," Cooper said and the judge smiled.

"I have read your petition, Mr. Anderson and Mr. Hummel. I understand the mother of the minor children has passed away and I have those documents here. Now, I have to ask you some questions," he said, looking up from the paperwork. "You understand this petition is irrevocable, you cannot change your minds later, no matter the state of your marriage, correct?"

"Yes, Your Honor," both men answered.

"I am a bit worried about the timing of this marriage, it isn't very long since the passing of your wife, Mr. Hummel, what makes you so sure you will want to be married to Mr. Anderson for the duration of the children's minority? We strive to put children in a stable environment and marriage to this man so quickly after meeting him seems a bit hasty," the judge said, looking at Kurt with eagle eyes.

"Your Honor, Blaine and I are not just getting married, we are also in a Declared Vow Union. I understand how it might look to someone who doesn't know us, but please believe me that I am in love with him and I know without a single doubt that he is the mate I will have to the end of my days," Kurt said.

"You are in a Declared Vow Union? I didn't see that in the paperwork," he said, glaring at Cooper.

"Your Honor, I didn't know about the Union until recently and I was in the process of typing it up, but your office called and we rushed down here. Please forgive my mistake," Cooper said.

"I understand," Judge Henry said. "I also have read here that Mr. Hummel was quite ill, Sub Weakness?"

"Yes, Your Honor," Coper answered. "I have included a bill of health proclaiming Mr. Hummel to be well and no longer in danger from the Weakness, signed by Dr. Wes Montgomery, one of the leading experts on Sub Weakness in the United States."

"Very well, I know of Dr. Montgomery's work. His reputation is above reproach."

The judge sat at his desk, looking over each piece of paper.

"One More question. I am reluctant to sign this with the two of you unmarried. Would you like to get married now?"

Kurt looked at Blaine who grinned from ear to ear.

"Your Honor, would you allow us to speak in the hallway for a moment?" Blaine asked and the judge granted them a few minutes.

Out in the hall, Blaine held out his arms to Kurt, who flew into them.

"Do you want to do it? I don't have your ring here or anything, but we could have your dad and Cooper be witness?"

"Yes, Blaine, yes...I want to marry you as soon as possible, and if it will keep Holly and Levi safe?" Kurt said, tears threatening.

"Okay, we'll tell him yes."

Back in the judge's chambers, he had questioned Levi a bit in a gentle way considering his age. Levi told him Blaine was already his Papa, even without any paper and stamp. The judge laughed and patted the boy on his back. He held Holly briefly and returned her to her grandfather.

It only took a few minutes, the required questions and answers to make them a legally married couple, then to make Holly Elizabeth Hummel and Levi Burton Hummel into Hummel-Andersons.

"Sometimes I have reserved feelings when I marry two people or when I grant adoptions, but I have a feeling with this is a union, not just between these two men, but between members of a Family, that is good and right. Fates be kind to you," the judge said. They all thanked him heartily and walked back to their vehicle.

"Finn said Quinn was coming home today, should we go and bring them the good news?" Burt asked and got a round of cheers.

Kurt and Blaine had eyes only for each other as they rode in the very back of the SUV to Burt's house. Finn, Quinn and Andy were going to stay with the Hummels for a few weeks until Quinn was back on her feet. Carole was over the moon to be helping with her new grandchild.

The SUV drove up, and upon seeing Finn's truck in the driveway, Levi was crowing, "Can I see the new baby? Can I hold him? Holly, we have a cousin, we have a cousin!"

"Settle down, young man. You'll scare the baby if you shout like that. Remember to use your inside voice and we'll go in very quietly. Understood?" Blaine asked, looking at Levi with a very serious face.

"Yes, Papa. I was good with Holly, I know how to be gentle and quiet with babies," Levi assured his parents.

"You were the best brother, Levi, which is why Holly loves you so much. And so do I, pal," Kurt said. Levi grinned.

Inside, they found Quinn rocking Andy in the living room, Finn seated nearby, bursting with pride in his family.

"Hey, did you guys come to see Andy?" he asked, happy to see his brother.

"Yes, and you and Quinn, too," Kurt said. "How are you feeling?" he asked, directing his question to the new mommy.

"Tired, but fine, Kurt. How are you guys?" she asked politely.

"We have some news," Blaine announced, seeing Carole walk in from the kitchen. "We just got back from the Judge's chambers. Kurt and I are officially married and I am the proud papa of a little boy and a baby girl. Not many people accomplish that all in one day, do they?" he laughed, scooping Levi up in his arms.

"Congratulations!" they all shouted at once, waking Holly and Andy who both began to cry. Quinn held her baby close to her chest, making soothing noises and running her hand over his little bald head. Kurt looked at Blaine, who was comforting Holly, and patted Levi on his back.

When everyone was calmed down, Cooper explained the debacle at the Lopez home and his urgency to get the papers signed before there was any trouble. He went on to explain that he thought it wise for Kurt and Blaine to stay at the Anderson house for the time being until the ill feelings at the Lopez house had dissipated a little more.

"Can I help with dinner?" Kurt asked Carole and they went to the kitchen.

After a nice family dinner, Cooper said he needed to get home, he had some work to finish before morning and Blaine said they had to get the kids home to bed. There were kisses and hugs all around and they all left for home. Burt went with them to drive his truck home.

Upon arriving at the Anderson home, they went through the security gates and up to the front of the house. The door was opened by a short woman with gray hair swept up in a bun. Blaine ran to her, taking her in his arms, "Mrs. Rose, I am so happy to see you!" he said. She smiled back.

They took the children to bed, tucking them in and making sure there was a night-light for Levi and they said goodnight to Mrs. Rose, whose room was next to the nursery.

Up in his bedroom, Blaine didn't wait a minute to start stripping his new husband, practically growling as he stood naked in front of him.

"Kurt..." he said, going swiftly to hold him in his arms. "You're mine now, all mine."

"Blaine, I've been all yours since the day I met you," Kurt said, burying his face in Blaine's neck.

"Come with me, my love," Blaine said, as they got into bed, under the sheets and just held each other. Kurt wondered if this would feel different now that they were married, now that Holly and Levi were both of their children. It didn't feel different. Blaine wasted no time in asking, he knew Kurt was just waiting for him, he could feel the attraction, he could feel it in Kurt's eyes as they looked at each other. The first time he made love to Kurt in this bed, he felt like he was still a child, doing a daring thing and not wanting to be caught. It was different now, Kurt was not just his Sub, he was his husband. Of course being his legal husband was not the same as being his partner in the Declared Union...but that was really a private thing between them and it was not logged into a book for the Government to make decisions about. No, marriage was one thing and Union was quite another.

Blaine could feel things changing between himself and Kurt. It was part of the Union, this deepening of the feelings between the two men, the connection becoming a part of their thinking, a part that was comfortable. Kurt found himself knowing what Blaine wanted without even thinking about it, as a matter of fact thinking about it made the emotions a little harder to fathom. Kurt was confused at first, thinking the side effects from the Synthetic shots were back, but it was different, He'd called Dr. Wes and asked him about the strange feelings one night when they were overwhelming and the doctor had explained it to him. Kurt was happy about this new connection between him and Blaine, it would make things easier and better.

Blaine had known immediately what it was, the feeling of Kurt being so strong in his mind he could almost smell the scent of his perfume. He could feel it now, the wanting, the craving Kurt was experiencing right now. It was intoxicating knowing how much his Sub needed him, and he needed Kurt just as much.

"Baby, come and kiss me," Blaine asked and Kurt was right there, underneath him because Kurt pulled his Dom on top. They kissed for a good long time, just feeling each other, being so close...then Blaine needed to be closer.

He ran his hands down Kurt's chest, rubbing absently at his nipples until he felt a zing of desire and realized how much it was affecting Kurt. He paid more attention, slowly licking across the pink bud and watching it rise as if begging him for more. Blaine was happy to give it more and licked and sucked for a while, then paid equal attention to the other. Kurt was all but purring, pushing his chest forward to garner more attention on his sensitive places. All this time Blaine's hands were moving, touching and petting Kurt all over, with long strokes down his legs, then up again to his hips. Ever mindful that he was the Dom and had to be in charge for now, he led his Sub in the way they touched each other, the foreplay they engaged in. There was one thing Blaine had wanted for a long time, having experienced it only once. He wanted Kurt to top.

It was a soul-searching thing, trying to decide if having Kurt top him would be reversing roles, which Wes had told him was dangerous right now while Kurt healed. It begged the question, do you have to be a Dom to top? Blaine had looked it up on the internet and it was a big controversy. He read article after article and had finally decided it was not common, but it was something they could do as consenting adults. He hadn't broached the subject with Kurt yet, but he wanted to now, so badly. Kurt could feel some kind of tension in his Dom, and stopped what he was doing, pulling back to get some eye contact.

"Kurt," he whispered, holding him against his heart.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to do something new..well, we did it once, but..." he wasn't sure how to phrase it. Asking if he wanted to top seemed so unromantic.

"What? Tell me, Blaine...you can say anything to me," Kurt assured him, kissing the corner of his mouth.

Blaine took the tube of lubricant and set it in Kurt's hand.

"Kurt, would you...would you prepare me?" he asked, shaking with nerves.

"Wha...of course, but..." Kurt was not sure what was happening, he could feel a great anxiety in Blaine and wanted, no not just merely _wanted_, but _craved_ to fix it, to calm his Dom.

"Kurt, I want you...I want you inside me tonight, can you do that if it's what I want?" Blaine's voice betrayed him by shaking.

"Yes, if it's what you want...I want it, too," Kurt said, and took the tube. When he had topped before, his mind was being poisoned by the Synthetic Dom Chemicals and he sort of remembered doing it, but it was hazy in his mind like everything that had happened then. He knew how it felt, so he thought he could do it for Blaine.

Kurt coated his fingers with the slick gel and moved them to Blaine's entrance. He was very hesitant, but on the first contact, Blaine groaned so loud it scared Kurt for a moment. It encouraged him to try more and he recalled how good it felt to have fingers circling his hole before they entered, so he mimicked this and Blaine's legs came further apart, spreading by instinct as he whined in anticipation. Kurt was beginning to have a bit of trouble breathing as the feelings Blaine was having were somehow transferred to him. He took Blaine's mouth in a deep kiss, circling and rubbing with his fingers as he did this, and finally breaching the sphincter muscle to find his way into the velvety softness of Blaine's body.

Kurt was so hard now. He enjoyed sex, actually he loved it, but he was used to taking what his Dom gave him and reveling in it. To be the one to give instead of the one receiving was a whole different emotional experience. He thought it would feel like dominance and thus difficult and unpleasant, but it wasn't that at all. No, it was fulfilling his Dom's needs and that is what Kurt lived for in this connection - being the one to be inside Blaine was the right thing to do, he knew it because it felt so good and so right.

"Is this good for you, Blaine? Am I doing it right?" he asked, having some anxiety of his own.

"Yes, so right...add another, my love," Blaine begged, his voice high and breathy. Kurt complied and felt a jerk of lust as it made its way through his body. He slowed down to get himself situated, his cock so hard now it was getting painful. His fingers began moving quicker and Blaine moaned his pleasure. Kurt gave him one more.

Blaine arched off the bed, his heart skipping a beat with the sensation that went through his body as if were just one erogenous zone. Finally Kurt determined that Blaine felt ready. He tried to think about how it worked last time, but the memory was so hazy, like a bad film he'd seen long ago. He decided to go by instinct, it didn't normally lead him astray.

"Ready, baby?" he asked. He usually didn't t call Blaine that, but for some reason it came out. Blaine smiled, so maybe he liked it.

"Yes, please, Kurt...come make love to me," Blaine pulled his Sub close and kissed his lips, parting them with his tongue and driving deep inside. Kurt almost came undone with that. He pulled Blaine's leg up, holding his calf in the crook of his elbow so he had the best angle and then just moved close, not really lining himself up or anything, just trusting that it would work. He was right, it did and he found himself in that amazingly tight and velvety soft heat. Nothing ever felt like that, not Santana, not anything. He could not have held back his cry at the amazing experience, pushing to create that friction but very carefully so as not to hurt Blaine. He relied on Blaine to guide him with a hand on his back, slowly at first, but then after the first few gentle thrusts to push hard and pull back to feel the drag of their skin.

"Kurt...you're inside me, baby...never leave me..." Blaine was saying, like a mantra as he took in all the wonder of having Kurt inside him. It hurt, kind of like a burning sensation but the stimulation was so overpowering that he forgot the burning in a moment and concentrated on the pressure building up in his testicles. He knew this would be so good and the anticipation of that was almost as delicious. He moaned as Kurt changed angles a little and was now pushing past that elusive spot that increased the want and the need of having his Sub's cock buried inside of him. He could not imagine being closer to Kurt, they were just short of being inside each other's skin and Blaine never wanted to leave.

"Uhhhh...ohhh, Kurt, you are so perfect, ohhh...I love you, I love you...please. Please," Blaine didn't know what he wanted Kurt to do...just never stop, never let him come because he didn't want it to end. He wanted to die like this one day...he moaned again, this time into Kurt's ear and Kurt responded.

Blaine whispered to Kurt: "You're going to come, aren't you, babe...I can feel it, you're so hard, there is so much pressure...me, too...soon. Come now, please..." and that was enough. Whether it was enough friction or whether it was the words that pushed him over, it was the hardest he'd ever remembering coming. He panted, never stopping the friction, never letting up even in the midst of his own orgasm he was rocking his hips until Blaine was wild-eyed, then he was quite still and moaned loudly as he came hard, pulling his knees up and turning his hands into fists in the blanket it was so overwhelming.

"Blaine..."

"Kurt..."

They held each other tight, staying connected for the longest time and finally falling to the mattress in each other's arms. It was cool in the room and Blaine pulled up the covers to keep Kurt warm. They just lay there in comfortable silence, occasionally kissing or talking, sharing their love until they had both dozed off.

Early in the morning, the sun was barely up over the horizon when Kurt heard a sound. It might be Levi, who was supposed to be in the nursery, but he might have escaped the watchful eye of Mrs. Rose. Kurt closed his eyes and dozed again, not worrying about the noise until the door slammed open. Two people were standing there, staring at Kurt and Blaine as they woke up, naked and barely covered. Kurt pasted himself close to Blaine, Blaine moved to protect his Sub. The light went on and Blaine saw the faces of the people.

"Mom, Dad! What are you doing here?"


	22. Chapter 22

_Early in the morning, the sun was barely up over the horizon when Kurt heard a sound. It might be Levi, who was supposed to be in the nursery, but he might have escaped the watchful eye of Mrs. Rose. Kurt closed his eyes and dozed again, not worrying about the noise until the door slammed open. Two people were standing there, staring at Kurt and Blaine as they woke up, naked and barely covered. Kurt pasted himself close to Blaine, Blaine moved to protect his Sub. The light went on and Blaine saw the faces of the people. _

"_Mom, Dad! What are you doing here?"_

Blaine sat bolt upright, forgetting to cover himself or Kurt. He stared at the two people, who stood there and stared back for a long moment, then:

"Does no one in your house ever knock, Blaine?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine cracked up laughing, throwing his arms around his Sub and holding him close for an instant before turning back to face his parents.

"Good morning, Mother, Father. If you give me a moment to get dressed, I'd be happy to meet you in the breakfast room," Blaine said, a little formally but with a hint of glee in his voice.

"Of course, Blaine," Sylvia Anderson said. She turned to her husband and they left, closing the door quietly behind them.

Past the formal dining room, across the hallway from the kitchen was a large room. There were raised flowerbeds around the edges and a myriad of large pots and planters filled with a veritable jungle of exotic flowers and greenery from around the world. In the center of the room were a table and chairs, all made of wicker and painted white. A variety of chairs and sofas, all very comfortable. Carver Anderson called this his Conservatory, but the rest of the family referred to it as the breakfast room.

Sylvia and Carver sat at the table, Sylvia sipping her coffee and Carver reading his newspaper. They had gotten back from Asia that morning and made the decision to go to the old house for some much needed rest before once again jetting to New York and their penthouse off of Seventh Avenue. Carver still owned the law firm and the stock brokerage that bore his name, but he was starting to wind down his day to day involvement with the two enterprises. He had worked hard all of his life, building his father's prestigious law firm into a company that had it's hand in all facets of world banking. At the age of 60, he was getting tired.

He sat observing his wife, wondering what she was thinking. They were surprised to find that Blaine was home. He rarely came home to the house in Ohio, citing how busy he was in New York. They wanted to surprise him, bursting in his room to welcome him and planning a family dinner, but they were the ones surprised as they found him naked and with another man.

Carver and Sylvia knew about the divorce, and while not pleased about it, they hadn't been upset, either. Actually, they hadn't given it much thought. It wasn't like Blaine to throw his affections around, but who knew, maybe he'd been lonely.

After that shock, the Anderson's had stopped by Cooper's room on their way to the breakfast room. Coop was half asleep, but basically told them all would be explained at the breakfast table.

And so, Carver and Sylvia were waiting patiently for their sons to join them for breakfast. Fifi, the maid, came in and asked what they would prefer for breakfast and Sylvia had asked her to bring fresh fruit, muffins and scrambled eggs along with orange juice and coffee.

As they sat quietly in the sunshine, a small boy entered the room. He came to the table, grinning at the two adults and climbing into the chair.

"Good morning," Levi said. "I'm Levi. Is Mrs. Rose going to bring us breakfast?"

Sylvia and Carver were surprised, to out it mildly.

"Ah, is Mrs. Rose here?" Sylvia asked.

"Yes, she has the bedroom next to mine, but she was feeding Holly, so I came in here. I was waiting for Daddy to come down and eat with me," Levi informed them. "Do you know my daddy?" he asked.

Sylvia looked at Carver. "Cooper?" she asked.

Carver gave her a sharp look. "Well, I wonder how long he was going to try to keep this a secret! How old are you, son?"

"I'm three. How old are you?" Levi smiled at the man.

"I'm fifty-nine." He gave his wife a look, amused by this young boy who didn't seem to be afraid of him at all. Carver Wilson Anderson, the CEO that struck terror into the hearts of interns and opponents alike, but was apparently unable to make a dent in this three year old. He smirked in amusement.

"How long have you been here?" he asked the tyke.

"Last night. He said we were going to stay here for a while before we went back to New York. "I like living in New York," Levi said, studying the woman now.

"Are you friends of my Papa?" the little boy asked.

"No, we own this house." she answered.

"It's a nice house, ma'am." Levi said.

Blaine walked into the room, Holly in his arms and Kurt beside him.

"Oh, I see you've met Levi," Blaine noticed as he held Kurt's chair with one hand, then sat down between Levi and his Sub.

"What is your brother up to now?" Carver asked, obviously not amused at finding his elder son's progeny sitting at his table.

"Papa!" Levi crowed, getting down and holding his arms for Blaine to pick him up. Blaine handed Holly to Kurt and picked Levi up onto his lap.

"What?" Sylvia and Carver said in unison. "This isn't Cooper's brood?"

"No. Please allow me to introduce you. Mother, Father, this is Levi and Holly Hummel-Anderson and my husband, Kurt Hummel-Anderson. Kurt, this is my mother, Sylvia Anderson and my father, Carver Anderson," Blaine said, trying and failing to keep a huge grin from his face at his parents' obvious shock.

"It's good to meet you," Kurt said, but they ignored him in favor of interrogating Blaine.

"Yours? These children are _yours_?" Carver said.

"Yes, they are. And Kurt is my husband," Blaine said again, wondering how this was going to set with his homophobic father. Not well considering the flushed face and angry scowl on his face.

"You had better explain yourself, Blaine. Wasn't your divorce from Arthur just finalized less than a month ago?"

"Yes, father. Three weeks ago to be more exact. I'm surprised you knew that. I haven't spoken to you in over three months. Cooper must have told you, right?"

"Someone call me?" Cooper said, breezing in from the kitchen, carrying a coffee pot and a plate of scrambled eggs with herbs and cheddar cheese sprinkled over it. Mrs. Rose followed with a pitcher of orange juice and a plate of oatmeal muffins. Fifi brought up the rear with a bowl containing grapes, pears, and apples.

Kurt got a plate ready for Levi, setting it in front of his son before taking his own plate. Everyone helped themselves to the food. It was silent for a while as all of the people in the room took stock of each other.

Blaine told them a small bit about how he and Kurt met and that they were now married and the children were legally adopted making them a family in the eyes of the Government.

"I was already Papa's boy before the judge said so," Levi informed his audience before going back to eating his grapes. "Holly is his, too," Levi added, his mouth full.

"Levi, don't speak with your mouth full, young man," Kurt admonished.

"Sorry, Daddy," he apologized, looking at his daddy and getting a smile, which he returned with gusto.

"Levi, since these are my parents and you are my son, what are they to you?" Blaine asked.

Levi thought while he chewed his mouthful of fruit, then his eyes lit up. "Oh! Are they my grandparents now?" he said, his eyes sparkling. "Oh, Papa! I didn't get just a Papa, I got a whole new family!" He got down from his chair once again and rushed over to Carver, holding his hands up to be picked up. Carver looked at the boy and could not help but smile, the boy's enthusiasm was contagious.

"Yes, I suppose I am your grandfather, then, aren't I?" he said, setting the small boy on his lap.

Kurt glanced over at his Dom and got a small nod. Blaine knew what he was asking.

"Mrs. Anderson, would you like to get acquainted with Holly?" he asked her. Sylvia wondered how Kurt had read her mind. She reached up her arms and took Holly as Kurt handed the baby to her. "This is Holly and she is four months now."

"Oh, she is beautiful ...ah...Kurt," Sylvia said. Cooper winked at his brother.

Actually, Blaine was amazed. He had no idea the meeting between his parents with Kurt and the kids could have gone any better. His dad was still being reserved, but that was light years ahead of how Blaine had pictured it to be. He leaned over and planted a big wet kiss on Kurt's mouth. Kurt responded with a surprised squeak but kissed back quickly.

"Hey, your parents seem to be nice. I think Levi likes them, and Holly sure took to your mother," Kurt said. He hadn't felt comfortable with the Andersons, but didn't want to say that to Blaine, who seemed amazed they weren't spitted and roasted on site. All in all, Kurt was very relieved that he would be living in New York and not anywhere near his in-laws.

They spent a week in the Anderson mansion, then a few days back at the Hummel house before making arrangements to return to New York. Kurt was sad to leave his father once again, but it was the right thing to do and he knew they were just a plane ride away. They landed at La Guardia in the evening and Blaine was the first to see Jeffers, waiting patiently at the curb to ferry them home.

"Hello, Jeffers, how is Brent doing?" Blaine asked about his chauffer's partner.

"Very well, sir, very well. Brent's arthritis is doing fine. Todd got his acceptance letter to New York College of Medicine and he'll start in the fall. Thank you and Cooper for writing the letters of recommendation for him. Bridget is home with Brent for a while with the new baby while her young man is at sea. Thank you for asking," Jeffers smiled at his long-time employer.

"Of course I asked, you're like family, Jeffers," Blaine said with a smile for the elderly man.

"How is the baby girl now? All over her ear ache, I bet," Jeffers asked, nodding at Holly.

"She is doing fine. Came through it all with flying colors. She has a strong constitution, that one, just like her daddy," Blaine smiled with pride.

"Am I taking you home or do you have a few stops first?" Jeffers asked.

"Home. I think we need some rest, it's been a whirlwind the past two weeks. Thank you, Jeffers," Blaine said. He made a mental note to send Todd a check for graduation last week before closing the privacy screen.

"Hey, Cooper, do you want to come to my apartment or would you prefer to go home to yours?" Blaine asked.

"I'm bushed, Squirt, I think I'll just go home for now. I have to be up early in the morning to be at a meeting. Nick sent me a text that he needs to meet with us on Wednesday. I want to touch base with him tomorrow morning to make sure we're all on the same page."

"Okay, I think we're just going to put the kids to bed and then head that way, too."

Blaine sat in the back seat, Kurt cuddled up to his side. Levi and Holly were both asleep in their car seats and Cooper was dozing off, too.

The kids were finally in bed, Holly fed and changed and tucked in with her stuffed giraffe, Levi had a story – Goodnight Moon – read by both of his fathers and was sound asleep in his bed. Mrs. Rose was back in her room adjacent to the nursery.

"Ah, what a long, tiring day," Blaine said, stretching his arms up as he yawned. His shirt pulled out of the waistband of his brushed flannel trousers and Kurt took the opportunity to run his hand over the flesh. Blaine practically purred.

"Oh, so I'm detecting a bit of friskiness in someone who told me he was tired to the bone, huh?" Blaine said.

"Blaine, there's always a bit of friskiness in me when I see your skin. I can't keep my hands off of it," Kurt giggled. Blaine scooped him closer, his hands reaching around to hold on to that magnificent ass and squeeze it. He got a surprised whimper that quickly turned into a sexy moan.

"Oh, like that, is it?" Blaine asked, kissing Kurt's neck.

"Oh, yeah..." Kurt said in a low voice, unbuttoning the top buttons of Blaine's shirt.

"I thought you were tired?" Blaine teased.

"It's okay, I'll let you do all the work," Kurt grinned, then ducked and ran, Blaine just a step behind him as they raced through the suite, over the sofa and around the end of the bed until Blaine finally caught up with his Sub when he cornered him in the bathtub.

They fell together, laughing, until Kurt had to hold his stomach he was laughing so much. He leaned his head against Blaine and felt warm, strong arms surround him. Kurt had never dreamed life could be so good.

"Well, since we're in here anyway, let's take a nice hot bath," Blaine decided and they took off each other's clothes, filled the bathtub with warm water and slipped in.

"Blaine, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Blaine answered, his answer a bit garbled because he was sucking on Kurt's neck. Kurt had delighted shivers going down his spine but managed to keep his mind on task, for now at least.

"Ah...this may sound strange but ..ah...what do you do for a living? I thought at first you were a lawyer like your brother, but then you would have been doing our legal stuff yourself. Do you work for your dad?"

Blaine laughed. "I never thought to talk about this with you! I'm sorry. Actually, I inherited enough money to live on, in luxury, for the rest of my life from my grandfather. I do have a law degree from Harvard, but I never sat for the bar. By the time I got the degree, I hated law. No, I am a fundraiser. I work for several large charities helping them get funding. It isn't something I have to work at every day, which is why I haven't been 'at work' since we got together. I do need to make some phone calls this week and have a few meetings, but basically this is the slow season. It will pick up in a few months and I'll be a little busier," Blaine said. Kurt smiled. He wasn't surprised in the least that his Dom would be a champion for people less fortunate than himself.

"Now, I have a question for you, Kurt."

Kurt nodded.

"Do you want to work? I know it isn't usual for a Sub to be the breadwinner, but if you want to do something, I will support it. What have you done?"

"When I was in high school, Rachel and I wanted to be on Broadway. We never thought of anything else, it was our dream. When I married Santana and she got a record deal right out of high school, it just made sense for her to concentrate on her career, so I was her assistant. Not even her manager...then when she died and all the money was tied up, I had to feed the kids. I got a job as a singer in a nightclub. I guess that love of performing had never left me because I loved singing in front of an audience. Maybe one day I could do that again," Kurt said, his eyes avoiding his Dom's in case he was being too forward.

Blaine put a hand on his face to turn him so he could look into Kurt's eyes.

"Baby, if you want to sing, we can pursue that. Do you want to try to get into a college? Or we can hire a manager? I don't want you to ever think that I am holding you back from something you want for your life, Kurt. I do not believe that being a Sub makes it okay for me to make decisions about your life and what you want out of it. Never. I think we can discuss it, I'm always happy to help you make a decision, but the bottom line? That is always your choice, Kurt," Blaine said and Kurt just looked into his sincere eyes. It was too good to be true and Kurt wasn't sure he wasn't dreaming. At the same time, the thought of having to make his own decisions about something so big was sending an icy chill down Kurt's back. He was suddenly very afraid, and it wasn't a good feeling.

"I...I need to think about it, Blaine. As much as you would like to allow me to make my own decisions, you have to understand how _difficult_ that is for me. Blaine, when I brought Holly and Levi home after Santana died, I was all alone. I know people meant well, but they thought I would need time to grieve. I did, but I also had to take care of the children. It was the hardest thing I think I ever had to do in my life. I couldn't even decide what formula to buy for Holly. I had to call Brittany to come and lead me through the routine every day for weeks.

"I did finally learn how to cope with it, but I would think that Levi needed new shirts, he was outgrowing his old ones. I knew that Santana would just get in the car and go buy them, but it took me literally days to make the decision to do it. It was like that with everything. I was able to set a routine and it was everything the kids needed, but I was inflexible. If Levi was sick and I had to take him to the doctor, or I slept in and we were running twenty minutes late, it threw my schedule off so far I'd end up calling my dad to tell me what to do to put it back," Kurt looked desperate, Blaine had an awful feeling in his belly, he could feel the anxiety rolling off his Sub in waves.

"I don't think I would have been able to keep that up for very much longer. Some days I could close my eyes and think about Santana, imagine she was there and telling me what to do. That would work if things were bad, but if I was in a panic state, which I was a lot of the time, I would just freeze. That is why I went home to my family, I knew I was going to endanger my own children because I was so Weak. So...you see why making a decision that would affect all the people in my family is probably impossible for me," Kurt finished. He hung his head, so sad that he was now a disappointment to the man he loved. He didn't know how to fix it because he didn't understand why he was this way. He thought it might be something more than just being a Sub. He didn't know if other Subs had these same problems and he wasn't sure who he could call to ask.

Blaine didn't know how to comfort Kurt in this. He had always believed that a Sub could just make a decision if he wanted to, but this inability of Kurt's seemed insurmountable. Blaine was having trouble wrapping his head around it. Along with the confusion came a new feeling – of being inadequate. Was it possible that he had made a mistake, that he wasn't enough for Kurt? Or worse – that he was bad for him? He'd had that thought often in the first days as they battled the Sub Weakness together. That was unsettling.

"Let's get out and dry off. I'm tired," Blaine said.

After they toweled off and put on their robes, the couple went to their room and got into pajamas. Kurt was worried. He wasn't sure what he'd done to upset Blaine, but he could clearly see he'd done just that. He finished pulling on his pajama shirt and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He passed Blaine on his way back to bed, but Blaine had a faraway look in his eyes and didn't even seem to notice Kurt.

Climbing into bed, Kurt moved to the far side -as far from Blaine's place as possible.

Blaine came back into the room after washing up and turned out the bedside lamp. He'd been so excited to get home, looking forward to being with Kurt, to loving this man that he just could not get enough of. But now...he wasn't sure of himself any more. And Kurt was on the other side of the bed, his face and body turned away from Blaine, as far as he could get. Blaine understood that Kurt was disappointed in him. He knew it would be wrong to force himself on Kurt, no matter how much he wanted to hold him and tell him he would try harder. He could learn to be better, he could. He would do anything for Kurt. He'd tell him in the morning.

Kurt was trying to go to sleep, but sleep wasn't coming. He wanted Blaine to hold him, to kiss him, to tell him that whatever he had done, there would be a way to fix it. But Kurt didn't know how to fix himself, he was struck by the realization that Blaine was disappointed in him. Oh, why did he have to tell Blaine how broken he was? Now it seemed Blaine didn't want him any more. He was on the bed, still awake but pretending to be asleep. He must be the worst Sub ever, so stupid to tell Blaine all of his shortcomings and making himself undesirable to this man he thought would love him until his dying day. Kurt cried bitter tears into his pillow, trying not to tremble, not to let Blaine know he was awake. He held his breath, forcing the tears to stop and finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

Across the bed, Blaine was grinding his teeth, trying not to just go and hold Kurt, to tell him he would find a better Dom for him, one that understood more about Subs. Blaine had been married, but he had never had a loving relationship with Arthur, who slept in a different bedroom and only had sex when Blaine asked him to, and then it was reluctantly. Arthur who was cold inside because he had wanted to marry Robbie and somehow blamed Blaine for what their fathers had agreed to. Blaine hadn't learned to love a Sub the proper way, and he had very little experience at home since he was raised by a woman that had no mate. He didn't even know if Mrs. Rose was a Sub or a Dom, and it didn't occur to him until now to wonder. Blaine sighed. Life had screwed him up so badly, and his own stupid idea about a union of _equal_ partners, no matter which one was born with certain chemicals in his body.

Blaine couldn't even lay in the bed any more, He was too restless. He got up, heaving a sigh and got his robe, walking out of the bedroom to roam the house so maybe Kurt could get some sleep at least. Blaine found himself walking down the hall to one of the guest rooms when he heard Holly fussing. It wasn't loud enough to be heard on the baby monitor yet, so Blaine went in and took the baby into his arms. He took a clean diaper from the box and walked into the kitchen with her before speaking so Kurt wouldn't be disturbed.

"Hi little one. Papa will get you a clean diaper to wear, honey. There. Now, would you like some milk?" Holly was almost five months old now and starting to try to sit up by herself. She could sit up if propped by pillows and was thrilled to do so, cooing like a tiny dove when she was excited. Blaine set her in her swing that was in the kitchen and fixed her a bottle. He and Kurt had decided to start trying a little cereal with her milk next week. Did Blaine let Kurt decide that? Was it the right thing to do? He wasn't sure about any of it any more.

He took the bottle and got Holly out of the swing, carrying her into the living room to sit in a rocking chair and feed her. She was unusually alert tonight, Most of the time she would wake up around eleven or twelve and Blaine or Kurt would feed her a bottle, she would be sleepy and fall back to sleep as soon as she was done. Tonight she was wade awake and after drinking her bottle, she wanted to sit up in her Papa's lap.

"Do you like sitting with Papa?" he asked. "I like it when you're with me, Little One. I was feeling lonely, now I have you to keep your old Papa company," he said and Holly cooed at her Papa, a little smile on her lips. She was trying to touch his face with her hands and her coordination was improving by leaps and bounds. Blaine was so interested, so excited with every milestone she reached. He had gotten one of those baby books that parents record all the things the baby does: first trip, first tooth, first time they turned over. He eagerly wrote in it with each new step she made. It would break his heart to give her up – but if he wasn't good enough for Kurt, he probably wasn't good enough to be a Papa to Levi and Holly either. That thought ruined his night. He found himself blinking back tears, wondering for the thousandth time tonight what he could do to be good enough for Kurt.

Wait! Kurt had mentioned something the first few days they were together. It was about a dream he was having...about Puck and a whip. Is that what Kurt _wanted_? Blaine wasn't sure he could do that. He had never struck anyone in anger in his life.

It all came down to one thing: what was he willing to do to keep Kurt? He had no answer. Part of him said that he would do anything. Anything. But was that true? Could he strike Kurt, that creamy soft skin, the sensitive nature of his love...and Blaine knew the truth. No matter if he lost Kurt forever, lost his children, too, he could never, ever strike Kurt with a whip. Blaine hung his head. He was a coward. With that sudden realization, he picked Holly up and cuddled her close to his chest. He rocked her, wrapped warm in her bunny blanket, until she was asleep. He tucked her back in bed, kissed her impossibly soft cheek, and then went to Levi's bed, bent down to kiss his cheek, too.

"I love you, pal," he said and walked to the guest room to try to go to sleep. A few hours later, he finally did.

Kurt walked back down the hall to Blaine's bed. He had heard rustling in the nursery and went to investigate, thinking he would need to feed Holly. He and Blaine took turns with the night bottle. By the time he got to the kitchen, Kurt saw Blaine sitting in the living room in his rocker, feeding Holly. Kurt knew it wasn't right, but he stood in the hall, listening as Blaine spoke to the baby. He couldn't hear the words, but he seemed to be just talking to Holly, happy and content. Then something changed and he looked devastated, quickly rocking her to sleep and hurrying her back to her bed. Kurt was in the hall when Blaine whispered that he loved the children, then hurried to the guest room. Kurt walked back to Blaine's empty bed knowing that whatever he had done, it was bad. For Blaine to feel he had to go to a different bed to get away from Kurt, it must have been the worst thing ever. If he could only figure a way to mend this, to turn back the clock so he could try again – it had to be something he said during the bath. Kurt went back to bed, churning it all through his mind once more to catch the place where everything in his life went straight to hell.

In the morning, Kurt was awakened by Levi jumping on the bed.

"Daddy, Holly and I are hungry!" the little boy said, smiling at his Daddy. "Papa told me to ask you to feed us, then he left."

"He left? Did Papa say where he was going?" Kurt asked in a slight panic. He threw the covers back, creating a little breeze that stirred the note left beside the bed. The note flew behind the bed and settled on the floor where nobody could see it.

"He said he had to see Uncle Cooper for breakfast," Levi said. "He was drinking coffee and poured it down the sink, then talked to Uncle Cooper on his phone. He was in a hurry and he didn't kiss me goodbye," Levi complained.

"I'm sorry, pal. He didn't kiss me, either," Kurt said. "Okay, give me a minute to get dressed and I'll fix you some pancakes, buddy."

"Thank you, Daddy."

Kurt made breakfast for the kids in a daze. He had felt bad last night after the confusing bath with Blaine, but he was fairly confident that with the morning would come new understanding and he could go to his Dom and confess that he was wrong, that he would try ever so much harder. He would beg for another chance.

It wasn't to be. Blaine not only slept in the guest room, but he had left first thing to have a meeting with Cooper, who wasn't just his brother, but was his lawyer. This was worse than Kurt's fertile mind had even imagined. It was hard to be strong in front of the children and he found himself hugging them more, touching and holding them more until even Levi asked him what was wrong.

"Daddy, is somebody going to die?"

Kurt just stood there, frozen. It was bad enough that he had screwed things up with his Dom, but for him to be so careless in his selfish pity party that he made Levi think someone was going to die? Was there no end to the destruction he would cause? He knelt down and gathered Levi into his arms.

"No, Levi. I was sad because I made a mistake, but nobody is dying. I'm sorry I made you think that. It is a grown-up thing, and nothing for you to worry about. Okay, Pal? You know Papa and I love you and Holly more than anything in all the world, right?"

"Yes, Daddy. You just looked like the day Mama died. Your face was sad, and so was your body. Like Eeyore. Will you be happy again if I kiss you?"

"That would be the very best thing ever. That always makes me happy, Levi," Kurt told his son. Levi put his little arms around his daddy and kissed his cheek. Kurt kissed him back and Levi smiled. At least he'd always have his children, Kurt thought.

Mrs. Rose came in just as Levi was finishing his breakfast and Kurt was burping Holly.

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson, I was thinking the children might benefit from some fresh air this morning. We can walk to the library for story time and then to the park, stopping at that small sidewalk cafe that Levi favors. Would that be acceptable?"

"Oh, thank you, Mrs. Rose. I'm not feeling well today and I hate to have the children cooped up in the house on such a beautiful day," Kurt smiled in relief at the housekeeper-turned-nanny. "How does that sound, Levi?"

Levi was clapping his hands enthusiastically. "Can we, Daddy?"

"Of course," Kurt told him.

"We will be gone approximately three hours, Mr. Hummel-Anderson," Mrs. Rose said. "Enough time for you to get some rest or to go visiting one of your friends. I believe there was a call from Mrs. Rachel Puckerman this morning. The number is in the office on the pad."

"Thank you, Mrs. Rose. I appreciate it," Kurt told her with sincerity.

"The children will be down for their naps when we return, so if you need to stay until supper..." she added with a smile and a pat on the arm before she left the room, carrying Holly and herding Levi to get them ready for their outing.

Kurt walked back to the office and found the pad with Rachel's number on it.

"Hello, Rachel?"

"Kurt! We're in New York, at our new apartment. You're going to love it. Puck wanted you to be our first guest, so get out your calendar.." Rachel greeted him, but stopped when she heard him crying. "Kurt? What's wrong, honey?"

"Rachel, can I come over now?"

"Yes, grab a cab and come right over. Are you okay?" she asked.

"I...I...oh, Rachel, I'll tell you when I get there. It's so bad..." and he hung up the phone. Grabbing the sheet of paper from the pad, he stuck it in his pocket so he could tell the cab driver the address and walked outside to hail a cab.

Under the bed in Kurt's room was the note that had fallen from his bedside table, unread:

_My Dearest Kurt,_

_I love you so much, more than you could ever imagine. I don't know how to fix this, but I promise I will become the Dom you want and need if you will only give me one more chance. I beg you. I have gone to Cooper to see if he knows what I can do to learn to be a better Dom for you Can you meet me for lunch at La Parisian at twelve-thirty? We can have whatever you want to eat at your favorite restaurant and try to fix this. Please. _

_I love you, baby. _

_I do, with all my heart, _

_your Blaine_

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~


	23. Chapter 23

Kurt arrived at Rachel and Puck's door, tears still running down his pale cheeks and a handkerchief to his nose. He had a hard time finding a cab, but one finally pulled over and he gave the driver a large tip to get him there quickly. Puck opened the door and with one look, pulled Kurt into his arms. He didn't say anything, just held the Sub until his sobbing slowed down.

Puck guided his friend to the sofa where Rachel was sitting and sat Kurt down between them.

"Okay, Kurt, What's going on? Did Blaine hurt you? Where are Holly and Levi?" Puck asked, not even giving Kurt the time to answer one question before posing the next. He was hitting his left palm with his right fist, very agitated. He hadn't liked Blaine when he met him. His opinion had changed when they spent time together in Lima, but now...it was a good thing that Blaine was not in the room.

"Noah, please. Can you go and make us some iced tea? I think Kurt needs to calm down before we start interrogating him. Thank you, honey," Rachel cooed at her husband who got up and leaned over to kiss her before going to the kitchen to make the tea.

"No, Blaine would never strike me. It isn't that. I could handle that, Rach...no, its that he's so disappointed in me. He was asking about what I wanted to do - did I want to go to college or get a manager and sing. I told him how hard it had been for me when Tana died, how I couldn't cope with the kids very well because making decisions was not a part of who I was and being forced by circumstance to make those decisions...well, I told you about the Sub Weakness," Kurt confessed, his fists clenched tightly by his sides as he struggled not to let a single tear fall. He felt like he cried all the time.

"So, what happened? Did he tell you he was disappointed in you?" she asked.

"Not in so many words, no. But we have...well, I don't know how to describe it. I have feelings, almost like telepathy? No. It's as if I can feel what his emotions are. I didn't feel it to begin with, but when we joined in the Union, it came. Not all at once, but a little at a time and now if we're close I can feel what he feels. Blaine has told me he has the same thing. I wondered if that's how he knew that there was something wrong with me," Kurt said, his head hanging. Rachel moved a little closer to her friend and took his hand in hers.

"Kurt, I've known you most of your life and there is nothing wrong with you. I promise," she looked into his blue eyes with her soft brown ones, trying to tell him how sincere she was in her statement.

Puck came back with a tray of iced tea. He handed out the glasses, a fresh sprig of mint in each one and a wedge of lemon. Kurt smiled at his friend, he loved iced tea.

"What is it that he finds...ah..lacking in you, Kurt?" Puck asked.

"I don't know exactly. He listened to me when I was answering his questions about the problems I had making decisions and as I told him, I could feel his disappointment in my gut. It made me sick. If his reaction was that strong, it must be...I don't know. Hopeless?" Kurt looked away. He didn't want his friends to see the shame in his eyes.

"I agree with Rachel. If he can't see all the good in you and overlook your weakness, then to hell with him. Your heart, Kurt, is pure. You don't need to make excuses to anyone. Ever. If you want to, bring Holly and Levi and come here with us. You always have a place with us, Kurt," Puck rubbed Kurt's back.

"I think maybe we should talk to Blaine first, don't you think, Noah?" Rachel suggested. Puck rolled his eyes, but he knew that was the best thing to do.

"You're right, my pet. Kurt, do you want to ask him to come here? Or I suppose we could go to his penthouse. We'll stay with you the whole time, there's no need to worry or be afraid," Puck offered.

"I just want to think about it. I know he's serious...he is with his lawyer this morning and last night...he slept in the guest bedroom as far from me as possible. It was humiliating." Kurt put his face in his hands.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Cooper's Office

"What have you done now, Little Brother? Just as I think I've gotten you all squared away, headed down the right path, you do something stupid. Tell me all about it," Cooper said, drumming his pencil on the desk. He sounded nonchalant, but under that facade, he was very worried. This was not going well.

Blaine explained the conversation in the bathtub, telling Coop all about how inadequate he felt as a Dom. He told him he would take all responsibility for everything, that it was all his fault that Kurt was sick and how he wasn't Dom enough to keep Kurt well and happy. He pushed Kurt in the wrong directions and was basically making his life miserable.

"Yes, well, it takes two to tango, my dear brother. Neither one of you is innocent here. Why don't you sit down and talk to him? Lay all your cards on the table. From everything I could see, Kurt is head over heels in love with you, so I'm pretty sure one little spat isn't going to break a Declared Vow Union. How about you call him?" Coop asked.

"He left his phone in Ohio. Finn is mailing it, but in the mean time, I can't call him. I left him a message. I wrote a note explaining and left it on his bedside table so he'd see it as soon as he got up. I asked him to meet me at La Parisian at 12:30," Blaine told his brother.

"That is the first sign of intelligence I've seen all day," Coop said. "Now, what is it that you are lacking that makes him want to kick you to the curb?"

"I was asking him what he wanted to do. I know he loves singing and he's very intelligent. I thought he might like to go to school or we could look into getting him a manager if he wants to sing. Then, the whole mood of the room changed. I could _feel_ that he was disappointed in me...he told me how hard it is for a Sub to do certain things. I didn't know that...I never learned how to be a Dom properly, I think. And now? If I don't understand how it all works, how can I stay and ruin him? He's already been through too much, and it was my fault. I love him too much to keep damaging him," Blaine said, so sad Cooper was concerned.

"Well, Squirt, I probably can't help. I have never been in a marriage or a union. I have girlfriends, but I have no desire to have a commitment to anything but my job. You know, sometimes you cannot see the forest for the trees, Blaine," Coop said. Blaine looked up. Cooper never called him by his name unless it was something serious. Cooper's face suddenly lit up. "Who is your best friend?"

"Wes Montgomery, you know that," Blaine said, and the spark of light lit up in his eyes. "Oh, my Fates...why didn't I think of that? I'll call him. If he can't help me, he can tell me who can!"

Blaine felt better than he had since the whole incident began. Maybe there would be a way to fix this whole terrible clusterfuck. He glanced at his watch. He had just enough time to get in the limo and pick up some candy and flowers and meet his love at La Parisian.

"Thanks, Cooper, you're a lifesaver!" Blaine shouted as he ran out the door.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Kurt was sitting on the sofa at the Puckerman's apartment. He had a bowl of chicken soup with big, fat noodles on a folding tray in front of him and he was taking little sips of the broth from time to time. It was delicious. Rachel was a good cook, but he had no appetite.

"I just thought of something. What was the name of that doctor that treated you when you had the Sub Weakness? Ahhh...Wes? Why don't you call him? He's an expert on Subs you said, maybe he can help," Puck suggested. Kurt's ears pricked up at that. Maybe that was an answer – or at least the way to an answer.

"Thanks, Noah. I'll try his number, maybe he can see me today," Kurt said, feeling the first glimmer of hope he'd felt all day. He got up and walked into the hall to make the call on Rachel's phone.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Rachel whispered Noah, still very worried about their friend.

"I think so. This doctor was pretty good with him when he had to have the Synthetic Dom shots, and Kurt seemed to like him. If there's a chance, I think this guy can help. I was so proud of you, Rachel, helping Kurt like that. Have I told you that I love you today?" Puck asked her, putting his arms around her and bringing her next to him. He was kissing her when Kurt walked back in the room. Kurt cleared his throat twice before Puck stopped kissing his wife.

"He can see me if I leave right now. Rachel, can you call Mrs. Rose and tell her I'll be later that I intended? She said she would take the children all day, but I need to tell her where I am. Thanks!"

Kurt was out the door and on his way to Mt. Sinai Hospital as quickly as he could. Puck went back to kissing his wife and Rachel forgot to call Mrs. Rose to pass on Kurt's message she was so involved in her new husband. Puck took her hand and led her to the bedroom and she forgot all about Kurt for a while.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Blaine's smile reached from ear to ear. He knew how much his husband loved this restaurant, and he had a box of imported Dutch chocolates in a hand-painted tin along with a beautiful bouquet of roses. He asked for a table in the small secluded section in the back, one of the alcoves that had heavy drapes that could be pulled together for complete privacy. He sat at the table for a little while, sure Kurt would be here in just a few moments. The maiter' d knew Kurt and was on duty in the front, so there was no chance of him missing Kurt when he got here.

Unfortunately, he didn't come.

Blaine waited over an hour, but Kurt never showed up. It was a very dejected Blaine that hailed a cab to go home. He didn't even want to see Jeffers because he didn't want to explain his shame to anyone. His Sub had completely rejected him. He didn't even know of anyone that had ever had that happen. He was too crushed even to cry.

Numbed by his thoughts of losing Kurt, he called Wes, but his receptionist told him he was in a conference with a patient and wouldn't be available for another two hours, but she would pass along his message. Blaine sighed and climbed the stairs to his penthouse.

Alone in his room, Blaine lay on the bed he so recently shared with the man he had fallen in love with the first time he laid eyes on him. His eyes were dry from shedding so many tears so he just lay there, looking up at the ceiling and wondering for the hundredth time at what exact point it had all gone wrong. He wanted to be alone, but heard the door handle rattle. Startled by the noise and not ready to face Kurt's disappointed face, he pretended to be asleep, closing his eyes and turning his face to the wall.

He heard a small shuffling of feet and then the bed dipped. A small sigh and little fingers started to comb through his curls. It felt nice. A pair of very, very soft, moist lips kissed his forehead and then a hand patted his cheek.

"Are you sleeping, Papa?" Levi's voice came through the fog in Blaine's brain.

"No, pal, I'm not. Thank you for taking care of me, Levi. I love you," Blaine said, grateful for the company of someone who still thought he was worth something.

"Are you sick, Papa? Do you need shots?" he asked, sounding scared.

"No, I don't, honey. I'm not sick, just kind of sad today," Blaine reassured him. He rolled over in the bed so he could see Levi. "It was a bad day. Would you like a piece of chocolate?"

"Oh! Yes, please. I love chocolate," Levi said, waiting patiently as Blaine opened the hand-painted tin of Holland chocolates. It was hard to pry open and he had a firm grip on the edges of the tin when it gave way and the chocolates sprayed out all over the bed, A few went past the edge and fell on the floor. Levi jumped off the bed.

"I'll get them, Papa! I'll get them!" he called as he crawled under the bed and gathered the ones that had fallen. There was a piece of paper under the bed as well and he brought that out, too.

"Here they are, Papa. I found this piece of paper, can I color on it?" he asked. Levi dearly loved to color pictures for his Daddy and Papa. "I'll draw Holly and you can put it on the friger-mater in the kitchen, okay?"

"Let me see that paper, pal," Blaine asked, holding out his hand. Levi placed Blaine's note to Kurt in it, then set the chocolates on the bed.

"These aren't dirty, we can put them back in the box" Levi said. He saw no reason to throw away perfectly good food that had just been sitting on the floor. Blaine looked closely at the chocolates and allowed it. "How many can I have?"

"You may have two," Blaine told him, then gathered the boy in his arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, pal. You made me a very happy Papa today."

Levi grinned, eating one of the candies and saving the other for later.

"Can I go give a chocolate to Mrs. Rose?" he asked.

"Of course, you can. Here, take these in the paper sleeve. I bet she'll love it," he smiled, all at once hopeful. The note had obviously fallen behind the bed and Kurt hadn't seen it.

He went in and took a long shower, thinking about how he could pamper his Sub when he got home. Kurt hadn't stood him up, he had never gotten the note. Blaine was feeling so happy – until he wasn't. This might explain why Kurt hadn't joined him for lunch but it did nothing towards mending the rift between them. Just as he was lying down to take a nap and contemplate his options, his phone rang. It was Wes Montgomery.

"Blaine, why is it that I am forever pulling your fat out of the fire?"

"Wes? What are you talking about?" Blaine asked. "I need to talk to you about Kurt."

"I know. I just spent the last two hours with a very distraught Sub crying in my arms because his Dom is disappointed in him. Then I get done and check my voice mail, my text and my answering service, each one is filled with you crying about how your Sub is disappointed in you. Well, I will tell you the same thing I told Kurt. Sit down and TALK. Quit thinking you know what the other one is thinking. Yes, it is true that a couple in Union will begin to have shared feelings, but you have only begun to develop that and you have no idea how it works or how to read it. Blaine, please. I'm tired. I want to go home and make love to my wife without having to worry about the two of you for at least two days in a row. Do you hear me?" Wes was yelling now, completely frustrated by his best friend.

"Okay, Wes. I will talk to him as soon as he comes home. Thank you, you're the best," Blaine said. He was getting dizzy with all the ups and downs of his emotions.

It wasn't too much longer before he heard the front door unlock and Kurt enter. He heard his footsteps going down the hall to the nursery and quiet voices as he spoke to the children. From the baby monitor he could hear Kurt reading a book to Levi. Then he was rocking Holly, singing her to sleep with a soft lullaby. Blaine's love for Kurt was wrapping around him, sending warmth to his poor aching heart. He would fix this. There was no way he was letting Kurt go, he would fix this if it was the last thing he ever did. He closed his eyes and a quiet determination was born in his heart. He waited for his Sub to come to bed.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

The room was dark when Kurt entered. He could feel a certain electricity in the air, but couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. Maybe a kind of anticipation mixed with hope? It was so unfamiliar to him it made him skittish. He wondered if Blaine had come home at some point today, or if he was perhaps staying with Cooper? Oh, well, there was nothing he could do now but wait. He was not just tired, he was exhausted. The tears he shed for most of the day had swollen his eyes and he looked like someone at the end of a three-day drunk.

Entering the bathroom, Kurt looked at his face in the mirror. Bloodshot eyes with dark circles, the beginnings of an uncomplimentary stubble, and hopeless dull eyes. Maybe it was better if Blaine wasn't home to see him. Heaving a sigh, Kurt peeled off the layers of clothing he had put on in such haste this morning when he got up to tend to Holly and Levi.

He was lucky. He had his children- and he loved them more than anything in all the world. Well, and Blaine, but that was a whole different thing. It was having the children and being responsible for two lives that kept him going, that kept him alive. Wes had reminded him of that. Those two little beings were what had been keeping his head above water since he lost his Santana.

Thinking about Santana, he began to indulge in self-pity once more. It was true he had lost the other woman in his life – his mother - when he was so young that the pain of her death was a part of him and he was comfortable with it. Not that it was okay by any means, but he knew what to do with that pain. It had been a part of him for almost twenty years. He knew logically that the pain of losing Santana was going to be like that, something he would learn to get used to and could live with one day, but for now it was still a raw wound. Instead of crying again he tried to keep a thin layer of feeling over the hurt, a protection that would make it bearable for a while until he had control over his emotions once more. He took a deep breath. Glancing once more in the mirror before turning on the shower. He slipped the soiled clothing into the hamper, got out a towel for his hair and one for his body and stepped into the water.

It was like heaven for an instant, the heat of the water shocking his body so he didn't think of anything, a mind numbing few moments to revel in before reality came back. He didn't let his mind go back to the chaos of the day yet, Wes told him to be kind to himself, to stop demanding things of himself that he was too tired to give, to take some time to ease into this new life.

Kurt wasn't sure he knew how to do that, but he was game to try. Wes was right about another thing – he did not _actually know_ what Blaine was feeling unless he asked him. Communication was what they needed. The love was there, strong and insistent in every heartbeat, but all the love in the world was useless if they didn't understand one another.

In the morning, he would find Blaine, even if he was hiding at Cooper's, and get this straightened out.

Kurt scrubbed off all the grime from his day. Sweat and tears and the stench of self-pity. He would wash it all down the drain and start over. Every day was an opportunity for a new beginning. It was such a stupid sounding cliché, but there was a truth in it that was undeniable.

Kurt washed his hair, digging his fingers deep into the thick strands. He scrubbed his scalp and rinsed over and over. Then he washed his face with the special soap he ordered from Sweden. It had a light, fruity scent and he briefly wondered if there were flowers that smelled like this. He washed his body, rubbing away layers of New York as he stood away from the shower to lather everywhere he could reach. It was a slick feeling, sliding his hands over his skin and closing his eyes to pretend it was Blaine touching him. He paid special attention to his chest, circling his nipples and the flicking a thumbnail over one, just the way Blaine had done last time they shared this tub. Last time...just before everything went wrong. Kurt stopped touching himself and just used the washcloth to clean and then rinsed quickly. The last thing he wanted to be thinking about now was the last time he was in the bathtub with Blaine.

He shut off the water slowly, which meant the hot water left first and it got very cold before he got out of the tub. He hoped the icy water would remind his body not to think of all the warmth Blaine provided each night. He might end up having to live without it for a while until he could talk Blaine into coming back.

Kurt hadn't brought any clothes in the bathroom with him. After brushing his teeth and spraying some of his cologne "Rain" on from habit, he thought about the silk pajamas in his drawer and reached for the handle of the closet to get his robe. It wasn't there and neither was Blaine's. They must have left them in the bedroom last night. Well, towel it was. He wrapped the towel around his hips, tucking it in and opened the bathroom door. He had locked the bedroom door from habit when he came in, so it didn't matter if he walked out naked.

He glanced at the mirror as he walked by it, hoping his face was less swollen and red. He was not a pretty picture when he'd been crying. As he glanced, he noticed the French doors to the balcony were open. Images of that day he crawled through those same doors, naked on his hands and knees, to give himself to Blaine came back. Maybe he would put on the pajamas and sit out there for a while. His eyes closed for a moment in pain as he remembered the hurt and confusion from the night before, the realization that Blaine had been so disgusted with him that he had slept in another bed.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt said, "I wish you were here so I could explain it to you, so I could beg you to take me back, so you could make love to me. Damn it, Blaine, where are you?"


	24. Chapter 24

"_Oh, Blaine," Kurt said, "I wish you were here so I could explain it to you, so I could beg you to take me back, so you could make love to me. Damn it, Blaine, where are you?"_

"I'm right here, my love," Blaine said, a voice from beyond the doorway, from the dark night. He was sitting on the balcony once again, drinking apple juice, waiting for Kurt.

Kurt froze. He had no idea Blaine was here. Why hadn't Blaine let him know? Kurt began to tremble, his muscles refusing to let him walk the short distance to the balcony doors. Blaine saw this and came to Kurt, wrapping his arms around his Sub. He didn't say a word, just held him.

Kurt could feel the anxiety and nerves just melt away. It didn't matter for that small moment what had happened. They would fix it. They would talk and let all of the trouble and misunderstandings out, let them die in the light of communication. Why hadn't Kurt seen this last night?

"Kurt..._my_ Kurt. Let's sit on the bed and talk. We need to find out what went wrong so it won't happen again," Blaine said. "I'll get us something to drink from the bar," and went to find ice for their glasses in the small refrigerator. The ice clinked in the glasses and Blaine cut paper thin slices of lemon and lime to put in the glasses. He got out the microplane and shredded some ginger root into a strainer and poured club soda through the mash. As a final gesture he added a sprig of fresh mint to each one as a garnish.

Kurt went to the bed, sitting on the edge, then got up again and paced back and forth. He spotted his robe and took it off the hook on the back side of the closet door, slipping his arms into the sleeves. It was warm and soft, bringing him a tiny bit of comfort. Kurt had a feeling this was going to be a long night. He saw a painted-tin box of his favorite Dutch chocolates and a piece of paper on the bed. Seeing his name, he read the note, but it didn't make sense for a moment.

"Blaine?" he asked, and Blaine turned to see Kurt holding the note in his hand.

"What?" Kurt asked, holding it up, a question on his face.

"I left you that note this morning. I felt so bad that we had a misunderstanding, I wanted you to know how much I love you, Kurt. I wanted to pamper you and talk with you and find out what went wrong...but it must have fallen. When I came home, Levi found it under the bed."

"Oh? Then..oh, no! Blaine, did you go to this lunch and wait for me? Oh... by all the Fates. What you must have thought..." Kurt looked crushed. He had never felt so guilty and terrible. All of the bad feelings today, the feeling of abandonment they both went through, all due to a misplaced note? Well, no. Kurt knew it was not that simple. He knew this was a conversation that was going to be long and hard and necessary. He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them, resolved in his mind to make this communication work. Wes had said, and Kurt knew instinctively, that it had to work for this Union to stay strong. They had to communicate instead of the wild guessing and assuming that had led to the hurt.

Blaine came over to the bed and set the glasses on the bedside table. He took Kurt's hands in his and looked into his eyes.

"No matter what happened, no matter what _ever_ happens, Kurt, remember that I love you. We need to make some guidelines in case anything like this ever happens again. I never want to feel as bad as I did today. Never."

"I don't either, Blaine. I love you, too."

"We can talk about that in the morning, right now I just want to hold you, Kurt."

Kurt had no time to answer before Blaine was kissing him and gripping him, stirring up a whirlwind of pent-up feelings. Kurt kissed back, happy to just let himself go – knowing in his heart that they were going to be all right again. They didn't need to talk tonight, they could communicate in this way and save the discussion for the morning. He had faith now, and wondered why he had forgotten it last night.

Blaine stood in front of Kurt, taking his hand to ask him to stand, just looking at him. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked sad and spent. Blaine did this to him. He would fix this, he was _determined_ to fix this.

"Come here," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand once again in a firmer grip, tugging him closer. Placing his lips on Kurt's, he could feel his Sub leaning towards him. He touched his freshly shaved jaw, cupping it in his hand and brushing the pad of his thumb across the impossibly soft skin of his cheek. Kurt had told him about the coach at his high school that called him 'Porcelain', but it wasn't until this moment that he realized she was right. Kurt's clear, pale skin was just like a piece of luminescent porcelain. Like a China doll.

It was the barest graze, just a brush of his fingertips as he traced Kurt's face with a featherlight touch. Just a touch of the fingertips. But it made Kurt's breath catch in his throat and his heart trip over the next beat.

Blaine felt that, somewhere deep inside himself, he _felt_ Kurt. It wasn't in his heart exactly, but it was near there, a ball of solid awareness that was somehow wired to his Sub and made him aware in a way he had never felt before. He continued to move his thumb across the cheek but followed with his lips brushing across Kurt's mouth. Blaine had kissed Kurt a thousand times a thousand, and it never once failed to astonish him how soft Kurt's lips were. He could picture the dark pink of the lips, and couldn't help but press a little harder. Kurt kissed back, moving his soft lips in rhythm to Blaine's, sliding as friction became important. Their lips had fit together perfectly since the first day when sparks flew between them and Blaine knew he could never look back, never stop kissing his Sub.

Kurt swallowed to bring some moisture back to his mouth and Blaine had to move his lips to feel Kurt's throat. His lips intensified his ability to feel...they were so much more sensitive to movement, heat, texture than his fingers. His thoughts went to other places that he wanted to explore with his lips tonight and the heat that was beginning in his belly curled around, seeping through his nerves. His knees felt a little weak.

He could see a problem arising if he wasn't going to be able to stand up, so he gathered Kurt in his arms and set him on the bed and climbed up next to him. Arranging his Sub so he was relaxed with pillows under his head took only a few minutes, but it seemed to take forever and Blaine started over with the slow brushing together of their lips. This time Kurt arched his neck, trying to get closer to Blaine, offering his neck to his Dom. Blaine did not refuse such a sweet offer and immediately put his mouth on the place where the plush stubble stopped and the soft and tender skin called to him. Blaine could feel the pulse just under the skin as Kurt's heart pounded in his chest, anticipating his Dom's next move. Waiting for it, yearning for it, and a hungry whine escaped Kurt's mouth.

Not wanting to be demanding, at least not yet, Blaine went back to kissing Kurt once again. He slid his mouth over Kurt's and coaxed him to part his lips, letting out a whimper when Kurt's warm, soft tongue entered his mouth. Blaine's body wanted to surrender to his kiss, to let Kurt take over and make love to him. That feeling lasted for maybe four beats of his heart when a surge of something else interrupted it, something strong and good and overpowering. Blaine's tongue danced once more with his Sub's and then pushed it way into Kurt's mouth as a growl formed in Blaine's throat. He pulled away from Kurt's mouth, leaving him empty and whining.

Blaine skimmed his thumb down Kurt's neck, his touch no longer like a feather. He was now stroking and rubbing, his mouth licking wide, slow swaths down Kurt's neck and across the delicate bones of his clavicle. Not satisfied with using his tongue, Blaine began nipping and giving love bites, alternating with sucking lightly – not enough to leave marks on Kurt's beautiful body but enough to pull his attention so his nerves were tight as bow strings.

Suddenly there wasn't enough skin. Blaine pulled Kurt gently up so he was sitting on the bed and pulled the robe off of his arms. Taking Kurt in his arms, he held him for a few moments, cradling him close to his chest before laying him back down on top of the robe. The kissing continued, down his arms. Kurt was blessed with strong arms and his biceps curved in a sensual arc, deserving of special attention as Blaine imagined Kurt holding on while he rode Blaine's cock, his muscles bunching and pulling. I he wanted this to last, Blaine thought, he'd have to slow down.

Blaine laid down next to Kurt, and they smiled at each other.

"Kurt, I don't ever want to be that scared again...I'm so sorry about last night, baby. I want to make it up to you," Blaine said, his voice soft and gentle, a little troubled.

"You don't have to do that, Blaine, I think neither of us was listening to the other. I was feeling...I don't know, it was like I could channel your emotions? All I could feel was disappointment. Can I fix that, Blaine? Is there anything I could ever do to make me right for you?" Kurt looked distraught.

"Kurt, you don't need to change a thing. I thought you were disappointed in me...I think we need to figure out how this shared feeling thing works. Maybe we were feeling each other's fear?"

"Maybe. I have never been disappointed in anything you've done, Blaine. I owe my life and my children to you," Kurt said, holding his arms out begging Blaine to take him.

Blaine shrugged off the robe he was wearing and took Kurt into his embrace. He loved the warmth of Kurt's skin and felt protective as Kurt buried his face in his neck. He thought about his husband, looking intently into his sparkling eyes but suddenly feeling a dark emptiness, despair.

"Hey, what's wrong, Kurt? I love you, you know that?" Blaine whispered, cradling Kurt's head with his hand. "I think I can feel...you? Tell me, Kurt...what is this lonely feeling, baby?"

Kurt pulled back. "I have this dream. I've had it since my mom died. I guess you'd call it a nightmare. I'm walking along a path in the forest and beside me is a sort of canyon. No, it's more like a deep pit. It gets wider as I walk and for some reason I can't turn around, I can't go back. I'm angry in the dream, so angry I don't know how to contain it – but there's nowhere to direct the anger. It's lonely in that open darkness, and I don't want to fall in."

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry. Do you still have the dream?"

"I didn't for years, but I had it last night. That abyss was waiting for me, Blaine. It kept yawning bigger and I was scared. I leaned over to see it, and then I knew what it was. I don't want to seem melodramatic, Blaine, but that loneliness? that abyss? It's what's waiting for me if I don't have you." Kurt put his head down.

"Come here, baby..." Blaine held Kurt close, turning him in his arms so he had his back to Blaine. He wrapped his arms around his Sub, gathering him right next to him, skin to warm skin. He kissed the nape of his neck, tangling his fingers in the silky chestnut hair. Kissing the side of his neck and down under his jaw. Kurt pushed back against Blaine, as if he could get closer to him and whined his frustration when he couldn't.

"Calm down, my love. I'm going to take care of you, and I don't mean just your body, Kurt. I mean you will never have to fear that loneliness. I will be here for you, loving you, for the rest of our days. I promise, baby. I promise." Blaine's whispered promise curls around Kurt's ear and goes straight to his heart, making it gallop for a few moments.

"I'll be with you, too, Blaine. Right here," Kurt pulled Blaine's arms tighter around himself. "Right here in your arms."

Tears came down Kurt's cheeks and Blaine brushed them off. "What's wrong, baby?'

"I just want so much to be what you need, Blaine," Kurt breathed, so quietly that Blaine had to strain to hear it.

"You are what I need, Kurt. I knew the moment I saw you," Blaine whispered into his hair. "You're everything I'll ever need."

They were still lying on their sides, spooning when Blaine pressed Kurt down on the bed, still kissing the back of his neck, his hands stroking down the muscles of his husband's back. Applying kisses to his spine, Blaine rolled Kurt on to his stomach, lying between his legs and holding himself over Kurt's back, feeling the heat from his skin rise. Drifting slowly down his back, Blaine turned stroking into gentle kisses and finally into messy open mouth kisses that were all tongue and lips and teeth. He knew that paying attention to Kurt's back was something that calmed him, made him feel loved, and if done right could turn him into a writhing mess of wanton need. He continued down his back, stroking his sides. Coming to the small dip of his spine, between the dimples that made Blaine get just a little harder, he came to the only thing remaining between Kurt and himself. His towel. Blaine took the cotton fabric in his teeth and pulled it part way down his ass, baring the pinkish skin of his round buttocks. Resorting to using his hands, he tapped Kurt to lift up so he could pull the towel off. Kurt lay naked on his fluffy robe, so beautiful Blaine felt his arousal reach a new level, felt it smolder in his belly once again.

If ever there was a thing of grace in this chaotic world, it was Kurt. Blaine took a lungful of air and tried to calm himself. Kurt was not only graceful in his movements, but in his speech and thought. He had an elegance that went beyond anything Blaine had experienced and it was so obviously a part of Kurt, not learned but something he was born with. Blaine wondered what he had done in a former life to please the Fates so much they gave Kurt to him.

Blaine slipped out of his few remaining clothes and came back to Kurt's neck for a moment, pressing his weight down on his Sub's back as naked skin pressed naked skin and Blaine was at a loss as to why so much heat didn't combust. Relaxing for a moment, he took in the scent of Kurt. He had showered and used that wonderful shampoo. It had a light floral scent that was not at all overpowering or cloying. On the contrary, it was so light that Blaine could only detect if once in a while when Kurt moved close to him or brushed by in the hallway perhaps. The scent would linger for a tantalizing moment, then disappear and leave Blaine wanting more.

He pushed his nose deeper into the crease of Kurt's neck and shoulder, this time smelling that amazing perfume. What did Kurt call it? "Rain". He said it was meant to be a feminine scent but on Kurt it was anything but feminine. No, it had a masculine, arousing smell when mixed with Kurt's own pheromones it was practically an aphrodisiac. Blaine could lick Kurt's whole body searching for the source of that smell.

"You smell so good, Kurt, like some sort of amazingly masculine animal and I cannot get enough of it," Blaine growled and Kurt giggled.

"Look who's talking...you are my favorite masculine animal, Blaine..."

Blaine left Kurt with one last kiss on his neck and shifted his weight onto his knees as they pressed into the mattress between Kurt's thighs. He draped his hands over those thighs, running his fingers up to the crease between buttocks and thighs, tickling just a little. Something Blaine had found out over the past several weeks was how sensitive Kurt's buttocks were, especially when he was aroused. Just a drag of fingers over the roundness of one would have his husband jumping and squirming.

Blaine grabbed a fluffy pillow and put a hand under Kurt's belly, silently asking him to lift himself up. He slid the pillow in under his hips to make him more comfortable. His hands were back on Kurt's thighs once more, spreading them open and nipping at the tender skin at the innermost edge. Kurt was trembling just a bit, but Blaine could feel it was more anticipation rather than trepidation. He kissed the creamy skin, licking in places and loving the noises his Sub was beginning to make. Kurt often tried to curtail the noises he made, for some reason embarrassed by them, making them even more precious to Blaine.

He was rubbing gentle circles on the centers of Kurt's cheeks, each circle getting wider with each round and thus closer to the cleft between them. As his hands got closer, so did his mouth, kissing and biting with his lips until he was so close that Kurt's heart was trembling as he imagined what Blaine was about to do, wanting it so much it stole his breath.

"Blaine...stop teasing me and do it, please," Kurt begged and that startled Blaine into immediate action. He stopped the circling and gently pulled his cheeks apart, looking at the dusky pink center, the same color as his lips and nipples. It was tight, so tight and Blaine put his tongue just in back of Kurt's balls and licked wetly, slowly up all the way to his tailbone. A sound came out of Kurt somewhere between a growl and a groan, definitely loud and excited.

Blaine kept licking, not letting up even though the panting sounds had turned to wheezing as Kurt pushed back against his face, asking for more. Blaine had been circling the entrance, fluttering his tongue and then pushing hard from balls to tailbone once more.

Coming back to the puckered flesh and this time pointing his tongue, just pressing down and listening to hear the reaction. He was not disappointed as Kurt groaned out a primal noise that went straight to Blaine's cock. He licked tiny little kitten licks, just to tease and Kurt let out a frustrated "Ak!" so Blaine pushed his tongue in as far as he could possibly reach, holding his Sub's hips and moving in and out in slow grinding motions.

"Ahhh...oh, yes, yes..." were the first coherent words he had heard since he began. Maybe he needed more now.

As he continued to lick and suck gently at the tender flesh, he had opened the jar of lubrication, scooping out a few fingers worth and spreading it on his right hand. Just as he pulled his tongue back he slid in two fingers, slowly and as gently as he could, as if it were still his tongue, but kept going, pressing into his Sub's body farther and farther. Kurt came unglued. He gasped in surprise and pushed his weight back on his knees, pressing his ass onto the fingers and the moan that came out of his throat almost made Blaine come.

"Blaine! Oh, my Fates...Blaine, yes...more, please, I need more..." and Blaine gave it to him, quickening the pace as he very carefully pressed his fingers into Kurt and did his best to keep up the rhythm he had started. Kurt was on his hands and knees now, pumping back to push Blaine's fingers deeper, aching for him to touch that place that only Blaine had ever found. The key to unlock Kurt completely.

"Hey, slow down, baby...calm down now," Blaine whispered, rubbing gently on his back in calming circles, then removing his fingers. He dipped more lubrication and spread it on his cock then wiped his fingers discreetly on a towel.

"Baby, are you ready? Can you take me?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded, too undone to speak his answer. Blaine put his arms around Kurt's waist, his chest warm on Kurt's back as he pushed his hips forward, slowly pressing in. He pulled back a bit, then rocked just at the entrance until Kurt gave a little cry at the friction and Blaine pushed on.

"Do you need to stop, baby, are you doing all right?" Blaine asked, hugging Kurt close with the arm around his belly.

"Please, Blaine..I want you inside me. Push! Blaine, please...push," Blaine was worried, Kurt didn't sound right.

"What's wrong, Kurt? Tell me," Blaine asked in a firm manner.

"Nothing...oh...nothing wrong, just too much right. Oh, Blaine...just DO it. I want you so badly..."

Blaine pushed until he bottomed out, and Kurt's warm body enveloping him was making him dizzy and sparking him to move, to pump and press and groan.

"You have me, my love..." Blaine choked out, his emotions running rampant. He was keeping a tight leash on his body, but his orgasm was already like a gathering storm in his belly.

Kurt was whimpering, begging and pleading for Blaine to do it harder, faster...and Blaine let go. He hammered into Kurt, finding the right place, the right position, the right angle ...pounded into him so hard he was pushing him up the bed, so he held on to the headboard to keep himself in check. He knew the exact second that Kurt was ready, he just changed somehow and the heat from his body was radiating off of him.

"Oh...Kurt, ahhh...you are mine, baby, _mine_, my love...MINE" he said, not even aware he had shouted it as he moved his hand around Kurt's waist where he was holding him tightly and cupped his testicles in his warm hand, then moving up the shaft to feel Kurt's erection: so long and thick, so heavy in a way Blaine hadn't felt it before. It was rock hard and stroking his hand down and then back up a few times made Kurt start to tremble, then to shake.

"Oh...Blaine, yes, yes, yesyesyes...harder, Blaineblaineblaine.." Kurt called out and the molten lava of hot semen pumped out of Kurt as he rode out the last of it, not stopping the fierce crush of his body as it felt like he had burst open and collapsed at the some time. Blaine wasn't finished, but he paused for Kurt to catch his breath before he started pushing into him again, this time more gently and slower but still with a steady rhythm. Kurt moaned and his legs were beginning to shake as Blaine struggled to hold on just one more minute...but he didn't make it because his cock was surrounded by amazing heat and softness and tight friction; and so Blaine found himself whimpering and making encouraging sounds as it all overwhelmed him and he came with a thunderous and powerful shout, feeling each thrust and jolt as his seed filled his Sub.

"Kurt...oh, Kurt, I love you so much..." he whispered, collapsing on his Sub's body and hearing a satisfied, contented hum from him as he wrapped his arms around Kurt the best he could. He laid his head on Kurt's back, rubbing his cheek on Kurt's shoulder blade.

They lay like that for a long time, just sharing the raw emotions and absorbing all the good feelings. Blaine was still half-hard, the stimulus of being inside Kurt was working on his brain somehow, so when he pulled out his Sub winced and a tiny cry escaped.

Blaine turned him so gently in his arms, caressing his face, his arms, and then burying his face in Kurt's neck. Kurt held him, combing through his curls to untangle them. It was a big step for Kurt to give his Dom such a comforting gesture. Kurt had felt so vulnerable, as if he was covered by such a paper thin layer of skin that each touch from Blaine reached into his muscles, touched his tendons and ligaments and bones. His heart was laid open, beating in Blaine's hands and so delicate and fragile in a way Kurt didn't understand. He'd had this feeling once before – with Santana – and although he knew he could trust her, this time with Blaine was different. He knew he could give himself, naked and vulnerable, to Blaine and know without a moments thought that Blaine would keep him safe. From the first brush of lips, Kurt had felt no hesitation in giving himself to Blaine. What had surprised and amazed him was that Blaine gave himself back. That was new in Kurt's experience. Even though Blaine was the Dom, and taking Kurt as was right and proper, he was also baring himself and giving himself into Kurt's hands. Kurt had never felt so honored.

They didn't say anything, not verbally anyway, but they didn't need to. A new bond had been made this night, one of mutual understanding and love that was deeper than what had happened between them before. It had very little to do with the sex, but everything to do with what the men had exchanged in their hearts and minds. It was a bridge between them, building trust. It was one more step forward in the bond that started when snapping ocean blue eyes had met rich honey brown eyes and love would not be dissuaded. It started when the Fates brought two men together: one in need of a strong man to guide him through his grief and illness, to stand by him and defend him and take his children as his own come what may. It started when a lonely man who had never had a chance to shower his love on a lifemate and the children he had been denied for so many long years. It started when two men, not knowing they were searching finally found their soulmate and the Fates pushed them headlong into a Declared Vow of love that went so far beyond Government mandate that it made that institution meaningless.

"Blaine, do you think it's possible that our destinies are really controlled by some supernatural entity called, for lack of a better term, "the Fates"? Or do you think everything just happens with no rhyme or reason in the universe?"

"I don't know, Kurt. I have never been a religious man, but I have to think there was _something_, some bit of serendipity that played a part in why you tripped over the sidewalk and Holly's carriage went in the street, why I was in the limo and Jeffers was able to swerve and miss the carriage and saved Holly. I do think there was something good that brought you and I together, Kurt. I do," Blaine smiled, holding Kurt just a little tighter in his arms as he placed a tender kiss on his soft lips, eyes closed with the intensity of his emotions at that moment.

"I think so, too."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

A few hours later, Kurt woke to find he was chilly. The French doors to the balcony were open and a breeze had come up, blowing through the penthouse apartment. He was still tangled with Blaine, so he extricated himself and got up to get something to drink. As he sipped at the ginger water Blaine had made him earlier, he took a breath and just looked at his Dom.

Blaine was very soundly asleep, sprawled across the bed on his back where Kurt had been laying with his head on his husband's shoulder. Without Kurt there to hold him in place, Blaine stretched out even further as if he were on display for his Sub.

Pillowed on the white eyelet lace sham, Blaine's hair was a stark contrast. It was shiny black and slightly damp from sweat. Without any product to tame the curls they sat in soft disarray on his head. Kurt knew exactly what they would feel like and his fingers rubbed together subconsciously as the thought went through his mind.

Kurt tried to think of what a person, seeing Blaine for the first time, would think of him. Kurt thought he was the most gorgeous man he had ever seen, but he was well aware that his opinion was biased and based on his love for the man. He turned a critical eye on Blaine, evaluating his features and measuring them against the catalog of good looking men in his brain. Blaine was well proportioned, not tall but he gave the impression of being taller than he actually was. His skin was a tawny color, as if he had been baked to golden perfection by a Roman god.

As Blaine moved and stretched in his sleep, his muscles moving under the skin, Kurt was moved by how beautiful he was. Not just well proportioned, but the taut muscles in his biceps looked like he lifted weights..which he didn't. He had mentioned he used to box, so maybe that was the answer to his balanced physique. His eye gliding down the landscape of shoulder and hip, Kurt's cock moved in interest, but Kurt ignored it for now. He wasn't done. Blaine's hands were strong and agile, but at the same time they could be gentle and warm, and the times he had been comforted by those hands made the Sub feel warm and cared for. It must be the sheer amount of energy Blaine expended every day that accounted for his well-muscled legs that could rival any dancer on Broadway. He could walk tirelessly for hours and still come home and play racquet ball with Cooper, ending the day with those same amazing legs wrapped tightly around Kurt's thighs as they held each other. It was a mystery to Kurt that Blaine, who was actually a smaller person than he was, made him feel so safe, so cared for in his arms. Blaine could hold him in a tight embrace all night and never tire.

Looking over at Blaine, he could see the rounded, perfect ass that made men and women stop and watch him walk away. Honestly, Kurt was so blown away by Blaine. He could see Blaine's tight abs and the V-shaped muscle that accentuated his hips. There was a small bruise on one hipbone where Kurt had gotten carried away and sucked a bruise last week. The fine dusting of soft hair that was on his chest got just a bit thicker below his naval, leading down to his cock in a trail that Kurt's tongue had followed many times. Blaine's cock was soft and nestled on his balls, his trimmed hair neatly framing it. Kurt closed his eyes and made himself calm down, palming his half-hard erection through his robe as he tried not to imagine any more about Blaine's body. He was half a breath away from jumping on the bed to wake Blaine up in the very best way...but he knew his Dom was tired from making love earlier and even more so from the emotional storm they had weathered. No, there was time for that. He went back to the mental inventory he had started.

It was hard to think of Blaine as sitting still. He was the most animated person Kurt knew, whether it was finishing a task or chasing after Levi in the park, rushing down a New York street to hail a cab or dancing to the music in his head, Blaine was always moving. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, the picture that came to mind was an excited Blaine, bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation of something that had brought a blush of joy to his face. Even sleep didn't stop this perpetual motion machine. Kurt smiled as he watched his husband turn over to rest on the opposite hip and pull a pillow between his arms.

If Blaine's body was in constant motion, it was no competition for his brain. Kurt imagined that if he were able to see into his Dom's head, there would be a clockwork of tiny gears ticking away. Kurt had been so happy when he and Blaine started talking more because it was the first time he'd come across someone who could keep up with him on an intellectual level. It seemed that no matter the subject, Blaine could speak intelligently about it. He had read an article or heard a conversation, he gleaned facts and perspectives on any number of things from current events to ancient history. The man was curious about everything, and his passion knew no bounds. And it wasn't as though he took over the conversation, no - not at all. He was an attentive listener. He made Kurt feel as if what he said was interesting and worthy of being listened to. His opinions, whether Blaine shared them or not, were never dismissed, but rather weighed and valued and discussed. Kurt had seen his husband do this with other people, from the judge at the courthouse to three year old Levi, Blaine had a way of making other people feel like they _mattered_.

Blaine stirred once again, his face turned towards Kurt now. His _face_. Oh...that is what first made Kurt's heart race. He was always smiling, grinning, laughing. It was a beautiful face, full of emotion and joy. His chin, sexy whether it was clean shaved or gruff with three day old stubble. His cheeks were perpetually rosy and only got more precious when a blush turned them darker. His eyes...those were the soul of the man. His eyes weren't just brown, no...they were a rich mahogany and sienna with highlights of honey and amber, a bit of moss green in the right light. They snapped, sparkled, twinkled and smoldered to show his emotion. In sleep, his thick eyelashes brushed the rosy cheeks as if a doll maker had made him.

All of this thinking made Kurt want him even more. Getting up from the chair, he walked back to the bed and pulled back the covers to expose the clean sheets. He coaxed his sleeping Dom to move under them, tucking the soft cotton fabric over his shoulder and under his chin. Kurt went to use the bathroom and brush his teeth, refilled his empty glass with water and took a few swallows before climbing back into bed, snuggling under the covers with the love of his life.

"Hey, baby...where did you go?" Blaine murmured, still mostly asleep.

"Just to use the bathroom and get more water. Can I get you anything?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, I want you," Blaine whispered and tugged Kurt close to his chest, a grumbling purr came from his throat as he cuddled Kurt close, kissing absently across Kurt's cheek.

"Love you, my amazing husband," Blaine said, "love you for always."

"Love you, too, my beautiful Blaine." And Kurt melted into Blaine's embrace as he did most nights. Kurt was thankful they had reconnected, he had no idea how he could possibly live without his husband, his lover, his soulmate...his Blaine. They would sit together and talk about the miscommunication and how to avoid it in the future, they would make plans and discuss dreams, they would strengthen their bond and increase their devotion. Every day their love would grow. Of this Kurt was sure. He knew it like he knew the sun would rise in the morning. Tomorrow would be another day.


	25. Chapter 25

It had been five years since the day Holly's stroller had rolled into the street in lower Manhattan, five years since Kurt fell trying to stop it, five years since a limousine had screeched into on-coming traffic to avoid collision with the stroller and a man had jumped out to save the baby.

It was five years since Kurt had looked up into soulful eyes and fell in love with Blaine.

It was five years since Blaine had looked down into sparkling eyes and fell in love with Kurt.

The sun came in the window, bursting through the slit between the drapes and waking Kurt. He blinked a few times, realizing Blaine was still asleep, and leaned over to give him a tiny kiss on the corner of his sleeping mouth. He sat up, reaching for the glass of ginger-mint water that Blaine had made a tradition of fixing for them every night before they went to sleep. Kurt not only liked the flavor, but he knew it was a sure way to avoid morning breath.

He shivered in the chilly room and snuggled under the blanket, right next to Blaine to make use of some of the heat that rolled off of his husband when he slept. Kurt smiled to himself. Levi and Holly were in Ohio with his folks, enjoying a spring vacation. He and Blaine would be joining them at the end of next week. For now, they were all alone in the apartment. Kurt moved down in the bed, ducking his head below the covers and kissing his way down Blaine's chest, past his belly and sliding his mouth over the semi-hard cock he found waiting for him. He swirled his tongue, making contact all over before concentrating on a specific spot. Opening his jaw more, he took in most of Blaine, enjoying the feeling of the blood rushing to harden his Dom's erection. Kurt helped it along, sliding his tongue over the top and then along the ridge and pressing harder on the most sensitive place on the underside where the shaft met the crown.

Blaine moved in his sleep, groaning and pressing his hips forward, pushing his cock farther into Kurt's throat.

"Baby...ah...there, now..." Blaine whispered, opening his eyes and pulling the covers back to smile at Kurt. Kurt smiled back, looking demurely from under his long lashes up at his husband.

"Happy Anniversary, my love," Blaine said, stroking his husband's cheek as Kurt pulled back a bit only to surge forward and make Blaine moan again. Kurt couldn't speak, but he gave a little hum to acknowledge that he knew it was their anniversary.

They celebrated two anniversaries each year...the first for the day they met and the second a few weeks later for their marriage and the bringing together of their family. They also celebrated the day they entered their Declared Vow Union, but that was a private thing between just them and it was never mentioned to anyone else. It was known to their families and a few of their closest friends, but it wasn't a matter for discussion. The whole reason a Union was so sacred was that was that it was just between them...thus the reason it was done in private, naked to each other so there were no false affectations or hidden meanings. It was two people that had discovered that they belonged to each other for eternity and that was no one's business but their own.

Blaine had wondered as a child in school why, if it was so private, was it called a "Declared" Vow. That sounded like something you would shout from the rooftops, didn't it? And if being in a Declared Union was so great, wouldn't you want to shout about it to everyone? Now he understood...it was their declaration _to each other_ of their loyalty, their faith, their love for one another. It went beyond just being in love or being married. It was the ultimate existence, unbreakable for ever. He smiled and felt a warm bath of feelings washing over him and filling him up. He looked once more at his Sub, his husband, his love. Kurt was the most perfect man he had ever seen in his life and they had bonded the first time they laid eyes on each other.

He put a hand on Kurt's shoulder and his Sub looked up, curiosity in his eyes.

"Better stop, baby...oh!...ah.." Blaine closed his eyes and willed himself not to come. He wanted to have a long day of making love and being together, and he had thought last night of starting in the bathtub. Coming now would delay his perfect plans for his perfect day...but, Oh!..."

Kurt hummed, a little inquisitive but more just knowing that Blaine didn't really want him to stop. Blaine was regrouping to tell him to stop when Kurt sucked slowly, rubbing his warm tongue on exactly the right spot with exactly the right rhythm and..."Kurt! Oh my stars...! ahng, ngh...Kurt..." he ended in a whisper, his breath coming quick and burning in his still tired lungs as he gulped down some air. He made the mistake of looking once more at Kurt. There was his Sub, the love of his life, eyelashes brushing his pink cheeks and a look of total bliss on his face. Kurt always looked like he loved sucking Blaine's cock - like it was his sole purpose on earth and it was all Blaine needed to let go. The heat circling his belly turned to lava as it rushed into his balls and up the shaft, Kurt swallowing as fast as he could. He rode out the finish of Blaine's orgasm, sucking gently and running his tongue tenderly along the ridge. Blaine closed his eyes and laid back on his pillows.

"Oh, Kurt...I love you so much," he whispered.

Kurt let go, rubbing Blaine's thigh with his warm hand and scooting up the bed to cuddle into Blaine's arms. They lay together, tangling their limbs and smiling at each other.

Blaine's breathing was slowing down, his eyes opening to look at Kurt.

"What do you want to do today?" Kurt asked.

"Puck and Rachel are taking us to breakfast. I told them we had the day planned, but they insisted, so I thought breakfast?" Blaine told him, rolling his eyes. Over the years they had grown very close to the Puckerman's. Once upon a time, Blaine and Puck had disliked each other, mostly due to the circumstances of Kurt's illness, but they had learned to get along and finally bonded when each of them had finally accepted that the other was just looking out for Kurt in his own way.

"I guess we better get ready then. You know they will be here on time," Kurt said.

The two men got up and made their way to the bathroom, sharing the huge shower.

Blaine waited until he was all wet before slicking his hands down Kurt's sides, tugging him closer and kissing him. Kurt responded in an enthusiastic kiss, licking his way aggressively into his Dom's mouth. Blaine tasted like spicy ginger and cool mint and Kurt couldn't get enough. He put all of his effort into that kiss when he felt Blaine's hands ghosting over his wet body, down his back and over the rounded buttocks, then forward to come up his thighs and across his abdomen.

Blaine broke the kiss, leaving Kurt with a whimper as he turned his Sub, leaning to kiss the nape of his neck, his hands reaching around to rub his nipples. As always, these were sensitive on Kurt – more so than they were on Blaine – and excited him even more.

"Please, Blaine...we have time," Kurt begged, his own hands behind him on Blaine's hips as he brought him closer.

"Yes, baby...I always have time for you," Blaine said in a smoky voice, thick with want. He reached over to the little shelf beside the shower and got the silicon lubricant. Squeezing some onto his fingers, he reached down Kurt's back and into the cleft to spread some lube to begin.

"Kurt...you stretched yourself before you woke me up?" Blaine's eyes turned dark with pure lust.

"Yes, Blaine," he answered in a broken voice, not even trying to rein himself in. He leaned against the side of the shower where they had installed a rod to hold on to. Gripping it tightly in his hands, he leaned over, pushing his ass out to show Blaine how ready he was. Blaine didn't even take a breath before he was there, his hands on Kurt's hips and pushing his cock inside his Sub, reveling in the amazing sound Kurt made – sort of a mix between a moan and a yell. Blaine pushed carefully even though he knew Kurt was prepared, he never wanted to hurt him. Kurt wasn't giving it a thought as he pushed back, trying to get as close as possible.

"Blaine...don't slow down. I want you hard and fast, please...harder...deeper," Kurt was chanting, his eyes closed as he met each thrust with one of his own. This was not going to take very long, he'd been sitting and watching Blaine for almost an hour while he prepped himself, waiting until he could wake his fairytale prince to rescue him from being alone and in need.

Blaine got the message and upped his game, thrusting deep and searching for that elusive spot where he could make Kurt speechless and sobbing with want. He worked mechanically, not breaking rhythm for a while as Kurt's moans got louder and his knees looked as if they were going to sink. He was holding his Sub around the waist now, pulling him closer with each thrust, leaning over Kurt's back to kiss his spine and whisper sweet or hot things into his skin.

"Oh, Blaine...it's coming..." Kurt got out, still moaning and whining. Blaine finally hit the exact spot and Kurt stiffened up, his eyes screwed shut, his hands in fists on the bar. And then Blaine could feel it, too. The steady crush of Kurt's body around Blaine's cock as he came.

Blaine was still holding Kurt up, now tugging him close as they stood under the shower and kissed.

"Ahhh...can we just lay down for a cat nap before we have to be ready?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head 'no', but smiling indulgently as he held him close for a moment. "They'll be here any minute..."

The men had just gotten dried and their clothing on when the doorbell rang.

"Rachel!" Blaine grinned, cupping her cheek in his hand as he kissed her other cheek.

"Puck!" he said, watching Puck maneuver the stroller into the apartment. Blaine was on is knees in a minute, cooing at the baby in the stroller.

"Rinnah, come to Uncle Blaine," he said, unbuckling the strap that held his 'niece' in. Finally triumphant, he took the baby to the sofa and sat down with her in his arms.

"Oh..hey, Blaine. Why do you always get to hold her first?" Kurt said, a mock look of upset on his face. Blaine took Kurt's hand and squeezed, balancing the bundle on his lap.

"Come sit beside me, then we can both hold her," Blaine coaxed, patting the empty bit of sofa beside him. Kurt gave him an indulgent smile, but went to hug his best friends first.

"Rachel, how are you doing?" Kurt asked, though he had just spoken to her the night before. She was still a little tired from having Rinnah, but feeling better.

"I'm fine, Uncle Kurt. How are you? Missing your thundering herd?" she asked.

"How are two small children a thundering herd?" he asked, but everyone else laughed.

"They're at Dad and Carole's for the next three weeks. Mrs. Rose went with them, so we're all alone here for a while. It feels funny not to have them here, though. Kind of silent. I'm not sure I remember how to be alone after eight years of being a dad," Kurt said. He missed his children.

"I'm looking forward to starting Holly in dance class soon. She is so elegant, I know she will do just fine, she already knows how to move, we just need to shape that."

Kurt smiled. He had enrolled Holly in Rachel's dance studio and she would start at the end of the spring break.

They sat and spoke for a while, then left to eat breakfast.

"Hey, since when do you eat eggs?" Blaine asked, seeing the plate in front of Rachel.

"These are tofu, my dear. No, I have not gone over to the dark side yet, I'm still a vegetarian," Rachel smiled.

"Well, whatever it is, it keeps you beautiful," Blaine smiled at his friend and she blushed.

"Tell me what you're going to do now that you graduated, Kurt," Puck asked, placing his warm hand on Kurt's forearm.

"I might teach, actually," the Sub smiled, then looked at Blaine who gave him an encouraging kiss on his cheek.

Kurt had just graduated from college with a degree in early childhood education and a teaching certificate for New York. He and Blaine had talked it over that first year they were together and Kurt had finally admitted that it had been a dream of his as much as singing on Broadway had been.

It wasn't that he had given up hope of being on Broadway any more than Rachel had, and they had both had a tiny taste of it when Rachel was understudy for the lead in a revival of Funny Girl and Kurt had sung a small role in Gypsy. Rachel had done a few dozen performances and loved every minute, but found she loved teaching more. Who would have guessed that after her ambition in high school? But living with her family in Israel had also taught her the good that could come from helping others and so she had gone to school with Kurt, both attending teacher's college and graduating together. Puck had encouraged her to open a dance school, which had become the love of Rachel's life.

"Oh, have you decided where you want to teach?" Puck asked Kurt, happy his friend had gone to school and done what he wanted to do. Kurt grinned. He and Blaine had made a decision that would change their lives and he wanted to talk about it.

"No, we have to make a few decisions first. The baby is due any day, so we're staying here instead of spending spring break with my folks. If it works out, we'll fly there before the end of the month, but we don't want to fly with a baby so young." Kurt grinned at his Dom and Blaine looked back with his eyes bright.

Kurt and Blaine had finally made the decision to have another baby. They had contacted a surrogacy coordinator and all the arrangements had taken a few months, but the woman was pregnant with Blaine's seed in just one visit and now it was nearing the due date. Kurt could hardly wait to see the new baby. They had elected not to know the sex of the baby. It would be a wonderful surprise.

The woman they chose had been a surrogate before and was very sweet. They had agreed to an open communication so that she could see how the baby grew and could visit if she wanted. She had declined to do that, but the option was left open. They did not go to her appointments or get health reports, the woman was very private, but it had been a good match. She did agree that they could be at the hospital, if not in the delivery room, when she gave birth. She had not given the men her real name, so they called her "Madison" because she had mentioned "Splash" was one of her favorite movies. She giggled when they told her.

"So, you are walking around with a beeper now, like a doctor, huh?" Noah asked, laughing.

"Yeppers!" Blaine crowed, his face a little flushed at the thought of his baby coming so soon.

'Do you want a boy or a girl?" Rachel asked, picking Rinnah up out of her stroller and cuddling her close, giving the little baby a kiss on her smooth cheek.

"I don't think we would mind either way. Levi is campaigning for a brother, I think Holly is giving him a harder time of it lately since she's learned his toys are more fun that hers for some reason," Kurt laughed. He and Blaine could not see any reason for that, except if it was the call of the forbidden. They did not discriminate between traditional "boys" and "girls" toys, but bough them according to what each child liked. Lately Holly only liked Levi's toys.

"I tried to explain to him that it was just that she loved him and it was a way for her to be closer to him, but he wasn't buying that. He thinks she just wants to pester her. Cooper told him to ask for a baby brother! As if that would make any difference," Blaine laughed.

"I didn't have any siblings, I would have given anything for one – brother or sister – but my dads were happy with one child," Rachel said.

"I want a few more," Puck added, smiling at his daughter. "If Rachel agrees, of course," he said, looking over at his wife. She blushed a little and smiled at him as he put a loving arm around her.

"Maybe...you never know," she cooed at him. Kurt gave Blaine a look and they both grinned. Having Puck and Rachel here with them in New York was great.

"We do have some news for you, though," Puck said, glancing at Rachel as if to ask if this was the right time. She nodded. Both Kurt and Blaine looked at Puck. He sounded serious.

"As you know, LeRoy's health isn't what it once was. He's doing fine, but time rocks on and Rachel misses her dads. I actually miss my mother and my half-brother. That, and Rachel has decided not to try out anymore for Broadway. So, after a lot of discussion, we have decided to move back to Ohio."

Kurt sat stunned. Rachel hadn't mentioned this to him at all. He couldn't lose his best friend, could he? He brushed back a tear that came unbidden to his eye. Blaine put a reassuring arm around him and hugged him for a moment.

"I know it comes as a shock, and it was a hard decision to make, but my place is with my family. You understand, don't you?" she asked, putting her hand on Kurt's arm. She felt like she was breaking his heart. She really had not expected him to react like this.

"Of course, Rachel, I understand. I'm going to miss you," he said. "How long before you leave?"

"A month or so. We need to get a house and everything ready. Oh, I'm going to miss you, Kurt," she said and handed the baby to Puck before coming over to hug her best friend. She sat in Kurt's lap and wrapped her arms around him, her cheek pressed against his. He held her for a long time before she got up to return to her seat.

"It's not like we'll never see you, we do go home to Ohio several times a year. We'll just have to make it for longer periods of time," he said, smiling through his tears.

Just as they were finishing breakfast, the beeper went off. That meant their surrogate was at the hospital and labor had begun. Kurt and Blaine stared at each other for a moment, the time that had them breathless with anticipation had arrived. It didn't seem real to them, but the baby was on its way and they were excited to go greet the new addition to their family.

"The baby?" Puck asked and both men nodded yes.

"Call us, let us know how everything goes, okay?" Rachel said, smiling.

"We will!" Kurt and Blaine said in unison and they were out the door.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Oh, my stars, Blaine..." Kurt said, holding the tiny baby in his arms. "He is so tiny! He is much smaller than Levi or Holly were. Is the doctor sure he's all right?"

"Yes. You were there. Perfect is the word the doctor used if you recall. Perfect."

"Wait until we tell Levi and Holly...they will both be so happy. It isn't every day we all get our wishes fulfilled you know," Kurt said.

"Oh, she's yawning!" Blaine said as if he had never seen a baby yawn before. Kurt giggled. "She was even tinier than her brother, but look...she's perfect, too. I can't believe how tiny her fingernails are!" Blaine was sitting in a rocking chair in the hospital nursery, dressed in a sterile gown and holding his new daughter. She had her eyes closed in tight little wrinkles and was waving her fists in the air. Kurt looked over at his husband, just trying to get over the shock. They had not been told there were twins, so coming to the hospital was even more of a shock than they had anticipated.

Kurt looked down at his new son, remembering the day he held Levi for the first time. It had been one of the happiest days of his life, but the scariest, too. This was what life was all about. Being with the people he loved, enjoying being a family. A family. Tears came to his eyes, but he didn't want them to mar this happy occasion, so he turned his head and tried to wipe them off on his sterile gown before Blaine noticed.

He should have known better. Blaine always knew when he was upset and turned quickly to see his face.

"Oh, baby, what's wrong? Are you thinking about Santana? That's nothing to worry about, of course you would think of her at a time like this, baby. No shame in that," Blaine told him in a gentle way.

"It isn't that, exactly. I just miss my family. I know we'll see them soon, it just seems like I miss my dad more and more all the time. I wish he was here now. Oh, why did we send Levi and Holly? They should be here to see their new brother and sister!" Kurt was actually crying now.

"Hey, it's okay, baby. We'll be on the first plane to see them as soon as we have the doctor's good word. Okay?" Blaine got up and , still holding his new daughter, he put an arm around Kurt.

"Let's get them back in their incubators now, don't want to stress them," Wes said, walking into the room. He was grinning from ear to ear at the looks on his friends' faces.

"Okay, Wes..." Kurt said, handing his son over. When both babies were in the incubators, they sat down again, happy to be there with Wes.

"I have spoken with the birth mother. She is willing to give them milk for two weeks, which is an ideal situation, but she will use a pump. She doesn't want to see the babies, understandably." Wes told the new fathers.

"That is so sweet of her. Is she doing okay?" Blaine asked and Wes nodded.

"Yes. She has done this before, and this is the second set of twins she has given birth to. She is fine and just happy you are happy now. She wanted a picture of you, if that's okay? Not of the babies, just of the two of you. I think its what makes her do this, seeing the love she can provide for others," Wes said. He took a picture of the two holding each other and smiling. "Thanks, guys. If all is well, you can fly home as soon as the twins are both released from the hospital."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Blaine had been on edge all week. He seemed so happy when he was sitting with Kurt and the babies, but when he didn't realize Kurt could see him he seemed troubled. Kurt could not feel any trouble – not animosity or anger, just some vague sort of anxiety. He wondered if it was having two small babies that demanded all of their attention. He remembered the days when they had brought Levi home, how long it took to be comfortable.

They had hired a full time nurse...Jeff's sister, Ellie, the one who had taken care of Holly when she was in the hospital with the ear infection. She was a welcome addition to their little family and took care of the babies as if they were her own. The names of the babies had been a difficult decision. Levi, Holly, Blaine and Kurt all had different ideas, but it all came together in the end and the men were waiting to tell the family when they got to Ohio.

Blaine had been on the phone with Cooper for days it seemed and Kurt was beginning to think there was a problem. The court case of his lawyer and Santana's estate had taken almost two years to finally finish, but the woman was now cooling her heels in the state prison for numerous counts starting with fraud. Levi and Holly's inheritance was safe, though. In addition, the problems with Santana's family were ongoing.

The children were allowed visits with Mrs. Lopez, but it was in Burt's home. Kurt felt bad, but he could not risk Ramon and Anita doing something such as taking the children. Mrs. Lopez seemed fine with it, never arguing or complaining. Ramon and Anita were allowed visits, too, and Burt reported that they went very well. Mrs. Lopez had really connected to Burt and Carole and they seemed to be friends, which made Kurt feel very much better. Kurt had offered to buy Mrs. Lopez a new house, but she declined, saying she was content to live in the house she had been born in, and Kurt understood that. He finally put a large amount of Santana's money in a bank account with her name on it and gave her the debit card to it. He didn't know if she used the money, but it was all he could do.

The last night before they left for Ohio, the babies were asleep and Ellie was in her room reading. She was going with them and had finished packing, ready to go in the morning. She wished Kurt and Blaine goodnight after they came to tuck the babies in.

"Call me when they wake up, Ellie, I'll come help feed them," Kurt said. Ellie smiled, Blaine had made the same offer an hour before. She kind of wondered why they had hired her – the two fathers were in the nursery more than she was.

Later in the bedroom, Kurt was lying in bed when Blaine came to climb in beside him. He ran his hand under Kurt's arm, pulling him on top. He loved feeling his Sub's weight on him, and with the new babies they had been so tired every night.

"It's our Anniversary, Kurt. Happy Anniversary. I love you," Blaine smiled, running his hand down Kurt's back.

"Happy Anniversary to you, too," Kurt returned, kissing Blaine. "I love you, too."

"I know we have to get up early in the morning, but I just want to feel closer to you, baby..." Blaine whispered in his ear.

"Please, Blaine...I do, too. What do you want me to do?" Kurt asked, rutting against his Dom at the thought of having Blaine inside of him.

"Just lay back, I'll do all the work, love," Blaine cooed, stroking Kurt's sides. Kurt purred his answer, stretching like a cat as he waited for his Dom to move.

It didn't take Blaine long to decide what he wanted to do. This was going to be a wonderful Anniversary and he could hardly wait to get to Ohio to give Kurt his real present. The anticipation of that was making Blaine nervous, on edge, and with all the drama of having the new babies, well...they needed something to unwind them. Blaine knew just the right thing.

"Here, let's get up and I can get rid of all of those clothes for you," Blaine offered and Kurt was up in a second, Blaine pulling off his pajamas. The Dom stopped to fill his eyes. His husband was the most amazing thing the Fates had ever made. His skin, even five years later, was like an opal, shimmering and luminescent. His chestnut hair was glossy and thick, and those eyes...all the best parts of the ocean with shades of blue and green with just a sprinkling of sunshine shining forth. Blaine could just sit and watch Kurt for hours. His attention was snapped back to the present as Kurt blushed a little at all the scrutiny, he had never learned to like just being stared at.

Blaine got up, he wasn't wearing any pajamas to begin with, and found a blanket to cover the bed, moving the clean sheets and blankets to the floor.

"Just hop up on the bed, I'll be back in just a moment," Blaine said, walking to the closet. Kurt sat on the bed, watching his Dom. Blaine was back in just a minute, a box in his hand with a big red bow. He handed it to Kurt.

Kurt looked at Blaine curiously, noting the darkening of those hazel eyes that meant he was in for an intense evening. His stomach fluttered in anticipation. He opened the box and found a slim silver wand and his heart jumped in his chest. They had never used toys before, and Kurt wasn't really familiar with them. He blushed dark red and tried to look at Blaine, but he just couldn't do it.

"Hey, are you all right, baby? We don't have to use that, I was just thinking it might be fun – but not if you don't want to," Blaine said, feeling a bit strange and wondering if he had crossed a boundary.

"No, we can...I just...well, I don't know how..." Kurt was looking down at the mattress, across the room, anywhere but at Blaine.

Blaine took the box from his Sub and pulled him onto his lap.

"Kurt, if you feel at all nervous or apprehensive about using toys, we never have to do that. I just bought it on a whim, but it isn't something I've ever done, either, so we can just get rid of it. No harm done. Okay?" Blaine was confused. His Sub wasn't giving off scared or unhappy vibes at all, but Blaine didn't rely on just the vibes, he could see he'd embarrassed Kurt. His Sub slipped his arms around him, gathering courage to speak and Blaine could feel that. He waited, combing his fingers through the thick hair and giving him a kiss on his head to calm him. Finally, Kurt spoke:

"I am not saying I don't want to try, Blaine. It was just a surprise and I didn't know how to handle it. If you want to try, I'm game. It might be exciting," Kurt whispered, his arms tightening a bit more around Blaine.

"Okay, baby, just tell me if you don't like it, or if you want me to slow down or quit," Blaine said. He smiled at Kurt to try and get him to relax, then pushed him gently down on the bed. Lying next to him, Blaine pulled Kurt close and began to kiss him. They stayed that way for a long time, Blaine's fingers brushing across his husband's face. He outlined his cheekbones, his chin, and over his lips. Everything was slow and tender, his lips gentle and his tongue warm. Kurt was completely relaxed, basking in the adoration, whimpering when Blaine slowed too much or stopped.

Blaine traveled down Kurt's chest, brushing his lips and tongue along and humming in a easy manner. He reached the first nipple and Kurt gave a moan in anticipation because he loved having Blaine pay attention to his nipples. They were sensitive and stood up in peaks, asking for more all by themselves, Blaine thought. He licked wide swaths, then he pointed his tongue and went in circles and finally sucked one in and ran his teeth over the tips one at a time while Kurt arched his back and thrust his chest forward, asking for more. Blaine stayed there a few more minutes until Kurt's erection made itself known by bumping against Blaine's arm.

"Someone's eager..." Blaine whispered with a grin. "I can't ignore that..." he said and took the head of Kurt's erection into his mouth, sucking gently and wrapping his hand around the shaft in a delicate manner, not too much pressure.

Kurt was arching his back, his body hungry for Blaine. Blaine slid a hand under Kurt's thigh, pulling it up and spreading his Sub's legs. He reached for the silver wand and covered it with the silicon lubricant, leaving some on his fingers. Sliding his fingers over the rim of Kurt's entrance, he just gently massaged for a while, his cock getting harder as Kurt's moaning got louder.

Blaine pulled out his fingers slowly, knowing the drag of skin felt good to Kurt, judging from his face.

"Ready, baby?" he asked and Kurt nodded his head, keeping his eyes closed. Blaine inserted the slim wand slowly while watching his husband's face for any pain or discomfort. There was only a look of curiosity and Blaine pushed it in deeper. Using a gentle push and pull back a bit, push and pull back until Kurt jumped and a loud sound escaped his lips.

"Oh...there, Blaine...that's it," he murmured, his hand grasping for his hard cock to give it a few strokes and stiffen his leg muscles. Blaine's thumb swept over the base of the wand, flicking it on low vibration and Kurt's eyes opened in startled wonder. He was moaning in a few seconds, arching even farther, his hand on his cock grasping tighter and moving to pump his cock. Blaine could see his leg muscles clenching and stroked down the nearer thigh in an effort to calm him. Blaine began to move the wand slowly in and out, just a tiny bit to add some stimulation but not to lose contact with his prostate. Then he moved Kurt's hand back, leaned down and took Kurt's cock in his mouth. Kurt's loud moan almost made Blaine come just by the sound of it.

"Blaine...oh...ngh...it's soooo good, so good..." Kurt was babbling, not knowing what he was saying as the vibrations circles around in his body and coalesced in his stomach where they swirling in the heat and need and want. Kurt wanted this to last forever, he'd never even imagined so much and he could feel the tiny prickles of his orgasm gathering in his belly. Kurt could not have stopped this if his life depended on it and pressed his hands on Blane's head, burying his fingers in the silky curls.

Just as Kurt's moans and groans got to become a frenzy, Blaine moved his thumb and clicked the vibrator into the next level, then watched his husband come unglued. He was thrashing in the bed, not hard but small thrashes and his head turning from one side to the other as he bucked his hips and Blaine carefully held the slim wand steady.

Kurt closed his eyes to concentrate more, keeping up the dizzying effort to hold on as long as possible while his heart held out. He took one more big gulp of air and said," Oh...Blaine, Blaine...I'm going to come, NOW!" and Kurt came hard, shooting his hot semen into Blaine's mouth, his hands shaking in his curls.

"Stop, Blaine...stop it," Kurt said, a tiny bit anxious as the vibrations began to be painful in his overstimulated body.

"Are you all right?" Blaine asked his Sub, worried about how red his face was.

"No, no...I mean...yes, I'm just fine. Tired, but fine..." Kurt mumbled, pulling Blaine back up to lie down close to his side for a while, arms wrapped loosely around his partner.

"I'd ask how it was, Kurt, but I think I already know how it was, judging from your face." Blaine grinned. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"It's your turn next, my love," Kurt smiled at Blaine when his heart was once more beating calmly in his chest.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

The flight to Lima was a little bumpy, but not too bad. Blaine flew frequently and was used to turbulence, but Kurt was kept on the edge of his seat with worry. He was sitting behind Blaine, each with a baby in a car seat strapped in next to them. Ellie was across the aisle, handing the daddies a bottle or whatever they needed. She was happy to be returning to Ohio. She'd grown up in Westerville with her brother, Jeff, and followed him to New York. She was happy for the opportunity to return even though she would miss her brother and his husband, Nick. But they were all good friends and she would still be in contact, plus the chance to do what she loved – taking care of babies – and being near a childhood friend, Blaine, she was very content.

The plane landed and she helped the men carry the babies through the airport. They were met by Cooper, who had flown in last week to get things ready for them. They would be spending a few days at the Hummel homestead, then...probably some time at the Anderson home. Blaine's folks were out of town right now, so things would go a lot quieter and smoother there. Blaine had called and told them about the new babies and both of his parents were eager to see them.

Driving up to Burt's driveway, Kurt could not keep the smile from his lips. He could hardly wait to show off the newest members of his family to his father. He smiled in anticipation, looking over at his husband and catching his eye. He walked closer, shifting the carseat from one hand to the other.

"Kurt!" Finn shouted, just stepping out of the house to greet them. Levi rushed past, arms flailing and feet running.

"Daddy! Papa! Did you bring the baby? Did you? Is it a girl or a boy?" he shouted, overjoyed to see his fathers.

"Calm down, buddy, you're scary when you shout like that. We will be inside in just a moment, then you and Holly can hold the new addition to the family," Blaine said, deliberately not telling him the secret of the twins. Nobody knew yet, they wanted it to be a surprise and Levi hadn't noticed the two car seats. Finn had and his eyes were wide as Blaine put a finger to his lips to ask Finn to keep the secret.

Sitting on the sofa with everyone crowded around, Kurt was anticipating the looks on everyone's faces. Ellie was following with Blaine and baby number two, but Kurt wanted to be first. He grinned seeing the family crowded around Kurt, who was pulling the blanket off of their new daughter's carseat. All ooohhs and aaaahhhhsss came from the assembled bunch.

"This is Kimberly Beth Hummel-Anderson," Kurt said, making himself heard over the excited squeals. He smirked, seeing how excited everyone was. Just wait until they see what Blaine has, he thought.

When everyone was engrossed in the newest baby girl, Kurt smiled at Blaine and waved for him to come in. Blaine had set the carseat down in the front hall and taken the baby out of his straps. He had him cuddled against his chest, holding him tight as he walked over to sit next to his husband. As he sat down, there was a sudden silence in the room, followed by several gasps.

"Papa! You have a baby, too! Is she ours also?" Levi asked, his eyes wide and sparkling.

"Well, she is a he, and yes, he is ours, too. His name is Trystan Cooper Hummel-Anderson and his is Kimmy's twin."

Levi was jumping up and down, and Holly was following his lead. She was so excited, but then remembered her fathers' instructions about the new baby.

"Shhhh. Everyone be quiet. Papa told me we have to be quiet and not scare the baby. Babies. Can I hold one?" she asked, standing close to her Daddy, a hand on his knee.

"Of course, sweetheart. Come sit on the sofa and you can hold your new sister," he said and Holly climbed up between her fathers.

Blaine only had eyes for one person in the room. Cooper had just sunk into an overstuffed chair in the corner, a stunned look on his face. He glanced back at his little brother, wondering if he had heard correctly. Blaine smiled at him, nodding because he knew what Cooper was asking. He got up and walked over to the new uncle, setting Trystan down in his lap, arranging his arms in the correct position to hold the week-old baby.

"You...you named him after me?" he asked again, the look of stunned surprise still on his face.

"Yes. His name is Trystan Cooper. After the best brother in the whole world. You know I've always admired you, Coop. You were my whole world when we were kids, I followed you everywhere. Plus, he looks like you, don't you think?" Blaine asked.

Trystan yawned and tried to open his eyes, which were blue as most babies' eyes were. He had a thick crop of shiny black hair with a gentle wave, just like his uncle, and his mouth was the same shape. Cooper smiled and held him closer. He kissed the tiny little head, marveling in how beautiful the baby was. The two of them had shut out the rest of the world, and Kurt didn't want to intrude in the moments his Dom was having with Cooper.

"I think it's about time that we fed them, Holly. How about you let Levi hold the bottle for Kimmy? He knows how to do it because he fed you when you were this tiny," Kurt distracted his children. He pulled out the bottle and Carole helped Holly move the baby to Levi's lap. Levi was thrilled, his new baby sister drinking her bottle and holding his finger in a tight grip with her whole fist. Levi couldn't have been prouder.

Cooper finally let Blaine take the baby back and then Holly got to hold his bottle. Everyone was thrilled with the new babies, even Finn and Quinn's son, Andy, was enthralled. When they had finished eating, Kurt and Blaine held them to burp and it was obvious they were going back to sleep. Kurt looked over at his father and Burt gave his son a smile. Kurt went over and set Trystan in his father's lap and Burt folded the blanket around the new baby, snuggling him down into his arm and smiling.

"Congratulations, Daddy," Burt said.

"Congratulations, Grandpa," Kurt said back, his face showing all the love he had for this wonderful man.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

It was several days later when Blaine had asked Burt and Carole if they could watch over the twins and the older kids while they went out for lunch. Both grandparents were eager to have the babies all to themselves, so Blaine went to Kurt to tell him they were going on a date. Blaine had been spending time with his brother and wanted to have some alone time with his husband.

"I know it's after our actual anniversary, Kurt, but I had one more present for you," Blaine smiled. Kurt looked back in surprise and took Blaine's hand.

"You don't need to give me another present, Blaine. I think the twins are enough for all of us!" he said, but Blaine could see the excitement in his eyes.

"Let me be the judge of that, my love. Now, where do you want to go to eat?" he asked and they decided on a new French bistro-style restaurant in Bellefontaine, which was about halfway between Lima and Westerville.

They had a wonderful lunch and afterwards, Blaine asked Kurt if he would like to walk around the streets of the quaint little town for a while. Kurt loved the idea and they walked hand in hand to the park and sat to look at some of the architecture. From the bench where they sat in the park, looking across the street was an old brownstone house, built in the Victorian style with mansard roofs and a large porch.

Blaine sat forward, slipping his hand into his jacket pocket. He brought out a small black velvet box and turned to Kurt. Kurt glanced at the box and then at his finger where his wedding ring shone brightly in the spring sun.

"Blaine...I already have a ring. I've never taken it off since the day you put it there," Kurt said, looking at Blaine in bewilderment.

Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt softly on the lips.

"It's not a ring, baby. Just open the box," Blaine said, looking into Kurt's eyes and smiling.

Kurt opened the box. Instead of a ring, there was an old brass key with a lion's head etched on the part by the keyring.

"Oh, Blaine, this is beautiful!" Kurt said. He collected small antiques and this would be a special treasure to add to his display.

"Don't you want to see what it opens?" Blaine asked and Kurt looked at him, his head cocked a little to the left. He always did that when he wanted to ask a question. Blaine stood up and took Kurt's hand and led him across the street to the Victorian house. They walked up the stairs and across the porch, and Blaine held open the screen door.

"It fits this lock, my love," Blaine said and Kurt looked at the plate on the lock. There was another lion's head on the ornate brass plaque. He inserted the key in the lock and opened the door. His eyes got big, taking in the oak floors and the bay windows at each side of the room. In front of him was a field-stone fireplace with a polished black walnut mantle. Even without furniture, it was warm and cozy.

"Blaine? What is this?" Kurt turned back to Blaine and his eyes asked the question. Blaine pulled Kurt close and hugged him once more.

"This is our Anniversary gift, my love. I know you wanted to move home to Ohio to be closer to your family, and this is such a beautiful little town. With four children, we needed to have more room and a place for them to run and play. Wait until you see the back yard! We could have a dog for them. I can do my work anywhere and although I know we both love New York, I think this might be a good place to raise our children," Blaine said.

"Oh...it's like a dream, Blaine. We can keep the apartment in New York, but this is so perfect. I love you, Blaine. Oh, I love you so much...," he said, tears in his eyes as he held out his arms. Blaine was in them in a second, holding Kurt close and dancing around the large space, spinning him around as they laughed at how wonderful life was.

_**~#~#~#~#~#~#~ THE END ~#~#~#~#~#~#~**_

_I hope you have enjoyed my silly attempt at a S/D story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to all of my wonderful supporters and friends that helped me through this process. (Especially my LisaRenai). _


End file.
